A Foreign Home
by Rikku-Hoshi
Summary: COMPLETE!A highschool story that’s different from most. When Yuna discovers Tidus' means to betray her, and kill her father, the two break away. Now, can they overcome their family names and be together?
1. The Crash

Yay! I'm finally back to the fan fiction stuff! This is my first attempt at a highschool fiction, but I decided to write one being that I had to go back to school. I started this on like on of the last days of summer vacation, and decided to kind of do it with the course of the school year, but I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I probably will only have time to update on weekends and such, being that tennis and school is taking up most of my time right now. Anyway, here's chapter one, and I hope you all enjoy! By the way, sorry if my formatting is hard to read, but it's not working for me to do it any other way, so...Sorry! Enjoy anyway!

Chapter 1: The Crash

"Okay Miss Yuna, take a left here," the stout man who was sitting in the passenger seat of

Yuna's new car said, and Yuna skillfully made the turn, smiling to herself. It was about time,

after all. She was seventeen, and the only one of her friends who didn't have their driver's

license. Not that she truly cared. The only reason she regretted not having it was because it kept

her from being able to ever drive anywhere, whether it was with her friends or her boyfriend.

Not only that, but she was finally ready to prove to her father that she was a big girl, and that she

could take care of herself.

She'd been sixteen and was the only one of her friends whose father wouldn't allow her

to take her test. It hadn't bothered her at the time; she had been terribly shy and unwilling to

grow up. Now she couldn't wait to leave her house, which would only be in one short year.

It was late August, and almost time for Yuna to begin her senior year at North Bevelle

Highschool.

"Okay, another left here," the man said, as he scrawled something on his clipboard,

"You're doing great. Just one more test and----."

SMASH! Without even knowing what had happened, Yuna had pulled out into an

intersection, and had smashed into a lovely yellow sport car.

"My car!" Yuna gasped.

"My!" the stout man just said angrily, and quickly scrawled something on his clipboard

again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see that car coming," Yuna said, turning and facing her instructor,

"I'll go clear things up, and then we can just—."

"Sorry Miss, and you were doing so well to," the instructor said, "Here you are."

He ripped the sheet of paper off of his clipboard and handed it to Yuna. Written over all

of his other comments was one single word: FAILED.

"Wait a minute!" Yuna cried, following him out of the car, "It wasn't my fault!"

"It doesn't matter," the instructor just said, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his

nose, "An accident is and accident, and it results in a failed test. Good luck getting everything

sorted out!"

"Your old man's just leavin' you like that?" Yuna heard a cocky sounding voice say as

her instructor stomped off. She was still too busy engulfed in the fact that she failed to even care

who it was she had hit, and whether or not he or she was okay.

Yuna turned around, and faced a young man, probably about her age, who was leaning

against the yellow sport car.

"You caused me to fail!" Yuna moaned, and pointed to her car, "And that was my brand

new car!"

"Whatever," the young man just said, brushing one of his blonde strands out of his eyes,

"You hit me. And you are the one who wrecked my new car."

By now people had begun to stare at the two, trying to catch glimpses of the wreck.

"I'll call the police," Yuna just said, sighing, "I guess we'll just have to report the

accident..."

"Oh no you don't," the young man said, snatching Yuna's cell phone out of her hand,

"My insurance goes up and my old man's gonna kill me. Obviously yours doesn't care too

much..."

"That wasn't my father!" Yuna cried, "That was my driving instructor! You ruined my

driving test! Now I'll never get my license!"

"Do you think I care? Apparently you don't care that I'm too late for my Blitz practice to

have time to wait for the cops anyway. So we just won't report it, 'kay?"

"That's not right!" Yuna said, "And give me my phone back!"

"Okay, but no reporting this, got it?"

He tossed Yuna her phone, who caught it, and then climbed into his wrecked car.

"Dang is it gonna be embarrassing to tell my teammates that some chick ruined my car."

"Hey! Wait!" Yuna cried, but it was too late. Just like that, as if nothing had happened,

the yellow car started off, and the cause of Yuna's crash sped off.

"Great," Yuna mumbled to herself as she climbed into her ruined car, "I fail my test, my

father's going to kill me, and I was too stupid to even take his name or license plate number!"

Driving home quickly, being that she was without a license, Yuna made her way into her

part of the city, which was where all of the richest people in Bevelle, no, all of Spira, lived.

Her father was a politician, and an incredibly rich on at that. Years ago he managed to

end a war that had been tearing Spira apart and killing many. Yuna had been young at that time,

but could still kind of remember it. The war was something that no one spoke of, nor thought of,

however. It was just something forgotten.

"FATHER!" Yuna yelled, as she stomped into the large entryway of her house, "I'm—."

she trailed as her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Yuna answered, unaware for once who it was. She usually made a habit of

checking the number, just in case it was some lowly boy, like her next door neighbor, asking her

for a date.

"Hey Yunie!" Yuna's face lit into a smile as she recognized the voice of her cousin,

Rikku. Rikku and Yuna had recently been in a huge fight over Yuna's boyfriend, Gippal.

However, they finally worked things out, but Yuna was still sure that Rikku had some hard

feelings about her cousin, and one of her best friends, dating the guy she'd had a crush on

forever.

"Hey Rikku," Yuna replied, as she dropped into a chair right there in the entryway, "How

are you?"

"Okay," Rikku's high-pitched voice could be heard from anywhere in the entire room,

"How'd your test go! I'm so excited you'll finally be able to drive!"

Rikku was sixteen, a year younger than Yuna. Still, they were rather close. Even Rikku

could drive.

"Well..." Yuna trailed. No one else had failed their test, and if anyone could have passed

it, it would have been her. She was suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed toward the fact that

she hadn't passed. Yet, it hadn't been her fault...

"I didn't pass," Yuna said slowly.

"What?" Rikku cried, "But you're the best there is! What did you fail on, your parallel

parking? What was it?"

"I crashed," Yuna replied sadly.

"What? Are you okay? How bad was it? What happened? Did you lose control? Did

you—."

"Some guy hit me," Yuna replied, "And then he wouldn't even let me call the police or

anything. So now I have a wrecked car, and—."

"Oh Yunie! Your new car! Who was that guy! If I ever get my hands on him..."

"Good luck," Yuna said, sighing, "It's a big city, you know. He could be anywhere. And

stupid me didn't even get his name or anything."

"I'll bet he knew who you were though," Rikku said, "I mean, your dad's like huge!"

"Actually, I don't think he did..." Yuna said, "I wonder if he's from the other side of town

or something...He said he played Blitzball."

"How old was he?" Rikku asked over the other line.

"I don't know, our age? I've never seen him in school though..."

"Ooh, I know, I'll ask Brother's friend Wakka! He plays Blitzball!"

"Weren't Wakka and Brother childhood friends? Do they even talk to each other

anymore?"

"No, but Wakka and me talk! Besides, he's captain of our school's Blitzball team! I'm

sure he knows a lot of Blitzers!"

"But Wakka graduated last year," Yuna reminded her cousin, "Remember?"

"Oh, right..." Rikku said slowly, "But I think he's coming back to coach some! We'll see

him around, I'm sure of it!"

"Okay, go ahead and ask him if you want..." Yuna just said slowly. As far as she cared,

she never wanted to see the Blitzer that her again as long as she lived.

"You should report the accident anyway," Rikku said, "He'll be in big trouble when the

cops find him!"

"Yeah, I guess," Yuna said, "But it's not really the fact that he hit me that is bugging me.

It's the fact that I failed. I've never failed at anything!"

"Just explain it to your dad," Rikku said, "I'm sure he'll...Try to understand..." Yuna

sighed. She knew that her dad and Rikku didn't exactly get along. After all, Rikku was Al Bhed,

a completely different religion than most citizens of Spira. Not only that, but her father, Cid, and

Yuna's father definitely didn't see eye-to-eye about anything.

Yuna's uncle Cid ran a mechanic shop near the center of the city, and was rather

successful, but in Yuna's father's eyes, being a mechanic wasn't considered "successful" even if

you had all the money in the world.

"My pops'll have your car fixed up for you in no time," Rikku then said, "And I can help

out too! Consider it an early birthday present or something."

"Thanks Rikku," Yuna said slowly, "But I doubt my father will ever let me out of the

house again, not to mention drive again. I can basically say goodbye to my car until I'm twenty

or even thirty."

"Yeah, I guess..." Rikku said, "But I'll have Brother stop over sometime tomorrow, okay?

He'll have your car fixed in a jiffy!"

"Okay, thanks," Yuna sighed, "Well, I haven't told my father about all of this yet, so I

better go."

"Okay, bye Yunie!" Rikku cried into the phone, and Yuna said her farewell also, and

turned the phone off.

Yuna stood up, and tried to straighten herself out the best she could, and nervously

soothing out a wrinkle in her skirt, made her way to her father's library.

She tapped a little on the door, and waited a while before her father's gruff voice said,

"Come in."

"Hello Father," Yuna said, coming in and shutting the door behind her. She knew how

nosy the maids were, and really didn't care to have them overhear their discussion.

"How'd it go?" Braska asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Okay..." Yuna said slowly, "I failed."

"You what?" Braska dropped his pen and looked up at Yuna, "You failed?"

"It's kind of a long story..." Yuna said softly.

"No daughter of mine better have failed," Braska said, but now sounded surprisingly

calm, "I'll just have to call the instructor."

"You're giving me another chance?" Yuna cried out excitedly as her eyes lit up.

"No," Braska said, "Why, so you can fail again? What happened, did you smash the

car?"

"Kind of..." Yuna answered.

Braska now picked up the phone, and before Yuna could say anything, or even ask what

was going on, began to dial a number.

"Hello, Bevelle School of Driving? Hi, this is Braska, Miss Yuna's father. I hear my

daughter," Braska scrunched his nose in disgust, "failed her test? Yeah...Uh-huh...Okay, if you

could just erase that, and pretend it never happened...Yeah, okay...Yes, thank you. Okay,

goodbye now..."

"It never happened," Braska said, hanging the phone up, "Are you hurt? You didn't call

to record the accident I hoped."

"But father!" Yuna cried, "You're supposed to!"

"Great," Braska sighed, "I'll have to tell them to forget that too." Braska reached for the

phone.

"Wait! I didn't record it," Yuna said.

"Good. Okay, I'm a little busy right now..."

"But, Father? That's all? You're just "erasing" all records of my test? That's all there is

to it?"

"Yes Yuna," Braska replied, as he turned back to his paper work, "Don't tell anyone you

failed, okay? Just lie and say you didn't take it."

"But I...Okay Father," Yuna replied, looking at the ground, "May I retake it sometime?"

"No, you may not. I'll see you at dinner." Then, with a flick of his wrist, he motioned for

Yuna to leave.

"Okay, goodbye Father," Yuna said, and walked silently out of the room, not exactly

believing what had happened.

Her phone began to ring again, and Yuna quickly picked it up, only to notice that it was

the number of her annoying next door neighbor. She answered it and said, "I'm not here!" and

then hung up, sighing to herself as she did so.

Then, dragging her feet, she made her way slowly up the stairs to her bedroom, wishing

that just once she could have a normal family, even if they spent all of their time arguing like

Rikku's...

She'd never questioned anything in her life. She just went to school, came home, studied.

Until last spring when Gippal asked her on a date and they officially became a couple. She didn't

care that much for Gippal, just enough to argue with Rikku about him, and just enough to go to

prom with him, and just enough to keep Seymour, her annoying neighbor away from her.

Now all she wanted was her own life, her own story...But if things continued on the way

they did, things wouldn't go nearly as smoothly as she hoped.

The last week of summer vacation...How she had dreamt of spending it with a road trip

with Rikku and some others. What fun would a road trip be if she couldn't even drive?

"Thanks a lot you blonde idiot," she said softly as she laid down in her bed and buried her

head into a pillow, "I finally earn the responsibility, and then you had to come and run into me!

Now I'll never be able to drive, and now my father will never trust me again..."

Finally, Yuna stood up with a sigh, and decided to prepare herself for dinner, even though

it was the last thing she was looking forward to.


	2. An Unwanted Date

First off, I don't like the title of this story at ALL, so, I'm going to change it. I figured I'd give you a heads up, but I think it's going to be titled "A Forign Home". Again, sorry for the formatting, but for some reason it's not formatting like it used to for me! Anyway, here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Chapter 2: An Unwanted Date

"Whoa Tidus! What happened to your car?"

Tidus climbed out of his brand new car with a scowl on his face. "Some loser chick

smashed into me."

"That's one way to pick up chicks!"

"Yeah right," Tidus just mumbled. Right now, when he was juggling three girlfriends at

one time, he really didn't feel like he needed any more chicks.

"Stop your gossiping and get in here now!" the members of Tidus' Blitzball team heard

their coach scream, "And Tidus, you better never show up in a heap of junk again! This ain't

some highschool team!"

"Some chick hit 'im coach," a member of Tidus' team said.

"Yeah, besides, he's only seventeen. Can't expect him to drive that great!"

"Thanks guys," Tidus just mumbled to himself, and ran inside the Blitzball dome after his

team members.

"Now 'member, the big game is tomorrow," the Bevelle Brutes' Coach yelled at his

players as they all dove into the sphere pool, "I'm countin' on all of ya to win! We'll be playin'

the Zanarkand Abes, and you know how important it is that we win, ya hear?"

The Abes? Tidus stopped, and looked around. He had always dreamed of playing on that

team. He had no idea that they were playing them at all.

He was a dropout, not that it mattered. The year before he had dropped out of West

Bevelle High to join up with the professional Blitzball players, signing a one million gil contract.

He was their new star player, and most of his teammates were pretty jealous that a seventeen year

old could kick their butts.

Truthfully, he had wanted terribly to stay in school. His mother had always thought that

education came before Blitzball. However, his father was the exact opposite. After his mother

died ten years ago, his father basically told Tidus what to do. Tidus hated his dad.

Jecht was nothing but a good-for-nothing drunk, who had once played for the Zanarkand

Abes until Tidus' mother had died, and then had moved himself and Tidus to Bevelle. Jecht had

tried without luck to find a new Blitz team to play on, but he was nothing but a fallen star. Back

in the day, Jecht had been, and to some people, still was, the best. Now, it was Tidus' turn to

show what he could do.

Jecht had Tidus playing Blitz from the time he could walk. Endless hours of Blitzball,

and just not enough time for school. Not enough time for much, actually.

Then, just a year ago, some scouts had saw Tidus in his highschool Blitzball game and

had signed him up for the big time, causing him to have to drop out of school. Now, his Blitzball

career was supporting both he and his old man, and without knowing much else, Tidus spent

every dime he earned. Jecht did the same.

Practice ended early, being that the big game was the next day, and Tidus sadly climbed

into what used to be his new car and drove home. After all, it wasn't as if he didn't have five

other brand new cars.

Tidus walked into the door of his large house, ignoring his dad who was passed out on the

couch, and walked on upstairs toward his room, deciding that for once, he was going to spend the

night all to himself.

He sat down in a chair, thinking to himself. He was rarely alone...What was he going to

do now all by himself?

Sitting in his dark room, staring aimlessly at a poster of the Zanarkand Abes, not really

thinking of anything, Tidus was finally broken out of his expressionless nothings by a phone call.

"Hello?" he grumbled into the phone.

"Hey! 'Member me? We went to Blitz camp together years ago! My name's Wakka!"

"Huh?" Tidus mindlessly just said, "Never heard of you." Then, with a click, Tidus hung

the phone up, and tossed it into a chair, as he sighed and sat down on his bed.

Sighing, Tidus leaned back in his bed, dreaming of the game that was scheduled for the

next day...

"If you think I'm still upset over Gippal," Rikku said as Yuna and her walked through the

mall, "You're totally wrong!"

"Oh?" Yuna just said, although she was only half listening.

"Yeah. I've got my eye on a new guy!"

"Who?"

"Well, he's really cute, and hot, and he plays Blitzball."

"Hmm...You've got me! Who is it?" Yuna asked, swinging her shopping bag as they

walked.

"Come on! He's the Bevelle Brutes' new star player! Surely you've heard of him?"

"I don't really keep up with sports, remember?" Yuna said, sighing.

"Oh right, ever since your pops made you quit your Blitzball lessons when you were

nine..."

"Exactly," Yuna just replied, "I have better things to worry about than sports."

"Like getting your license!" Rikku said, smiling.

"Don't bring that up please..." Yuna just sighed, "If my father knew what I was up to

right now..."

"What? You can't even go back-to-school shopping? Now that's harsh!"

"You know what I mean!" Yuna said, although she smiled at her cousin, "So, do you

even have a chance with this new guy?"

"Sure!" Rikku said, "If I could only get tickets to tomorrow's game. They've been sold

out for like ever!"

Yuna just watched the ground as she walked. She was truly feeling utterly in a terrible

mood at the moment, and didn't feel much like doing anything. She hadn't really been in a

shopping mood, but she did need to get all of the latest fashions for school...

"Why hello there Miss Yuna?" Yuna's eyes rolled as she recognized the voice of

Seymour Guado, her next door neighbor. Sighing, she turned around, with Rikku sighing along

with her.

"What do you want?" Rikku asked nastily, "No, Yunie won't go on a date with you. I

don't care who your father is!"

"Oh yeah?" Seymour said, and waved two pieces of paper in front of their faces, "Not

even for tickets to the big Blitzball game tomorrow? I have my father's special box seats!"

"Ooh..." Rikku just said.

"You can't bribe me with tickets," Yuna just said, shaking her head.

"But you can bribe me!" Rikku cried, "Ooh, that new star player is as good as mine!"

"We're not interested," Yuna just said, shoving Seymour's outstretched arm away from

her, "Come on, Rikku."

"Come on Yunie!" Rikku whined as the two walked away from Seymour, "It's just for

one night! Puh-lease! Pretty, pretty, please! It'll make your dad really happy!"

Yuna stopped. It would please her father if she spent some time with Seymour, being that

he was one of the Maester's son...After all, Braska was always on her about her not spending

enough time with the "higher-society" of Bevelle.

"Fine, but only if you come with me and never leave my side!" Yuna said sharply to her

cousin.

"It's so a deal!" Rikku squealed, and grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled her over to

where Seymour was still standing.

"Oh Seymour!" Rikku cried, running over to him, "We'll so take your offer! But I'm

coming too!"

"Alright then, I'll pick you two up tomorrow at eight. Okay?" Seymour said, smiling a

strange smile. Yuna shivered. Everything about that guy was creepy.

"Fine. Come one Rikku," Yuna said, pulling her cousin along, "Let's just leave. I can't

believe I'm going on a date with Seymour Guado!"

"Don't think of it as a date," Rikku said optimistically, "Think of it as a chance for me to

see the biggest hottie in the world!"

"You have a new "biggest hottie" every week," Yuna said, rolling her eyes as the two

exited the mall and shoved their bags into Rikku's small car.

They climbed into the car, with Rikku babbling on about something or other, although

Yuna was only halfway listening.

"I'll bet Seymour can even get us into the big party after the game and everything!" Yuna

finally heard Rikku squeal, "Then that star player is as good as mine!"

"How old is he?" Yuna asked, rolling her eyes again at her cousin.

"Only like seventeen," Rikku replied, "Well, here we are Yunie! Now don't you dare

even think about backing out of that date tomorrow! And don't forget, school starts in three

days!"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Yuna just said drowsily, as she gathered her bags and entered

her house, wondering to herself what her father would say when she asked permission to see the

game with Seymour...

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, the phone was ringing from

some distant area, waking him up.

"Damn phone," Tidus mumbled to himself, as he stood up, trying to remember where he

had thrown the phone. He wasn't really truly one to swear. It was just a habit he'd picked up

from his father and teammates. There were a lot of habits he'd picked up from them. He

supposed that was what one got when they spent all their time with older people.

"What do you want?" he finally asked, as he found the phone on the chair, right where he

had left it.

"Hey! We're all gonna go get lowdown drunk 'fore the game tomorrow," it was one of

Tidus' teammates, "We was wonderin' if you wanted to come along."

"Naw, count me out this time," Tidus said slowly. He'd picked up so many things from

his teammates, like swearing, but one thing he had promised himself never to do was drink. The

last thing he wanted to do was end up like his father.

The big game...Tomorrow...The only game that mattered to Tidus...

"Damn am I tired," Tidus finally just mumbled, as he leaned back, deciding that his night of doing absolutely nothing was going perfectly to plan. The phone rang again, and Tidus picked it up, staring aimlessly at the caller I.D. to note that it was just one of his many "girlfriends". A girlfriend to him, however, was simply just some girl he told he loved her, just some girl whose bust was large enough, just some girl who would do anything for him, not because they loved him, but because of his popularity. Just another girl he picked up at a party. Just another girl whose heart wouldn't exactly be smashed when Tidus never called him back.

Just another girl...Just another game...Just another night...


	3. On the Sphere

Okay, I just decided that I'd tell you right now that yes, this story is a highschool fic, but for the most part, it will have very little to do with highschool. It's more about two people who are about to find out that there's so much more to life than what they thought. I'll only write a little bit of the highschool parts in here and there, just where it makes sense. And yes, this story does basically revolve around Yuna and Tidus! Okay, enough said then. (By the way, I decided to change the title because I want this to be a more serious fiction, and I thought it needed a more serious title!) Anyway, chapter three is here, enjoy! (By the way, after this chapter, things will start going really fast!)

Chapter 3: On the Screen

"This is the most exciting day of my life!" Rikku squealed from the back of Seymour's car as they sped closer to the Blitzball dome, "Seymour, you rock!"

"I know, I know," Seymour just said, as Yuna shifted uncomfortably as Seymour wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Yuna just sighed, and looked longingly out the window, wishing that she hadn't given in to her cousin's worthless dream of dating this mysterious star player.

Rikku had been quite right: Gaining permission from Braska hadn't been a difficult task at all.

"You're going to a what?" he had said to Yuna, as she had explained to her father that she was planning on attending the game.

"I'm going to a Blitzball game tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" Yuna had repeated herself.

"Alright? Of course not!" Braska had roared, "You should have something better to do with your time than go see some stupid game. Like go prepare yourself for school or something."

"Oh...But that's too bad..." Yuna had then said, "I guess I'll just have to cancel my date with Seymour..."

"Wait a minute," Braska seemed startled, "You're going to the game with...Seymour?"

"Yes. Seymour invited me to the game, and I accepted," Yuna had said, rolling her eyes, not believing that it meant that much to her father that Seymour and her got connected. Shouldn't it matter more that Yuna actually liked whoever it was she was dating? Not that she necessarily liked Gippal...

"Well, Seymour is different," Braska then said, "Of course you can go with him. And stay out as late as you want! Just know that I probably won't be back from my meeting. I guess I'll just have to tell Kimhari not to worry about watching over you..."

Kimhari was a Ronso, someone that Braska trusted to watch over his daughter whenever he was away. Kimhari was a great and very dear friend of Yuna's, being that he had watched over her for as long as she could remember.

"Well, okay then, Father, I'll see you later!" Yuna had given her father a polite little peck on the cheek, and walked casually out of the room, almost wishing her father hadn't allowed her to go, even if it had been with Seymour.

Now Yuna was looking over at Rikku with a disgusted look on her face as Seymour tried to slide closer to her.

"Hey Seymour!" Rikku interrupted Seymour's attempt to slide closer by sticking her head down the middle between the two seats in the front, "Where exactly are we sitting, anyway?"

Seymour's eyes rolled, and he looked at the Al Bhed somewhat disgustedly.

"I am not to be seen with an Al Bhed," he said snottily, "So you will be sitting in the back row of seats, away from me. Yuna and me, however, will be sitting in my father's box, which is perfect viewing of the sphere."

"Wait a minute!" Yuna cried before Rikku even had a chance to protest, "If Rikku doesn't come with, then I'm not coming with. I'm only doing this for Rikku!"

"Yeah! Yunie's only doing it for me!" Rikku moaned, glad to get her protest in.

"Well, you either do as I say, or neither of you," Seymour grinned to himself, "Will get these!" Seymour whipped out two slips of paper out of his pocket, waving them in front of Rikku's face.

"No way!" Rikku gasped, as her eyes grew wide at the papers, "You were invited to the after-party!" Rikku let out a loud squeal, "I'm going to get even closer to that player than I thought!"  
"Oh no you aren't!" Yuna cried, "Seymour, turn this around right now! I'm not going to spend my time at the game alone with you!'

"Please Yunie, puh-lease!" Rikku cried, her hands in a prayer-like fold, "Please! Please! Pretty puh-lease!"

"No!" Yuna just cried.

"And what do you expect to tell your father?" Seymour asked, his voice startling Yuna.

"The truth! That you're a total slime!" Yuna cried, feeling angry at both Seymour and her selfish cousin.

"Come on Yunie! Just a little bit! It'll be fun! I promise!" Rikku continued to beg, "You'll be invited to my wedding! You can even be in my wedding!"

Yuna's eyes rolled. It was just like her cousin to truly believe that she was going to meet that Blitzball player, and even marry him.

"Fine, but if Slimeball here tries anything," Yuna said, not looking at either of them, and definitely not feeling bad about calling Seymour names right in front of his face, "I swear, I'll be out of there so fast..."

"Fine, it's all agreed, right Seymour?" Rikku asked, looking at Seymour imploringly.

"Alright," Seymour said, but through gritted teeth, as he pulled into his own special parking place right next to the dome, "Here's your ticket Flit." He handed Rikku her ticket.

"Don't call her that!" Yuna cried, as Rikku looked somewhat disgusted. A Flit was a bad term for Al Bheds.

"I'll meet you two at the gates to the party!" Rikku squealed, as she ran toward the entrance to the dome, "I owe you one Yunie!"

"No, you owe me like five hundred million, ba-gillion," Yuna just mumbled to herself as Seymour held the door open for her.

"Okay, this way," Seymour said, leading Yuna through some corriders, and finally opening a door.

The box that Seymour had was nice, and had a wonderful view of the sphere, with some screens showing different areas of the sphere pool.

"The game will be starting soon," Seymour said, as he sat down, looking quite unhappy.

Looking upset, Yuna took a seat as far away from Seymour as she could manage, and crossed her arms, staring out toward the sphere, looking quite unhappy also.

"You know," Seymour said after some time of silence, "I don't understand what you're doing dating a flit instead of me.

"That flit is ten times better than you'll ever be." Yuna just replied angrily.

"Even though he attepts to touch you every time you're with him," Seyour replied.

"Oh, and you don't?" Yuna just said sarcastically, as Seymour shot her a glare. Still, it was true. Gippal had a terrible habit of always putting Yuna in somewhat...Uncomfortable positions. Positions that Rikku probably would like and could handle. Biting her lip, for she was feeling guilty for the first time, Yuna could only continue staring at the sphere pool. It hadn't been right of her to steal Rikku's longtime crush, but she had to do it. Even if she truly didn't care about Gippal the way Rikku did, Yuna knew she still had to do it. Just like she had to be on this date that she was on right now.

"You know, your father has commented to my father millions of times on how he thinks we should hook up," Seymour said, making Yuna want to slap him. How dare he bring her father into the conversation. Seymour continued blabbing, making Yuna feel even worse.

"My father, as well as yours, says that if we hooked up, it would be great for all of Spira, not to mention all of Yevon. Lord Jyscal Guado's son, hooked up with Lord Braska's daughter Yuna. It could definitely be good for all of Spira."

"Looks aren't everything," Yuna said coldly, "Neither is social status."

"Apparently that's how you must think," Seymour said, "After all, you hang out with flits, and you date flits also."

Yuna wanted to call him something, like Half-Breed, or Mut, or something, being that he was the son of a Guado man and Human woman. Still, she bit her tongue, deciding that such words would only bring her to his level.

"By the way, Yuna," Seyour then said, quite casually in fact, "Do you want something to drink? You name it, I can get it. Perhaps some wine?"

"Great, he wants to get me good and drunk," Yuna thought coldly to herself.

"Naw, I'm not the least bit thirsty, nor hungry," Yuna replied cooly.

"Alright then," Seymour just said, as he rang a little bell that was underneath the table, "I'll order you the same as me, just in case you do get thirsty. You see, not only am I much more powerful than your flit of a boyfriend, but I'm also much more wealthy. I can get you anything you want."

Seymour ordered two wine coolers casually, and Yuna found herself flinching at how easily an eighteen-year-old was ordering alcohol, especially when it was his own father who had changed the drinking age to twenty-one.

The sphere began to fill then, and Yuna was amazed at how excited everybody was. Even Seymour seemed to be more excited than she was. Yuna vaguely saw Rikku across the dome from her, far away, jumping wildly.

The game was about to start, and Seymour had already sucked down two wine coolers, moving onto his third, still leaving Yuna's, just in case.

"What a gentleman," Yuna thought to herself sarcastically, deciding that for now, she was going to do her best to enjoy herself, and pray that Seymour simply passed out or something.

She could tell Seymour was already feeling the effects of the alcohol, being that he was babbling on about something, slurring as he talked. She just hoped that it got strong enough to make him pass out, and quickly. She had no idea how much he could drink, though, before getting to that stage.

"So Yuna," Seymour was now saying, although Yuna was only somewhat listening to him, "How come you don't hang out with my crowd? Dona said you two used to be best friends."

"People change," Yuna replied simply, staring at the sphere as it filled up, watching the people go wild.

"You got something against us?" Seymour managed to say, as he finished his third, and ordered another one. The server just shook his head, and quickly brought Seymour a fourth.

"How come you don't wear shorter skirts like your friend the flit?" Seymour was now asking, not even caring that Yuna was no longer replying to his worthless questions, "Your legs are much sexier than hers."

He scooted himself closer to her, and Yuna felt herself sigh. She had really been hoping he would just pass out. She had found herself strangely growing somewhat excited for the game, and truthfully was even looking forward to the after party, being that she had always had a strange fondness for Blitzball, but her father would never allow her to watch it or play it.

As long as Seymour didn't make a fool out of himself when he was drunk like Gippal did, that was all that really mattered to Yuna now, as the announcer had begun to announce the players of the opposite team.

Suddenly Yuna felt some pressure on her thigh, and looked down to see that Seymour had placed his hand there, his long fingers trailing down to her knee. His other arm was then stretching around her shoulders.

She froze, not knowing what to do or to say. If he was drunk, she didn't know what he would do.

"Thank Yevon I hate wine coolers," Yuna thought to herself, not wanting to think what would happen if she was drunk too.

She stole a glance over at the door to see that it was shut, only to hear Seymour chuckle.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked her, a weird smile on his face. He bent down and kissed her bare shoulder, and then started kissing her neck.

"Hey!" Yuna cried, shoving him away from her, "You little..." She couldn't finish. She had looked up at the screen directly ahead of her, only to see a familiar smiling face.

"And here's the Bevelle Brutes' Star Player....TIDUS!" the announcer was screaming, and Yuna stared into the two familiar blue eyes of the young man on the screen.

"No way!" Yuna said softly, "It can't be...He's the one who hit me!"


	4. There is No Such Thing as Love

Okay, I was quite impressed with this chapter, except for the fact that it goes kind of fast. I want it that way though! Anyway, it's terribly hard to choose between Tidus' point of view and Yuna's point of view, but for some reason, the thing isn't saving! Anyway, even though it's hard to choose which point of view it is, do your best, and over all, enjoy!

Chapter 4: There is no Such Thing as Love

"Huh? What?" Seymour said, and looked up at the screen, "You just looking at that guy your flit of a friend wants to date?"

"Him? He's the Brutes' Star Player? But he's the jerk who crashed into me!" Yuna yelled.

"Whatever," Seymour just slurred, and was looking a little buzzed.

"Hey Seymour," Yuna said sweetly, "Wanna hand me my drink? I'm feeling a little thirsty."

"Oh, sure," Seymour said, and fumbled around until he handed Yuna her glass.

Yuna smiled sweetly, as Seymour watched her, but then quickly threw the wine into Seymour's eyes, getting the violet wine in his hair, and everywhere else.

"Aww!" Seymour screamed, and Yuna jumped up, deciding she'd had quite enough of everything. However, she couldn't just do what she had done to Rikku, no matter how selfish Rikku had been toward her.

So, on her way out the door, Yuna slid the two invitations to the party out of Seymour's jacket and walked casually out of the box, leaving Seymour rubbing at his eyes.

"Yunie? What are you doing? Oh man, does this totally ruin my chances?"

"Not exactly," Yuna said, squeezing in next to her cousin and flashing her the invitation, "Look what Seymour gave me anyway!"

"Oh, good. Now my Blitzball player and me can live happily ever after!" Rikku said, turning her attention back to the game.

"Do you know who that Blitzball player is?" Yuna asked her cousin, interrupting her cousin's helpless attept to focus on the game.

"Yeah, he's Bevelle's biggest hottie," Rikku just replied.

"No, he's the jerk who crashed into me!" Yuna said.

"What? He's the one who crashed into you?" Rikku finally gave Yuna her full attention, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I just now realized it," Yuna said, "But let's just not think about it, okay?"

"I just can't believe you like met him and didn't give him my phone number!" Rikku just cried.

"Rikku, I told you, I didn't know who he was," Yuna just said, leaing back in her far less comfortable chair than the one in Seymour's box.

The game continued on, and as much as Yuna wanted to pay attention to it, she found it nearly impossible.

"Dang, my man's even better than I thought!" Yuna heard Rikku say a few times, "Too bad Zanarkand's a way better team than the Brutes! We're losing, but Tidus is definitely the best out there!"

Pretty soon, the final horn blew, indicating that the game was over.

"How bad did we lose?" Yuna asked the disappointed Rikku.

"Seven to six. Definitely a close game. Especially when it was Tidus that scored all six of our points. He could have taken this team on all by himself! He was on fire!"

"That's nice," Yuna just said, "Ready for the after party?"

"You bet I am!" Rikku squealed, "Did you know that all the players will be there? It'll be like a V.I.P. kind of party! This is so exciting! I don't care how terrible Seymour is! In this case, he totally rocks!"

"Yeah, whatever," Yuna just mumbled, glad she hadn't spent the game with him.

"Come on Yunie!" Rikku cried, "We so don't want to be late for the party! I want to get there when...Tidus...Makes his big appearance!"

"I thought when you got your hands on the person that crashed into me," Yuna said as Rikku took her arm and dragged her toward the exit of the stadium, "You were going to hurt him."

"Oh, I'll hurt him alright!" Rikku said, and let out yet another squeal, "Let's just pray that I can get my hands on him! Where is the party, anyway?"

"It's at the grand hall," Yuna said, "I remember my father complaining about how the grand hall was being used for a Blitzball party."

"Okay, then let's go!" Rikku cried, as she forced open the doors as they exited the arena. It was dusk, and the streets were now crowded with the many people from the game, and those who didn't attend the game.

"If your dad knew where you were now," Rikku said to Yuna almost teasingly as they joined the line leading into the grand hall, "He probably wouldn't be too happy, would he."

"If I was with Seymour...Then it'd be fine," Yuna said softly, almost more to herself.

"Come on Yunie, show him the invitations already! This is so cool!"

"Here's our invitations," Yuna said, holding the invitations to the large man who was standing at then entrance.

"Okay, go on in," the man said, and Rikku's eyes shone even brighter than ever before.

"Yunie, I so owe you big time!" Rikku cried as the man opened the door and Yuna and Rikku walked into the loud dancing area.

"Yes you do," Yuna said, smiling. It wasn't too often that she did exactly what she wanted to do, but she promised herself that this night was her night. Especially since it was technically the last night before returning to school.

"Oh my...Wow!" Rikku was now saying, as she spun around in a circle, looking at all of the different things, different people.

"This place looks so much different than when I come here with my father," Yuna laughed, as she watched her cousin's eyes grow wider, and wider.

"Attention everybody!" a man was saying from the stage in the middle of the large room, "Before we can begin, let's first welcome our very own Bevelle Brutes! They played a great game anyway, didn't they?"

Roars of cheering was heard, and Yuna covered her ears as Rikku let out an ear-piercing scream.

People behind the two girls began to make an aisle for the players, so Rikku and Yuna made way, and soon the players, dressed in nice suits, came running through the middle.

"Look Yunie! There he is!" Rikku squealed as the familiar looking blonde Blitzball player passed them slowly, waving.

"I love you Tidus!" Rikku screamed loudly, making Yuna roll her eyes.

The Blitzball player looked over there ways, smiling at his fans, only to have his smile disappear as his blue eyes suddenly met Yuna's mis-matched ones.

He stared at her for some time, as if wondering where he'd seen her before, but was then pushed by his teammates from behind, and shook it off, putting a smile on again.

"Did you see that?" Rikku gasped, "He was looking straight at me!"

Yuna didn't reply. She just kept staring at the young man who had caused her to lose her license.

There was screaming then, and the announcer finally cried, "Let the party begin!"

"Did you see the look he was giving me!" Rikku continued to cry to herself, "He practically said "Will you marry me me!"'

"He looked more...Startled...," Yuna mused to herself, watching the blonde from across the room. He was chatting casually with his teammates, signing a few autographs, and over all looked like he was quite enjoying himself.

"I'm going to go talk to him!" Rikku finally squealed, "Come on Yunie!"

She grabbed Yuna's arm, and pulled her through the crowd toward the Blitzball player.

"No, Rikku, remember who he is?" Yuna cried, as Rikku dragged her.

"Yeah, a total hottie! Look, I know you have...Gippal...But I'm sure Tidus could hook you up with someone too!"

"But Rikku, I don't want to see him!" Yuna cried, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"Fine, but I'm still going to!" Rikku cried, and walked over toward the group.

"Whatever," Yuna just said softly, knowing her cousin's chances were quite slim. Then, still shaking her head, Yuna went over toward a chair, and slumped down in it, eyeing the many people.

_"Those eyes...Hm...Where was it that I saw those mis-matched eyes on, Tidus! Think!"_

"Yo Tidus, so, you okay? Anyway, after I made that pass, then you caught it, and..."

_"Where have I seen those eyes...Where have I seen that girl..."_

Suddenly something tapping him on the shoulder caused his thoughts to slip away from him, and he turned around to face a green-eyed blonde girl, who was smiling at him.

_"Just some fan..."_

"An autograph?" Tidus asked, pulling out his pen. These moron fans, always bugging him when he's trying to think.

"Uh, no...You were...Uh...Looking at me earlier?" Rikku blushed.

"No, I wasn't looking at you," Tidus said, and then remembered that this blonde girl had been standing next to the mysterious mis-matched eye girl, "Who was that girl next to you?"

"Huh?" The blonde girl looked confused, "You mean Yunie? Oh, she's just my cousin."

"Your cousin..." Tidus' voice trailed. "Maybe there was nothing familiar about her."

"Anyway, I'm a huge fan of yours!" Rikku quirked.

"Right," Tidus just said slowly, and turned back to his friends.

Rikku looked stubbornly at the back of the Blitzball player, her lip sticking out.

"Hey you!" she said loudly over the music, tapping him on the shoulder again, "Anyway, since you were looking at me earlier..."

"I wasn't looking at you," Tidus said, rolling his eyes and scrawling out his name on a sheet of paper, "Here, this is my autograph. Okay? You can leave now."

"But you were looking at me!" Rikku whined as Tidus handed her his autograph, "You were looking right at me!"

"I wasn't looking at you," Tidus repeated himself, "I was looking at the brunette next to you. Got it? Good."

He turned back to his teammates again, leaving Rikku looking quite angry.

"Checking out Yuna, huh?" Rikku cried, hitting the Blitzball star softly on the shoulder, "Well, she already has a boyfriend. And besides, according to her, you're just a big meanie and she hates you for making her lose her chances at getting her license! And you owe her a new car, you big meanie!" Then, huffily, Rikku stormed off, deciding to find Yuna.

"How do I owe her lame cousin a new..." Tidus stopped, and it suddenly hit him where he had seen the mis-matched eye girl. She was the girl whom he had crashed into a day or two ago.

"No, wait, she crashed into _me_," Tidus said, and satisfied, turned back to his teammates.

"Let's go Yunie. That...That...That meanie, Tidus, or whatever his stupid name was, is just a big jerk! I want to go home!"

"Calm down Rikku," Yuna said calmly. She was sitting in the back room of the grand hall, where it was remotely quiet and calm. The couple across the room, making out were a little disturbing, but Yuna had simply chosen to ignore them.

"He may be cute, but he's a huge jerk!" Rikku raved, "See, that could be him and me," Rikku pointed to the couple across the room, "But no, he's a jerk. All he was interested in was you."

"Me? Why me?" Yuna asked, taking her eyes off of the couple across the room.

"Who knows. He was checking you out, or so he told me," Rikku cried, thrusting Tidus' autograph at Yuna, "He's a huge loser. A big meanie. Nothing but. Anyways, I want to go home. Now!" Rikku stormed off, but then stopped.

"Actually, never mind Yunie!" she said in a high-pitched voice, "I just laid eyes upon my future husband! I don't know who he is, but I'm going to go find out!"

That was just like Rikku. Always getting angry over something, but then completely forgetting it in the next second.

Yuna shook her head, and finally smiled to herself and stood up. Right now she simply wanted some peace and quiet, before she had to return to her hectic life back at her house. She remembered the one and only place that she ever enjoyed going to when she visited the grand hall, and that was the balcony at the top of the building.

The balcony overlooked the entire city, and to Yuna, it was definitely beautiful at night, when all of the city's lights shone.

Yuna walked casually to the balcony, feeling the beautiful breeze from the late summer night as she leaned on the railing, staring out into the night.

"He's dancing with that blonde chick that was bothering me earlier? Hm, a good catch for him, I suppose." Tidus ran his hand through his hair as he watched one of his teammates dancing with the green-eyed girl who wouldn't leave him alone only moments earlier.

"Yeah, and I see someone I'm gonna go dance with," Tidus' only remaining teammate who wasn't occupied said, as he eyed a girl who walked past him, "This is the life, ain't it? Play some game, then get the chicks. Definitely works for me."

He stood up, leaving Tidus to himself, and followed the girl.

"Yeah, whatever," Tidus mumbled to himself, as he stood up. Suddenly everything seemed to quiet down, which was nice for Tidus, being that he had been slammed in the head earlier in the game, which had in return resulted in a headache, but only a slight one. Still, the pounding music didn't do much for him.

He knew of a lovely place where he could get some peace and quiet, probably the only place he could get some peace an quiet.

"The breeze is so nice," Yuna said softly to herself, leaning forward.

"Yeah, it is."

Startled, Yuna turned around sharply, to see the familiar blue-eyed Blitzball player.

"Hey, it's you, uh, Yuna was it?" he said, looking startled himself.

"What are you doing here?" Yuna demanded, narrowing her brows angrily at the young man who stood there, still looking somewhat startled to see her.

"I always come here," he said, now narrowing his brows back at her.

"No, I always come here," Yuna said.

"I don't think so. It's me that always comes here."

"Then why haven't I ever seen you here before?" Yuna looked away from him at the question.

"Well, why haven't I ever seen you here before?" he asked in return, still looking at her angrily.

"I don't know!" Yuna finally finished, trying to concentrate on the city before her, on the nice breeze, instead of on the jerk who still stood there, as if expecting her to leave.

"This is basically my party," Tidus said, "So I think I have the right to be here."

"My father practically owns this building!" Yuna roared at him, "So I think I have the right to be here."

"And your father is...?" Tidus just said, raising his eyebrows.

"Lord Braska," Yuna said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right. The Lord Braska? I don't think so," Tidus just said.

"It's true! He's my father. Either that, or you're not the star player of the Bevelle Brutes," Yuna said, angry at him.

"Whatever, this is still my place," Tidus said, and now it was he who looked away from Yuna.

"No, it's mine!" Yuna said, "But really, if you're going to be here, then I might as well leave."

"No, I'm leaving!" Tidus said, and started toward the door.

"No, I'm leaving!" Yuna cried, and soon Yuna and Tidus were racing to see who could get to the door first.

"Fine," Tidus said, "Go ahead and leave. I don't care."

Not being able to accept the fact that she had basically lost, Yuna said, "No, I'm staying. You can leave."

"Fine, I will," Tidus said, and started toward the door again.

"No, I'm leaving!" Yuna cried.

Tidus started to laugh, which just angered Yuna even more.

"Can't you make up your mind?" Tidus asked between his laughter, "I mean, first you're staying, then you're leaving, and then you're staying."

"You're the same way!" Yuna argued.

"Yeah, but I'm not nearly as bad as you are."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Fine. Maybe I am," Tidus finally said tiredly and turned around, placing his hands on the balcony, "I come up here every night of a party. How about you?"

"I come up here whenever I'm visiting with my father," Yuna said softly.

"Do you often get lonely up here?" Tidus asked her, and he looked quite in thought.

"Yeah, I do," Yuna said softly.

"Me too," Tidus said slowly.

"How come none of your teammates join you?" Yuna asked, standing next to Tidus' side and leaning over the railing also, staring into the night.

"They're not really my friends or anything," Tidus said softly, "What about you? Why doesn't your cousin, or whoever she is, come up here too?"

"She doesn't know I come up here," Yuna said softly, "Tonight is her first time even in this building."

"Yeah, I don't exactly tell people I come up here," Tidus said, "It's kind of that way, when you don't have any friends."

"You don't have any friends? But you probably know so many people, and so many people know you, and..."

"And none of those people are my friends," Tidus finished for Yuna, as he laid his head in his arms, still staring into the nothingness of the night.

"I don't have too many friends myself," Yuna said, "I've always allowed my father to tell me who to be friends with, besides Rikku, my cousin."

"Yeah, my old man's always told me what to do too."

There was silence then, as the two just stood there, staring at the many lights, both thinking different thoughts.

Tidus turned and faced her then, still leaning casually on the railing.

"So, you're...Lonely?" Tidus asked her, and Yuna looked up at him, feeling startled again.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Yuna said. She'd never really thought about it before. Still, when she thought of his question, she figured it was mostly true.

Tidus stared at Yuna, although Yuna knew his mind wasn't on her. He was obviously thinking of something else.

"Are you in love?" Tidus asked this question, almost as if it wasn't even directed at Yuna.

"What?" Yuna asked, now feeling startled. Her heart seemed to speed, and she suddenly felt somewhat clammy.

"Are you in love?" Tidus repeated his question, calmly, almost thoughtfully.

"There is no such thing as love," Yuna said, holding her shaky voice firm.

"I completely agree with you," Tidus said, nodding, but not taking his eyes away from her own.

"Okay. Well, then that's it." Yuna's heart was beating wildly. His eyes seemed to study hers, and she wondered what it was he was thinking.

"Okay. Then that's it," Tidus repeated Yuna, but still didn't look away from her eyes.

Silence. The two just stood there, continuing to stare into each other's eyes, as if not knowing what to do; as if afraid to even blink.

Yuna swallowed. She hated being the first to give in, but she couldn't hold the question back any longer.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked him, almost cautiously, "Do you believe there is no such thing as love?"

Tidus nodded slightly. "You're the one who said it," Tidus reminded her, "Surely you believe it also?"

Yuna tipped her head forward, as if to agree with him, but then stopped.

"I don't know what I believe," she finally said, allowing her voice to shake.

"I've never felt it," Tidus said, finally taking his eyes away from hers, "And it's no lie."

"Well I haven't felt it either," Yuna said, taking her eyes away from him, "And I never will."

"Yeah, me neither," Tidus said, and stuffed his hands absently into his deep pockets.

To Yuna's amazement, her eyes were growing blurry and wet, but she didn't want to cry in front of Tidus, the Blitzball Jerk. It was the last thing she was going to do.

"Do you want to feel it?" Tidus asked her, as he looked back at her.

"Huh?" Yuna was feeling startled again, "No, I don't."

"Me neither," Tidus agreed with her, but there was almost a pleading look in his icy blue eyes, and for once, Yuna saw some warmth coming from them.

Tidus walked past her, and leaned on the railing of the balcony, staring out into the streets below. The breeze gently blew his hair, and Yuna could only stare at him, wondering again what it was he was thinking about.

"People say it's a good feeling," Tidus said finally, breaking the silence.

"I wouldn't know," Yuna just said, as she walked slowly up to Tidus, and stood beside him, also staring into the star-filled night, "I've never really felt it before."

"Is that why you don't believe in it?" Tidus asked, his familiar cocky smile appearing on his face.

"Maybe," Yuna said softly, her eyes feeling teary again, although she did her best to hide her unhappiness.

"Hey," Tidus said softly, "There is such thing. I know there is. I think I did feel it, once. A long, long time ago."

A misty layer was now going across Yuna's eyes. She didn't know why, but the tone of Tidus' soft words were bothering her.

"When my mother died, I guess I just forgot there was such a thing as love," Tidus said, "'Cause I sure don't feel it toward my old man."

"That's terrible," Yuna said softly, trying without too much luck to hold her tears back, "I...Love...My..." She couldn't finish it. She had always said she loved her father, she had always followed his orders, done what he had told her to do, tried to love him.

She didn't see him enough. She didn't spend time with him. She didn't truly love him. She told Tidus that there was no such thing as love as an excuse. An excuse to save her from falling in love. But now...Maybe she truly didn't believe in it.

"I don't believe in love!" she finally cried, not caring any longer if tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Tidus turned and watched her for some time, his usually cool eyes now eyeing her with care.

"I do." Tidus said those two words slowly and softly, "And I know you do too."

Yuna looked up at Tidus, biting her lip. What was she supposed to say now? She didn't think she could really play dumb for much longer. So it had been an excuse. She didn't want to admit that she believed in love, but now that she truly thought about it, for the first time in her life, she was in love.

She was in love with the incredibly snotty and cocky Blitzball player of the Bevelle Brutes, the one who had ruined her senior year for her, the one who had caused her so much trouble and hatred.

Finally just allowing the tears to flow, Yuna cupped her hands over her face, not really knowing what else to do.

She felt him move closer to her, but she didn't truly care. She could feel his eyes upon her, but again, she didn't really care.

His hands were now on her waist, and she could feel herself be pressed against his chest, but she just kept her hands covering her eyes, as if afraid to look at him. He rocked her side-to-side softly.

_"Please don't...I don't want to fall any more in love with you..."_ Flashes of such thoughts went across her head gently, but she couldn't open her mouth to actually speak such words.

"Yuna?" Tidus' voice said.

Yuna finally dropped her hands to her sides and looked up at him.

Closing his eyes, he leaned in until his lips met hers, which Yuna, to her own surprise, greeted, almost anxiously.

_"No!" _Yuna's mind screamed, _"We can't do this...I can't kiss you..."_

Without even being able to think, Yuna allowed Tidus' tongue access to her mouth, even though more than anything she wanted to stop and hit him, or just run away, or something.

She didn't though, and Tidus deepened his kiss, flushing all of her thoughts of running out of her head.

Everything about the moment seemed so right. It felt as if the moment was meant to happen, as if it was destined to happen.

Everything was happening so fast. Yuna couldn't think any longer, and she felt her body start to feel numb, as if she wasn't even controlling her motions.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, as she pulled herself closer to him, all while his strong arms held her around the waist.

After what seemed like a lifetime or two, their lips finally parted, and Tidus blushed a deep red.

"Uh, don't know where that came from," he said quickly, turning away from her.

"You don't have to play dumb any longer," Yuna said, leaning her elbows on the railing of the balcony and resting her head in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked, and was staring at her with the strangest lustful look Yuna had ever seen.

Yuna looked away from him. "I do believe in love."

She didn't see him, but she knew he smiled. Then, he turned and faced her, and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Me too," he whispered into her hair.

Yuna smiled at him, and closed her eyes, as he pulled her in for yet another kiss.

This kiss would have been just as perfect as the last one, if something hadn't interrupted it.

"Yunie! You double-crossing meanie!"

The two separated, and turned to see an incredibly angry looking Rikku, with none other than Lord Braska at her side.


	5. First Day

Here's chapter 5! (No, really?) Okay, anyway, I'm sorry that I won't be able to update nearly as much as I'd like to, but my schedule dead seriously is school, tennis, homework, bed, every single day, and on the weekends, it's homework, tennis, family stuff, bed. Besides that, I'm going through an extremely mild case of writer's block, but that should be over soon. Anyway, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: First Day

"First I find out from Seymour that you aren't with him. Then, I find out that you're with that flit. Then, I see you kissing some hooligan. How could you disobey me?"

Yuna was silent. She simply looked out the window, not daring to look at her father, who was in the seat next to her, and was, as Yuna was sure, about to explode.

"Answer me!" Braska roared. It wasn't too often that Yuna heard Braska yell, and she had to admit she was slightly afraid of him at the moment, but her feelings were far too mixed to even think about answering him.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Father," Yuna said softly. Truly she was. She had left her house earlier that day feeling the same as always, but now she was quite confused. Why did things always have to happen so fast? So quickly...

Braska seemed shocked at his daughter's reply, and noticed just how upset she seemed by it all.

"Who was that young man?" Braska asked, "Did he do something to hurt you?" Braska's voice was incredibly flat, and surprisingly didn't seem to caring at all. To Yuna, it seemed almost as if her father hoped that the young man she had kissed had done something to her.

"No, he didn't hurt me," Yuna said softly, staring out the window, noticing that it had begun to rain. The rain perfectly matched her mood.

"I'd better never see you with whoever it was again," Braska said softly, "You're lucky I ever let you date that flit that you call your boyfriend. At least he's out of the picture now."

Gippal wasn't out of the picture. Yuna was quite sure of that.

"What is a flit?" Yuna finally asked. Oh, she knew quite well what a "Flit" was, but was it really something to be ashamed of being?

"A flit is one of those that follows Yevon not," Braska said, "A flit is a dirty person. They are the cause of war."

"But why?" Yuna asked.

"Apparently you're not getting it, are you?" Braska said, "A flit is an Al Bhed. Like your cousin."

"My mother was one of them!" Yuna cried, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Your mother was different!" Braska yelled back at Yuna, "She was willing to stop her flit ways and become one of us!"

"Uncle Cid says you forced her to!" Yuna cried, "Uncle Cid says that she was deeply in love with you, but you wouldn't be in love with her unless she followed Yevon's teachings!"

"Your damned Uncle Cid knows nothing!" Braska roared louder than he had earlier, "And you shouldn't even be seeing him!"

"But he's right, isn't he?" Yuna cried, tears streaming down her face, "You honestly wouldn't marry Mother unless she stopped being Al Bhed."

The limo that the two were riding in pulled into their driveway, and without uttering a word, Braska stormed out of the car, slamming the door, leaving Yuna to sit there and sob.

"What was I thinking?" Tidus cried, throwing himself on the bed, "She really was the daughter of that Lord Braska guy. I shouldn't have just played her like that!"

_"But I wasn't playing."_

Tidus picked up a trophy that was on his shelf and tossed it at the wall, leaving a huge dent in the wall, and tearing the trophy in half.

Lying on his bed with his chest heaving angrily, Tidus stared at the ceiling, thinking of the girl that had been in his arms only minutes ago.

Feeling hungry, Tidus stood up, deciding that perhaps some food would help clear his head.

He walked down the stairs, not even interested in sliding down the long banister like he usually did, and then walked into the kitchen to see his father sitting there.

Tidus was surprised to his dad home, but even more surprised to see that his father wasn't drunk. It didn't even seem as if he'd had any alcohol that entire day.

"I see you lost," Jecht said, and was staring at the television set that was sitting on the counter.

"Yeah," Tidus said softly, "But you know, I made all of our goals. I was the one who carried the team through it." Tidus flinched, awaiting a beating, or something from his father.

"That's good. I was hoping for the Abes to kick your ass."

"Uh, yeah..." Tidus just said, shocked by his father's attitude. He seemed almost in a good mood.

"Now 'f only you could get a spot on the Abes' team, then I'd be impressed. But, you're not nearly good 'nuf, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, whatever," Tidus cried, grabbing a piece of beef jerky, deciding he'd snack in his room, like he usually did, even though his father wasn't yelling at him or anything.

"Grab me a beer while you're in there," Jecht directed Tidus, who was still looking in the fridge.

"Fine," Tidus said, grabbing out a beer. He should have known his old man wouldn't stay sober for too long.

"Where you off to?" Jecht asked as Tidus was heading toward the exit of the kitchen.

"My room," Tidus just answered, not stopping.

"What's your problem?" Jecht asked, "Usually you're so damn cheerful that I just wanna kill you."

"I'm fine," Tidus just said.

"You got a girl problem or something? Don't think I haven't seen some of those girls 'round here."

Tidus looked at his father, who was sucking down his beer. He wanted to discuss his problem with someone, but sighed, and turned around. There was no way he could discuss his problems with his father.

Finally, just deciding to try to get the night's events out of his mind, Tidus decided he might as well just go to bed.

"Please answer the phone!" Yuna cried into her own phone, as she received Rikku's answer machine yet again.

Finally giving up, Yuna clicked off her phone and flung in into a chair, and plopped herself on her bed, folding her arms around her head and crying into them.

The phone rang then, and Yuna quickly jumped up and answered it, relieved to hear Rikku's high pitched voice.

"Thank you so much for answering!" Yuna cried when she heard Rikku's voice, "I'm sorry about whatever I did—."

"Don't play dumb Yunie! You know exactly what you did!" Rikku said loudly into the phone, "First you stole Gippal from me, and now Tidus!"

"It's not like that Rikku!" Yuna cried into the phone. She really seemed to be upsetting quite a few people.

"Okay, whatever, I don't want to discuss it, okay Yunie? Anyway, I just called to say that I'll be real busy tomorrow, but I'll pick you up bright and early on Tuesday," Rikku sighed, "When we have to start school."

"Okay, thank you Rikku," Yuna said.

"So, what did your dad say? He seemed pretty upset."

"Oh, he didn't say much," Yuna lied.

"Oh? So, what was it like, you know, kissing Tidus?"

"Huh? Oh, that. Well...It was...An...Accident...Kind of," Yuna said, blushing, not really knowing what to say about that matter.

"Yeah, if you say so," Rikku said, and Yuna was sure she was rolling her eyes, "Anyway, my pops is calling me, so, see you."

"Bye," Yuna said, as Rikku hung up the phone. Then, she lay back in her bed, and closing her eyes, fell asleep.

"I can't believe this day is here already!" Rikku moaned, as Yuna and her walked up the path toward their school.

"Me neither," Yuna agreed, not knowing if she was ready for it or not. So many things were on her mind, and she worried that she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"So...Yunie," Rikku said as they walked into the school, which was already packed with nervous and confused looking students, "What's going on between Gippal and you?"

"Huh?" Yuna asked, wondering to herself if she seemed a little too frightened sounding, "Gippal and me? Er, nothing..."

"Uh-huh," Rikku just said, putting her arms up, "Why do I even bother?"

"It's true! There's nothing going...I mean, we're still together."

"After you and that Blitzball player, whatever his name was, locked lips like that?" Rikku said, looking at her cousin, almost looking angry.

"That was...It wasn't what you thought!" Yuna said, not understanding why her cousin had to ruin things the way she seemed to ruing things. _"No," _Yuna reminded herself, _"It's not Rikku that ruined things. It's all Tidus' fault..."_

Tidus...There was something she hadn't wanted to think about. In fact, Tidus was the last thing she wanted to focus on at the moment.

It had truly been a one-night thing. That was all. They would never see each other again, never even think of each other again. They would just live their lives without each other, never thinking about each other, never being together.

"You don't expect me to not tell Gippal, do you?" Rikku asked, almost in a teasing manner. Oh how Yuna hoped that Rikku wouldn't tell him.

"You wouldn't, would you? I mean, it truly was just a one-night thing! Me and...That Blitzball player...I don't even remember his name!"

"Whatever," Rikku just said, "I'll see you around."

"I'm telling the truth!" Yuna cried after her cousin, who bounded up the stairs.

Rikku chose not to answer her cousin, and Yuna was left wondering what had gotten into Rikku.

"Okay, whatever," Yuna said softly to herself, as she chose to simply brush the entire matter off. It wasn't as if she cared if Rikku told Gippal, it was just that without Gippal...There went her very excuse as to why she wasn't going out with Seymour.

Reaching her locker, Yuna quickly did her combination, and opened up her locker, shoving her books inside.

"Hey Babe," Yuna heard Gippal's voice say, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, "What were you up to over the weekend?"

"Not much, really," Yuna answered, pulling away from him slightly. At least Rikku hadn't blabbed yet.

"Me neither, but I tried to call you like five hundred times, but no answer."

He didn't call her...She would have known...A little invention called, "Caller I.D."

"Really? How come you didn't leave a message?" Yuna had to ask it. Something about the way Gippal was acting worried her.

"Worried about your dad, that's all. What's up with that guy anyway?"

"Nothing. It's all just stress," Yuna said, bending down and gathering her stuff for first hour.

"Anyway, just wanted to say hi. I gotta go though, I gotta meet someone before first hour starts."

"Okay, bye," Yuna said, pecking Gippal softly, although scrunching her nose as soon as he turned away from her.

Gathering her books up slowly, and walking toward her first class, Yuna's mind seemed far too cluttered with nothingness to even focus on Gippal, or school.

Yuna took a seat in her class just as the bell rung, wishing she had gotten to school earlier so that she would have had time to meet up with people she hadn't seen all summer and such, but like usual, Rikku had taken all morning to decide what she was going to wear.

_"If only Tidus hadn't crashed into me...Then I would be able to drive myself...," _Yuna thought as the teacher told the class his name, _"But if Tidus hadn't crashed into me..."_

A poke on Yuna's back interrupted her thoughts, and she turned around quickly to see that Seymour was sitting right behind her.

_"Great," _Yuna thought.

"What is it?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Are you going to try to be valedictorian again this year?" Seymour asked, somewhat snottily.

"Yes," Yuna answered. That was the one thing she loved about school. She could simply engulf herself in her studies, and pay little attention to anything else in her life. Then, at the end of school, she would become valedictorian of her class and make her father proud of her. She hadn't realized it until that moment, but she did a lot to try to make her father proud.

After the night of the Blitzball game, Yuna and her father hadn't uttered a word to each other, and for the week, her father was out of town, visiting small little towns, preaching about Yevon, or something.

For now she would be on her own, being that her caretaker, Kimarhi, would be unable to watch over her, being that he had been recently elected elder of the village of Gagazet.

"Good luck," Seymour said, apparently talking about Yuna's chances to become valedictorian of the senior class, "See that guy over there?" Seymour pointed to a platinum-haired guy, "He's the Praetor's son. He's a genius. He'll beat you in grades for sure."

"Where's he from?" Yuna asked, eying the Praetor's son.

"He's from a private school on the other side of town. His name's Baralai. He's staying with me, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he gets better grades than you!"

"Oh, whatever," Yuna said, turning back around in her seat. The last thing she was going to worry about was this new Baralai guy.

"Don't listen to him," the girl in front of Yuna turned around to face Yuna, as the teacher had his back turned, writing something on the board, "Baralai's smart, but he's not exactly the best test-taker in the world."

"Oh?" Yuna just said, not knowing much else to say, "And you are?"

"Name's Paine," the girl said, "Coincidentally, Baralai and me are old friends. We went to middle school and our first year of highschool together."

"I see, it's nice to meet you, Paine," Yuna said, shaking the girl's hand, "I'm Yuna."

"Right, Braska's daughter," Paine said, giving a court little nod, "Anyway, I'd better turn around before the teacher catches us."

"Right," Yuna agreed.

The rest of the class went by quickly, and quite uneventful, and Yuna rushed to her next class, again reaching her seat just as the bell rang.

Again, the rest of that class, as well as the rest of the day went by slowly, and uneventfully. Luckily, Yuna made it out of the school with no homework, and waited by her locker for Gippal, who was to drive her home.

Soon she had waited at her locker for some time, with no sign of Gippal.

"Great, where is he?" Yuna cried, looking at her watch for the fifth time in that minute, "I'd really like to get home!"

"Hey Yuna, waiting for someone?" Yuna turned around and saw Paine, who was walking up to Yuna.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my boyfriend Gippal. Have you seen him?"

"Gippal...Hm...He's that blonde guy with the eyepatch, right? Yeah, I saw him with that girl...The younger one...Blonde hair, green eyes..."

"Rikku?" Yuna finally asked.

"Yeah, her," Paine said, "Did you say Gippal was your boyfriend? Rikku and him seemed pretty close...Actually, really close. It was kind of gross, really. I mean, why can't people just go get a room?"

Paine sounded so emotionless as she said this, but Yuna's heart dropped. How could Rikku do that to her?

"Are you sure it was Rikku?" Yuna asked hopelessly. She knew Gippal cheated on her every now and then, mainly because Yuna refused to sleep with him or anything, but Rikku?

"Yeah, it was Rikku," Paine said, "Anyway, I've got to go."

"Okay, bye," Yuna said slowly. She felt close to tears. She pulled out her phone, not caring that cell phones weren't allowed in school, and quickly dialed Rikku's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Rikku answered.

"Rikku! Where's Gippal?" Yuna demanded.

"Oh, sorry Yunie, but about that...Well, here...GIPPAL! YUNIE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"What...?" Yuna said, but was then greeted by Gippal's voice.

"Yo, Rikku told me what happened. So...It's kind of over, 'kay?" Gippal said, and then hung up.

"Wait!" Yuna shut her phone off and slammed it on the ground, breaking it into millions of pieces. She couldn't believe Rikku had done that to her.

Finally, fighting back tears, Yuna ran out of the school building, walking fast toward her house. All she wanted now was to get home. So that she could be alone, and spend the entire afternoon crying out her eyes.

After walking quite a ways, Yuna's house came into view, and she was surprised to see a strange looking car in her driveway. It was a nice looking car, that was for sure, so she figured that a friend of her father's or something, was there, or else her father hadn't trusted her and had hired a caretaker.

Angrily, Yuna opened the door to her house, waiting to see a caretaker. However, no one was there, and Yuna through her backpack into the entry way, and continued on her way, wondering who was in her house.

She heard the sphere on, so she started off toward the family room, only to see a sight she'd never expected to see.

There, sprawled out on the couch, with a huge bag of potato chips, sat none other than Tidus.


	6. Just Friends

Here's chapter 6! This chapter's a little slowish, but for the most part, I think it turned out okay, despite my mild writer's block. Oh well. Enjoy! (Oh, by the way, again, italics are usually thoughts!)

Chapter 6: Just Friends

"Hey Yuna!" he greeted her, his mouth full of chips, "How was your first day of school?"

"What are you doing in my house?" Yuna yelled at him, "And those are my chips!"

"Just thought I'd stop by," he said, and Yuna wondered how he could be so casual about the matter.

"How did you even get in here?" Yuna asked, "And how did you know where I lived?"

"Lucky guess," Tidus just said, "And you like, left the door unlocked."

"But..." Yuna shook her head, closing her eyes. Was she simply imagining everything?

"What took you so long to get home, anyway?"

Yuna ignored his question. "What if my father was home?" she shot at him, "He wouldn't be too happy to have you stopping by! What are you even doing anyway?"

"Watching this game," he said, nodding toward the Blitzball game on the sphere screen, "And besides, I figured your old man would be away at that big convention."

"What are you, some kind of stalker?" Yuna cried, picking up the remote and turning off the sphere, causing Tidus to turn his full attention to her.

"Hey, don't get any wrong ideas," Tidus said, and his somewhat cheeky attitude seemed to drop, "I...Came because I wanted to...Ask you something."

"Like what?" Yuna returned to the strange startled feeling that she always seemed to be in when he was around.

"Uh...It's just that...Since that night at the party, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you..."

Yuna's heart sped at his words, but she hid it, and swallowed, saying, "Oh?"

"Yeah. So, I finally decided to find you...And...Yeah, here I am...I forgot school started today..."

"You skipped your first day of school to see me?" Yuna said, only to be interrupted.

"Er, I don't go to school," he said, "I dropped out after last year. There's no reason for me to go."

"Oh..." Yuna just said softly, "Well, uh, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Tidus' face suddenly turned red, and there was a strange, awkward silence.

"Uh, I wanted to ask you," Tidus said, blushing even deeper red, "If you thought about me, too."

_"Of course I thought about you!"_ Yuna was silent. She didn't know how to answer Tidus' question. Okay, so she did know how to answer his question, but she felt a strange pang in her heart, and she wasn't quite sure if she really wanted to tell him her thoughts.

"Well," she started, and finally decided that if he was being honest to her, then he deserved the hear the truth, "Yes, I did think about you...A lot..."

"Okay, so, it's settled," Tidus stood up.

"What's settled?" Yuna returned to her startled position.

"Well, you thought about me, and I thought about you. But why? I mean...It's just not possible. Why you? Why me?"

"You're not making a lot of sense," Yuna said to the rambling Tidus, who was now pacing back and forth across the room.

"I mean..." Tidus stopped and faced Yuna, "I...I think we have a lot in common, family wise," Tidus finally said, "And...I need someone I can talk to...And you do too, am I right?"

Yuna's eyes left his, as she looked at the ground. He was right. She needed someone desperately who she could talk to.

"You are right," Yuna said softly.

"Well, when am I wrong?" Tidus said, and Yuna could see the cheeky gleam reappear in his blue eyes, "Anyway, I just thought that maybe we could be friends. You know, talk to each other and such."

Yuna felt her heart drop. Yet, at the same time, she knew that it was for the best. Yes, friends. It was perfect.

"Yes, I agree," Yuna said, nodding her head.

"Okay," Tidus said, nodding, "We're friends. Well, then I suppose I'll tell you the second reason I stopped by."

Yuna's heart sped up again, although this time Yuna completely ignored it.

"What?"

"My old man, Jecht, he used to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Then, he got kicked off the team, 'cause he got drunk a lot, and then he moved himself and me here. Then, a year ago I got signed with the Bevelle Brutes, and quit school. Now, all my old man does is gets drunk, spends my money, and tells me how worthless I am. Anyway, today he's real bad, 'cause last night he got dumped by some chick, and he was looking kind of...Rough. I mean, I thought he might beat me or something."

"Your father beats you?" Yuna interrupted, suddenly feeling guilty that only a day ago she had been wishing that Braska wasn't her father.

"Not usually...," Tidus said, "I mean, it's been a while, but I knew if I stuck around I'd get it. So, I left. But I didn't know where to go. So, I came here. I mean, at the time, you were the only thing on my mind."

Yuna blushed, not knowing what to say. _"We're just friends," _she reminded herself.

"When will your father, um, calm down?" Yuna asked.

Tidus looked sad, and he said, "I don't know. I just had to get away though, know what I mean?"

Yuna nodded. She supposed she did, although she wondered if she did truthfully.

"I was hoping," Tidus continued, "That I could hang around here for a while."

"Of course you can!" Yuna said quickly, "I mean, it'd be terrible if your father beat you. Would he really do that?" She almost laughed at herself. She must sound so naive and stupid.

"Hard to believe, I know," Tidus said, "It's hard for anyone to believe. I mean, Jecht's still pretty popular. So many people look up to him."

Tidus sighed, but then smiled and said, "It's a nice place you've got here. I knew most rich people lived around here, but I didn't expect you guys to have this large of a house."

"What about you? Surely you live in the lap of luxury?" Yuna asked, cupping her hands under her head, as she sat down on the couch and placed her chin in her hands on the couch's armrest.

"Well, I don't know if you'd exactly call it luxury, but yeah, our house is pretty decent sized. Not quite as large as your place, but definitely close."

Then, suddenly Tidus looked as if he were about to cry, but he smiled at Yuna, and, with a sigh, said, with his voice cracking slightly, "I've never really told anyone that my old man has beat me before."

Yuna honestly thought he was going to cry, and she felt like crying herself.

"It must be tough," she said, "But I think I kind of know how you feel. Your mother, she...Died, right?"

Tidus nodded, still looking sad.

"Yeah," he said softly, "And...Yeah..."

"That's okay if you don't want to talk about that yet," Yuna said quickly, afraid that she had pried into Tidus' business far enough as it was, "But if it makes you feel any better, my mother died, also."

"It's okay," Tidus said then, "I've never really talked about it before. My mother died when I was seven. My old man was away at some tournament, and my mom...She was murdered."

"Murdered?" Yuna hadn't meant to interrupt, but she couldn't even tell if she had heard right.

"Yeah," Tidus said slowly, "When my dad came home then, that was the first time he beat me. He told me that it was all my fault my mother had died. And I believed it for a long time, being that it wasn't until I was like thirteen that I found out how she had really died. I went through my childhood thinking that my mother really had died from me."

"That's terrible that your father would do that to you," Yuna said softly, and Tidus stared off into the distance, at nothing in particular.

"Yeah," he finally said softly. _"Yeah" seems be his favorite word," _Yuna decided_, "or else he's just really shy about this whole matter."_

"How about you?" Tidus asked then, breaking the small silence that had been occurring, "When did your mom die?"

"My mother died when I was seven also," Yuna said softly, "But she was sick. She was sick for a very, very long time."

"Oh," Tidus said, "At least you knew that it wasn't you who killed her."

Yuna had a tear slip down her face, but she had to laugh at what Tidus had just said, although it wasn't funny at all. It just happened to be the tone of his voice that made her laugh.

"I figured I could make you laugh," Tidus said, smirkingly.

"Well you did!" Yuna said, quickly wiping away her tear, "But I shouldn't have laughed. It wasn't very polite of me..."

"Naw, I tried to make it funny," Tidus said, smiling his smirk of a smile, "So, how rough was you old man on you after he caught us together...Uh..."

"Oh, he was incredibly sore!" Yuna said, surprised at how she could feel giddy about it like she was, "I thought for sure he was going to smack me, or something. We haven't uttered a word to each other since that incident."

"What made him so mad anyway?" Tidus questioned, "I'm sure if it had been your cousin I was kissing, he wouldn't have cared."

Yuna cringed at the mention of Rikku, but decided to brush Rikku out of her mind, and continue on subject.

"You weren't Seymour," Yuna said, answering Tidus' question, "Seymour's the son of Maester Jyscal, and is my next door neighbor. My father thought I was with him. But Seymour's just a major creep."

"I see, I guess," Tidus said, suppressing a smile, "I've heard of that Jyscal, isn't he a guado?"

"Yeah," Yuna said, looking at Tidus, "You aren't racist toward guados, are you?"

"Oh no," Tidus said, "It's just I was thinking about how it would look for a guado and a human to have a kid."

"Go look at Seymour," Yuna said, pointing her thumb in the direction of Seymour's house, "He's the child of a guado and a human."

"Oh," Tidus said, somewhat startled, "Sorry..."

"It's okay," Yuna said, "He's kind of weird. I feel kind of sorry for him though, but only kind of."

A moment of silence passed between the two, and a quite awkward silence at that. It seemed to Yuna that every single moment of silence seemed awkward when Tidus was around.

She smiled then, as she realized how truly glad she was to see him. It was strange, really. She didn't even know him, but then again, she felt as if she knew him better than she knew anyone else. She also realized then that if he wasn't there, she would be terribly lonely.

The hallow walls of her house would have been so bland and boring, but with someone else there, it seemed to cheer the place up. She found herself hoping Tidus would never leave.

"When do you need to go home?" Yuna found herself ask him anxiously, breaking through the awkward silence.

Tidus looked at her, as if surprised by her question, and looked at the watch that was on his left arm.

"Soon," he said, almost sadly.

"Oh," Yuna said, trying without much luck to hide her disappointment, "You know, once you leave, I'll be all alone."

"Well, if you want," Tidus said, almost anxiously himself, "You can come with me!"

"Come with you?" Yuna seemed confused at his offer.

"Yeah! You know, we can go get something to eat, or something, and then, yeah."

Yuna smiled to herself, not knowing what to say. She was surprised at how childish Tidus could act, and she decided that he probably usually didn't act that way. She didn't care: she decided she liked that aspect of him. Still, she could tell that without her, he was just as lonely as she was without him.

It was strange to Yuna. Already, the two had this...Bond. Already, Yuna felt as if she couldn't live her life without Tidus, although she didn't know what it was about him. Without even knowing much about him, she could tell that he would always be there to lend her an ear when she had something to say, or to lend his shoulder when she needed something to cry on. Smiling, she nodded, and accepted Tidus' offer, although she found herself wondering if he felt the exact same way toward her that she felt toward him.

"Okay then!" Tidus said, smiling gleefully, obviously glad that Yuna had accepted his offer, "You paying, or me?"

"Depends," Yuna said, smiling, "Where are we going?"

"That depends on whether or not you're paying," Tidus said, raising his eyebrows, "If I'm payin', we're goin' to the cheapest place in all of Spira, but if you're paying..."

"That's not fair!" Yuna protested, "How about we'll just pay for ourselves? Besides, I thought you had a lot of money!"

"I do," Tidus said, and if to prove himself, said, "So, I'll pay for it, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Yuna agreed, grabbing her light jacket and following Tidus out the door.

They were walking towards Tidus' car, a different car than the one that had hit Yuna's, and Yuna was about to climb in, when Tidus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Damn," he said, his sudden outburst causing Yuna to jump slightly.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked him, as Tidus began fumbling around in his pockets.

"I don't have any money on me," he said, and was looking somewhat embarrassed, "No problem though. We'll just stop by my place quick, if that's okay with you. My old man should be like passed out on the couch or something around now."

"Um, okay," Yuna said, although not to surely. Still, she found that she actually somewhat wanted to go to his house, feeling that it would allow her to find out more about the man she was suddenly so attached to.

They both climbed into the car, and went speeding out of Yuna's driveway. They passed Seymour's large house, and Yuna saw Seymour outside with the new guy, Baralai, and both of them seemed to be looking at Seymour's yard, or something.

"That your neighbor? The blue-haired one?" Tidus asked, noticing that Yuna was looking at them.

"Yeah," Yuna said softly. Her phone went off then, and she pulled it out of her handbag, but didn't recognize the number. She decided to pick it up, but as she looked out the back window, wished she hadn't.

"Who are you with?" It was Seymour's voice, and just as Seymour's house was pulling into the distance, Yuna realized he was talking on a cell phone from his yard.

"What does it matter to you?" Yuna replied nastily, causing Tidus to giver her a questioning look. Yuna rolled her eyes at Tidus, to tell him who it was, and Tidus just nodded, turning his attention back to the rode.

"That wasn't Gippal. Didn't your father tell you that you couldn't go anywhere unless it had to be with your flit boyfriend or me?"

"What are you, my babysitter?" Yuna asked, "Besides, I'm with...Yuri. He's a new guy."

Again Tidus gave Yuna a questioning look, and again Yuna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me and him are working on a project together. Any other stupid questions?"

"You should be home studying. This year, Baralai's going to definitely become our senior class valedictorian."

Yuna didn't answer. She just hung up the phone.

"He's so childish," she moaned to Tidus, "That was my stupid neighbor. He's so retarded."

"Yeah, he looked that way," Tidus had a weird smile on his face, and he said, "Is he like your number one fan?"

"I guess so," Yuna replied, as the two were crossing the river that divided Bevelle in half.

"I live right up here," Tidus explained, as the two entered a neighborhood Yuna had never been in before. The houses were all large, and quite colorful and bright.

"You live in such a...Nice neighborhood," Yuna said, softly.

"Naw. This is where like all the prostitutes and stuff live."

"Oh..." Yuna said, and Tidus let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, you know, the ones who get paid pretty good money."

"That's nice," Yuna said, again softly, although obviously sarcastically.

"Here's my place," Tidus said, pulling into a nice house, and Yuna felt her eyes widen at it.

"It's really gorgeous," she said, "Not so stuck up, like my house is."

"Yeah, whatever," Tidus just said, more to himself, "I'll only be a second, but you can come in anyway, if you want."

"Okay," Yuna said softly, and followed Tidus into the house.

It was quite messy, and Yuna smiled as Tidus blushed, saying that it had been a while since they'd had a maid around.

The two walked into the living room, and Tidus automatically stopped, looking somewhat afraid. His father was there, sitting on the couch, with a beer in his hands, and turned and looked at the two.

"Who you got there?" he slurred, and Tidus suddenly looked very angry.

"Nobody that your slimy hands better touch," Tidus said, bitterly, and grabbed his wallet, which had been laying on the table by the couch. Tidus flipped it open, and then looked angrily at his dad.

"How much did you spend?" he cried at his dad.

"Only a couple hundred," came Tidus' father's reply, "But I needed it. Oh, by the way, I'm throwing myself a party tonight. So, you might want to go lay low, or something."

Yuna looked over at Tidus, who was shaking uncontrollebly.

"Uh, Tidus?" Yuna just said, looking at the angry Tidus.

"Forget it. Come on Yuna," Tidus said, taking her hand, which surprised her, "Let's just get out of here, now."

He dragged her out the door, and led her to her side of the car, and then walked briskly to his side, climbed in, and slammed the door shut.

Somewhat slowly, for she was feeling confused, Yuna climbed into the car, and barely had time to shut the door before Tidus sped out of his driveway.

"Is something wrong?" Yuna asked him.

"No, nothing's wrong," Tidus said, but Yuna could tell he was blinking quickly, obviously trying to blink away tears, "It's just that...I'm broke. And tonight..."

His voice cracked, and Yuna was sure he was going to cry, although no tears came to his eyes.

"Your father doesn't want you around, because of his party?" Yuna asked, feeling somewhat confused.

"It's _my_ house," Tidus said through gritted teeth.

Not knowing why, or even what, she was going to say, Yuna opened her mouth, and six words poured out of it quickly, almost as one syllable.

"You can stay at my house!"

Tidus' blue eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked.

Yuna felt like taking it back. But it was a question that had been going through her head. She hadn't wanted Tidus to leave. Ever. She didn't even want to think of how lonely the large house in which she lived in would be.

"Yeah, really."

Tidus sighed in relief. "Great," he said, smiling at the girl next to him, "Thanks."

"No big deal," she said, although it was. If Seymour noticed that he didn't leave all night, knowing Seymour's perverted mind, Seymour would get the wrong idea and tell Lord Braska all about it.

Deciding to shrug it off, Yuna decided not to go back on her word. She didn't know it then, but allowing Tidus to stay with her was the first step toward a long year ahead of her.


	7. The Things I'll Do For You

Here's chapter seven for all of you! (By the way, thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me!) Anyway, here it is, and I hope you enjoy! Chapter 8 may be a little late, (I like updating at least every other day or so!) but I'll try to get it out on time! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Things I'll Do For You

Yuna threw her hamburger's wrapper in the garbage after Tidus, and followed him to his car, still chewing on her hamburger.

"For a fast food place, it's not too shabby, huh?" Tidus asked Yuna, as he crawled into the driver's seat of his car.

"No, not at all!" Yuna bellowed, "It's not too often I get to have food like that! My father always hires a nutritionist to fix our meals."

"Sounds good to me," Tidus said, "You'd be amazed at how quickly fast food can get tiring."

"I find that so hard to believe," Yuna just said dreamily, leaning back in the leather seat of Tidus' car.

They were now speeding through the downtown of Bevelle, toward Yuna's house in what Tidus called a 'shortcut', being that Yuna had never been allowed downtown. She stared out the window, almost in awe at all of the lights and people out and about.

"There's always a party, or something going on downtown, every night," Tidus explained, just as they were leaving the downtown area, and narrowing in on Yuna's area of town. Suddenly he slowed down, a look of thoughtfulness in his eyes.

"Hey Yuna," he said then, smiling at the girl who sat on the other side of him, "How would you like to go partying tonight? You see, there's this guy named Bickson, who plays for the Luca Goers. He's a total jerk, and he's going to be there. Anyway, he stole something of mine, and I'd like to get it back."

"So you want to go to a party to get back what Bickson stole from you?" Yuna asked, feeling somewhat queasy. She couldn't go to a party in Bevelle's downtown! She just couldn't! Besides, it was a school night...

"I can't," Yuna said, "I have school tomorrow, and it's already nine. And I still have some homework, and..."

"And so what!" Tidus finished, "Come on Yuna! It's a lot of fun! And you'll get to see Bickson get his a–."

"I'm sorry Tidus," Yuna interrupted, "But I just can't." He looked incredibly unhappy at her answer, but Yuna knew he wouldn't press her any farther. To tell the truth, she was incredibly unhappy at her decision also. Her whole teenage life she'd dreamed of going to one of the parties that Rikku always raved on and on about. She turned back and stared out the window, just as Tidus pulled into her driveway.

Tidus was about to climb out, when Yuna said, "I don't have anything to wear."

"Wear to what?" Tidus asked her, wondering if she was simply musing to herself.

Yuna smiled at him, "Why to the party, of course."

"You want to go?"

"Sure. But I don't know what to wear."

"Why the change of mind?"

Yuna shrugged. "Maybe I feel like being a little more adventuress today?"

Tidus smiled, and said, "Great! Then, let's go and find you something to wear, since you're worried about it!"

Before Yuna could say anything, Tidus sprinted into her house as if he owned the place, and sighing, Yuna hurriedly followed him in.

"I know where your room is," Tidus said, smiling a strange smile.

"How much did you go through?" Yuna suddenly asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't go through your personal stuff," Tidus said, leading the way up the large staircase to Yuna's massive bedroom.

He entered, with her own his heels, and went toward the closet, opening it and sorting through her clothes.

"Hey!" Yuna said, walking in front of him, "I'll choose."

"Yeah right," Tidus said, looking her over, "With the way you dress, people will see right through you! You've got to blend in!"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Yuna asked her eyebrows narrowed.

"Nothing, if you're an old lady," Tidus said, rolling his eyes, and continuing to sort through the clothes.

"I don't dress like an old lady!" Yuna argued, as Tidus pulled a dress out of the closet. Yuna gasped, and grabbed it from him.

"I'm not wearing that!" Yuna protested, "It's not even mine! My cousin left it here a couple of days ago!"

Although Yuna had agreed it was a cute dress, it was black and strapless, and short with little wrinkles in the center, indicating that it was very tight fitting and would show her form, and was ruffled on the bottom. There was a rose pin attached to the left side of the dress.

"Why not? That's like what everybody wears," Tidus just said, "I'm just trying to help."

"It's so short," Yuna said, "I won't even be able to bend over."

"Oh, I'm sure no one would mind," Tidus said, causing Yuna again to narrow her eyebrows at him.

"And it's so tight! How will I be able to breathe!" Yuna, choosing to ignore Tidus' remark for the most part, continued to complain.

"You'll manage," Tidus just said, shrugging.

"But..." Yuna stopped, "Okay, but..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "What about my bra? Won't the straps hang out?"

Tidus burst out laughing, causing Yuna to glare at him. He sank into her bed, laughing so hard that tears were rolling our of his closed eyes.

"You just don't wear one!" Tidus finally said after regaining himself.

"Don't wear one?" Yuna seemed shocked.

"Or tape them, or something. I don't know, ask your cousin." Tidus' eyes went down to Yuna's bust, causing her to cross her arms across her chest, in a sad attempt for her to be casual about it, which just caused Tidus to start laughing again, although this time his laugh was somewhat more to himself.

"I can't ask Rikku," Yuna said softly then.

"How come?" Tidus asked noting the seriousness in Yuna's voice and stopping his laughter.

"Because..." Yuna said, "She stole my boyfriend from me today."

"Oh..." Tidus said, allowing his voice to trail, "Well, uh...Wear what you please. I'll wait for you downstairs, okay?"

Yuna gave him a meek smile and nodded, and he left, obviously feeling bad that he'd made fun of her.

As soon as he was gone, Yuna took a breath, and not knowing what she was thinking, went ahead and slipped on her cousin's slinky dress.

_"So...She needs someone to fill her boyfriend's shoes? That it? Hm...Naw...I'm Tidus. I can't just...No...Uh..." _Tidus was sitting in a chair in the entry way, leaning his head in his arms, trying to sort out his messed up thoughts.

"Um...How do I look?" Yuna's voice interrupted the mixture of thoughts going through his head, and Tidus looked up, not expecting what he saw in front of him.

She had actually wore the dress, and looked...Tidus couldn't even put into words how she looked. She seemed a little self-conscience, and kept pulling on the skirt, as if trying to pull it down further, which would end up pulling the top half down, which she'd then pull up, which would result in the skirt being shorter, and she just continued pulling up, then down, up, then down.

She stopped pulling on the dress finally, and put her hands behind her back, chewing on her lip nervously, obviously awaiting to hear Tidus' opinion.

He hoped he didn't look as shocked as he felt, and said, "You look good."

_"No, you look great! More beautiful than I could have ever imagined..."_ Thoughts such as these poured through Tidus' mind, as he just continued to stare at the self-conscience Yuna that was standing in front of him.

"Are you sure?" Yuna asked, and Tidus could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't fishing for a compliment, but honestly didn't think she looked very good.

With a sigh, Tidus decided to speak his mind for once.

"You look great."

Okay, so that wasn't exactly the full content of his thoughts, but Yuna seemed to buy it just the same, and with her meek smile returning to her lips, Yuna said, "Shall we go then?"

"Oh yeah," Tidus said, hoping she didn't realize that she practically had just had him in a trance.

He stood up then, leading the way to his car. He noticed Yuna looked over into her next door neighbor's yard, and he figured she was seeing if that Seymour guy was watching. She seemed content that he wasn't, and climbed into the car once again, and Tidus started out the driveway, toward downtown Bevelle.

The car was silent, besides the music Tidus had playing, but the volume was low on it, and again, an awkward kind of silence seemed to be passing between the two.

Finally, Tidus decided to break the silence, and said, "I was kind of surprised you wore that dress...Uh...You seemed so against it before."

"Yeah, I know," Yuna said, almost in a regretful tone, "But you said I'd fit in better, so..."

"You will," Tidus said, looking over at her, "You'll probably fit in even better. You're really...Uh...Pretty."

_He thought she was pretty? _Yuna's heart sped again, but she quickly shook her head, as to stop the beating. She'd had it with men. Tidus and her were just friends, and nothing but. That was all there was to it.

_"Listen to yourself!" _Tidus' head screamed at him, _"Usually if you spotted a chick you kind of liked, you'd already have done everything in the book with her! Why act so shy around Yuna?"_

The lights signified they were close to the downtown, and along with the lights, Yuna's eyes lit as well. The whole scene was definitely not something she was accustomed to.

"Here we are," Tidus said, his voice suddenly shaky. Why was he so nervous? He got out the car, with Yuna doing so also, although he noticed that Yuna seemed even more nervous than he was.

"Relax," Tidus told her, lending her his arm, "You're supposed to have fun at a party."

"Right," Yuna said, nodding, and following Tidus inside. Music was the first thing that greeted her, and it blared, hurting her ears slightly. It took a moment to get used to, and it so dim with flashing lights that she could hardly make out where she was going. She noticed there were tons of people everywhere, and this party was even more extravagant than the big after party that she had been at only a few days ago.

She found herself leaning on Tidus, for suddenly she felt overcome by everything, and Tidus looked down at her saying, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Yuna said, sounding surprised by everything, although she wasn't too sure of her answer. She was feeling dizzy with excitement, and at the same time, somewhat guilty. If her father knew what she was up to...Why, he'd never trust her with anything again.

"Hey Yuna," Tidus said then, "You stay right here, okay? I see a friend of mine, and I'm going to go ask him if he's seen Bickson, okay?"

"Okay," Yuna said with a nod. Until now, she had forgotten that they were there to find that Bickson guy.

Tidus started off, with Yuna watching him until he was out of sight. She stood there, leaning against a pole, hoping he returned soon.

While he was gone, which was somewhat longer than she had expected, Yuna watched the people, almost jealously, being that they all seemed to be enjoying themselves, having a good time. She wished to herself that she could be as carefree as they were.

After quite some time, Tidus still didn't return, and Yuna was beginning to grow bored, not to mention somewhat worried. After all, what if something had happened to him?

After some thought, which was hard to do with the loud music blaring, Yuna finally decided to go look for Tidus, who hadn't returned even after nearly a half hour.

Following the way she had seen him go, Yuna continued to look for her lost companion. The halls of the building they were in seemed to go on forever and ever, and were so dimly lit. The music was dying out, and she saw people here and there, making out or just talking, and eyeing her, making her feel somewhat nervous.

Finally she reached an opening away from the cluttered hallway and saw some people talking, on of them babying a bruised eye. The one suffering from the bruised eye had flaming red hair, and was sitting there wining to his group of friends. Curiously, Yuna passed them, continuing onwards.

After what had seemed like hours of aimless travels down dim hallways and open rooms, Yuna finally came across a small, very well lit room. And there, in the center of the well-lit room stood Tidus, his arms around a brunette girl, who's hands flirtatiously went up and down his chest, both who were obviously in an intense make-out session.

Feeling her heart fall, and break, Yuna turned around with tears making her vision blurry. _"No wonder he just wanted to be friends," _she thought sadly as she continued back toward where she had come from, _"He already had a girlfriend."_

She wasn't watching where she was going, and suddenly ran right into somebody. Excusing herself, she looked up and noticed that she had run into the red haired man with the bruised eye. The eye didn't look too swollen, and he stared back at Yuna with interest.

"Hey," he said to her, "Didn't you come with Tidus? Oh, lemme guess, he broke your heart, did he?"

Yuna wondered how this man knew, and she just gave a court little nod, not sure of what else to do.

"If it matters to you," the man said, "He stole my gal. So, wanna hang out with me?"

So it was this guy's girl that Tidus was smooching. Yuna again gave a court little nod, and the red-haired man, who Yuna guessed to be around nineteen, put his arm around her, leading her to the dance floor.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, although for some reason Yuna didn't like his tone, "I'll take care of you." And with that, the two left the dim hallway, toward the dance floor. Or at least, that's where Yuna had supposed they were heading.

"I'll take care of you indeed," he said again, smiling to himself.

Sighing, all Yuna could do was follow.


	8. No Use Hiding It

Yay! I'm finally back with chapter 8! I'm so sorry for the delay! My dad wouldn't let me use the computer for two days because I talked back to him, (Yeah, I know, silly me!) and besides that tennis was CrAzY! (I lost today...:(...) Oh well...Anyway, I decided not to do my homework and update instead! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8: No Use Hiding It

"Okay, Bickson's all yours."

"What? You went through all that trouble to get me back and now you just want Bickson to have me again?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever. I only went out with Bickson because you weren't giving me what I needed."

"Oh, to hell with that. You figured you'd be more popular if you dated both Bickson and me. You lying sack of–."

"Like it matters!" the brunette girl interrupted, fluffing her hair back behind her shoulder, "Bickson said he already had his eyes on a different girl. You didn't even have to go punch him or anything, he would have gladly handed me over to you." The girl laughed, "He said he wanted that girl you came with."

"What?" Tidus seemed taken aback, "You don't mean Yuna, do you?"

"I don't know," the brunette girl said, walking away from Tidus, "But anyway, it was nice of you to come and get me."

"Whatever," Tidus just mumbled, walking away from her. He'd only dated her once, and then she'd gone out with Bickson, and then Tidus had to steal her back, you know, for his image, and than he just kissed her for a little while, and then dumped her, and now, it was time to go find Yuna before Bickson got his slimy hands on her.

"Hey Yuna!" Tidus yelled, as he entered the dance floor area, only to notice that Yuna was no where to be found.

"Damn!" he cursed to himself, "I told her to stay right here. Now how am I going to find her?"

He went around, asking people dancing if they'd seen either Yuna or Bickson, and was beginning to grow somewhat worried. What if Bickson had already found Yuna?

_"Great," _Tidus thought to himself, _"Yuna's so naive, and innocent...Now what? If Bickson's got her...Who know's what he'll do to her!"_

"Hey, you seen Bickson?" Tidus finally asked a member of Bickson's team, someone who usually just warmed the bench.

"Oh yeah, he went that way," the man said, pointing toward the left hallways.

"Did he have a girl with him?" Tidus asked, almost desperately, not knowing what he wanted the answer to be.

"Oh yeah, he did," the man said, and before he could say anything else, Tidus sprinted off in the direction of where the man had pointed, hoping that Bickson hadn't done anything to Yuna.

He ran down the hallways, figuring he must look like a panicked mess, but that was how he felt. His mind was running around also, thoughts flying here and there, and he didn't even know what he expected Bickson would do to Yuna. Still, he didn't want to have to find out. He finally came across a closed door, and not caring what he found inside, entered.

"Tidus!" he was greeted, as he noticed Yuna was standing there, in the corner, looking quite frightened. Bickson turned was standing near Yuna, and turned around to see who had entered, only to be greeted by Tidus' fist, which properly hit him in the other eye.

The red-haired Blitzball player fell backwards, landing on Yuna, who let out a little yelp, and then jumped over his body and ran over to Tidus, tears streaming down his face.

"Did he hurt you?" Tidus asked, as he noticed Yuna seemed somewhat unsure of herself, as if she didn't know if she wanted to be near Tidus either.

"No," Yuna said softly, tears flowing down her cheeks, "But he tried."

"That damn flit," Tidus said, without thinking. He'd forgotten that Yuna's cousin was a flit. Deciding to just forget he'd said it, Tidus walked up to Bickson, who was sitting there cowering, and lifted him up by his hair, and then kicked him.

"Look, any other girl I would've let you have, but not Yuna! She's different," Tidus said, and then slammed Bickson back up against the wall.

"Come on Yuna," he said then, to the girl who just stood there, shaking, "Let's go."

Yuna just stood there, as if not able to make her mind up of something, but then she followed Tidus, although not to closely.

The two walked through the halls in silence, and finally, Tidus broke it just as they went outside.

"I'm sorry about all this," Tidus said, looking at the poor shivering girl, "I shouldn't have asked you to come along. I just thought...You know, after I took care of some things, that we could have some fun."

"You did," Yuna said in a small little voice, and she refused to look at Tidus in the face.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked, confused. He hadn't had a single bit of fun.

"I saw you. You and your girlfriend," Yuna said, in an even smaller voice than before.

"Her? Oh, she wasn't my girlfriend," Tidus said, wondering when Yuna had seen him, "She used to be a girl I saw every now and then. I don't even know her name or anything. I just went here to 'steal' her back from Bickson, just to be like...Macho, or something. It's like, kind of a code of honor. Bickson stole my girl, so I stole her back. 'Cept for the fact that I didn't want her anymore."

Yuna didn't say anything, but silently climbed into Tidus' car, just wanting to go home.

"So, uh, I stole her back, made a little show out of it, and then went back to find you. Except you weren't there. You sure you're okay?"

Yuna just stared out the window, not answering.

"Can you just take me home?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I guess we could," Tidus said slowly, "But you know, I kind of had something I wanted to tell you. I thought maybe we could go to this neat little park by the river..."

"So, you want to go there now?" Yuna asked, looking out the window again. It was dark, and late, now about midnight. She was usually in bed long ago, especially on a school night.

"Only if you don't mind," Tidus said, "It'll only take a moment. Besides that, it's such a nice night." He sounded dreamy, and looking out the window, Yuna could see what he meant. They were by now far from downtown, and the night was filled with stars and a full moon to brighten the night. A nice late summer breeze was blowing through Bevelle, and Yuna let out a sigh.

"Could we?" Yuna then asked, almost hopefully. He was right; it was beautiful out.

He nodded, and the two rode along in silence, until Tidus said, "Yuna...Um, I'm really sorry about what happened tonight. You...Uh...Do forgive me, right?"

Yuna was slow to answer, but she finally said, "Yes, I forgive you. As long as I never have to see that Bickson guy again as long as I live."

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Tidus asked again.

"No, he didn't hurt me," Yuna said, "He tried to...Uh...Touch me, but I backed away into that corner, and was feeling, well, cornered, when you came in."

"I'm so sorry," Tidus just said, "You should have seen me, I was running around in panicked little circles. I don't know how my head functioned to find you."

Yuna let out a little giggle. She could just imagine him running around, all flustered and worried.

"How come you worried about me?" Yuna asked then.

"Because, I knew Bickson," Tidus said, shrugging, "Besides, we're friends, right?"

"Right," Yuna said, and the two gave each other little smiles.

The two drove along in silence again, and this time Tidus didn't even have any music playing. Yuna's eyes were feeling heavy, but at the same time, the night seemed so young to her.

"What do you want to tell me?" Yuna asked, interrupting the silence that had settled on the two.

"Uh..." Tidus seemed somewhat startled at the question, and he just said, "I'll tell you when we get there."

"Why there?" Yuna asked, hoping she didn't sound childish, although she figured it wouldn't matter, being that Tidus had a tendency to act childish every now and then.

"I don't know," Tidus said, shrugging, "'I like it there. I go there to think a lot. It's like this little park, right by the river..."

"How do you know of all these little spots?" Yuna asked him.

Tidus shrugged. "I've been around, I guess."

"And your father doesn't watch your every single step," Yuna said softly.

"At least your father cares where you are, and doesn't tell you to get lost," Tidus said, making Yuna feel somewhat bad again for complaining about her father.

"Here we are," Tidus said, after some more moments of silence passed. He drove into a little area, and then parked, and the two climbed out. It was chilly, so Tidus lent Yuna his jacket, saying he wasn't cold anyways.

The two walked in silence alongside the river, which reflected the moon and the stars so beautifully. Yuna could definitely tell why Tidus liked the place the way he did. She wanted to ask him some more questions concerning what it was he wanted to talk to her about, but he seemed so deep in thought, that she was afraid to pester him.

The two came across a bench, and Tidus sat down, and Yuna sat down also, feeling herself mesmerized by the beauty of the sky's reflection in the dark, murky river. The leaves on the trees were still full and green, obviously not feeling fall's affect yet, unlike some trees near Yuna's home. She could feel herself drift elsewhere, and knew that she could definitely see herself coming to a place like this to think.

"So," she asked finally, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Again, Tidus seemed startled at the question, and he began to blush slightly.

"Uh...You know how I said, 'let's be friends'?" Tidus began, leaning his arms on his knees and staring into the river, "Well, I meant...Something else, kind of. I don't know what came over me that night at the after-party. You know, when we...Er...Kissed. But...I...Liked it," Tidus finally belted out, and then sighed, before continuing, "But then I told myself I couldn't be around you, because...I just couldn't, and then...Er...I...Just...I had to see you again. So, I decided to play it cool, and just ask you to be...I don't know, friends, I guess. But...It was all just an excuse."

"An excuse for what?" Yuna asked, feeling clueless.

"An excuse...Because...I really liked you," Tidus said slowly, not daring to look at Yuna.

"Really? Like...Liked me...As..." Yuna couldn't seem to belt out what she wanted to say either.

"Love's something that's...Scary," Tidus said, "I mean, I've...Been with a lot of girls...But I've never felt the way I feel about...You..."

He loved her? For what had to be the hundredth time, Yuna's heart sped. Did she love him too? Of course she did...No, of course she didn't. She wouldn't fall for his charm. He had just been making out with some girl earlier! Then again, he had saved her from Bickson, and her heart did speed every time he was around her...

Of course she loved him! There was no doubt about it. But she barely knew him, and had only met him a few days ago. Was there such thing as love at first sight? No...She hadn't even loved him at first sight...Actually...

Finally, the confused girl just looked away from him, not knowing what to say. What could she say? She loved him, there was no doubt about it. And he obviously loved her. Were they both that timid about the matter?

After being locked in thought, the both of them, for what seemed like hours, they finally turned and faced each other, and, at the exact same time, blurted out three words that would change the course of their lives.

"I LOVE YOU!"

As if they had both gotten the heaviest thing off of their chests, the two began to giggle, obviously entertained that they had said the same thing at the exact same time.

Then the two just blushed feverishly, not daring to look at one another, as if they had never met in their lives.

Tidus was the first to interrupt the silence that had followed, as he said, "Okay then, uh, we're no longer friends, but...Better than friends."

"Okay," Yuna agreed it, blushing again. Why was it that she was constantly blushing whenever he was around?

"Oh, and by the way," Tidus said, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, "I didn't say it before, but you look beautiful."

Yuna could only blush again as his lips met hers, and for the third time, the two kissed, although this time, it seemed to be so much more.

Tidus was so aggressive with his tongue that it surprised Yuna, but only forced her to be aggressive in return, which then surprised Tidus. The two kissed, right there on the bench, for quite some time, forgetting that time even existed. The two were simply infatuated with each other.

The two broke for breath, but only for a little while, and then dove back at each other, their lips barely having time to meet before their tongues both tried to gain access to the other's mouth before the other one could.

After some time the two stopped, and, rather out of breath, simply stared at each other, doing their best to catch their breaths.

"I'm pretty intense, huh?" Tidus asked, after a while, with a silly smirk on his face.

"Whatever," Yuna said with an eyeroll, "I think it's me that the intense one."

"Oh, sure," Tidus said, "Although for someone like you, you're not too bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuna asked teasingly, as Tidus' smirk just grew larger.

"How experienced are you?" Tidus asked.

"With kissing?" Yuna asked lamely.

"Yeah, with kissing," Tidus answered.

"I don't know," Yuna said with a shrug, "My old boyfriend and me used to kiss every now and then, but not nearly that...Uh...Much..."

"Are you a virgin then?" Tidus asked, causing Yuna to give a little jump.

Yuna could only nod at his question, blushing as she thought of the fact that it had only been about a year ago since she had even found out what a virgin was. She thought the question Tidus had just asked her was rather personal, but she wondered to herself if Tidus was one.

_"Probably not," _she decided.

"Anyway," Tidus said, looking at his watch, "It's kind of late, like one in the morning. And you have school tomorrow, and I have practice. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Yuna replied with a smile, and, as if nothing had happened, followed him back to his car. It was late, and she was extremely tired, but at the same time, she didn't know if she was ready for the night to end. Sighing, she dreamily entered the car, looking out the window, she supposed with that same, dreary expression on her face. Things had happened so fast. Maybe too fast. She smiled however, deciding that no matter how life went, she was going to make the best out of it.


	9. Rumors

Sorry it took me so long to update! Honestly I just haven't felt up to it! Well, here's chapter nine, and sorry if it's not the best, 'cause I just wrote it in like a half an hour. By the way, I'm thinking that this story'll be really long, and I'm hoping for it to kind of go along with the year, but I'd better get going on it then, right? Anyway, I'm sorry if I don't update a lot, but things are a little hectic, and I have other stories that I decided not to work on over the summer that need to get done, and with tennis and school...Aw! Anyway, here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Rumors

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

It didn't matter how many times it beeped. There was no way that alarm clock could ever wake Yuna up. Or at least, Yuna would have liked it if that had been the way. Groaning, and rolling over to her side to click off the annoying sound of her alarm clock, Yuna lie there in her bed, trying to focus on what was ahead of her, trying to remember not only the strange dream she'd had the night before, but also what had happened the night before. Of course, she remembered, and she rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. The night before Tidus had settled himself in one of the guest bedrooms, and had basically gone to bed without saying much more than a 'good night' to Yuna before going to bed.

Sighing, Yuna quickly put on a sweatshirt and some jeans, deciding she honestly didn't care for once how she looked. A glance in the mirror revealed dark lines under her eyes, and Yuna groaned again, not believing she'd only received about four hours of sleep instead of her usual nine to seven hours.

Quickly running a brush through her hair and putting on only enough makeup to cover the dark lines that had formed themselves underneath her eyes, Yuna made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she quickly grabbed some toast, and ate quite rapidly ate it, and then brushed her teeth. An extremely quick glance at the clock revealed that it was only about a little over fifteen minutes until school started, and Yuna still hadn't finished the small amount of homework that had been assigned on the first day.

Not only that, but she had no idea how she was to even get to school; if she walked, she'd most definitely be late.

A little glance out the window showed that Tidus' car was still parked in the driveway, meaning he was obviously fast asleep, still. His Blitzball practice hadn't yet begun.

Tip-toeing, Yuna crept to his room, peaking in the doorway. Yep, sure enough, he was still fast asleep, snoring slightly.

Smiling to herself, and convincing herself that she would wake him up and beg him for a ride to school, Yuna crept on in, walking softly up to the still-sleeping Tidus.

She squatted down on the ground, resting her elbow on the bed next to Tidus, and leaning her head in her hands, watching him. He was facing her, and his breathing was so steady that Yuna figured he was in a deep sleep.

Without even really meaning to, she lifted her head up and directed some of Tidus' loose hairs out of his face, her mis-matched eyes studying his features, although not too many thoughts went through her head.

She continued to run her fingers through his hair, watching him with a thoughtful look on her face, although no thoughts were in her head.

His eyes slowly opened, which startled Yuna much more than her presence startled him.

"I'm sorry," Yuna said, immediately stepping back, "I didn't mean to wake you up...or...I did...but..."

"Whatever," Tidus just said with a small smile, as he then stretched his arms out with a yawn, "Just wake me up again when it's morning, 'kay?"

Yuna let out a little chuckle as he turned away from her, and she stood up, walking across the room to the window. With a quick tug on the string to the curtains, they flew open, allowing the bright sun to pour into the room.

"But it is morning," Yuna said with a somewhat suppressed giggle as she listened to Tidus groan. He pulled his pillow over his head, and Yuna could still hear muffled groans coming from him.

"It was your idea to stay up all night," Yuna said walking back over by him, "Now come on, get up! I need to be at school in less than ten minutes!"

"Who says I'm taking you?" Tidus moaned, pulling his head from the pillow.

"I do," Yuna said with a smile, and then turned her smile into a pout, "You will, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tidus just said, "Give me five minutes!"

"Okay, I'll be waiting!" Yuna said, leaving the room, hoping that he really would only take five minutes.

She went down into the entryway, watching her watch, waiting for him.

He came down then, his hair everywhere, and looking as if he had just gotten out of bed, which Yuna decided was more than likely fine, being that he had just gotten out of bed.

"Ready to go?" he asked, and although he looked tired in his appearance, something about the tone of his voice told Yuna he was wide awake.

"Yeah," Yuna said, as Tidus grabbed his keys off of the chair, and led the way out the door. Yuna lifted her heavy backpack onto her shoulder, and walked outside also, following Tidus.

She climbed into his car, and he went speeding out of her driveway, out of her neighborhood, toward her school.

"So like, how come you don't go to some nice boarding school or something?"

"All of the maesters' children go to this school," Yuna explained, "Or at least, they did, before Al Bheds were allowed to come. Now only Seymour and me are left, but that's just because we're both seniors, and I told my father I didn't mind being where I was."

"Hm...I see," Tidus said, "So you go to school with flits?"

"Tidus..." Yuna said softly, "You don't have anything against the Al Bhed, do you?"

Tidus seemed shocked at her answer.

"You kidding? They're fine. I'm best friends with a guy named Berrik, he plays for the psches. Really, it's the yevs that are the worst."

"Yevs...?" Yuna asked, trailing.

"Yeah, you know, heavy-duty Yevon followers."

Yuna sighed. "You know," she said softly, "You could probably consider me to be a 'yev'."

"I know," Tidus said, smiling over at Yuna, "And you're a flit too, aren't you."

"How'd you know that?" Yuna asked Tidus quickly.

Tidus shrugged, "Just figured if your cousin was a flit, then that must mean you are too."

Yuna stared out the window. "How come you think yevs are the worst?"

"'Cause they're the ones who punish the Al Bheds. They're the ones who made up the term 'flit'. They're the ones that tell people what they can and can't do."

"What are you?" Yuna asked Tidus, deciding to change the subject. She'd never heard the term 'yev' before, but she supposed she knew what it was. In fact, she was pretty sure she'd heard her cousin Brother say it once or twice.

"Me, I'm a Blitzer," Tidus said, "No religion here."

"You don't follow Yevon's teachings?" Yuna seemed amazed. Even the Al Bhed were kind of followers, being that they at least knew and understood Yevon, just didn't agree with it.

"Nope. I don't follow any of that fool stuff."

"How come?" Yuna asked.

"'Cause, a Blitzer can't be racist. You know, toward one group or the other. Like, when we play the Ronso Fangs, we can't be all like, 'Yo, you're ronsos. We hate you.' Or when we play the Guado Glories, we can't all go 'Long-Fingers!' Or 'Green-bods!' Know what I mean? It just wouldn't be right."

"I suppose," Yuna said, "But you know, if you don't follow Yevon, you could start another war."

"That's a bunch of crap," Tidus said, and seeing how taken aback Yuna was, he said, "What I mean is, I don't necessarily agree with Yevon's teachings, or the Al Bhed's way, but I don't disagree with it either. Look, people need Blitzball, admit it. So, like, Blitz is our religion. It's what keeps us going."

"I guess that makes sense," Yuna said slowly, as Tidus pulled into the parking lot to her school.

"Here ya are," Tidus said, smiling as he pulled up, feeling somewhat glad to be away from the whole religion topic.

"How long does your practice go?" Yuna asked, hoping not too long, for she desperately wanted to see him later, not to mention have a ride.

"Not too long," Tidus said, "I'll pick you up!"

"Want to do me another thing?" Yuna asked, putting on a cute little smile.

"What?" Tidus asked, smiling back at her, melting what was left of Yuna's heart.

Yuna gave a little giggle, and said, "I have ballet after school. Do you want to take me?"

"Ballet?" Tidus said, his smile fading, "You mean all that boring crap?"

"Hey, it's an art," Yuna said surely, "So, will you take me?"

"I guess," Tidus said slowly, smiling again, "I'll see you later."

"Thank you so much!" Yuna said, and the two sat there, staring at each other for a while, and then Yuna heard the bell ring, and said, "I've got to go. See you later!"

"Bye," Tidus said, as Yuna gathered up her stuff and rushed into the building, knowing she only had five minutes to gather her stuff and get to class.

Rushing through the hallways, Yuna didn't notice the looks she was receiving from numerous people, and when she did notice it, she chose to ignore it. She grabbed her books and rushed upstairs to her first class, just barely walking into the door as the final bell started.

She took her seat quickly, and heard a smirk little laugh coming from behind her. Knowing it was just Seymour, she chose to ignore it, but then heard more chuckles and such. She realized the teacher was not yet in the room, and pretty soon, she noticed the entire class, minus Paine, the girl in front of her, were laughing and whispering.

"So Yuna," Elma, a girl who sat next to Yuna said, leaning in closer to Yuna, "We've heard you got lucky last night."

"What are you talking about?" Yuna questioned her, as she heard even more snickering.

"Rumor's going around that there was some young man at your house all night last night," Elma simply said, "And I really thought you were above all that Yuna!"

"So who was it?" Elma's best friend Lucil asked from the other side of Yuna.

Yuna looked behind her at Seymour, who just smiled at Yuna.

"You jerk!" Yuna cried at Seymour, "You spread this, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Seymour said, "But it's true, is it not?"

"For all of your information," Yuna said, trying to think of something quickly, "That was my cousin from out of town. Shame on you for thinking such things!"

Then, Yuna faced straight forward, hoping that her excuse satisfied everybody.

It seemed to work for a while, being that everybody gave disappointed little moans here and there, but then Seymour just gave a little chuckle.

"Then what were you doing at that party downtown? I heard you were seen with two different people."

"Where'd you hear that?" Yuna questioned, hoping she didn't seem too eager for an answer.

"Do you not read the newspaper?" Seymour just asked, rolling his eyes, all while keeping his little smirk on his face. The class all brightened up, wondering what it was that was in the newspaper.

"Why would something like that be in the newspaper?" Yuna just asked, this time being her that rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I saw it!" a shier boy by the name of Clasko said.

"Me too!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"It said," Seymour continued, "'Lord Braska's Daughter at Party!"

Yuna felt like she was going to die. Were they telling the truth? What if her father saw it?

"In the newspaper article, which was pretty short, sadly, it said you were seen with that guy your flit cousin liked, and then some guy from Luca. Is that true?"

"They must have gotten me mixed up with someone else," Yuna just said, turning away from all of the snickers that she was now receiving. The teacher walked in then, just before Seymour could taunt her any longer.

The class went by slowly, all while Yuna swore the class was still snickering behind her back.

"If it matters any," the girl named Paine said, turning around right before the end of the class, "I can't see you doing any of that stuff."

If only she knew...

"Thanks..." Yuna said softly, "That makes one person."

Paine gave her a little nod just as the bell rang, and they all stood up to leave, all while Seymour and his friends made little kissing motions as Yuna walked past them.

"Just ignore them," Paine said as the two walked down the hall together.

"Yeah..." Yuna said, feeling teary. She just wanted the day to be over. Then again...If her father knew...

"YUNIE!" Yuna turned around to see her cousin running up to her, "I so heard the news! Why didn't you invite me?"

"Because—!" Yuna didn't know if she'd be able to lie to her cousin, "Because I..."

"Because she didn't go," Paine said, looking at the Al Bhed with a look of annoyance in her eyes.

"Oh yes she did," Rikku said, "My brother was there, and he said he saw Yunie there! And you were with that guy, Tidus, too! But you seemed mad at him, or so Brother said. I thought you said you two weren't going out."

"We aren't!" Yuna said, now receiving strange looks from Paine, as well as the people who passed them.

"Come on Yunie, tell the truth!" Rikku bubbled, "'Cause if you are, that's okay with me. Since I stole Gippal from you and all..."

"You stole Gippal from her?" Paine asked, her annoyed look turning into an interested one.

"Maybe...About that, Yunie, I'm sorry..."

"Look, I've got to get to class," Yuna just said hurriedly. Whatever was she going to do?

Yuna started off, only to hear, "Hey Yunie! My pops told me that your pops has been trying to get a hold of you. Seems like he knows about you and you-know-who!"

Yuna stopped, and turned around.

"Okay," Yuna said, deciding she needed to discuss this problem with someone, and right now would be the perfect time to do it, "I was at the party. And Tidus did spend the night at my house, but we didn't do anything, I swear! But now my father knows and I'm going to be so dead, and the entire school knows and..."

"Whoa, calm down Yunie!" Rikku said, smiling, "You are so bad, and I didn't even know it!"

Paine rolled her crimson eyes, and said, "It sounds to me like you've got a pretty big problem there, Yuna. Does your father know that this certain someone spent the night at your house?"

"I don't know," Yuna said, shrugging, "Not unless Seymour told him."

"Did Seymour tell his dad?" Rikku asked, "'Cause if he did, you can basically bet that his dad told your dad, and..."

"And that could spell disaster," Paine said, "But if that's not the case, just tell your father that there must have been some mix-up. I'm sure he'll believe you."

"And we'll back you up!" Rikku chirped.

The bell rang then, indicating that the girls would be late to their class.

"Dang!" Rikku yelled, "Second day of school, and I'm already tardy! I'll talk to you at lunch! Bye!"

Yuna sighed, and said goodbye to Paine, and walked toward her class, now just anxious for the entire day to be over.

Not only that, but she really couldn't wait to see Tidus again...


	10. Explosion

First off, sorry it took me so long to update! Another thing, it's missing something, I think, so think of this chapter as kind of a filler-just something I had to put in. Not the best, and I don't like how I ended this chapter either, but...Oh well...It's something! Second of all, as for my characterization of Rikku, I just wanted you all to know that Rikku just so happens to be my FAVORITE character from Final Fantasy X and X-2. I'm not trying to portray her the way some of you seem to think, but you have to put yourselves in her shoes. In this story, she's apprx. sixteen, and is a junior in highschool. Yuna's her cousin, and stole her lifelong crush, Gippal. Then, Rikku decides to move on with her impossible crush on Tidus, only to have Yuna steal him. So, Rikku kind of does what her mind tells her to do. She steals Gippal. In this chapter, I hope you all realize that Yuna and Rikku make up, and Yuna realizes that it's better with Gippal and Rikku together. (Worst of all, Yuna never _really_ liked Gippal, he was more an excuse, which angered Rikku even more...) Whoops, sorry, am I rambling again? Anyway, to the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Explosion

"'Heard you were out with Lord Braska's daughter last night."

Tidus gave a little flinch. He was supposed to be listening to his coach, who was standing in front of them, scratching out some play on the chalk board, but Kiryl, Tidus' teammate who had been the star player before he came, had just told Tidus what he'd heard. He said it in a nasty, unbelieving tone.

"Who'd you hear that from?" Tidus questioned, trying not to make it obvious to the coach or the other players that he wasn't listening to the long boring lecture on how if they didn't get the ball away from the defense, they'd be hopeless against their upcoming game with the Kilika Beasts.

"I read about it. 'Sides, I've got connections. So, is it true?"

By now about half of the team was all tuned into Kiryl and Tidus' conversations, all of them looking quite obvious.

Tidus, however, didn't know what to say. So, he decided to just play cool. He figured it didn't matter to his teammates if he stretched the truth a little, either.

"Yeah, it's true," Tidus said in a slow tone.

"Yeah right," Kiryl said, "You really expect me to believe that?"

"You're the one who wanted to know," Tidus just said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you two have a nice night?" Kiryl finally just asked in an unsatisfied tone.

"It was pretty good," Tidus said, putting a quirky smile.

"Uh-huh," Kiryl just said sarcastically, as if he still didn't believe Tidus. Tidus shrugged, knowing that Kiryl was just jealous.

"If you two aren't going to finish what you're talkin' about right now, you'll both be doing one hundred pushups for me!" the coach had realized that they two hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry coach," Both Tidus and Kiryl said at the same time.

"You'd better be," their coach just said nastily and continued on explaining his hopeless plan.

"Nice goin', Tidus," Kiryl sneered, and his two friends snickered.

"Whatever," Tidus just said, leaning back and stifling a yawn as he tried to pay attention to the plan that made absolutely no sense to him whatsoever.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Yuna breathed as she walked into class.

Her teacher, Maechen, was incredibly old, and was also very moody at times, and at other times very easy, and let anything slip. She prayed he was in one of his good moods.

"Just because you were out late with some boy is no reason to be late for my class!" Maechen said calmly, although the entire class snickered as he said it.

Maechen nodded toward her seat, and, with her cheeks red with both anger and embarrassment, Yuna took her seat, trying without much luck to focus on the history that Maechen was talking about.

Everybody handed in their homework assignments, and Yuna scribbled down some answers, and turned hers in with everybody else's. The bell rang for dismissal, and feeling somewhat lousy, and completely ready to end the day.

Soon enough, but definitely not soon enough, it was lunch, and Yuna hurriedly finished up her homework, without really talking to anybody, and then rushed to make her afternoon classes. After what seriously seemed like a decade to her, the final bell rang, causing Yuna to sigh with enormous relief.

Yuna literally ran outside, a huge smile on her face, as if with the ending of school came the ending of all of the rumors and problems. Her smile grew even wider as she saw Tidus waiting for her, drumming to some song on his steering wheel, apparently waiting for her.

"Yunie!" Rikku caught Yuna's arm just as she started off toward Tidus, "It's true? That's him, isn't it?"

Yuna smiled, and nodded.

Gippal came up then, putting his arm around Rikku, and blushing slightly at seeing Yuna.

"Uh, hi Yuna," he said, not looking at her.

"Hi Gippal!" Yuna said cheerfully, which seemed to surprise Gippal, but at the same time, he looked relieved. Obviously there weren't any hard feelings.

"Look you two, I've got to go," Yuna said, her smile growing wider yet, "I'll see you later!"

She ran off, jumping into the front seat, her smile so huge she thought it was unreal.

Gippal and Rikku just shook their heads, both looking confused.

Yuna landed with a thud in the front seat, smiling so broadly, only to have her broad smile completely disappear as she noticed that Tidus wore a huge frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," came Tidus' bland answer, as he just looked straight ahead, and started out of the parking lot.

"Oh..." Yuna just said softly, "You sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yeah," Tidus said, although the tone of his voice sounded annoyed.

The two rode in kind of a weird silence, not necessarily awkward, but weird.

"So," Tidus finally said, "You got to go to ballet?"

"Yeah, at four," Yuna said softly. He sounded so angry.

"Okay." Tidus just said blandly.

Another long moment of this weird silence passed before Yuna finally sighed and said, "Seymour started a rumor about us."

"So," Tidus just said after a while, and was overly-focused on the rode ahead of him.

"It made me kind of uncomfortable, being that everyone assumed that we were like together all night."

"So."

"Uh...Yeah..." Yuna finally just said, wondering what Tidus' problem was.

They reached Yuna's house, and Yuna said, "I'll go change quickly into my warm-ups, and I'll meet you back down here, okay?"

"Whatever," Tidus just said, and, feeling confused, Yuna ran up to her room, changing into her ballet outfit, and grabbing her shoes, and rushing back downstairs throwing her bag in the back, and then jumping into the front seat.

"Sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong?" Yuna finally softly asked after another long while of the weird silence went on between the two, as they sped toward Yuna's ballet academy.

Tidus slammed on his brakes, causing a loud screeching noise as the car skidded for a little bit, and Yuna was quite shocked from the experience.

"Do you really want to know?" Tidus yelled at her, and she flinched at hearing him so angered.

Yuna didn't answer, for she didn't really know what to say. Of course she wanted to know, but she didn't know if that's what he wanted to hear her say.

"You and your stupid little highschool problems," Tidus said, softer, although his voice was still loud and quite angry sounding, "So what if Seymour started a rumor about you? There's a lot worse things that could happen. Do you know what it's like to be seventeen and on your own? And to have been on your own since you were seven? Huh? Do you have any damn idea?"

"Uh..." Yuna didn't know what to say. Tidus was shaking uncontrollably, and looked very angry, not to mention as if he was going to cry any moment.

Tidus slammed his fist on his steering wheel, and finally just leaned back in his seat, taking deep breaths.

"Look," he said, calmer, "I'm sorry I blew up on you. But..."

"Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind," Yuna said, placing her hand on his arm consolingly.

He stared at her, as if contemplating in his head whether or not to tell her, and finally said, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"It'll feel better if you do," Yuna said, almost more to herself. She was beginning to wonder if she wanted to know.

"My whole team's out to get me," Tidus finally said softly, "They're all unbelievingly jealous, all of them angry 'cause here I am, this seventeen year old, who makes them all look bad. And then this guy, Kiryl, is even worse than all my teammates combined. He's twenty-five, and spends his days drunk more than sober, and used to be pretty good. Thing is, he's a total jerk, and when I came along, well... And then the rest of the team, they do whatever he does, and I've heard so many rumors that he's going to frame me for this, or put something in my bag, or hire someone to kill me, or..."

Yuna's eyes grew wider and wider with each thing Tidus mentioned.

"'Course, they're just threats," Tidus said, smiling at Yuna's amazement, "But still...I mean, I just want to Blitz. Beat out my old man, know what I mean? And then...well, when I took you to school this morning, it made me think. Think about how much I wished I could be going to school, living a normal life, maybe being the star player of the highschool team instead of this professional team. There's nothing in my future other than Blitzball. I guess...I guess you could say I'm jealous of you."

Yuna gave a little smile. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, today, I would have done anything to be out of school."

"Seymour's rumor that bad?"

"Even the teachers were giving me a hard time! I'm surprised my father hasn't called yet!"

Tidus turned a weird shade of red, and he looked away from Yuna, making her automatically sure that he'd done something.

"Spill it," she said, "What did you do?"

"I hung out at your place earlier, after Blitz, and the phone rang, and on the caller I.D. it said it was 'Braska's Cell', so I didn't answer it. But then he left some message, roaring at you about me. I deleted it though, 'cause I knew it would upset you. Sorry."

"That's fine," Yuna just said, "You realize he'll probably be back soon, though, right?"

"Right," Tidus said, nodding his head.

Tidus started off again, as if just then realizing that he'd stopped, and Yuna noticed she was going to be late for ballet. She decided she honestly didn't care, however.

Tidus dropped her off, and went off to who-knew-where, and Yuna entered the ballet academy, hoping it went faster than school had gone by.


	11. Unexpected Problems

Again, sorry for a short update! (Tennis has been absolutely cRaZy! Only one more week to go though! Whoo! No more tennis! ('Till November, anyway...Hint, never play tennis year-round!)) Okay, enough of my complaints of the sport I'm strangely addicted to and onto the story, right? Okay, this should be the last 'Septemberish' chapter, because in case you haven't looked at a calendar, it's October now! (Silly me, I just now realized that!) Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'll try to lengthen them! Okay, here's chapter 11, enjoy! (One more thing: Yevonistmas is like a Christmas, except for Yevon peoples!) Anyway, enjoy! Oh, by the way, I think I'm like a chapter behind in my thinking...I kept thinking this was chapter ten, but what is it, like, eleven? Whoa...I need sleep...All day tennis tournament...Sorry...Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 11: Unexpected Problems

"Yuna!" the voice echoed through the huge halls of the humongous dance conservatory-the best in Spira, of course-as a dark haired, dark skinned girl, dressed all in her ballet attire came running down the hall.

"Dona!" Yuna greeted her, as a large smile crept onto Yuna's face, "How are you? I didn't know you were back from Kilika already!"

"We ended it short," Dona said, as Yuna and she embraced in a friendly hug. The two had been best friends since they were five, although Dona was a year older than Yuna. They had become somewhat distant, however, over the past few years. Dona's father, who worked with Yuna's, had moved Dona into a private school the moment that Al Bheds were allowed in public schools, and now Dona had been residing in Kilika.

"How come?" Yuna asked, "It's gorgeous in Kilika." Yuna knew, of course, being that her father's vacation house was located on the remote island of Besaid, and Yuna and her father always stopped first at Kilika.

"Well," Dona said, matter-of-factly, "You see, my father heard that this year, we're to rehearse the 'Yevonistmas Nutcracker', and they're looking for a new lead, you know."

"Yeah, but that girl, Shelinda, always gets the lead," Yuna said, rolling her eyes. Shelinda was somewhat strange, and rather shy, but was definitely the best in the class.

"She broke her leg," Dona said, raising her eyebrows, "So I said, 'This year, I'm not sticking to be a fairy any longer,' know what I mean?"

Yuna smiled at her friend. Of course Dona would get the role, she was everything Yuna was not.

"So you came all the way back just for that," Yuna said, laughing and shaking her head, "At least you're dedicated."

"Most definitely," Dona said, nodding, "I wouldn't pass up something this big."

Yuna smiled at her friend, and quickly slipped on her ballet slippers, and followed Dona into the large dance chamber.

Some girls were already warming up and such, doing their basic little routines, and Yuna stopped to do the same, but Dona went on ahead to the instructor, who was talking to a mad looking Shelinda, who was on crutches.

"Excuse me madame," Dona said sweetly, "But I was just wondering, what are we going to do for our Nutcracker Ballet production if Shelinda is in crutches? By the way, I'm terribly sad to hear about your little accident Shelinda. But not worries! I've come all the way from Kilika just for the main part!"

Madame Kleo, the main instructor, and owner of the academy, shook her head.

"I appreciate your want to have the main role, but there will be try-outs, of course. Which reminds me-Girls! Everybody who wants to try out for the main role in the Nutcracker Ballet needs to sign up right now on this sheet!"

All of the girls began to whisper excitedly like little girls, back when they were like five, and all ran up to sign their names on the sign-up sheet. All but Yuna, that is.

Dona was the first to sign her name, and she came over to Yuna, and smiled, saying, "That role's as good as mine."

"It'd be fun to try-out," Yuna said dreamily, and started toward the sign-up sheet.

"Wait!" Dona cried, grabbing Yuna's arm, "You're not seriously considering trying-out, are you?"

"Uh, why not?" Yuna asked.

"Because," Dona said slowly, rolling her eyes, "No offense, Yuna, but...well...you're just not quite good enough. I mean, look at all of those girls trying out? Do you really think you can beat all of them? And then to only have to come back and face that you didn't get the part? Do you really want that kind of disappointment?"

"I suppose not..." Yuna said slowly, watching as the girls all signed up, all talking excitedly, all while Shelinda looked ready to cry.

"Smart choice," Dona said, before Yuna could say anything, "Since I've been gone for so long, do you want to lead the stretches for me?"

"Sure..." Yuna said softly, and at that, bent down to their first position, all while continuing to stare at that sign-up sheet. _"Oh well...", _she told herself, _"Dona's right."_

"Oh, Yuna, by the way, I forgot to ask you," Dona said coming up to Yuna as Yuna slid off her slippers and placed some flip-flops on.

"What?" Yuna asked her friend, in her normal, seemingly clueless voice.

"Can I get a ride with you? I totally forgot to call my chauffeur, and like the moron I am, I forgot to bring my cell pone with to call."

"You can just use mine," Yuna said, pulling out her phone.

"Er, no...I don't really want to wait. Besides, I live right down the rode from you. Your chauffeur's picking you up, isn't he?"

Yuna blushed a deep crimson, and said, "Actually, my boyfriend's picking me up."

"You're not still going out with that Al Bhed, are you?"

"No...I'm going out with someone else," Yuna said softly. For one thing, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted Dona to meet Tidus. She knew quite well what happened when she introduced Dona to Gippal the year before...

"Excuse me girls," the two turned their heads to see Madame Kleo, "But can I possibly have a talk with Yuna?"

"Uh, actually, no," Dona answered quickly, tugging on Yuna's arm, "Yuna's boyfriend is giving us a ride home, and he needs to get going, and so do we. Come on Yuna."

Dona stood up, dragging Yuna along, although Yuna seemed confused by her actions.

"Goodbye Madame!" Yuna cried as Dona pulled her out of the room, "See you later!"

Dona pulled Yuna down the now dark corridors of the academy, without explaining herself.

"Sorry about that Yuna, but it's the truth, isn't it?" Dona said then, as the two walked out the doors, feeling a cool breeze on them.

"Well...I suppose Tidus won't mind taking you home too," Yuna said, without thinking.

"Tidus? Where have I heard that name before?" Dona questioned, "That's not the most common name...who's he?"

Just then, Tidus quickly pulled up, a smile on his face, versus his attitude before, and Yuna led Dona up to the car.

"Hey!" she greeted him, "Uh, this is my friend Dona. She lives right down the rode from me. Could you possibly give her a ride?"

"Sure!" Tidus said, his cheery attitude definitely back.

Dona had looked over Yuna's shoulder to get a good look at this mysterious 'Tidus', and was smiling now, and was brushing at her hair, and such, and said, "Hi! I'm Dona."

"Tidus," Tidus just said, as Yuna climbed into the front, while Dona hopped into the back.

The two sat down and Tidus was off, traveling at his usual ten-miles-per-hour-over-the-speed-limit-speed.

"So," Dona said, sticking her head through the center, and looking at Tidus, "Yuna didn't tell me you were so good looking. And built too!" Dona gave a little giggle as she felt Tidus' muscles on his arm.

Tidus shot Yuna a questioning look, but Yuna just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. It wasn't as if Dona hadn't flirted with her boyfriends before.

"So, what grade are you in, Tidus?" Dona asked, "Or are you some hot college guy? Or better...?"

Tidus sighed, looking again at Yuna, and said, "I play Blitzball for the Bevelle Brutes."

Dona gasped. "No way! I thought it was you...but then, why would you be going out with Yuna here? You know, I'm the daughter of Lord Ohalland, he used to play Blitzball, before he quit and became the leader of the Temple of Yevon, the highest occupation next to a Maester, you know."

Again, Tidus shot Yuna that same look, as if he couldn't believe the things Dona was saying to him.

"By the way," Dona said, practically moving her body between Tidus' and Yuna's, "If you want, Tidus, you could stop by at my place after dropping Yuna off, and I could show you some of my father's trophies."

Yuna looked at the window even more now, wanting to cry. Why did Dona always have to be this way around boys? Last time with Gippal...

"You know what," Tidus said, the tone of his voice causing Yuna and Dona both to jump, "I don't know if you call yourself Yuna's friend," Tidus continued, "But you're definitely the worst friend I've ever heard of. You can just stop hitting on me, 'cause I'm Yuna's boyfriend, and I'll be going to Yuna's place after dropping you off. Got that?"

Yuna felt the tears in her eyes dry, and a small smile crept onto her face, as Dona gave kind of a shocked look and sank back into the back of the car.

Yuna looked at Tidus and he looked back at her, and smiled, and Yuna gave a small smile back, but at the same time couldn't help but feel bad. After all, Dona was her best friend...

The three rode along in silence, with Dona staring bitterly out the window, looking rather angry at Tidus' sudden outburst. Yuna just looked at her hands which were clasped on her lap. As for Tidus, his eyes were on the rode ahead of him.

"Here?" Tidus finally said, as he turned on his turn signal indicating that he was going to turn into Dona's massive brick driveway.

"Yeah," Yuna said softly. Tidus pulled in, and Dona angrily got out, grabbing her stuff, and slamming the door before Yuna could say goodbye.

"What a slut," Tidus said.

"She's my best friend," Yuna said very softly.

"She may be, but she's still a slut," Tidus just said.

Yuna was silent. What was she to say?

"Still, Dona's my best friend," she said again finally.

"Good for her," Tidus said, "Too bad you don't rub off on her, know what I mean? So, who's the better dancer, you or her?"

"Her," Yuna said, her voice quiet, "She's going to more than likely get the lead in our main performance."

"Oh?" Tidus just said, "Does she have to try-out?"

"Yeah," Yuna said, "Everybody does. Or at least, everybody who signed up."

"You're gonna try-out for the part though, right?" Tidus asked.

Yuna shook her head. "Oh no," she said, "I'm not nearly good enough for that."

"You aren't?" Tidus asked, "I figured you were probably pretty good."

Yuna stared out the window. "I was going to try-out, but Dona talked me out of it. And she's right. I don't need the disappointment of trying out and not getting the part."

Tidus didn't say anything, but looked deep in thought.

"Yeah, but if you don't even try out..." Tidus' voice simply trailed, and he again looked in thought.

"I'm not good enough," Yuna finally said softly.

"Okay," Tidus said with a shrug, but then looked over and smiled at Yuna, "But would it really be that disappointing to try-out anyway? I mean, what's the worst that could happen? You don't get the part? Big deal. There's always next year, or the year after that. But at least you tried. You agree, don't you?"

"Well sure," Yuna said, as they neared Yuna's house, "But..."

"I think you should at least try-out," Tidus said, "Who cares what Dona says? I cut practice and watched your guys' practice instead."

"What?" Yuna asked, "You were there? Where?"

"On the balcony. You never once looked up. I would've waved. But my phone rang just before you guys got done, so I figured I'd just pull up the car and wait for you. Still, I'm not that dumb. I used to play the drums in some band when I was fifteen, and believe me, Dona was way off rhythm half the time. But you...you looked great. And graceful, and..." Tidus trailed, again, the look of thought entering his blue eyes, "Beautiful."

Yuna smiled at him, as if in thought, only to see his own thoughtful blue eyes open wide.

"Your old man home already?" he asked then, sounding almost amused, causing Yuna's eyes to go to her driveway, where her father was standing, talking to Seymour.

"Oh no," was all Yuna could utter.


	12. As Long As I'm With You

Short chapter, no doubt! Oh well, it's something right? I can't say I'm perfectly okay with this one either. Also, sorry it took me so long to update! Tennis has been crazy with sections and everything, and I've just had trouble coming up with ideas for this fic., or any other one for that matter! Anyway, I'm terribly sorry, but tennis will be over for sure in two weeks, and then I should have more time! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 12: As Long As I'm With You

She may as well literally watch the leaves turn colors. She had nothing better to do.

Sighing, Yuna returned to her homework, as she'd been staring out the window for the last half hour. It had been a month since the last time she had been with Tidus, that night of her ballet practice, the night her father had returned from Bevelle...

Yuna bit her lip, and stared out the window again, recalling that night. Braska was red he was so angry, and Yuna had whispered, "Maybe it'd be best if I just got out and you left."

Tidus had nodded, and quickly Yuna got out, and Tidus said, "Give me a call, 'kay?"

With a shaky nod, Yuna stood up and watched as Tidus disappeared, finding herself wishing that she hadn't told him to leave.

Seymour and Braska both faced Yuna, Braska wearing a frown, while Seymour wore a satisfied smile.

"That's the young man," Seymour said, pointing towards Tidus' car that was pulling out of sight, "He spent the night here."

"That's not true!" Yuna said, although it was. She looked up at the sky and bit her lip, although she knew that wouldn't look convincing. She'd never told a lie in her life.

"He took her to that party!" Seymour basically demanded at Braska.

"What party?" Yuna asked, shrugging.

Braska didn't say anything. He just stared at his daughter, the look in his eyes piercing through her. Never had she seen him look so angry.

Then, Braska just shook his head, and said, "Yuna, I forbid you to be with that young man ever again. I know who he is. He's that Blitzball player. He's nothing but bad news. Believe me, I know."

"You do not!" Yuna said, "You've never met him!"

"It doesn't matter," Braska just said through gritted teeth, all while Seymour watched, smiling, apparently enjoying watching the father and daughter argue, "What I say is what you will do."

"But you don't even know!" Yuna just said loudly, and stomped off toward the house.

"Get back here right now Young Lady!" Braska roared at her, but she just continued toward the house.

"If I may, Sir," Seymour just said, and this was the last thing Yuna heard before entering the house, "I would say you shouldn't argue in the open like this. It could hurt your political record."

Tears welled in Yuna's eyes as she recalled that night, and the conversation she'd had with Tidus the moment she'd locked herself in her room. She had flung herself on her bed, grabbing her phone and dialing Tidus' number quickly.

"You're not going to believe this!" she had shouted into the phone through tears, "But my dad has told me that I can't see you anymore!"

Tidus had laughed, which surprised Yuna, and said, "Do you always do exactly what he tells you to do?"

"Yes! He _forbade _me to see you!"

"Come on Yuna, don't be wimp!" came Tidus' reply, and he laughed, seemingly mocking her, "Do you think I do everything my father tells me to do? If my father forbids me from something, I'll do it!"

"But that's you!" Yuna had whined, although she already felt better.

"Look," Tidus had said, "Give your old man some time to cool down. Besides, I got a call from my coach. There's a huge series of tournaments held in Luca for the rest of September. So, I'll be gone. Just go about your life without me, and by then, maybe your old man'll be through all of this, okay?"

"Okay," Yuna said softly, "Will you be back by October?"

"Sure thing!" Tidus had said, "With the first-place trophy, I might add."

Yuna smiled, although at the same time she was wondering how he could be so happy. She wouldn't be able to see him for nearly an entire month!

"I gotta go, I'll see you then, 'kay? No worries!" Tidus had hung up then before she even had a chance to say 'goodbye,' and with a click, Yuna had thrown down her phone, and had buried her head into her pillow, crying.

Now, Yuna smiled to herself, recalling the date. It was October first. Tidus would be back later that night. Leaning back in her chair, wondering how she could possibly focus on her homework when in just a matter of minutes, Tidus would return, and should call her, and then she could sneak out and see him again...

Her father hadn't cooled down. He was always giving Yuna suspicious glances here and there, asking her if she planned on attending this with Seymour, or that with Seymour. The poor girl couldn't even attend a school dance without her father requesting that she go along with Seymour.

Yuna crept down the stairs, deciding that she just couldn't focus on her homework any longer.

"Yuna?" her father's voice.

Yuna froze.

"Yes?" she said, right from where she was. Her father was in the living room, reading. He normally was. There was no way she'd be able to sneak out.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just going to..." Yuna was lost. Even she didn't know what it was she was going to do for now. Tidus hadn't called, so obviously he wasn't back, and she wasn't able to drive herself anywhere...

Yuna sighed, not knowing at all what it was she was going to do. Her phone rang then, from her purse, which was slung over her handbag, which caused Yuna to give a little jump, first out of her nervousness, and then out of excitement. As she flipped the lid open, her heart leapt as she recognized the number as Tidus'. Still, it wasn't very likely that she could talk to him right where she was, and her father would get suspicious if she left to take the call.

"Hello?" Yuna answered, and then said quickly, "Hey, can you call me back in just a sec., I've got to ask my father something."

She got a perplexed "huh?" out of Tidus, and smiled upon hearing his voice and just said, "Just call me back soon. Bye!"

She hung up before he could get the chance to say anything, and prayed he knew what it was she meant.

"Who was that?" her father's voice entered the room.

"Seymour," Yuna said quickly, "He was wondering if I would like to attend a...a school...uh...game...thing...tonight," Yuna said quickly. It was the weekend, after all.

"Let me talk to him," Braska's reply came.

Yuna entered the living room, being that she was growing tired of talking through the walls to her father, and with a deep breath, said quickly, "He's calling me back. He's not sure if he'll be able to give me a ride. Actually, I'll call him back right now."

Hoping Tidus hadn't wanted to call her back immediately, Yuna pulled out her phone, and quickly dialed Seymour's number.

"Hi Seymour!" she greeted him a cheery voice, "Are we going to go to the school Blitzball game tonight?"

Seymour was silent, and perplexed, and Yuna could just hear him breathing before he finally said, "Huh?"

"You know, let's go to the game together, like you were saying earlier!" Yuna said, smiling at her father, who was looking at her over his reading glasses.

"Oh...okay," Seymour finally said, and seemed more alert, "Sure. I'll be right over to pick you up! We can go over to my place later, I'm throwing a huge party!"

"Oh...sure," Yuna said, "But first, can you talk to my father?"

Braska looked shocked, as if he really hadn't expected that his daughter was really talking to Seymour.

"Sure...," Seymour just said, and Yuna handed her father the phone.

"I'm going to go get ready," she said quickly, smiling a phony smile, and ran up to her room as fast as she could, grabbing her cordless phone that had been neglected since she had received her cell phone. As quickly as she possibly could, she dialed Tidus' number.

"Hello?" came a sleepy sounding Tidus.

"Hi!" Yuna chirped, "It's me!"

"Hey!" Tidus greeted her, his bored tone suddenly chirping also.

"Sorry about before, my father was right there," Yuna said quickly.

"That's okay," Tidus said.

"I'm in a huge fix right now," Yuna then said, "Can you come pick me up down the street like right now? And be here in like two seconds?"

"Uh...I guess I can try..." Tidus just said, "I'll see you then!"

Tidus hung up, and Yuna did the same, running outside onto her balcony. She found herself glad that she'd taken the second story for her bedroom and not the third, as she carefully crawled onto the roof, and then into a tree that was nearby and then to the ground. It was something she'd done a year ago when she first found out that Rikku was her cousin. The two were so desperate to hang out together, that Yuna would have to sneak out every now and then. Still, something about this time felt so much more wrong than last time.

Yuna ran down the road, hoping Tidus knew where to pick her up at. She figured she looked like a strange sight, this girl of prestige running wildly down the road as if something were chasing her.

She didn't care. The point was, in just a few seconds, maybe a minute, she's see Tidus. Up until that moment, Yuna had really considered her relationship with Tidus as more of a friend kind of relationship. But now, she was so eager to see him, for reasons unknown to herself. She had missed him so, and just felt her heart lighten at the mere mention of him.

Sighing, her run turned into a walk, and she thoughtfully walked toward the main road, hoping for Tidus to arrive at any given time.

A nice yellow convertible that Yuna hadn't seen yet pulled up, a smiling Tidus from the driving wheel.

"Nice car!" Yuna greeted him, climbing in quickly, "Let's just go though, 'cause soon my father will realize I'm gone.

Tidus just nodded, and sped off.

"Nice day, huh?" Tidus asked, smiling over at Yuna.

"Yeah," Yuna agreed, "So, how was your tournament? Tell me everything about it!"

"Okay," Tidus said, "We got second, those stupid Goers beat us by one point. Our goalie was probably drunk or somethin', who knows...anyway though, guess what?" He paused, as Yuna shrugged, "We're leaving for another tournament in Luca in a week."

"Oh..." Yuna said, looking at her lap, "Another one?"

"Yeah," Tidus said, his voice sounding cheerful, "It's a week long, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along!"

"But what about school?" Yuna said without thinking. She wanted desperately to go. She'd only been to Luca a few times, and it happened to be one of her favorite places. Not only that, but she could spend the entire week with Tidus...

"Don't you guys get two days off for that Yunalesca Day thing? And then you'll only miss three days of school. Nothing terrible, right?"

"I guess not," Yuna said then, realizing that truly, school wasn't the thing keeping her back from going along with Tidus.

"All you gotta do is come along!" Tidus said, as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"My father would never allow it," Yuna just said, still looking into her lap.

"Don't tell him," Tidus just said with a shrug.

"I couldn't do that!" Yuna said, jumping at the idea, "He would think something happened to me! And if I did tell him where I was going–."

"Lie," Tidus said simply, "Tell him you're going somewhere for a week for a school related thing, or something. Besides that, isn't your old man going to that big convention that's being held in Macalania? He'll be gone anyway! Just ditch your caretaker dude, and come with me!" He gave Yuna a pleading look, which caused her to smile.

"Let me think on it," Yuna finally just said, "My father's going to be mad at me as it is."

"Just lie," Tidus said then, "So, where to?"

"I don't know," Yuna just said, noticing that the sun was beginning to go down, "I don't care, as long as I'm with you..." She wrapped her arms around his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Tidus said softly, leaning his head on hers as they drove quickly into the city...


	13. Never Alone

Okay, I'm not at all happy with this chapter, especially not how it ends. Oh well. Tennis will be over in two weeks at the very latest, and then I should be able to update much more and have my chapters be much more thorough. However, right now, I'm caught up between tennis, school, and the novel that I've been working on for the past two years that I'm finally almost finished with! Anyway, here's chapter 13, and you might as well just consider it a filler for something larger, I suppose. (By the way, do you guys like fluff? I'm not very good at writing it...but I'm thinking of trying...) Anyway, here's chapter 13! Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Never Alone

"Damn," Tidus said, dropping Yuna's hand as they walked into a little place located in downtown Bevelle.

"What is it?" Yuna asked, as Tidus just stood there, looking annoyed, and angry at the same time.

"See those two," he said, pointing to two men around twenty-two who were sitting at the bar, "They're on my team."

"Go say 'hi' then," Yuna said, just smiling, although he just gave Yuna a disgusted look.

"You don't want to be friends with them," he said, shaking his heads, "They're not friendly at all."

"Are they the ones who give you trouble?" Yuna asked, staring at the two thoughtfully.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah," he said then, shaking his head disgustedly at the two.

"Do you want to go elsewhere?" Yuna asked.

"Sure," Tidus just said, and turned around.

"Hey Jecht's Son!" the two heard a voice yell, and Tidus turned around sharply, "What you doing?"

"I was going to grab something to eat," Tidus said, rolling his eyes, "But seeing you two Morons here, I was going to leave."

"Smart move," the darker-haired one said, "'Cause we'd kick the crap out of ya if you stayed."

"An' then we'd have fun with your little friend," the other one said.

Tidus gritted his teeth angrily, shooting a quick look at Yuna, swallowed, and took Yuna's hand, giving it a squeeze, and then led the way toward the door. Normally, he would have engaged in some sort of fight or another, and for some reason it deeply bothered him when people said such things to or about Yuna. As they walked out, he stole another glance down at Yuna, who just had this look on her face as if she was trying to decide whether or not to ask Tidus something. Tidus sighed, thinking of what he'd say to Yuna's question. In his eyes, there she was, the rich daughter of Lord Braska, the sweet, innocent, tiny little thing who'd been sheltered for her entire life. And she was with him. _"Yeah, and like I'm a good influence," _Tidus thought sarcastically, shaking his head, _"I've got to be the worst out there..."_

"How come they're so mean to you?" Yuna asked Tidus, interrupting his thoughts.

"You mean them?" Tidus asked, his puzzlement showing.

"Who else?" Yuna asked with a shrug, "They're your teammates, aren't they?"

_"Naive...that's what she is," _Tidus thought, looking at her in his thought, _"She just doesn't realize that..."_

"They're jealous," Tidus said out loud to Yuna, "That's what it is. They all hate me."

"Just because you're better than them?" Yuna asked, and now it was her turn to look puzzled.

"Come on now Yuna," Tidus said, "Haven't you ever had anyone hate you just because they're jealous of you?"

"No," Yuna said, and Tidus wanted to laugh. She was so serious.

"Yeah? What about Dona?" Tidus said this as much more of a statement than a question, "And even Seymour."

"Dona? She's my best friend, Tidus!" Yuna said, giving a little laugh, as if she couldn't believe what he'd just said, "She's not jealous of me! And Seymour? He's just some creep!"

"Oh? Then why didn't you try-out for that lead part?" Tidus asked Yuna, giving her a questioning look.

"Because–I told you already! I'm not good enough!" Yuna said, looking angry. Tidus felt somewhat bad about making that angry frustrated look appear on Yuna's face, but he was feeling bewildered at how much Yuna really didn't see the jealously in Dona.

"You are too!" Tidus said, "Dona sucks!"

"Don't say that!" Yuna cried, pulling her hand away from Tidus', "She's my _best_ friend! And, and she's way better than me! She's always gotten the leads before!"

"Probably because you didn't try out," Tidus just said calmly.

"That's...only–," Yuna paused, as if not knowing what to say, "That's only partly true!" she finished quickly.

"It's the full truth," Tidus just said, "And you know it! How can you even know if you don't try? Look, I hate to bore you and all, but do you think I'd be where I am now if I hadn't tried?"

Yuna crossed her arms, looking away from Tidus, a piercing angered look shining in her eyes.

"All I'm saying," Tidus said, before Yuna could say anything else, "Is that you don't know until you try. What's the worst that could happen? Okay, you can either not go for it and not get the part, or you can go for it and maybe get the part, or not get the part. What's the difference? You'll be at the same place or better! It's not like you'll be worse off. I'm just saying that'd be really cool if you got the lead. And I know you could do it."

Yuna was silent, and didn't look Tidus in the eyes. He was right, and he definitely had a point. Still, there was know way anybody hated her because they were jealous. That kind of stuff just didn't happen. So, she voiced this.

"People still wouldn't hate somebody just out of jealously," Yuna said surely.

"Don't be so sure about that," Tidus just said flatly, and, as if finally deciding to change the topic, said, "So, where do you want to eat?"

Yuna shrugged slowly, "I don't care."

"Okay then, I'm choosing!" Tidus said cheerfully, deciding the tension in the air needed to lighten up.

Yuna smiled at him, and re-took his hand, and the two walked down the street, toward another little place where they could grab a bite to eat.

The two were seated, and Tidus looked through the menu greedily, while Yuna kind of just stared off into space.

"What's up?" Tidus asked, after he'd finally chosen from his three favorite meals, "You look kind of down."

"I don't ever want to go home," Yuna said softly.

"Huh?" Tidus just said, feeling perplexed. What was she talking about?

"I don't ever want to go home," Yuna said again, still staring off into space. Tidus noticed then how tired she looked, and her eyes were moist.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tidus asked, as caring as he possibly could, "Because if you want—."

"Don't take me home!" Yuna said then, closing her eyes.

Tidus didn't know what to think. Was it a mood swing? Was it something else? Not knowing what to say to her, he just leaned back, not really knowing what to do.

Then, he leaned forward and said softly, "I'm not going to take you home if you don't want to go."

Yuna buried her head in her arms then, and began to sob.

_"Was it something I said?" _Tidus found himself asking himself, and he looked around the small restaurant, as if hoping the answer of what to do was there somewhere.

Taking a breath, Tidus reached over and brushed back some of Yuna's hair with his hand.

"Wanna tell me what's up?" he asked gently.

Yuna picked her head off of the table, and looked at Tidus with red eyes. Then, she looked at the table. Too many thoughts were swarming through her head. How could she ever sort them out herself, let alone explain them to Tidus?

"I'm worried," she finally said, "About what my father thinks of my disappearance. And what he'll say or do when I get home. Not only that, but..." Yuna stopped, still staring at the table.

"But what?" Tidus asked, and could tell that already Yuna was feeling better, getting all of her thoughts off of her chest.

"I don't know," Yuna finally just said, "I just feel so...tired. Like I can't sleep or anything at night, and I'm just so...tense."

"Yeah, I can tell," Tidus said, and tried to give Yuna a little smile, "You sure you're feeling okay?"

Yuna nodded. "I just..." Yuna paused and looked away from Tidus again, "feel so much safer with you. Ever since I met you, everything's just been a question to me. Like, my relationship with my father. He's always gone, and when he's around, he's always too busy for me, and when I do try to talk to him, he always just acts like I'm weird, or strange. And he absolutely despises you, and I thought maybe it was just one of those father-daughter things when they didn't like it when their little girls were all grown up, but he loves it when I'm with Seymour, and he never wouldn't let me see Gippal, and Gippal was even an Al Bhed, but when it's you..." Yuna stopped her rambling, and then smiled up at Tidus, "Know what I mean?"

"I guess," Tidus said with a shrug, "Maybe he's just tense too, though, know what I mean? And at least your old man doesn't sit around drinking all day."

"I guess so," Yuna said softly, "But still, my father just makes me so angry." Yuna gave a little laugh, and said, "You know, I'll bet you anything that he'll still leave bright and early for his meeting in the Calm Lands. Sometimes I truly believe his work is much more important to him than I am."

"Maybe," Tidus said softly, "But I doubt it."

"I don't," Yuna said, "I do everything I possibly can to please him, but it always seems that no matter what I do he's never pleased enough, because I did this wrong, or that wrong, or maybe even that wrong..."

"At least your old man would be happy when you win something, and not happy when you lost."

"Your father gets mad at you when you win?" Yuna asked, trying to suppress a giggle. Just the way Tidus said it...

"Yeah! Especially when we lose to the Abes!" Tidus laughed, although Yuna could tell he didn't really find it funny.

"Does he really like to see you fail?" Yuna asked.

"Oh yeah," Tidus said, and his cheerful voice remained, although the look in Tidus' eyes told Yuna that again, it wasn't as casual of a topic as Tidus made it seem, "Sometimes, I try really hard to make him proud, not because it'll make him proud, but because I love the look on his face that he gets. See, he's jealous of me. And he hates me for it..." Tidus' eyes dimmed, and he looked off into space, "There's proof. My old man-he hates me just 'cause I'm better than him. Just like my teammates."

Tidus' quirky smile had continued to fade as he had gone on, and suddenly he looked at Yuna, and said, "You know, you're my only true friend. The rest...they're all after my popularity, or they hate me. One of the two."

Yuna just kind of nodded. She supposed that she had to agree with him.

Yuna leaned her head in her hand, staring thoughtfully at Tidus, and then burst out in a fit of giggles.

"And what is so funny?" Tidus asked her, an amused look coming onto his face.

"You and I!" she said, "We're both so full of self-pity, you because your father 'hates' you because you're _too_ good, and me, because my father 'hates' me because I'm not good _enough_!"

"I'm glad you find that funny," Tidus said, his amused look never fading.

"I could only find it funny with you," Yuna said, as she flashed him a little smile. Yuna continued to smile and looked over toward the entrance only to have her smile fade. Standing in the entryway of the restaurant was none other than Seymour Guado, as well as a few of his friends. Although she would have done anything for it to not happen, Seymour's eyes locked ont Yuna's, and he smiled an incredibly evil smile at her, and slowly made his way over...


	14. A Party and A Certain Other

I am SOOOO sorry for the long wait! But tennis season is officially OVER! Today was our last day of sections, and my partner and me got seeded against the hardest team at the entire tournament and lost 1-6, 1-6, although I am happy to say that those two games we got were on _MY_ serves! (Sorry, I know, I should just get on with it!) Anyway, now that tennis is over, I can't necessarily say I'll update more, with school being nuts, although we have a long weekend coming up, and I'll be starting tennis lessons, (I always forget that I play year round...) And I'll also still be working on my novel, which is coming along fairly well. It's almost finished, too! Okay, anyway, I know that it was said that Tidus was juggling more than one girlfriend, and it's true, as you'll find out here, and Yuna's just his fourth or fifth. Don't worry though, things will get better! This is a short update too, I'm afraid, but, as I always say, at least it's something. Anyway, it's midnight right now, and I played tennis all day, so I'm just going to stop writing, and update already! Enjoy!

Chapter 14: A Party and A Certain Other

"We should leave," Yuna said quickly, as Seymour targeted them, and nodded to his friends.

"Why? We haven't even gotten our food yet," Tidus said, but then noticed Seymour, and smiled, "You don't think I could handle that wimp?"

"I'd rather we didn't find out," Yuna just said, "Can we please just leave? Quickly?"

"Okay, okay," Tidus said, scooting out of the booth, along with Yuna, and Seymour frowned, noticing that they were leaving, all while looking somewhat satisfied, as if it had been he himself who had chased Tidus and Yuna out, being that they were afraid of him.

"We just can't get to ourselves tonight, can we?" Tidus asked, as the two left the restaurant in a hurry out the back door.

"Maybe I should just go home," Yuna said slowly, "Watch, there'll be one-hundred Yevonites here in like ten seconds to come take me home."

"Harsh," Tidus just said, shaking his head.

"But it's the truth," came Yuna's little reply.

The two were walking in downtown Bevelle, toward Tidus' parking spot. They had decided unanimously and silently to walk instead of drive, although the evening was definitely chilly. The night was so soft and calm however, although there was so much activity around them, that both walked deep in thought, not uttering anything to each other. That was, until that silence was broken.

"YUNIE!" the two heard a shriek of a noise, and both turned around, a large smile forming on Yuna's lips as she realized who it was.

The Al Bhed blonde ran toward them, waving her arms frantically, a huge smile on her mouth.

"Hey Rikku!" Yuna greeted her cousin, "What are you doing?"

"More like what are you doing!" Rikku said, looking at Tidus with a strange look, "Your pops is like totally mad! I think he could kill you!"

Yuna just nodded slowly, and said, "I didn't expect anything else from him."

Rikku smiled at Tidus and said, "I'm Rikku! We've never actually been introduced. I thought you were hot before Yunie did. But that's okay, you two make a pretty okay couple!"

She held out her hand for him to shake enthusiastically, and smiling a somewhat quirky smile, Tidus shook her hand.

"Tidus, star player of the Bevelle Brutes," Tidus just said, his quirky smile turning into a normal, more cheeky smile.

"Anyway, are you two coming to the party at that new dance place?" Rikku chirped, as she swayed her body, "It's totally awesome! Wanna know the best part? Brother got a job as a DJ there, and we can get in free! We can dance all night long!"

"Actually, Tidus was taking me home...," Yuna said, although she seemed kind of upset.

"But that's okay, we'll go anyway!" Tidus said, and gave Yuna a pleading look, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah Yunie! It'll be fun!" Rikku put in, "And you can ask Brother to put in any of your favorite songs! And there'll be a ton of people there! It's going to be a blast!"

"Well, okay, but only for a little bit," Yuna said, seeing the gleam in Tidus' eyes.

"Great!" Rikku said loudly, "But hurry up, or Brother won't be able to get us in for free!"

Rikku took the lead, running toward the entrance, and Yuna just smiled at Tidus, and the two followed Rikku to the entrance, where sure enough, Rikku's odd brother allowed the three in, although he seemed somewhat shocked at seeing Yuna with Tidus.

"Who's he?" Brother had moaned, pointing at Tidus.

"Yunie's boyfriend," Rikku had said in an annoyed tone, but which caused Yuna to blush, although she knew not why. Perhaps it was because this was the first time that she had actually thought of Tidus as her 'boyfriend.' She didn't really know how to explain her relationship with him, except for the fact that for some reason or another, she felt the strangest bond between them, and knew she always wanted to be around him, and that her heart sped every time he was near. And that whenever he was around, she felt like she was somebody. Not just the daughter of Braska.

"Yuna has a boyfriend?" Brother seemed to shocked to think about it.

"Yes! Now can we just go in?" Rikku said, placing her hands on her hips, giving Brother an annoyed glare.

"Fine..." Brother said, sticking his lip out in a sort of pout. Tidus just smiled, and then Brother let them enter, giving Tidus a glare however, as he passed.

"Hey Rikku, does he Blitz?" Tidus asked Rikku as they entered the dark party, receiving a blast of music.

"A little," Rikku said, "Not much though. Although he's tried out for some teams."

"Yeah, I thought so," Tidus said, "He tried out for our team the same time I did. He couldn't even catch the ball though..."

"Yeah, he sucks," Rikku just said, although she seemed too distracted by all of the lights and such.

"And I love the tattoos," Tidus said sarcastically, "And his hair's nice too..."

"Okay, that's enough," Yuna just said, "He is my cousin."

"But don't you wish we weren't related to him?" Rikku moaned, and then said, "Hey look! There's Calli! I'm gonna go say 'hi' to her! See you two later!"

Yuna was going to say goodbye to her cousin, but she galloped off before Yuna even got the chance to open her mouth.

"How old is she?" Tidus asked, eyeing her, "Is her skirt short enough?"

"She can wear shorter," Yuna said, "Believe me, I've seen her. Anyway, she's sixteen."

"Damn, too young for me," Tidus said, smiling a cheeky smile.

"Hey!" Yuna just said, hitting Tidus in the arm, "She's my cousin!"

"Exactly, too young for me," Tidus said, and laughed, "I'm just kidding, Yuna!"

Yuna shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I guess you don't just play Blitzball, do you?" Yuna asked, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Oh, I play lots!" Tidus said, and laughed, and repeated his, "I'm just kidding!" Then, laughing again, he said, "How about her friend? How old is she?"

Yuna shoved Tidus this time, narrowing her eyebrows at him.

"I'm just kidding!" Tidus replied again, and then he just smiled wide and said, "Wanna dance?"

"I suppose," Yuna just said, although she didn't want to dance. She hated dancing, really. Other than graceful sorts of dancing, like ballet...however, perhaps it was her father that had influenced her into something like that.

She was only three when her father had said, _"Little Dona is taking ballet. I'm signing you up for it too, Yuna. Ohaland and me have a little bet. He believes Dona is going to get the role in the next big production, but we'll make sure you get it instead."_

Yuna had then been enrolled, and had actually taken an interest into it. Dona had hated it, and Yuna knew she only stayed in it because Yuna stayed in it. Oh well, it worked for her, though. Or so Yuna had decided.

Tidus led Yuna to the dance floor, where tons of people were crowded about dancing, but then he just looked at Yuna and said, "I don't feel like dancing, do you?"

"Not really," Yuna admitted, and Tidus just took her hand and led her back out.

"In that case," he said, leading her to a little bar, "Let's grab something to eat!"

"Okay," Yuna said, although she wasn't at all hungry. Not anymore, anyway.

"But actually," Tidus said, pulling her toward the bathrooms, "I have something to show you! I kind of got you something while I was in Luca."

"Really?" Yuna said. She hadn't expected anything from him, ever. Not even a kiss or anything, really.

Tidus and Yuna walked toward the hallways where the bathrooms were located, and where it was typically much quieter without the speakers constantly blaring music.

"See, it's right here," Tidus said, putting his hand in his pocket. At that moment, however, a tall girl with curly red hair came out of the bathroom, and looked at the two with a smile on her face, and then came up to them.

"Hey Ty!" she said, slipping her arm around his waist, "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Uh...," Tidus seemed speechless, as he stared at the girl, as if wondering who she was, "Jennica, I'm a little busy right now..."

"I see that," the girl said, and turned to Yuna, "I'll just borrow him for a second, okay honey?"

Yuna just gave her a clueless look, wondering if this girl was a friend of Tidus'. However, what she did next made Yuna's cheeks suddenly burn with a strange sense of rage.

Jennica, pressed her lips to Tidus', locking their lips into a long and passionate kiss, all while Yuna just stood there, it taking quite some time to sink into her what was going on.

Tidus' eyes looked at Yuna's, but he did nothing to stop the kiss, and finally the red-haired girl pulled away, and said, "Okay, sorry. Anyway, I'll see you later, okay Ty? At your place, okay? Anyway, I've gotta go. It was nice running into you! By the way, you'd better go make-out with that slime quick," the girl pointed toward Yuna, "'Cause you know I'll be waiting!"

She bounced off, all while Yuna still just stared at Tidus, an angry expression on her face.

"What was that?" Yuna immediately attacked Tidus.

"Just some girl I see every now and then," Tidus said casually with a shrug, "Just a friend, really."

"Oh, just a friend?" Yuna practically yelled, "And Seymour and me greet each other like that! Who was she honestly? And what did she mean, 'I'll see you later? At your place?"

"Nothing," Tidus said, looking at Yuna as if she had no right to be angry, "She'll probably just come over and be all like, 'Make love to me Tidus!"'

"Oh?" Yuna just said, "And you'll say, 'No!"'

"No, I'll say, 'I guess so,"' Tidus just said, "What's your problem?"

"YOU!" Yuna screamed, "I thought....Oh, I don't know what I thought! I'm going home, right now. I'd rather face my father any day than see you ever again!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tidus yelled grabbing Yuna's arm, "It's not like I like her!"

Yuna tugged her arm from Tidus' grip, just glaring at him, and stomping off without saying anything.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled at her, grabbing her arm again, holding on tightly, "It's not like I have a choice! She's the daughter of the Abes' coach! It's all like a matter of stuff! If I please her well enough, I might have a chance of playing with them! It would be a dream come true to play with them!"

"That's just wrong," Yuna said angrily, "Now let go of me!"

"I know it's not the right thing to do, but that's the way it is!" Tidus said, narrowing his own eyebrows back at Yuna.

"How many others are there?" Yuna asked then, her voice calm, "Did you do the same with the Brutes' coach's daughter?"

"No. It was his niece..."

Yuna ripped her arm from Tidus' again, deciding that this time, she wasn't going to let Tidus' catch her again.

With tears of anger slipping down her cheeks, Yuna started toward the crowd, trying to get away from Tidus.

She reached the exit, and ran outside quickly, her eyes searching up and down the streets, hoping that a taxi would come down the road at any moment.

Tidus came outside then, and ran up to her. He looked angry, she noticed, and definitely not like trying to stop her, or talk to her.

"You have no idea what it's like to be me!" he said loudly to her, just as she managed to wave down a taxi.

She just glared at him, and he, in return glared back at her.

"You wouldn't understand," Tidus continued, as he pulled a little box out of his pocket, "Not even if I explained it to you!" At that, he chucked the box at the ground, and stormed back to the party, leaving her standing there with the door to the taxi open, her eyes on the small little box.

"Just a second," Yuna said softly to the taxi driver, who just rolled his eyes. Yuna walked over to the box, picking it up, and crawled into the taxi then.

"Boy problems?" the taxi driver asked her as they started off.

"You have no idea," Yuna just said, quickly brushing off her tears. She lifted the lid to the box, and pulled out a silver chain, with little sapphire studs in it. It was gorgeous, honestly it was, and more than likely had cost Tidus a bit of gil. Still, Yuna rolled down her window, planning on throwing it out.

She allowed it to dangle there, outside the window, but just couldn't bring herself to throw it out.

A few more tears rolling down her cheek, Yuna rolled up the window and said to the taxi driver, "Can you please take me back to that club?"

The driver just smiled, and did a U-turn, heading straight back to the club.


	15. Just Another Night

I'm terribly sorry it's been taking me so long to update lately, and that my updates haven't been long, but I just haven't felt like writing at all! Honestly, I think this chapter's the shortest one yet...oh well, my same excuse: it's something, right? Suddenly I'm not as attached to this story as I was when I first started writing it...I think it's lack of inspiration, so just think of this chapter as a filler, I guess. I've got some pretty big plans for the next chapter anyway, being that it's going to be taking place in Luca! Still, it's not fair to all of you that I make you wait so long...and for that, I am dreadfully sorry! Just the same, here's chapter 15! Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Just Another Night

The lights seemed to hurt her eyes as she walked back into the club quickly, her mis-matched eyes searching here and there for the blonde blitzball player.

Finally they stopped, as they saw him, sitting down, twirling a piece of gil on the bar counter, staring at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Taking a deep breath, Yuna approached him, and sat down, only to see his blue eyes give her a startled glance, and then look back down. She was about to say something, but he beat her to it.

"Look, I'm sorry!" he said really quickly, "I wouldn't really cheated on you, and it's the honest truth! I swear! I've barely looked at another girl since I saw you! Honestly! I...I was only saying the things I said to...to save my...reputation...I guess..."

Yuna closed her eyes, and then re-opened them.

"Let's just forget about it," she said, "But you have to promise me that as of now, no more seeing girls to get on a team. I don't care if it's the Zanarkand Babes, or whatever it was."

Tidus laughed. "It's the Abes," he said, "And yes, I promise!"

"Good," Yuna said, pulling out the slender bracelet, "And this, is gorgeous!"

"You like?" Tidus said, taking it from Yuna and slipping it on her wrist, "I thought it would bring out the blue in your eyes, know what I mean? Blitz was on my mind, and I saw this and thought of the sphere pool, but then thought of your eyes. Someday, I'll get you an emerald one."

"Thank you," Yuna just said softly, "But I don't need gifts..."

"Hey, I've got so much gil, I don't know what to do with it all!" Tidus said, "So, what made you come back?"

"I don't know," Yuna said, and honestly she didn't. She wasn't about to tell him, though, that she had actually intended to throw the gorgeous bracelet out the window.

Suddenly, her eyes seemed to grow immensely heavy, and she realized how tired she honestly was.

Tidus seemed to notice, for he said, "Should I take you home?"

Yuna wanted to nod, and say, 'yes', but the thought of her angry father bothered her. She leaned her head in her hands, and found herself grow thoughtful. She found it extremely odd that her father had let her date Gippal, although he was Al Bhed, but yet had this strong hatred toward Tidus. Why? What was possibly wrong with him? He hadn't even tried to get her to sleep with him, or make out with him like Gippal had. Although Yuna felt her mind wander as she wondered if she would actually even mind if Tidus wanted her to sleep with him...

She must have been even more tired than she had thought, because suddenly she felt her head slip from her hands, as she fell into a strange sort of slumber.

"Yuna!" she heard Tidus say, which immediately awoke her.

"Sorry," she just said, "I guess I'm more tired than I even thought."

"It is late," Tidus said, "Come on, if you want, I'll go stand up for you against your old man."

"No, that's okay," Yuna said, trying to make it seem like she was awake, although she obviously wasn't, "I'm not ready to go home yet!"

Tidus obviously didn't buy it, and he said, "Come on now Yuna! You've got to go home sooner or later!"

"No I don't!" Yuna said stubbornly, as she felt herself frown upon the thought of returning home.

"Yeah you do," Tidus said, and Yuna frowned deeper. Of course she did! But as if she wanted to!

"I don't ever want to go," she just said, burying her head in her arms. She was so tired she couldn't even think straight any longer!

"You have to go," Tidus just said softly, "But I suppose not yet..."

Yuna smiled. Finally she was getting to him. Yet, she was still so tired.

"I guess you could stay the night at my place!" Tidus said then, and Yuna looked up at him. She'd never expected that out of him. He smiled, as if he'd just said some sort of joke, but Yuna could see a sort of hopeful spark in his blue eyes.

"But what about your father?" Yuna asked.

"He's away," Tidus said softly, "Don't get any wrong ideas or anything! It's just...I get kind of lonely in that big house all by myself, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do," Yuna said, "But I have nothing with me!"

"No big," Tidus said, "Just sleep in what you've got on."

"Okay," Yuna said, "Let's go right now before I fall asleep again!"

"Alright," Tidus said, and took her hand, and led her out the door. He often did that, took her hand almost clumsily, as if embarrassed by it, but at the same time wanted it, and then would pull her around, not uttering a word. Yuna minded it not though, and just smiled as he led her through the basically deserted streets of downtown Bevelle toward where he had parked his car.

As they climbed into his car, Yuna smiled a rather cheeky smile and turned toward Tidus, and said, "Wanna know something?"

"What?" Tidus asked, not taking his eyes off the dimly lit streets ahead of him.

Yuna leaned back in her chair looking satisfied with herself and said, "My father's going out of town tomorrow for a week. That's why I don't want to go home until tomorrow. Then, I won't have to face him until he's had time to cool down some."

"Is he always like that, so controlling?" Tidus asked.

"Honestly, he's rarely home, you see, he's always away at a meeting here, or a meeting there, or a campaign here, or a campaign there. In the meantime, however, he expects me to be perfect at everything. He's afraid to death that I'll fail. Not because he doesn't want me to fail, but because he thinks it will make him look bad. I don't know what his problem with you is, though."

At this moment, Tidus pulled into his long driveway, yawning as he did so. However, he ended his yawn and suddenly looked angry.

"My damn old man's here!" he said, scrunching up his nose, "He's not supposed to be here!"

"That's alright," Yuna said, putting on a smile. She didn't know if Tidus was afraid of his father, or what the deal was. Still, from what she'd seen and heard, Tidus' dad was just some man who liked his drink better than his son.

"How is it alright?" Tidus just moaned as Yuna stood out of the car.

"We'll just ignore him," Yuna said with a shrug simply, "Your room is upstairs, right? Well, where's his room?"

"Downstairs..."

"So, upstairs will be a safe haven, right?"

"I guess," Tidus said, "Just stay behind me, and if my old man asks you any questions, just make some stupid answer and don't stop to chat, got it?"

"Sure," Yuna said, and followed Tidus up to the front steps, where Tidus unlocked the door and entered.

Yuna followed Tidus into the living room where the stairs were, and sure enough, there sat Tidus' father, all bunched up on the couch, staring at the screen, which was playing a Blitzball game, and drinking something or other.

"Come on," Tidus said softly to Yuna, and walked toward the stairs.

"That you boy?" Jecht's voice was heard.

"No," Tidus said sarcastically, not stopping. Jecht turned and faced him, however, and just laughed.

"Yeah it is," Jecht said, obviously not quite getting Tidus' sarcasm, "Who is that you have with you?"

"A friend," Tidus said, as he reached the stairs, with Yuna right on his heels.

"Oh yeah? What's your name?" Jecht asked Yuna.

"Uh, Yuna, Sir," Yuna said, stopping, which caused Tidus to grab her hand and pull her along.

"Look, dad," Tidus said, "We're busy right now, so leave us alone, okay?"

"Whatever, I can take a hint," Jecht just said, and winked at his son, before turning his attention back to his Blitzball game.

"Charming, isn't he?" Tidus asked, rolling his eyes as he led Yuna up the stairs. Yuna stifled a laugh, noticing that there was dirty laundry everywhere, a few Blitzballs lying around, and some frames out of there places from the walls.

"Not nearly as charming as your living quarters!" Yuna said, smiling, at Tidus' blush.

"The maids haven't been around lately," Tidus explained, picking up a Blitzball and twirling it on his finger, "And besides that, sometimes I get bored and kick the Blitzballs around!" As to prove his point, he dropped the ball and kicked it hard into the wall, and hit it again as it ricocheted off the wall. Then, he kicked it extremely hard, hitting some trophies that were on a shelf.

"I see you like making messes," Yuna just said.

Tidus just shrugged, and said, "Those trophies are my old man's, anyway!"

Yuna smiled, but then remembered how tired she was. She yawned, and Tidus remembered too how tired she was, and, regaining his strange sense of being such a gentleman, said, "But, enough of that. Come on, let's get you to bed! I'd have you sleep in the guestroom, but it's downstairs, right next to my old man's room, so you can sleep in my room, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"I can sleep on the floor," Yuna put in right away.

"You won't want to once you see the floor," Tidus said with a cheeky smile, as he led the way to a room right at the end, and opened the door.

Sure enough, right away Yuna felt quite certain that she didn't want to sleep on the floor, for there was junk everywhere, as well as empty pop bottles and food containers.

"Nice," Yuna said, and smiled, although her smile was real. Really, although messy, Tidus' room had a rather charming impression. It wasn't at all the largest room, and Yuna was sure to note that really, Tidus' house wasn't that large at all. A large weight room, as well as three additional exercise rooms made up most of the house. Then, on the south side, was a huge indoor pool. Other than that, there was a huge garage for Tidus' many cars, and then three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen, and the rooms weren't at all overly large.

Tidus' bed was in the center of the room, and a sphere screen was across from it, with numerous shelves that were loaded with trophies. Other than that, there wasn't much to Tidus' room.

Tidus just yawned, and said, "Uh, so, I'll see you in the morning."

Yuna smiled, as he pulled a blanket from the corner of the room and wrapped himself up in it, after carelessly tossing his shirt aside.

Kicking off her shoes, Yuna crawled into Tidus' bed, as Tidus' clicked the light off.

"Goodnight Yuna," he said, with yet another yawn.

"Goodnight Tidus," Yuna said softly, although suddenly she didn't feel nearly as tired as she had been earlier. Something came to her mind suddenly, so she said, "Hey Tidus?"

"Yeah?" came his sleepy voice from the floor.

"Am I still invited to Luca next week?"

"Yeah," Tidus said, his voice rather emotionless.

"Um, I was doing some thinking, and I'd really like to go."

"Oh? That's great!" Tidus said, sounding suddenly a little more awake.

"Yeah," Yuna said softly, "I'm really looking forward to it."

"That's good, 'cause it's going to be awesome!" Tidus said, now sounding quite awake, "How are you going to do it? Like, are you just going to ditch school?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to get in trouble for it," Yuna said, "The officials at my school are so worried that I'm going to transfer to a private school that they'll do anything I tell them to do. I'll just say I'm going with my father out of town next week, and they won't think anything of it! As for my father, he'll be too busy to even notice my disappearance!"

Even though she couldn't see him, Yuna could tell Tidus was smiling. Silence passed between them, and suddenly Yuna's eyelids began to grow heavy again.

"Goodnight Yuna," Tidus' voice said again, and again sleepily.

"Goodnight Tidus," Yuna said, and with a smile, fell asleep.


	16. Troubling Attention

Not only did I update on time for once, but I also have an extra long chapter for all of you! Yay! And all in celebration of receiving 100 reviews! Thank you so much everybody, and I just hope that you keep reading and enjoying my story! I honestly found this chapter okay, it's not overly exciting or anything, but I think it will really lead into the story! Well, enjoy! (By the way, I just wanted you all to know that I'm sad 'cause my mom made me get rid of my pet ferret!!) Sorry, I know you're not here to hear me complain about the loss of my ferret, so, what are you waiting for? Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Troubling Attention

Tidus couldn't help but completely smirk as he sped down the road through the thunder plains and watch as Yuna jumped every time a bolt of lightning either came shockingly near the speeding car or a loud rumble of thunder was heard throughout the sky. Her eyes were open wide, and she was leaning completely far back in the seat, her hands still folded neatly in her lap, obviously trying not to jump.

"Storms scare you?" Tidus asked, his eyes side-glancing at Yuna as she gave another jump.

"Uh..." Yuna said, looking out the window, but then, shifting her eyes back straight ahead, "No, not really...It's just that, well, it rarely storms in Bevelle, as you probably realize, so I've never really been anywhere near this kind of weather before. Not only that, but Rikku has this huge fear of lightning, because her brother accidentally hit her with a thunder spell once when she was swimming. She used to live on an island known as Bikanel Island, back when Al Bhed people were still considered sacrilegious and not meant to live in a Yevon Society."

"So, you are scared of it too?" Tidus asked.

"Let's just say Rikku told me how terrible it was, and I really don't want any lightning to hit me."

Tidus laughed, "Haven't you ever been here before?"

"No, my father and I always travel by airship," Yuna explained, "And usually we only travel to our vacation home in Besaid."

It was fairly silent then, besides the constant sound of rain on the windshield, and the sound of thunder and lightning. However, it was already beginning to lighten up, and Yuna sighed out of relief as she noticed that they were completely avoiding Guadosalam. After all, that was where her father happened to be at the moment.

"Have you ever even been to Luca before for a major Blitz tourney?" Tidus asked Yuna, as they rain finally stopped, as they pulled out of the Thunder Plains.

"No, never," Yuna said, her eyes suddenly sparkling with excitement, "What's it like?"

"Well," Tidus said, not even bothering to hide the cockiness in his voice, "I've never seen one as a spectator's point of view, but from what I've seen, they're pretty incredible. People are everywhere, practically attacking their favorite Blitzers as they leave their locker rooms. The stadium will be completely full, and even outside of the stadium will be full. It's awesome! The best part, though, is being an actual player!"

"It sounds pretty incredible," Yuna said, thinking of how incredible it probably was.

The last week had flown by, from the time Yuna had first opened her eyes to realize she was at Tidus', to lying to the school headmaster that she was going to be with her father, to packing her bags and talking excitedly to Rikku, all the way until now, where she was sitting comfortably in Tidus' newest car, smiling to herself. Her smile grew even larger, for she knew that it was only a matter of time before they reached Luca.

She didn't know what was really the most exciting part of the trip, but she did know one thing: thinking of how much she'd disobeyed her father sent shivers through her. And not shivers of fear, but shivers of excitement. She was finally on her own, finally able to make decisions for herself. Her smile grew even wider yet as she suddenly recalled something.

"Tidus!" she said happily, turning to the driver, "You'll never believe what I did!"

"What?" Tidus asked, wondering what it was she was suddenly so excited over.

"I tried out for our ballet production," Yuna said, smiling to herself, as she recalled the event.

"You did?" Tidus asked, looking amazed, as if he didn't think she would.

"Yes, I did!" Yuna said, looking pleased with herself, "I was thinking of what you had said, and I decided to give it a try."

"How'd you do?" Tidus asked.

"Well," Yuna explained, "I had to try out late, being that I missed the official tryouts, but my instructor allowed me to try out as it were. However, Dona wasn't at all pleased...but I just thought of what you said about jealousy. I still don't know if that's what Dona's problem is, but I just did my routine anyway, not caring what Dona said or thought. We still haven't received word on who's to have the lead, but that's okay. It doesn't matter who gets it."

"That's great," Tidus said, smiling, "But I think I know who's going to get it!"

"Dona?" Yuna asked, amazed that he'd think such a thing.

"No! Of course not!" Tidus said, "You will."

Yuna just smiled, although quite a bit of self-doubt still remained in her. _"Me? Yeah right..."_

They rode along in silence for quite some time, not counting Tidus' sad attempts at singing to the radio, which only caused Yuna to have to stare out the window so that he wouldn't see her trying to conceal smiles.

Finally, they ran into quite a lot of traffic, which caused Yuna to moan, but caused Tidus to go, "YES!"

"How long are we going to be sitting here?" Yuna asked, ignoring Tidus' strange pleasure at seeing traffic.

"Not long at all," Tidus said, "See, we're almost to Luca!"

"You mean all these people are here for the tournament?" Yuna asked, her eyes growing wide, as she mentally counted the many cars that were spread ahead of them and behind them.

"Once we get there," Tidus said, "We'll go check into the hotel–by the way, you and I are sharing a suite, 'cause I got it so that I didn't have to share with any of my teammates!–and then after checking in, we'll head over to the stadium, and I'll show you the awesome box seats I scored for you! After that, we'll get something to eat, and then I'll show you the docks, and then—."

He continued on, telling her of all the things they would do, and then how the next day would be the first major day, and how many games she'd attend, and so forth, and before long, they were pulling into Luca.

Yuna watched the city as it passed by, through the window, enjoying herself. Her father had always assured her that Blitzball was just a game to entertain the people, something he himself need not be involved with. He also had assured Yuna that Luca was where a bunch of rebellious good-for-nothings lived, and wasn't a nice place. However, from what Yuna could see, Luca wasn't at all as gorgeous as Bevelle, nor as elegant, but it had such a sweet, old-fashioned yet youthful feel to it. The buildings seemed so old, and many were from the time of machina, while Bevelle's buildings were all much newer, minus the old-fashioned bits of machina that used to dot Spira. However, the crowd was a mixture of all ages, but Yuna noted right away that the majority was definitely that of youth.

"What do you think?" Tidus asked, as they pulled into the parking lot of a very large, and much more modern looking building.

"It's wonderful!" Yuna said, her eyes still glued to her many surroundings.

"It's just a big Blitz town!" Tidus said, "If the Goers weren't such bloody losers, I'd definitely be here."

"What about Zanarkand?" Yuna asked, as she stepped out and helped Tidus unload the luggage from the trunk, "I've heard that there are numerous sections, each with their own sphere pool! And there are parties every night, everywhere! And everybody has fun twenty-four seven, and—."

"—And that's not true," Tidus said, through gritted teeth as he slammed the trunk lid down hard, "Believe me, I know."

"Oh, sorry," Yuna just said, thinking back to the time that Rikku and her family had gone on vacation to Zanarkand. All Rikku had talked about was how cool it was.

"The people in Zanarkand are..." Tidus paused, as if looking for the right word, "Selfish. I mean, if you think I'm selfish, then you're wrong. People in Zanarkand know nothing but Blitzball, and they never leave Zanarkand. They wouldn't be caught dead in Luca, not even to watch their favorite teams compete."

"How many teams does Zanarkand have?" Yuna asked, her eyes certainly dimming. She'd always wanted to go to Zanarkand for as long as she could remember, and now Tidus was sitting there telling her only of horrible things. After all, Tidus would probably know, too, being that he'd lived there...

"Zanarkand has four teams," Tidus answered, "But they don't compete a whole lot, besides amongst themselves, which is a good thing, because they're the best there are. Only the top thirty or so Blitzers in Spira can play for a Zanarkand team, especially the Abes."

"Your father must have been pretty good, then, huh?" Yuna asked, remembering that he had played for the Abes.

"Yeah," Tidus said, nodding, "He's considered some kind of 'legend', or something like that. In fact, most of my teammates are convinced that the only reason I made the team was because of who my old man is. But that's not true."

"I know," Yuna said, and said quickly, "You play so well, I mean. Don't they realize that?"

"They're too jealous to see with their eyes," Tidus just said, shaking his head. They walked into the hotel, and the doors swished open, and they walked in to the large lobby, which said, "WELCOME BLITZERS!" in huge words across the ceiling. Overall, it was extremely elegant, not something Yuna would have expected for a bunch of Blitzball players, but more like something her father would stay in.

"Tidus, Bevelle Brutes," Tidus said, smiling at the young desk clerk, who looked ready to die as it were. Yuna smiled, realizing how much the desk clerk honestly looked as if she'd already managed to reach the farplane.

"Room 129!" the clerk gasped, and said, "You're the first from Bevelle to arrive! I hope it's okay though that you're rooming right next door to the Aurochs from Besaid."

"The Aurochs are going to be here?" Yuna asked, smiling, "I know a lot of them!"

Tidus let out a laugh, "_You_ know _them_?"

"Yeah! The village of Besaid is rather small, so I know everybody basically who lives there!"

Tidus snorted. "You do know that Besaid's team...sucks...don't you?"

Yuna's smile faded, and she nodded, but then said, "At least they're nice guys."

"Whatever," Tidus just said, as a bell-boy took the luggage from him, "They still suck. Although they've got a new captain this year I hear."

As if seeing that Yuna looked somewhat hurt by his remark, Tidus just smiled, and led the way to the elevator, as if dropping the subject, although he knew as well as anybody else that the Aurochs' chance of winning was slim, and that was at most.

Tidus clicked the 'one' button, and the two waited as the elevator made its way slowly to the room.

"Our rooms are top-notch," Tidus said, "They're all enormous, with two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Most of the time, after the game, we have a huge party up on our floor, but that kind of sucks that the Aurochs are going to be there..."

"Yeah, but I'm sure they won't mind partying with you guys!" Yuna said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Tidus just said, looking away. Yuna just didn't understand that the teams just didn't mingle with each other.

"Yuna," Tidus said, "For instance, my best friend is Al Bhed, so, naturally, he plays on the Al Bhed team. But the entire time we're here, we don't utter a word to each other. We pretend like we hate each other."

"How come?" Yuna asked, as Tidus unlocked the door to their room.

"Because, teams just don't intermix," Tidus said, shaking his head, "It just doesn't happen. The only time we talk to each other is on the off-season, get it? So, naturally, we're going to be sort of mean to the Aurochs. Not because we have anything against them, but that's just how it is. Of course, we won't waste our time on a team as bad as them, but we'll save it more for the Goers. Still, the Aurochs aren't going to party with us."

"Oh," Yuna just said, as Tidus slid open the door. Tidus felt kind of bad, noticing that Yuna's eyes were downcast, but he smiled as they brightened at seeing the room.

"Wow!" she said, as if forgetting what had just happened, "This is so neat!"

"Yeah," Tidus said, shutting the door behind him as they entered.

"Which room will be yours?" Yuna asked, staring into the rooms, both large, with huge king-size beds.

"Don't care," Tidus just said with a shrug, "We'll be so busy partying, there'll be little time for sleep!"

Yuna smiled brighter, still staring at the bedrooms, as if trying to make up her mind which one she wanted.

"But if you think this is cool," Tidus said, his eyes bright, "Just wait until you see the stadium! It's totally old-fashioned, but definitely awesome! Especially the seats I scored for you!"

"Let's go see them now!" Yuna said, hardly able to contain her excitement. Here she was, in a city she'd never dreamed of even seeing, with Tidus, the star-player of the Bevelle Brutes at her side, and finally by herself, finally able to make her own decisions.

Tidus smiled at her, took her hand, and started running down the hallway, with Yuna running along. Really, they probably appeared as two careless teens, just loving life and enjoying themselves, which as far as Yuna could tell, was what they were. Just two average, normal teens. Not Yuna, daughter of Braska, not Tidus, star-player of the Bevelle Brutes. Just two average, normal teenagers, here to enjoy themselves.

"We're not going to take the car," Tidus explained, "It's like way more fun to walk! You should see all of the colorful people we'll see!"

Yuna just smiled, her eyes obviously wide with excitement, as she allowed Tidus to led her through the excitement-packed streets, all while her smile never faded.

"You know," Tidus said, in an unintentional smug tone, "Someone may just stop me and ask for my autograph."

"Really?" Yuna said, figuring she probably sounded clueless. She really never thought of Tidus as famous, really, but she had to remind herself that really, Tidus was probably one of the most famous people in all of Spira! Well, at least to Blitz freaks.

"Yeah," Tidus said, smiling at Yuna, as if to say, 'what can I say? I am just too cool!'

Yuna just smiled back knowingly at Tidus, rolling her eyes, however, as she did so.

They were walking, Tidus practically having to drag Yuna along, for her eyes were so glued on all of her many surroundings that she would barely walk, when a man with a hat on suddenly said, "Look there!"

Everybody turned their heads and stared at the couple, making Yuna blush, although she figured the attention was on Tidus. Tidus just smiled, obviously sucking in the attention, and enjoying it as well.

Suddenly, however, a camera crew was suddenly there, and the crowd surrounded Tidus and Yuna, shoving microphones in their faces, yelling, "Lady Yuna and Tidus of the Bevelle Brutes, together? The son of legend Jecht dates Lord Braska's Daughter!"

Tidus just smiled, still enjoying the attention, but all Yuna could do was stare at the camera, her eyes wide in fear.

"How did you two meet? How long have you been together?" reporters were suddenly everywhere, and Tidus was beginning to grow somewhat uncomfortable, only to look at Yuna, who's eyes were wide with shock.

"Tidus!" Yuna said, clenching his shoulder, and staring at him with her wide eyes, "If my father sees this, we're both dead!"

Tidus looked over nervously at the camera, only to see the words "LIVE" flashing.

"Come on!" Tidus said, clenching Yuna' s hand and pushing his way through the crowd, dragging Yuna along with him, "Let's just get to the stadium!"

Yuna ran along, looking back at the curious looking reporters, all too excited to come after them.

"Tidus!" Yuna said as they ran, "My father will see this, and there'll be Yevonites after me in a heartbeat!"

"Just relax," Tidus said, still pulling her along, "I promise, I won't let them take you if they come! Besides, how are they going to find us?"

"It'll be easy!" Yuna moaned, but stopped as soon as the large stadium came into sight. She felt her eyes grow wide, as she stared at it. It was definitely old-fashioned, as Tidus had said before, but she couldn't help but feel enchanted by it. It had such a certain beauty to it.

Tidus smiled, noticing that their dilemma of the camera cast was already coming to an end for Yuna, although he still knew the threat of being seen on the screen.

"Come on, I'll show you to your seats!" Tidus said cheerfully, nodding at Yuna and smiling, before dragging her indoors. Normally at this time, the stadium was off limits to spectators, but for Tidus, anything was possible, or so he explained to Yuna, as he flashed an IP badge to one of the guards.

"Hey! Wait a second!" the guard said, grabbing Yuna's arm, "Ain't you Lord Braska's Daughter?"

Yuna stopped, looking at the guard fearfully. Was he already after her? Had her father already sent word that she was to be brought back to Bevelle?

"Uh...," Yuna only stuttered, all while Tidus himself looked nervously at the guard.

"Can I have your guys' autograph?" the guard just said, pulling out a Blitzball.

"Sure!" Tidus said, being that he was first to recover, as he took a pen from the guard and scrawled out his name, and then handed the pen to Yuna.

Yuna gave a shaky smile and signed the ball, before giving a little nod out of politeness, and bidding the guard farewell.

Tidus laughed as soon as they were away from the guard before saying, "Man, that was close, eh?"

"Too close!" Yuna said, and she started to fidget nervously with her hair.

"Hey, relax!" Tidus said again, "I told you, no one will take you away from me!"

"'Cept for maybe someone like me!"

Both turned around, fear in their eyes, to see Bickson, and the rest of the Goers, standing behind them, snickering.

Tidus just shook his head, anger replacing the fearfulness in his eyes.

"Come on Yuna, just ignore them," Tidus said, turning around and walking away.

"Not so cool without your teammates, eh?" Bickson taunted, and grabbed Tidus and pulled him back around, "You too chicken to fight me?"

"Ha!" Tidus just said, "As if!"

"Then go for it," Bickson said, putting his arms out as to say 'come on!'

Two other members of the team just crossed their arms, and two girls just snickered, all who looked Yuna over, their eyes looking at her quizzically.

"I'll save that for the game," Tidus just said, shaking his head, and then looked at Yuna, who returned his look with a nervous gleam in her eyes.

Bickson just rolled his eyes and said, "You must think you're pretty special, goin' out with Lord Braska's daughter. I don't know what she was thinking to go out with a loser like yourself!"

"Yeah Honey, wouldn't you rather go out with me?" one of Bickson's teammates said, flexing his muscles, while the two girls just scrunched their eyebrows, snickering at Yuna, as if telling her she wasn't good enough for anybody like Tidus, nor a member of the Goers.

Yuna sighed. She was really getting tired of this.

Serenely, Yuna walked up to the member who had referred to her as 'Honey', which caused Tidus to look nervous. She walked up to him, wearing a sweet and innocent smile, and said, "You know, maybe you're right! I would rather go out with you..."

Tidus' eyes opened, and Bickson snickered at Tidus.

Then, however, quicker than a Blitzball can even travel, Yuna smacked the member of the Goers and said, "If I was a complete slut!"

Then, putting her chin up, she marched over to Tidus, linked arms with him, and led the way down the walkway, all while the Goers just stared at them, all looking too confused and startled to make any movements.

"Yuna!" Tidus said, a smile creeping on his face as they got down a ways, "That was great! I didn't know you could be so...mean..."

"Well, they were being rude, and..." Yuna stopped, and flashed a smile at Tidus, "And you helped me once, so now I've helped you! I really would've liked to take care of that slimeball Bickson guy."

"Don't worry, I'll hit 'im hard for ya in the sphere pool!" Tidus said, his eyes lighting up as he led Yuna up some stairs, "And here," he then said, pointing toward a door, "These are your seats!"

He opened the door, to a small little room that was open, and that was basically all to itself. A large seat was there, as well as two little sphere screens in the corners, and then of course the big opening for viewing.

"It's lovely," Yuna said, smiling, realizing she'd have an entire box all to herself.

"And if you want," Tidus said, "You can call up some friends at the end of the week, and they can come watch the final game with you!"

Yuna smiled, her eyes focused at the empty sphere ahead of her. There were cleaners scrubbing it down for the big tournament, and all Yuna could do was sit down, and lean back in the chair, smiling at everything.

Tidus sat down next to her, leaning forward, staring at the sphere as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Without warning, Yuna smiled wide, and wrapped her arms around Tidus' neck, whispering, "Thank you for everything! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"You're welcome," Tidus just said, returning Yuna's embrace. The two just sat there, soaking everything in, both with their eyes closed, knowing that this week was to be the best of their lives...


	17. A Sudden Change in Mood

I must admit I really thought that I might be able to continue updating every other day, but with it being the end of the quarter and everything...well, let's just say things have been quite hectic. I wanted to get over with the Luca stuff in 2-3 chapters, but it looks like I accidentally will have to put another one in, since this chapter was nothing like it was supposed to be! By the way, I just wanted to also mention that yes, I know things are happening fast, but I want it that way. What's the fun in having tons of chapters where the readers know Tidus and Yuna will eventually get together, but they don't until like the last few chapters? Anyway, in case you haven't noticed, there's still not a direct plot, except for maybe Yuna's relations with Tidus and her father, and Tidus' with Yuna and his father. However, hopefully in the next chapter, a real plot will come in! Yay! Anyway, as for now, enjoy! (I wasn't too happy with this chapter either, being that to me, it's nothing really plot-worthy, but I suppose it helps the story go, right?) Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 17: A Sudden Change in Mood

"I'm surprised I've made it this far!" Yuna laughed, as Tidus smiled, glad that he'd managed to turn the whole 'sphere screen problem' into a joke. At the moment the two were walking back to the hotel, laughing about their performance that was on the screen earlier.

"Yeah, I know!" Tidus laughed along, as they walked into the hotel. Tidus' smile dropped, however, as the two stood there, in the center of a huge crowd, for the many Blitzball teams had officially arrived, and were all lined up to check in.

"Wow!" Yuna just said, smiling, "This is so incredible! Look at all of the teams! Is Zanarkand here?"

"Nope, they're not here, which means..." Tidus paused, and put a smile on, "The Brutes are sure to take the cup!"

"That's what you think!" a member of the Kilika Beasts said, smiling, "'Cause the Beasts are takin' the cup!"

"No! The Guado Glories!" a guado put in.

"That's what you think! The Ronso Fangs are taking the cup!" A loud growl of a ronso erupted into the hotel.

Tidus just smiled, closing his eyes in the bliss, and said to Yuna, "Don't worry, it'll get a lot uglier later on! Now come on, let's get back to the room! Tomorrow's gonna be a huge day!"

Tidus took Yuna's hand in a childish manner, and excitedly dragged her into the elevator, pulling her along down the hallway, which was littered with people. Suddenly a somewhat larger man stepped our of the door, saying something to someone, and then stopped. He smiled at the couple, who had turned to a walk, and Yuna knew at once who it was.

"Wakka!" Yuna cried, dropping Tidus' hand and running over to him, pulling him into a friendly embrace, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Brother's old childhood friend said, "You'll never believe what I got though!"

"What?" Yuna asked, smiling at her friend.

"I'm the new coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs!" Wakka said, throwing his fist in the air, smiling widely, only to have his smile disappear when a snort was heard behind him.

"Yeah...So you're that new guy," Tidus said, shaking his head, a smile that completely read 'I'm better than you are' plastered on his face.

"Um..." Yuna paused, looking at Wakka's sudden change from a smile to a frown, "Wakka, this is, er, Tidus. Tidus, this is Wakka. He's a friend of mine."

Tidus rolled his eyes, and said, "Whatever, I'll be in the room."

Marching off, letting out yet another snort, Tidus made his way into the room, with Wakka and Yuna both staring off at him.

"Who's dat?" Wakka asked, scratching his head, "He a friend of yours?"

"Uh, yes," Yuna said, looking at her feet, "But he's not usually like that..."

"I know who he is," Wakka said, shaking his head, looking disappointed, "We went to Blitz camp together once. He's kind of stuck up, ya?"

Yuna smiled, as she always did when she heard Wakka's islander accent. Wakka had originally grown up in Besaid, but had gone to Bevelle to study to become a priest, or something, being that he was a total follower of Yevon's teachings, probably even more than Yuna herself was. Wakka had been friends with Brother, until he'd learned that Brother was Al Bhed. After that, Wakka refused to even speak with Brother. He had the worst hatred toward Al Bheds. Wakka's dreams of becoming a priest were smashed, for it turned out Wakka wasn't necessarily the brightest in all of Spira, so Wakka turned to an old love, which would be Blitzball. His brother, Chappu, had played on the Aurochs some time ago, and had always remained in Besaid, where Yuna would visit him when her father and she were on vacation. However, a year ago, Chappu had been killed in a fiend attack on the village, which had left Wakka grief-stricken. Yuna was sure that was the reason he had never passed his priest training.

"He's not always like that," Yuna said again softly, staring at the door to her hotel room, where Tidus had disappeared behind only moments ago, "I don't know what gets into him."

Wakka just shook his head again, and then said, "Anyway, it was great running into you and all, Yuna, but, I find it somewhat strange that Lord Braska allowed you to come without a guard or anything..."

Yuna bit her, lip, and, not looking at Wakka, just said, "Uh, well, I was surprised too that he let me, but he did, so...here I am!"

Wakka smiled, and then, said goodbye to Yuna, and left her, saying he had a captain's meeting he had to go to. Yuna smiled back at him, and then went into the hotel room, seeing that Tidus was sitting there, munching on something or other, with his eyes glued to the sphere screen.

"Who are you rooting for?" Tidus asked, not looking at her, as she shut the door behind her.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, standing there, looking as if she'd done something extremely wrong, for the tone of Tidus' voice wasn't at all pleasant.

"Are you rootin' for my team, or that loser team, the Aurochs?"

Yuna instantly frowned, not knowing what it was with Tidus. He acted as if just because she was friends with someone that it automatically meant she would take their side.

"No, of course I'm rooting for the Brutes," Yuna said, forcing a smile, although Tidus wasn't looking at her as it were, "What gave you the silly idea that I'd root for the Aurochs?"

"You're friends with that guy," Tidus said, leaning back in his chair.

"So," Yuna said, walking over to Tidus, "I'm friends with you, too."

Tidus' eyes rolled, and he sighed and said, "I thought I was more to you than that."

"Well, you are," Yuna said with a shrug, as she took a seat in the chair next to the one Tidus was in, "I was only speaking with Wakka. He's an old friend! I haven't seen him in quite some time."

"Whatever," Tidus just said.

Yuna didn't know why, but suddenly she was feeling angry, although she had decided long ago that she would keep her cool when Tidus had one of his mood attacks.

"Look here, Tidus," Yuna said, her teeth clenched, as she stood up and grabbed the remote and turned off the sphere screen, causing Tidus to look angrily at her, "So I can't even catch up with an old friend, but you can go make out with any girl you feel like, and maybe do a little more? What's your problem, anyway?"

Tidus seemed to be chewing lightly on his tongue, as if in thought, before he finally stood up and suddenly said angrily, "Oh yeah? Do you know how hard I've tried not to make out with a girl or anything? 'Cause you most certainly never want to make out with me, or maybe do a little more! You act like we're friends, and nothing but! "Oh Tidus, what room do you want?" And you blush every time I take your hand, even if it's just to drag you from place-to-place, and you always say, "Oh, he's just a friend", and you never act like you even want to be around me!"

"Well I don't see you kissing me!" Yuna said, although she knew that some of his words were somewhat true.

"I don't know how to handle you!" Tidus said, and by now they were standing, only about five feet apart, yelling at each other, "I've never been with somebody who's barely ever kissed a guy in her life! I don't know how to act around you!"

At that, he slammed himself back in the chair, intentionally looking away from her.

Sitting down also, although somewhat more calmly, although she still wasn't at all calm, Yuna said, "But you know...it's because I don't know what to do. I expect you to lead me. Don't you get it? I blush when you take my hand not because I'm embarrassed, but because I'm...surprised...I don't know! It's because, I don't know what to do. So, I only can blush."

She had calmed down some, and she could he was too, for he leaned back in his chair, not looking nearly so tense, and finally just sighed.

"You just seem so, I don't know, innocent," Tidus said, shaking his head, again purposely avoiding her eyes, "I just...have never been around anyone that I would consider to be...innocent."

Yuna had to smile at the way he had put those words. Innocent? Her? Was she not the girl who had completely defied her father and had fled to Luca to stay with a boy? Was she not the girl who had stolen the crush of her cousin long ago just so that she would have an excuse not to go out with Seymour? Was she not the girl who had made out with someone she hardly knew...

Suddenly, as if the weight of everything suddenly coming down on top of her, Yuna could only bury her face in her arms tiredly, and say, "Everything just happened so fast! I just...don't know what to expect anymore..."

She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt hot tears on her bare arms, which shocked herself, for she really didn't feel sad.

"Yuna...?" she heard Tidus' voice someplace in the distance, and the next thing she knew, he was in front of her, with a caring look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Yuna just said, and now it was her that was avoiding his eyes, "I didn't mean to cry."

"It's okay," Tidus said, with a strange laugh, "It's mostly my fault. I'm sorry I was so rude to your friend, and then to you, too. And, I'm sorry that I've managed to put you through so much..."

Yuna had to smile at this remark, and she looked up at him.

"You know," she said, doing her best to wipe off her tears, "The first time I ever laid my eyes on you, it was as if I sensed this hatred between us, and the next thing I knew...well, there you were, I guess. Suddenly, my feelings turned upside down." She closed her eyes then, and said, "Please don't ever be sorry for coming into my life the way you did."

Then, she couldn't help but sob, although she knew not why it was she was sobbing, and she pulled her arms around Tidus' neck, and cried on his shoulder, while he just gently put his arms around her back, rocking her slightly.

As soon as he sensed her tears were dry, Tidus placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to be surprised somewhat, but only slightly. The two just continued for the most part, standing there, in each other's embrace.

Yuna held Tidus closer, not ever wanting to let go. She didn't know why, but it was then that she realized that all this time, she truly had always somehow considered Tidus to be just a friend. Maybe a 'special friend', but nothing more. However, right then and there, while in his arms, she knew she only wanted to be with him, and no where else. That's why Tidus' question probably didn't shock her as much as it may have if Tidus had asked it only earlier.

"So," he said, and Yuna could feel a smile forming on his lips, "What do you say we forget the second room?"

She probably would have thought of a smart comment to say, such as, "Why do you want to sleep in the living room?", but she was too busy trying to decide if he was even serious to begin with.

Of course he was smiling, but not at all jokingly, although his smile dimmed slightly as Yuna let go immediately of him, and looked at him, and must have looked startled, for he suddenly looked as if he wished he hadn't said anything.

"Uh..." Yuna didn't seem to know what to say. Sure, Gippal had tried numerous times to get her to sleep with him, and each time she had turned him down in a heartbeat, but for Tidus...everything suddenly seemed so much more different.

"I..." Yuna said, stuttering around, as if not at all knowing what to say. Something in her head continually told her, "NO! TELL HIM NO!", while there was this small little part in her that said, "What would it hurt?"

"It's fine if you don't want to...," Tidus said then, now looking as if he wished more than anything he hadn't said anything, "I mean, I wouldn't do anything to you...we'd just...you know...lie there..."

Yuna had to smile. Now it was he who was stuttering around.

"Alright, but no funny business, Mister," Yuna just said, flashing him a smile, enjoying the look of shock that suddenly overcame his face.

He came out of his shock as Yuna started toward the bathroom, saying she was going to ready herself, and he just teased her, saying, "It's Yuna, gone bad! Oh Yuna, you naughty girl!"

She turned from the bathroom entrance, sticking her tongue out at him playfully, and saying, "You're the bad influence!"

"Whatever," Tidus said, "I'm a good little boy!"

"Sure you are," Yuna said, sarcastically, as she entered the bathroom, swiftly slipping on her pajamas and taking care of all of her other necessities, such as washing her face, and brushing out her hair, as well as brushing her teeth.

When she finished, she saw that the light to the bedroom that they had chosen was already off, obviously meaning Tidus had retired to bed already. Feeling somewhat nervous, Yuna entered the room, shutting the door halfway behind her, figuring Tidus was already asleep.

She crawled silently under the covers, her stomach suddenly hurting, for she was terribly nervous, although she continued to convince herself that it was no big deal to sleep next to somebody.

She had just closed her eyes when suddenly Tidus sat up and hovered above her, wrapping his arms around her, and said, "So Yuna, up for some fun?"

Yuna's eyes popped open as Tidus hovered over her, his face looking so serious. Yuna's thoughts instantly sprang back to some certain talks Rikku and she'd had a little while back when Yuna had first announced she was going to Luca with Tidus.

"Um..." Yuna must have looked even more startled than she even felt, for suddenly, Tidus started laughing.

"I just knew you'd react like that!" he laughed, shaking his head.

Yuna tried to give a meek smile, seeing now that it had just been a mean little ploy Tidus had decided to put on her. Smiling, and still shaking his head, Tidus reached down and kissed Yuna's forehead, and still shaking his head, turned the opposite way, and said with laughter in his voice, "Goodnight Yuna."

Taking a deep, and somewhat shaky voice, Yuna said, "Goodnight Tidus."

Then, now shaking her head, she turned the opposite way of Tidus.

"You so should have seen your face!" Tidus said again, but Yuna just smiled, and then, before she even could think anymore, Yuna fell into a rather nice slumber.


	18. PreGame Problems

Hm...I don't have much to say here, except for one thing I think I kind of forgot to mention... DISCLAIMER! Oopsies...Sorry! Okay, I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2, and if I did, I doubt I'd be posting this...I don't own any of the characters except for a few I put in here and there, so don't sue me, or I'll be sure to go ahead and fight you! (My mom works for attornies, you know!) Okay, now that the disclaimer stuff is out of the way, here is chapter 18! Oh, by the way, the things in this chapter are pretty important for later chapters, I think anyways! And get this: It's finally revealed just what it is with Tidus that Braska doesn't like! (Or at least part of the reason!) Yayness! Okay, anyway, here's chapter 18! Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Pre-Game Problems

_"I can't believe she actually slept with me!"_ Those were most definitely Tidus' first thoughts when he awoke the next morning with a still-sleeping Yuna at his side, breathing softly. He sat straight up in the bed, stretching, and as softly as he could, slipped out of bed. He knew he had a quick morning practice up to the first big game, so he would definitely have to ready himself for that. So, slipping on his uniform quickly, and scrawling out a note, he left Yuna, still in her peaceful slumber.

"Went to practice. Game's at one. Before game, at noon, meet me at the Luca Café. See ya then! Tidus."

Yuna folded the note up and laid it back in its spot, shaking her head at Tidus' horrible handwriting. She could only smile, though, as she found herself basically leaping back to the bedroom to get dressed, wondering what it was that had her up on cloud nine, or maybe ten or eleven...

Yuna grabbed her handbag and dug her cell phone out, dialing Rikku's phone number without thought, gleefully waiting to hear her cousin's voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Rikku's groggy morning voice was heard.

"Hey Rikku!" Yuna chirped happily, tossing herself on the bed, "How are you?"

"Yunie!" Rikku just shouted, not too loud, however, "I'm in the middle of class!"

"Oops!" Yuna said, suddenly feeling bad, "I completely forgot you were in school..."

"Just because you're not in school doesn't mean normal people aren't," Rikku said, the grogginess in her voice disappearing slightly, although a somewhat jealous tone was definitely heard in Rikku's voice, "So, how are you! How was your first night...?"

"Okay," Yuna said, shrugging her shoulders, although she knew Rikku couldn't see, "You didn't happen to see us on the sphere, did you?"

"No. But that's because my pops won't let me watch the sphere. I accidentally knocked over some prized lamp of his when I was practicing my dance moves," Rikku said, and Yuna could just imagine a smile on her cousin's face.

"Oh...Well, is my father after me?" Yuna asked.

"Not that I know of," Rikku said, and suddenly said, "Uh-oh!"

"Miss Rikku," Yuna heard one of Rikku's teachers say, "Aren't cell phones illegal in school?"

"Uh...hee hee?" Rikku giggled, and then whispered quickly, "Bye Yunie! Call me later!" before Yuna heard a click, indicating that Rikku had hung up.

Yuna just smiled, and threw her phone pack into her handbag, and, suddenly eyeing her handbag hungrily, decided that she was going to go ahead and spend some of the money she'd been saving up for some time, and she was going to go shopping.

Dressing quickly, Yuna practically ran out the door, flinging her handbag, a huge smile on her face. She had two hours to herself, and then she'd meet Tidus, and then she'd go to the game, and then who knew what she'd do!

Her smile could only grow wider, however, as she spotted someone directly down the hallway who she immediately recognized as her neighbor to her vacation house in Besaid.

"Lulu!" Yuna called out, almost laughing out her childish way of yelling, her giddiness obviously having took her over completely.

"Yuna?" the older girl dressed in her trademark black clothes said, looking confused as she walked over to Yuna.

"Hey Lulu!" Yuna just said, walking giddily over to her older friend, a smile plastered on her face, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch Wakka, and the Aurochs," Lulu said, shrugging casually, but then looked at Yuna with that certain older-sister look, and said, "What are you doing here? And with whom...?"

"I'm here with..." Yuna stopped, wondering what it would be that Lulu would say or think when she told her. As if she didn't already know...

"So, does your father know about this?" Lulu asked, raising her eyebrows at Yuna.

"Of course he does!" Yuna just said, and decided it best to change the subject, "I'm going shopping! Do you want to come?"

Lulu just shook her head, although it looked more as if in a scolding way than a way of replying negatively to Yuna's question.

"Yuna," Lulu said, "You're only seventeen. What are you doing here? And with who, exactly? Aren't all Blitzball players at least in their twenties?"

"Not Tidus," Yuna said, although she bit her lip immediately after saying his name. The last thing she wanted was for Lulu to scold Tidus for being out with her. _"And here I've always said I didn't have a mother..."_

"Tidus...He's that cocky player from Bevelle...You're sure your father allowed you to come?"

"Uh, yeah," Yuna said, "Why wouldn't he?"

Lulu just eyed Yuna with an unbelieving look, and, with a shake of her head, finally said, "Well, Yuna, it was definitely nice running into you...Take care now, okay?"

"Alright Lulu, I will!" Yuna replied, her giddiness returning.

"One more thing," Lulu said, turning and facing Yuna, "Be careful...You mustn't forget who you are, Yuna."

"I'm Yuna!" Yuna just said, putting on a smile, although she knew quite well what Lulu was speaking of. _"Gosh Yuna, could you be any more like Rikku?" _Yuna found herself scolding herself, before Lulu could ever have a chance to.

Lulu just shook her head again, looking as if she seriously was contemplating on whether or not to discuss some things with Yuna. Finally, she just bid Yuna farewell, and walked down the hallway.

Yuna just shook her head, deciding right then and there that nothing was going to get her down, and she meant absolutely nothing!

She found herself walking down the street quickly, for once she was out the doors of the hotel, she suddenly felt much more unsafe, and she also found herself wishing that Tidus' was there to take her by the hand and drag her from place to place like he often did.

So, walking swiftly, Yuna ducked into the first boutique that came into view, although the sight of the many wonderful articles of clothing was enough to make all of her insecurities disappear.

"Oh wow," she said, walking up to an elegant dress and running her fingers over its silky material, wondering how much it cost.

"Quite a nice article, huh Love?" Yuna heard someone behind her, and turned around, trying to hide the fact that she was somewhat startled, although the somewhat older lady noticed anyway, and gave a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" the blonde lady said, and Yuna just smiled, feeling somewhat embarrassed. The blonde must have been in her early twenties or so, and wore pink from head to toe, and was smiling at Yuna.

"You're not from around here, are you Love?" she asked, "My name's Leblanc. I own this boutique, as well as many others that dot the Luca streets."

"Hi, Leblanc," Yuna just said, shaking her hand, "My name's Yuna."

"Yuna?" Leblanc seemed startled upon hearing Yuna's name, and suddenly began to eye her over before saying, "Ah, the Lord Braska's daughter! Are you here to enjoy the tournament?"

"Yes," Yuna said, nodding.

"Hm, I see," Leblanc just said, and smiled, "Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

"Oh, I'd...uh...love to," Yuna said, noticing that Leblanc had grown extremely friendly at the mention of her name, "but I'm kind of supposed to meet my boyfriend for lunch in an hour at some café."

"No worries," Leblanc said, "We can go have an early little luncheon at the same café, and then you'll be all ready for that special somebody!" She winked at Yuna, and said, "It turns out, my fiancé is going to meet me too. I'll just call him up and tell him to meet me there! It can be like a double date!"

"Well, okay," Yuna said, deciding Tidus probably wouldn't mind missing out on a chance to boast about how the Brutes were sure to take the cup, so, shrugging, Yuna followed Leblanc out the door.

"Is this your first time away from home?" Leblanc asked, as a nice car pulled up, and a rather short and plump man jumped out of the passenger side to open the door for Leblanc.

"Oh, no...but it is my first time away from home without my father," Yuna admitted, climbing in the car after Leblanc, although she suddenly began to feel a little wary. She supposed she shouldn't be climbing in a car with just anybody, but she decided she was more than likely just being paranoid, and decided that she could trust this Leblanc.

Leblanc sat in the seat across from Yuna, eyeing her over and drumming her fingernails on the windowsill, before smiling and saying, "Here we are! The Luca Café!"

The short little man jumped out again, and opened the door for them.

"Thank you, Ormi," Leblanc just said, "But tell Logos not to drive so quickly next time!"

"Yes ma'am," Ormi said, in a gruff voice, as he shut the door after Yuna jumped out, and got back in.

"You took the car just to go down the street a ways?" Yuna asked, as the car sped off.

"Yuna, Yuna, Yuna!" Leblanc just said, shaking her head, "You of all people should know what it's like to live on the higher side of society! I can't be seen _walking_ from my store to a café! Why, what would all the normal folk think of me!"

Leblanc then waltzed into the café, as if she owned the place, making Yuna wonder just _who_ she was...

Leblanc took a seat without even waiting to be seated, and Yuna took a seat across from her. The waiter came up automatically to take their order, and Leblanc ordered her 'usual', and then turned to Yuna.

"A martini for you too?" she asked Yuna.

"Oh, no thank you," Yuna said, shaking her head, "I'll just have some water."

"Suit yourself," Leblanc said, and with a wave of her hand, sent the waiter off.

The two sat in silence, with Yuna looking into her lap, quite aware that Leblanc's eyes had never left her.

"I suppose you have no idea who my fiancé is, do you?" Leblanc asked, after their drinks had arrived.

"Oh, no, I haven't the slightest idea," Yuna said, shaking her head.

"Hm...You'll find out soon enough, I suppose," was all Leblanc said, making Yuna more curious than ever to know who it was.

They continued on, with Leblanc chatting away about her stores, and how she was thinking of buying out Guadosalam, for that was just how much money she had, and so forth, when all of a sudden a man, who looked quite old, and whom Yuna had never met before came in, causing quite a lot of onlookers. He was using a cane, and Yuna noticed he was missing a leg. She tried not to gasp, of course, and tried not to look at it, either, but was just as alarmed when he sat down across from her, next to Leblanc, and kissed her cheek.

"This is Nooj, my fiancé," Leblanc said then, and then looked at Nooj with an expression on her face that Yuna couldn't quite describe, and said, "This is Lord Braska's daughter, Yuna."

"Ah, the Lady Yuna," Nooj said, reaching his hand across the table for Yuna to shake, "I am Nooj."

"Pleased to meet you," Yuna just said, although truthfully she was finding the entire situation a little unpleasant, for people were suddenly staring at them weird, but both Leblanc and Nooj chose to ignore the looks people were giving them.

"Yuna and me met at one of my boutiques," Leblanc explained to Nooj, "So I invited her here. She's to meet her boyfriend in just a matter of time. Who is your boyfriend, by the way?"

Yuna didn't need to answer, for right then, Tidus came walking on in, smiling here and there at fans, signing someone's napkin, and then finally making his way over to Yuna. He reached the table smiling broadly, only to have that broad smile disappear the moment he saw Nooj.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tidus asked Nooj, his eyes suddenly blazing.

"Hm, I should be asking you the same thing!" Nooj said, standing up, both he and Tidus staring at each other, as if they were to jump into a fight at any given time.

Tidus looked at Nooj, then to Leblanc, and then to Yuna, before grabbing Yuna's arm, and with some force, dragging her up.

"Come on Yuna," he said, "We need to go."

"Now just wait a second!" Leblanc said, now her standing up, also, "Yuna agreed to have lunch with us!"

"Well I'm afraid lunch is cancelled," Tidus said, starting toward the door, with an iron grip on Yuna's arm.

"Wait!" Yuna just said, trying harder than ever to ignore the stares they were receiving.

"Yes Love, just wait!" Leblanc said, grabbing onto Yuna's other arm, "If Yuna doesn't want to leave, than she shouldn't have to!"

Nooj just stood there during all of this, leaning on his cane, looking angry, and not taking his dark eyes off of Tidus.

"If I say she's leaving, she's leaving!" Tidus said through clenched teeth, and he knocked Leblanc's grip off of Yuna's arm, "Now come on, Yuna!"

"But Tidus!" Yuna just protested, but then realized that it wouldn't be so noticeable if she would just comply with Tidus' wishes.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Yuna shouted to Leblanc and Nooj, who just both stood there, watching as Tidus pulled her out the door.

As soon as they were outside, Yuna ripped her arm from Tidus' grasp, and demanded, "Tidus! What was that for!"

"Nothing, I just don't want to eat there anymore," Tidus said, taking Yuna's arm again, and dragging her down the street, apparently toward the hotel.

"That's not true!" Yuna said, "You knew them! Why couldn't we stay?"

"Yuna, they aren't your friends!" Tidus said, "They're...Well...They're not very nice people."

"And how do you know?" Yuna asked, as Tidus now pulled her into the hotel lobby. People watched them with interest as they passed, and Yuna saw out of the corner of her eye a Blitzball player nudge another Blitzball player, and laugh at the fighting couple.

Tidus just pulled Yuna into the elevator, with a quick, "Look, I'll explain when we get to the room, okay?"

"Fine," Yuna just said, as Tidus dropped her arm. She crossed her arms across her chest, and leaned on the elevator wall, deciding she wasn't going to talk to Tidus until he gave her some answers.

Finally they reached the room, and Tidus shut the door behind him, before finally sighing and saying, "Nooj used to be kind of an old friend of mine."

"He did? Did he use to Blitz?" Yuna asked, imagining his missing leg.

"No. It's...A long story," Tidus said, sitting in one of the chairs, "But I think it can also explain why your father's so against me..."

"You...Know?" Yuna asked, taking the seat next to him, wondering what Nooj could possibly have to do with her father and Tidus...

Tidus sighed, and said, "When I was young, my father was a member of the Youth League."

"The what?" Yuna asked, feeling kind of confused.

"The Youth League was made up of people who were injured fighting in the war. My father hadn't fought, being that he was a Blitzball player, but his best friend had. Anyway, when he was only fifteen, Nooj engaged in the battle, where he lost his leg. But...you see...the Youth League...Uh...Let's just say they're the ones who probably planned that assassin on your father a year ago.

Yuna's mouth seemed to drop. How did Tidus know about that? The year before, there had been a foiled plot against her father's life...One that had not been released to the public.

"Anyway, my father dropped out after his Blitz career went down the drain, and when we moved to Bevelle. But in the meantime, Nooj became known as Meyven Nooj of the Youth League, and it's basically his job to plan assassinations of politicians, such as your father. So you see, Yuna, who knows what they wanted with you! That's why all of those people were looking at you weird, too, 'cause here you are, Lady Yuna, daughter of Braska, lunching with the very man who tried to kill your father!"

Tidus' words didn't seem to completely soak into Yuna, although he was giving her this pleading look, as if begging her to understand.

"So you mean," Yuna started slowly, "That my father dislikes you because of your father?"

"Yeah," Tidus said, shaking his head, "I mean, I guess I don't blame him, but..."

"And there's people out there who don't agree with my father?"

"Yuna, there's people out there who want to kill your father, and maybe kill you too."

"But why?" Yuna seemed so confused at the thought of someone wanting to kill her father, or her.

"Because, they just do," Tidus finally said.

"Do you think Nooj and Leblanc would have killed me?" Yuna asked, her eyes suddenly wide.

"Nah, but they probably could have tried to get information out of you, or held you for ransom, or...who knows!" Tidus said, shaking his head again, chewing on his lip softly, "But it was stupid of me to leave you by yourself. I forget how...Sheltered you are."

"I'm not sheltered!" Yuna cried, standing up, as if to look defiant.

"Sure you're not," Tidus said, putting on a smile, and standing up also, "So, ready for the big game? We're gonna kick their as–." Tidus paused, noticing Yuna was going to cringe at his choice in words.

Yuna, noticing that he had noticed his cringe, just avoided his eyes and said, "Sorry, I don't care much for fowl language...I guess..."

"Sheltered!" Tidus just said, laughing.

"No...," Yuna just said, looking thoughtful as she tried to come with an excuse.

"Fine then, say a 'bad word'," Tidus taunted, his eyes wide.

"No!" Yuna said, shaking her head.

Tidus rolled his eyes, but then his cheeky smile dropped, and he said, "I wish I wouldn't swear so much."

"Then don't!" Yuna said, her smile wide.

"It's kind of a habit," Tidus just said, "I got it from hanging out with my teammates. Did you know you're the first person my age that I've hung out with since I was in like seventh grade?"

"Really?" Yuna just asked, and then said, "How about your many girlfriends? How old were they?"

"Twenties, I don't know," Tidus said with a shrug.

"Oh," Yuna just said softly, as silence consumed them then. There was so much on both of their minds, they didn't really know what else to say.

Finally, Tidus put on a huge smile, and placed his hands on Yuna's hips, and said, "Guess who we play?"

"Who?" Yuna asked, returning Tidus' smile.

"The Beasts!" Tidus said, "And you know what that means, right?"

"Haven't a clue," Yuna teased, although she knew quite well exactly what it meant.

"It means," Tidus said, "That we're going to win!"

"If you say so," Yuna just said, resting her arms around his neck.

"You know it!" Tidus said, and leant in, as to give Yuna a kiss.

However, she pulled back, and taunted, "I only kiss winners, so you'd better win!"

"Oh yeah?" Tidus said, "You'd better prepare yourself for a kiss, 'cause we're gonna win!"

Then, with that, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and side by side, they walked out the door, on their way to the first big game of the tournament.


	19. An Attempted Goodbye

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had a TERRIBLE case of writer's block—probably one of the worst cases I've had in a LONG time! Still, it's no excuse, and I'm terribly sorry it took me so terribly long to update! And to make matters worse...I kind of started to a new fan fiction to ease my writer's block! I totally made this chapter up as I went, and actually kind of like it, mainly because it has to do with something later, much later! Anyway, here it is! It's not as long as my last ones have been, but I've had shorter, so it's not so bad! Anyway, enjoy! (By the way, another big thanks to my reviewers! You guys all are the BEST!) Again, enjoy!

Chapter 19: An Attempted Goodbye

Yuna could never call herself a Blitzball fan, until now. She couldn't even sit down in the fancy seats Tidus had arranged for her; all she could do was pace up and down, watching Tidus, and then the clock, and then back to the team, and then to Tidus, and then back up to the clock. She was a nervous wreck, and she didn't know why. The score was tied two to two, and it was already in the second half. A waitress had come and asked Yuna if she wanted anything, but truthfully, Yuna was so nervous about the game that she couldn't even remember if she'd ordered anything or not.

She reached her hand into her pocket, bringing out her ticket, which she nervously tore at, thinking fast. _"It's one lose, and you're out...If Tidus loses...If Bevelle loses...No, don't think like that! They're going to win!"_

She continued pacing back and forth, noting that there were only two minutes left in the game, and the time was going fast. All of the fans out in the stands were at the edge of their seats, their eyes wide open, as they prayed under their breaths for their team to win.

Yuna was so in thought that suddenly a loud whistle boomed and people began screaming, causing Yuna to jump.

_"Who scored?" _she thought desperately, only to have that desperate look on her face turn into a smile immediately as she saw Tidus doing what she had decided to call his 'cocky swim'. He would swim quickly through the pool after scoring, giving high-fives to his teammates, and would then swim to the dead center of the pool and do a back flip in the water, looking quite pleased with himself.

Yuna watched as the scoreboard went from two-two to three-two, and the announcer started screaming, "BEVELLE SCORE BY TIDUS? What a surprise, eh folks?" he chuckled then, as if what he had just said was hilarious, and the game continued.

However, by now it was rather apparent that both teams were tired, and the Beasts seemed to have already accepted defeat.

_"Poor Dona," _Yuna felt herself think, _"The Beasts were her team...Oh well, better her's to lose than mine!"_

The final whistle blew, and the Brutes' fans all stood up and literally danced right there in their seats, cheering loudly. Yuna could only smile incredibly wide and nearly skip out of her box and toward the locker rooms, where Tidus had told her to wait.

She began to walk slow, however, as she neared the locker rooms, remembering her acquaintances with Nooj and Leblanc, and how after that entire deal, how Tidus had basically even been worried to let her go to the game. Yuna was sure that if he had it his way, Tidus would have made her stay. Yuna didn't understand what the big deal was, and she figured she never would understand it.

She reached the outside of the locker rooms, and took a seat on the bench outside, waiting for Tidus to come out.

He was the first to emerge from the locker rooms, and shouted something back to his teammates before his face lit to a smile when he saw Yuna, who stood up instantly to congratulate him.

"I told you we would win!" Tidus said, smiling cheekily at Yuna, "You owe me a kiss now, you realize that, right?"

"Yeah, I realize that," Yuna said, hoping Tidus didn't expect her to give it to him right then and there, although she noticed a lot of other Blitzers were receiving kisses from their girlfriends, whether they were coming from the game, or going to the next game. "Great game!" Yuna finally just said, out of lack to say anything better.

"It was, wasn't it?" Tidus said, smiling, slipping his arm around Yuna's waist, "But now I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat!"

They ended up going to the little café that was located in their hotel, and while Yuna wasn't necessarily hungry, Tidus literally inhaled three different orders.

Then, he looked sheepishly at Yuna and said, "You know, there's gonna be a huge party tonight at the Grand Hall of Luca. It's gonna be totally awesome, being that we won and all."

"Sounds like fun," Yuna said, leaning her head in her hands, "Who will all be there, your teammates and stuff, and then fans?"

"Yeah, whoever wants to come, basically," Tidus said, taking the last bite out of his hamburger, "So are you ready for an all-nighter?"

"An all-nighter, don't you have a game tomorrow?" Yuna asked.

"I don't need sleep," Tidus just said surely, "Sleep is one thing I do not need!"

"Good luck then for your game tomorrow," Yuna just said, although if Tidus stayed as alert-looking as he was right now, she figured he'd be fine.

"Oh yeah, party time!" Tidus said, walking into the large hall, dragging Yuna along by the hand. It was a lot like the after-party in Bevelle, only more...exciting. For one thing, she hadn't just ditched Seymour to see some guy Rikku had wanted to see, and she wasn't running from her father...exactly. As for another thing, she had Tidus as an escort. Only she could tell from the moment that they walked in that Tidus wasn't going to be necessarily the best escort that there could ever be.

On the way to the party, all Tidus had done was complained about how he couldn't stand his teammates, and how they were nothing but a bunch of big drunken idiots–kind of like his father, Tidus had been sure to put in–and that they were good-for-nothing, and they were this, and that. Still, the moment that they had walked in the door, Tidus had dropped her hand, and, as if forgetting she was even there, walked on over to where his teammates were sitting, grabbing a beer, although he'd also told her about a million times that he'd never drink, ever. Then, he sat down next to his teammates and some girls whom Yuna supposed were like official cheerleaders or something, completely ignoring Yuna, and honestly, making her feel somewhat...unwelcome.

So, poor Yuna just sat there, a ways from Tidus, watching him, and the sudden group who had swarmed around him, wishing she was there by his side. However, he didn't even seem to acknowledge that she was gone, or that he cared. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself more than he'd ever been enjoying himself earlier.

Sighing, Yuna just couldn't help but feel...well...hurt, as she sat there, just staring aimlessly at Tidus' happy face.

After what seemed like forever, and to Yuna, probably was forever, the group around Tidus cleared so that he was alone, and, he suddenly saw Yuna, and came waltzing on up to her, as if he hadn't even realized that she had ever left his side, which just so happened to be the case.

"Hey Yuna!" he said, taking a seat next to her, "Where have you been?"

"Right here," Yuna said, sounding annoyed with him, although mad at him, she couldn't help but feel happy that he was back by her side.

"Oh? I didn't see you," Tidus said, "I didn't even noti—."

"That I'd left," Yuna finished for him, "Yeah, I kind of noticed. In fact, uh, I didn't leave. You kind of left me."

"I did?" Tidus said, and just smiled, "Well, you missed quite the conversation. Wanna beer?"

"I thought you didn't drink," Yuna said, crossing her arms and looking away from Tidus.

"I don't," Tidus said, and without looking, Yuna could picture his usual cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"Then what do you call that? Look, I'm going back to the hotel, okay?"

"And miss all the fun?" Tidus just asked, looking as if he couldn't understand why anybody would want to leave.

"Yeah, because I'm having a blast," Yuna said, in heavy sarcasm.

"I am," Tidus said, smiling and nodding to a teammate who passed by.

"I thought you hated your teammates," Yuna said, shaking her head, "In fact, everything you said you hated about these parties are the things you sure seem to be enjoying."

Tidus didn't say anything, and he looked kind of in thought. He just stared straight ahead, as if thinking about Yuna's words.

Yuna had no idea how much he had drank, but she could tell the alcohol was having little to no affect on him, and she leaned her head in her hands, staring at him, before saying, "How come you act like such a nice guy around me, or at least, most of the time, but then you act...stupid around your teammates and stuff?"

"I don't know, Tidus said, tossing his beer bottle in a garbage, "Maybe it's because I think that this is how I'm supposed to act? I mean, look at all my stupid teammates." He pointed across the room, at some of his teammates who were now playing some drinking game with the cheerleaders, "You see, that's the kind of stuff I was brought up with. Drinking, acting like a moron, and Blitzball. They're the only things I've ever known.

"That's sad," Yuna said, but realized in a sense, she was no better. She'd always been taught not to fail in anything, to date someone prestigious like Seymour, even if he was a complete jerk, and to follow directions. Nothing else, really.

Tidus was silent for the longest time, and, then, out of the blue, he said, "Yuna, I've always known who you were!"

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked him, as she looked over at him. He was staring at her with wide eyes, and looked as if he was about to say something, but then stopped.

"What I mean to say...," he said slowly, "Is that I didn't know who you were when I...crashed into you, but, that day at the Blitz party after the Abes game, when we ran into each other, I knew that you were Lord Braska's daughter."

"Oh?" Yuna just said, "Uh, that's...nice?"

"No, it isn't," Tidus said, looking at her, "I said that day that I went to your house that I couldn't stop thinking of you and stuff...well, that was true, but it wasn't because I liked you."

"What?" Yuna tried not to sound shocked, or disappointed or anything, but she was just confused. What did he mean? And why did it matter to her?

"I...," again, Tidus stared at Yuna for a while, as if studying her features, before shaking his head and saying, "I...er...thought that if I dated you, it'd help like, my popularity or something."

"Okay," Yuna said, looking away from him, trying to soak in his words, "Why are you telling me this now?" Suddenly she felt kind of scared. Was he trying to tell her that he didn't like her at all? That she wasn't worth it, so he was going to dump her right then and there?

"Because, I..." Tidus paused, and bit his lip, as if trying to decide what to say, "I want you to dump me. Right here, right now."

"What?" Yuna was shocked. She was right! He did want to dump her! Or...he wanted her to dump him... "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not who you think I am," Tidus finally said, and was now looking at Yuna in a pleading way, "I didn't want to get attached to you!"

"Well...," it was Yuna's turn to bite her lip, and not in thought, but to keep from tears spilling out of her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why was it happening?

"Don't cry Yuna," Tidus said, noticing obviously that Yuna was trying not to, "It's not that I don't like you," Tidus gave a little laugh, "It's that I like you too much."

"I don't understand," Yuna just said, still trying to conceal her tears.

Tidus swallowed, and looked close to tears himself, as if he couldn't decide what to do.

"I can't fall in love with you," he said softly.

_"You could have told me that before_ I_ fell in love with _you_." _Yuna thought, and she had to look away from Tidus, because as much as she didn't want to, she didn't know how she would be able to keep herself from crying.

"Why not?" Yuna could only manage, and her voice cracked as she said those two words.

"Because," Tidus just said, and shook his head, "I'm...a bad influence on you?" He said this more like a question, and looked up at the ceiling, as if wishing he could have said something that sounded better, or something.

"I don't care," Yuna said, and figured it would probably be best if she just let him go. Maybe he was right. Maybe they had grown too attached to each other, and maybe that wasn't such a good thing.

"But I..." Yuna swallowed her last words. Surely she couldn't just come out and say,_ "But I love you!"_, so instead, she said, "But I just don't understand!"

"Yuna, as much as I really want it to, it just wouldn't work out. And, I thought that I could manage to get through the rest of the week, but..." Tidus stopped, before finally just saying, "If you want, I can take you home right now."

She didn't want to go home. Ever. Especially without Tidus. Well, she'd be with Tidus, but not _with_ Tidus. She didn't want to go back to that home without Tidus. Without Tidus, the only thing she had was just a foreign home. A home that no longer seemed like a home. A home that would be as gone as Tidus would be.

"Tidus," she finally choked, tears slipping down her face, "I don't want to go back to my life without you!" At that, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as if thinking that as long as her arms were around him, he'd never leave her. Ever.

"I don't want to go back to mine either!" she heard Tidus say softly, and she wondered if he was crying as well, for it definitely sounded as if he was.

"Then don't," Yuna said, pulling away from him, "Please, stay with me?"

He looked at her, and finally just said, "Yuna, if I...I mean, even though I...first said I liked you just for the popularity, you don't...mind?"

"If you had told me then, I probably would, but you don't still feel like that, do you?" Yuna didn't care what he answered, because she knew that if he said 'yeah, I still like you for the popularity', she knew it'd be a lie.

"No, I...Really like you," Tidus said simply, "It's just that, I mean, even though my first intentions weren't...right...you don't care?"

"No," Yuna said, "As long as it's still not that way."

It took Tidus a while to answer, but he finally looked at Yuna and took a deep breath before saying, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Yuna said, and smiled playfully, "Just never bring something like that up again!"

"Alright, I promise!" Tidus said, his usual smile returning to his face. Then, his smile turned into a mischievious one again, as he said, "You know...you still owe me that kiss!"

"So I do!" Yuna said, and she leaned in close to Tidus. Then, with a smile, just as their lips were about to meet, Yuna said, "But after that stunt you pulled, I don't think you deserve it!"

"What!" Tidus said, as Yuna tried to stand up. He grabbed her playfully around the waist, pulling her down onto his lap, and put on a pout, before saying, "Come on, I played a good game!"

"Except you had me so nervous!" Yuna said, smiling.

"You were nervous? Ha, never doubt the amazing abilities of Tidus!"

"Oh, whatever," Yuna said, and then, before Tidus could expect it, leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Tidus just looked at her surprised, and she just gave an innocent smile before saying, "Alright, I suppose you deserved it!"

Tidus just shook his head, and said, "What do you say we leave this boring place?"

"Sounds great," Yuna just said, and Tidus took her hand, and off they went, out the doors and into the Luca night.


	20. A Quick Farewell

Wanna know something incredibly terrible? If you know anything about me, you'll know that I'm definitely not one of those hopeless romantics. Yet, here I am writing a...romance story? Whoa, is something wrong with me or what? And to make matters worse...well, it's my third romance story...For a girl who's never getting married, I suppose it's kind of...strange? Any who, now that you've listened to me rant on how I find it weird that I'm writing a romance story, I think we can move on, don't you? Okay, just a quick note, I don't care much for this chapter AT ALL! But it's going to get the story moving, even if it's kind of quick, so...we'll just have to deal with it, right? Well, here's chapter 20! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 20: A Quick Farewell

Waking up in his arms was something that she wouldn't mind growing accustomed to, but she just sighed, as she felt her eyes look up at his face, with his eyes tightly closed, obviously fast asleep. After the party the night before, Tidus had basically said he was ready to go to bed, and, so, they went back to bed, although earlier that day Tidus had been bragging that he didn't need sleep.

Now he was fast asleep, although by glancing over at the alarm clock that sat on the night stand, Yuna could tell that in no time, the alarm would go off, and it would be ready for Tidus to get ready for the next big game.

Yuna softly placed her hand on Tidus' chest, and rested her head in his arm that was outstretched just for her, careful not to wake him. After all, it was only a matter of time before he'd get up as it were. Closing her eyes, Yuna couldn't help but wish they could remain that way forever, but then reopened her eyes as she thought dreadfully of the night before. She was so confused by Tidus' actions that it was almost unbearable for her. Why didn't he want to fall in love with her?

Turning her body around so that she was facing him, she stared thoughtfully at him, a pit somewhere in her stomach knowing that there was something more to Tidus' actions then he was telling her. But what was it?

Suddenly there was a ringing noise, causing Yuna to give just a slight jump. She realized right away that it wasn't the alarm clock, but her phone.

Tidus' eyelids flickered, and he finally groggily opened his eyes, as Yuna left his arms, and then turned to his side, grabbing Yuna's pillow and shoving it over his head as Yuna jumped off the bed and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" Yuna answered, and she knew without asking who it was.

"Hi Yunie! So, how've ya been?"

"Fine," Yuna said, taking a seat on the bed, "But you kind of woke us up."

"'Us?"' Rikku said with a little giggle, "As in...?"

"As in who do you think?" Yuna asked, smiling to herself.

Then the alarm clock went off, and Tidus let out another groggy moan, and Rikku said, "What is going on over there?"

"Nothing, Tidus is having a hard time getting up, that's all," Yuna said, shutting off the alarm clock.

"So...you guys are sleeping together...hm..." Rikku said, and Yuna could just imagine her cousin pretending as if she was thinking.

"Don't get any wrong ideas," Yuna just said, "I know how your naughty little mind likes to work."

"Uh-huh, sure...you'll fill me in with the details later though, right?"

"Sure," Yuna said, "what details there are."

Tidus let out a soft little groggy moan again and Yuna looked over at him to see that he had snuggled himself back under the covers, and was obviously trying to go back to sleep.

"Tidus, you have to get up!" Yuna said, and then turned back to the phone, "Anyway, what have—Hey! Tidus!"

Tidus smiled as he threw a second pillow at Yuna, and said, "Can't a guy just get some sleep?"

"You're the one that wanted to stay up all night," Yuna reminded him.

"You two stayed up all night? Doing what!" Rikku squealed in the phone.

"Nothing! And we didn't stay up all night," Yuna said, shaking her head at her cousin.

Tidus stood up and stretched, and then plopped back on the bed and wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist, leaned his head on her shoulder, and said, "Who you talking to?"

"Rikku," Yuna said.

"What?" Rikku said.

"Nothing, Rikku," Yuna just said, "So, aren't you in school right now?"

"Not exactly," Rikku said, "I'm 'sick'."

"Oh...in other words, you have a test you didn't study for, so you're pretending to be 'sick'."

"I used to do that!" Tidus said, and then he leaned over to Yuna's ear where she held the phone and said, "Hi Rikku!"

"Hi Tidus!" Rikku squealed in a high-pitched voice into Yuna's ear, "And no, I really am sick!"

"Sure, you really sound like it," Yuna said, shaking her head.

"Okay, I suppose I'd better get straight to what I called you about though," Rikku said, her voice suddenly turning serious, which surprised Yuna.

"What's that?" Yuna asked, suddenly feeling somewhat nervous.

"Supposedly, you father didn't see the thing of you on the sphere, but Seymour called him yesterday and said that you haven't been seen."

"Great," Yuna said, "So, do you know what my father's going to do about it?"

"Apparently, he's on his way to get you."

"WHAT?" both Yuna and Tidus said at the same time.

"Yup. He knows where you're staying and everything."

"Why didn't you call sooner?" Yuna said in a nervous tone.

"I didn't know about it until right now! Cid said that your dad called him, making sure you weren't here. Then, apparently he did some thinking, and figured out that you were here with Tidus!"

"Great," Tidus said, and it was quite apparent that he was listening rather intensely to the girls' conversation.

"Oh, he's really mad at you too, Yunie," Rikku said, "I mean, really mad. And I mean, _really _mad. He practically screamed at my pops over the phone, as if it were his fault."

"Tell Uncle Cid I'm sorry," Yuna said, and she was feeling sorry. Suddenly, coming to Luca didn't sound like it had been a very good plan at all.

"Okay, well, I've got to go," Rikku then said hurriedly, "I just thought I'd give you a head's up."

"Okay, thanks Rikku," Yuna said, "Goodbye."

"Bye Yunie."

Yuna clicked off the phone and threw it on the ground.

"Now what?" she asked Tidus.

"I go to my game?"

"Probably the best," Yuna said, "I don't want you caught up in this anymore than you have to be."

"Yeah, but it is my fault you're here," Tidus said, surely, "But..."

"But, you're better off to just not get involved," Yuna put in.

"Right," Tidus said, nodding, and then stood up, "Well, whatever happens...I..." he didn't seem able to finish, so, wordlessly, he simply left the room, and went into the bathroom.

Sighing, Yuna just lay her head in her hands, wondering when her father would be arriving to see to it that she left...

Tidus emerged, and gave Yuna a quick glance, and then sighed.

"Yuna, if Rikku is right about your old man coming...uh...I'd rather not be around..It's just that..."

"I don't want you around," Yuna said, "I mean, I don't want you getting in trouble. It wasn't your fault, after all. And honestly, I'm quite thankful you invited me."

Tidus just gave a meek little smile, and then glanced over at the clock.

"Uh...So...," he just said, giving a little shrug.

"Yeah, so," Yuna said, smiling slightly, "Good luck with today's game."

Tidus put on his meek little smile again and said, "Yeah."

"So, I guess, I'll see you when you get back to Bevelle?" Yuna hadn't necessarily meant for this to come out as a question, but it did.

"Yeah," Tidus said quickly, and then he looked at the clock again, before suddenly saying, "Maybe your old man won't show! Do you think that's possible?"

"I don't know," Yuna said shrugging, but put on a smile anyway, "But let's hope it is!"

"Right!" Tidus said, smiling, before finally saying, "Well, uh, I really gotta go...Bye!"

Yuna sighed and then practically ran over to Tidus and flung her arms around his neck.

"Bye," she said, "And thanks."

Tidus didn't return the embrace for a while, but finally let out a sigh himself and put his arms gently around her waist before saying, "Bye."

Then, he slowly left her embrace, looked as if ready to say something, but shook his head, and then slowly walked out the door, leaving Yuna all alone, staring after him.

She sat down on the bed, wondering to herself if her father really would come get her.

_"Of course he will!" _she told herself, _"After all, why wouldn't he?"_

So, with her feet dragging, she packed her stuff, and soon enough, heard a knock on the

door.

Feeling quite nervous, and somewhat queasy, Yuna made her way slowly to the door, and opened it, to see the hotel clerk standing there, with some man dressed all in black.

"Uh, Miss Yuna?" the clerk said, his voice shaking as he talked, "Uh...Hello...Uh..."

"I'm here to take you home," the man in black just growled, flashing some badge in Yuna's face.

"Yeah, yeah," Yuna said, and gathered her bags. She knew it was coming, after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of all the stupid, dumb, absolutely terrible things you could choose to do!" Braska said, pacing in the library, as Yuna just picked at her finger nails, "And now you sit there pretending as if you did absolutely nothing wrong!"

"I didn't do anything wrong," Yuna said casually, although that only made her father flare up more.

"Yuna...," Braska said, suddenly calming down slightly, "I didn't really want to tell you this, because I wanted to protect you...but...Well, let's just say I know who this Tidus is."

"Mm-hmm, sure you do," Yuna said, pretending to not sound interested. She knew quite well what her father was going to say. He was going to go on and on about how Tidus was just a good-for-nothing Blitzer, and not of high enough standards for her. Now Seymour, on the other hand...

"I knew Tidus' father," Braska said slowly, staring out the window and not at his daughter, "He was a very good friend of mine at one time. But then, he moved to Zanarkand, and we became distant. However, in the end, he betrayed me." Braska looked sharply over at Yuna, and said, "And Tidus, he'll do the same thing to you."

"You don't know that!" Yuna said instantly in Tidus' defense.

Braska looked ready to smack his daughter, which would of course be unlike him, and he instead took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I do know that. You probably haven't heard of it, but there's a kind of gang out there called the Youth League, led by a man named Nooj. A while back, it was greatly led by Tidus' father, Jecht. There's no doubt that Tidus is in that group."

"No he isn't!" Yuna said quickly, "We met Nooj! And Tidus and Nooj almost got into a fight right then and there!" Right after these words left Yuna's mouth, however, she immediately wished she hadn't said anything about meeting Nooj.

"You met Nooj?" Braska said, seeming surprised, but then he turned red, "That's it! If I catch you with that no-good young man ever again," and of course he was referring to Tidus, "I swear on Yevon's name that I will take some action! Now get to your room right now!"

Yuna just stood up defiantly, although she was honestly feeling quite shaken. There was something about the look in her father's eye that was really bothering her. In fact, he almost looked like he was going to cry, a look Yuna definitely wasn't used to seeing on her father.

Deciding to ignore it, Yuna just burst her way out of her father's study, and rushed upstairs. Normally, she would have thought about how great it was to be back at her own house, to be able to sleep in her own bed, but for some reason, she just couldn't feel that way anymore. So, as if hoping for the day to just end, Yuna jumped in her bed, and buried her face in her pillow, and then, cried herself to sleep.

A/N: Again, I don't care much for this chapter at all! Still, as mentioned above, it will help get this story moving. Otherwise, the story would still be in Luca, where the same basic things would happen over and over again! Oh well, hopefully the next chapter will be way better, right! Well, I hope you enjoyed just the same!


	21. Greater Disappointments

Huh...I don't know what my deal is, but suddenly I'm just totally not into my story! I don't have writer's block necessarily, but I can't stay focused on my story! That's why this chapter's kind of BLAH! Well, just the same, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 21: Greater Disappointments

"Okay, so tell me everything! From the minute you and Tidus were on your way to Luca, to last night when you got home!" Rikku squeaked, as Yuna and she walked through the halls of their school.

Yuna's eyes just remained downcast, and she realized she really didn't want to discuss any of her week at all. At the present moment, all she could think of was the weekend, when Tidus would return home. There was just so much she had to ask him about. Not only that, but she, well, just couldn't wait to see him again.

Paine joined the two, her usual self emotionless as she said, "Hi Yuna. I see you're back. Would you please clear up that you weren't in Luca with your boyfriend like Rikku blabbed to everybody?"

"But she was!" Rikku said, "Weren't you Yunie! In fact, Yuna's just about to tell me

everything that happened! Right Yunie?"

"Oh, right," Yuna just said sadly.

"Is that true?" Paine just asked.

"Yeah, it is," Yuna said slowly.

Paine shook her head disappointedly in Yuna, but wore a small smile of amusement just the same.

"So, tell us about it!" Rikku pushed on.

"Nothing really happened," Yuna finally just said with a shrug.

"Aw, come on Yunie! I'll tell you when I lose my virginity!"

Yuna found herself shoot a piercing look at her cousin, before saying angrily, "Actually Rikku, I didn't lose my virginity."

"You didn't!" Rikku nearly yelled, "But you were like at a hotel with him and everything! Didn't you sleep with him?"

"Maybe," Yuna said, "But that doesn't mean we did anything else."

Paine just continued to shake her head, her amused smile growing ever wider.

"So, what did you do then?" Paine just asked simply.

"Not you too, Paine!" Yuna said, and now it was Yuna who was shaking her head disappointedly, "And to answer your question, I didn't do anything _with_ him, not like _that_, anyway."

"That's so boring, Yunie," Rikku said, rolling her eyes just as the bell rang, "Oh, gotta go! If I'm late to first hour one more time, I think I'll be kicked out of the class!"

Yuna let out a sigh, and just looked at Paine, and said, "So, what have I missed?"

"Not much," Paine answered shortly, as she led the way to their first hour class, "Just Seymour being an ass, you know, that kind of stuff."

"Ugh, I totally forgot about Seymour," Yuna said, rolling her eyes as they walked into the class.

Seymour was chatting with his usual posse, and turned as soon as Yuna and Paine entered and took their seats.

"Back so soon, Yuna?" Seymour asked, "I thought the Blitz tournament didn't end until the end of this week! I heard your dad had to come and get you. Did he have you tested for STD's too, while he was at it?"

"Shut-up Asshole," Paine said, causing Yuna to cringe, as she always found herself doing when someone talked so harshly. Still, she'd never had anybody really stand up for her before, and she could only smile meekly at Paine as Seymour immediately slouched down and left Yuna alone.

Their teacher walked in then, holding a large pile of papers.

"As you all know," he said, passing the papers out, not saying anything about Yuna's return, much to Yuna's delight, "The first quarter has passed, and we've moved on to second quarter. Here are your grades and class ranks!"

Naturally Yuna sat straight up in her seat. She knew who was number one in the class, and that was of course...her! The teacher put her grade slip face down on her desk, and, feeling somewhat cocky, Yuna picked it up to look at her grades and rank only to have her face drop, and any remaining cocky feelings disappear.

Her grades were all fairly okay, being that they were all A's, except there were two A-'s. That wasn't the worst part though. Her class rank had fallen from one to–five?

Shaking, Yuna put the paper back on her desk, hearing laughter from behind you.

"What did I tell you, Yuna!" Seymour said, pointing to the shy boy next to him who was staying with Seymour, "Baralai beat you, no problem! He's number one, and I'm number two...that makes you—what?—number three?"

"No, I'm number three!" a voice came from the other side of the room.

Seymour laughed again, "I mean, number four?" Seymour and his group laughed, and Baralai gave Yuna an almost apologetic look, and then returned to working on something.

Yuna didn't know why, but tears were forming in her eyes, because she knew deep down inside that really, she barely deserved being ranked number five. She didn't even think she deserved the A-'s that she'd received. And this was all because of one person...Tidus...

The class went by in just a blur, for Yuna's mind was on so much more as the class went by. The bell finally rang, and Yuna walked out, her head still in a cloud.

"Hey Yuna!" Paine called, rushing up to her, "I'm sorry for what happened back in class."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Yuna said, somewhat bitterly.

"Well, actually," Paine showed Yuna her grade slip, "I'm number four. If I weren't here, that would be you."

"That's a foolish way to think," Yuna just said, and gave Paine a smile, "But I really appreciate you standing up for me back there when you told Seymour off."

"No problem," Paine said, "I've been wanting to tell him off now since the first day of school!"

Yuna laughed and said, "He deserved everything you said to him, don't you think?"

"And it was especially funny how much he ducked when I said those words," Paine just agreed, shaking her head, a small smile upon her lips.

At that, Paine and Yuna separated, and it wasn't long before the day was over. Yuna couldn't help but realize how normal things were without Tidus around. Rikku offered to drive Yuna to ballet, as long as she promised to fill Rikku in on the 'juicy bits' that didn't exist.

"Hello there, Yuna," Dona greeted Yuna, as they walked through the large hall of the dance conservatory.

"Hello, Dona," Yuna replied, wondering what was up, being that Dona had this certain look on her face that was indescribable.

"So, where have you been in the last few days?" Dona asked, "I hear you were away in Luca with a certain somebody...?"

"Yes, I was," Yuna said, smiling casually at her friend.

"Oh?" Dona said, shaking her head and wearing a strange smile, "My, my, my...has my little Yuna grown up?"

Yuna rolled her eyes, and said, "I assure you I'm the same exact Yuna that you've ever known!"

"Sure you are," Dona said in a weird tone, and then suddenly stopped Yuna right outside the door to their classroom and said, rather harshly, "So, Yuna? When did you try out for the main part in this year's Yevonistmas performance?"

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, somewhat frightened by the look Dona was giving her.

"Don't play stupid!" Dona nearly yelled, "So, what did you pay the instructor? Five hundred gil? One thousand gil? Or did your daddy just promise something?"

"Dona, I really don't know what you're talking about!" Yuna said, trying to push past her friend.

Dona just snubbed Yuna, sticking her nose straight in the air and walked into the classroom, with Yuna trailing behind her, wondering what Dona's behavior was about. Yuna was about to find out though, right as she walked in the classroom.

"Yuna!" all of the girls squealed, running up to her, "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations on what?" Yuna just asked, wondering what she'd done.

"You got the part! You know, the lead!" some girl chirped away excitedly, as if Yuna getting the lead was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"I did?" Yuna asked, her face brightening. She couldn't believe it!

"Yeah, yeah, but we all know she did it through bribery," Dona just said, rolling her eyes.

"That's not true!" Yuna said, wondering how Dona could possibly say such things.

"It is and you know it!" Dona said, crossing her arms across her chest, "Everybody knows I'm the right one for the part!"

Yuna narrowed her eyebrows at her friend, feeling incredibly angered. What was with everybody? Seymour nagged on her nonstop, Rikku didn't believe she was still a virgin, and now Dona was accusing her of bribing their ballet instructor into letting her have the part. Really, the only person who had been nice to her all day was Paine, who was usually in a rather crabby kind of mood.

Yuna just bit her lip, and walked away from Dona and the rest of the girls, wanting desperately to cry. At the moment, everything just seemed so hard.

_"I wish Tidus was here," _she found herself thinking, which only caused her to grow angrier as she remembered what her father had said before about Tidus betraying her. What if it was true?

The class had now began warmups, but Yuna didn't care. She made her way to where she had put down her bag and took her cell phone out, dialing Tidus' number.

The entire class watched her, and her instructor didn't look too happy that she'd be making a call right there in the middle of class, but Yuna didn't care. She had to talk to Tidus, and she had to talk to him right that instant.

"Hello?" a groggy voice that Yuna immediately recognized as Tidus' came over the phone.

"Tidus!" Yuna said, smiling, although she had meant for the conversation to be completely and totally serious. Still, just hearing his voice was enough to make any doubts go away.

"Yuna?" Tidus said, "Uh...What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Yuna said, noticing that the girls in the room was giggling at her, as they all sat there listening to every word she said, all while her teacher just looked as if she couldn't decide to stop Yuna, or to just keep listening to what she was saying.

"Um, about what?" Tidus seemed nervous, and Yuna wondered if he knew what it was she was going to ask him about.

"Tidus, I have to know something," Yuna said, "Is it true that you'd...betray me?"

"Look, Yuna, I'm on my way home right now, okay? Let's just say that...I kind of messed up, my team lost because of me, and in conclusion, I really wanna see you about something, 'kay? We can talk then. Just come over to my place later tonight. Okay? I gotta go, so, see ya then."

"But Tidus—," Yuna heard the click of the phone, and she bit her lip, as she turned her own phone off and placed it in her bag, blushing as she noticed that the entire class was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I had to make a call," Yuna said, blushing an even deeper red.

Dona gave a little snort, and continued on with her excersises and the teacher just shook her head disapprovingly, and that was that.

Finally, still red, Yuna went to her normal place and started her warmups, but she couldn't help but allow her mind to continually wander to Tidus...


	22. Away From You

I'm terribly, terribly sorry, but due to a certain lack of interest, I'm putting this story on hold, just for most of the month of November. I'm really, really sorry and all, but I'm just not feeling connected to this story, and I haven't really had much motivation recently...Again, I'm sorry! I will, meanwhile, be writing another story, although I'm not 100 sure which one it is yet. In the meantime, you can read that one if you'd like, or you can check out Ayumi Yuri's story, 'My Eyes are Green With Envy', because I helped her type it and such...I promise I'll restart this by December, because I have some plans with it, and the pause in the story will all make sense. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the delay and all. I just am lacking motivation...Well, enjoy...

Chapter 22: Away From You

"Father, I have to go someplace tonight."

He just looked at her, his dark eyes eying hers with suspicion.

"Oh?" he just said, "And where would that be to?"

"To the 'Young Maesters of Spira Convention', Yuna said, with false pride, as she took out a slip of paper that she'd actually found lying in the hallway of her school. At one time, she had been interested in the convention, but at the current time, she was much more interested in a few other things, noticeably Tidus...

She handed the folded paper to her father, who slipped on his reading glasses and read it softly to himself, making little murmurs here and there, before looking up at Yuna and saying, "And who is taking you there? Shall I arrange an escort for you?"

"Oh," Yuna said, giving a little giggle, doing her best to imitate Rikku whenever she fell in love, "I'm actually going with," Yuna even forced herself to blush, "Seymour..."

Braska eyed his daughter even more suspiciously, obviously not believing her.

"Don't give me that look!" Yuna just said giddily, "Seymour asked me if I'd like to come along, so...you know...naturally, I accepted..." Then, Yuna let out a loud sigh, allowing herself to stare into space.

"Allow me to call him," Braska said, nodding toward the phone, as he picked it up.

"Oh, but Seymour's not home right now," Yuna said, twirling her hair, "He has violin lessons about now...I would know," and at this, Yuna managed another sigh, "Because I've completely memorized his schedule! Father! Can you believe I've lived next to Seymour all my life? And never once have I noticed how sweet, and kind, and attractive, and—."

"In other words," Braska said, looking kind of surprised, "You...Uh...Like, Seymour?"

"Like?" Yuna said, allowing her eyes to go into a dreamy state, "I guess you could say that...But isn't there a more, I don't know, better term than that?"

Braska looked even more amazed, and he said, "What about Tidus?"

"Who?" Yuna said, "Oh, him. Well, he's okay and all, but Seymour is so much...I don't know, better, I suppose." Yuna managed yet another dreamy smile, allowing herself to stare into space again, before suddenly snapping back to reality, and saying, "So, can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Go with Seymour to the convention?"

"I suppose," Braska finally said, "I'll be out of town, as you know, but don't think I won't be checking with Seymour..."

"Oh, you can check with him all you want!" Yuna said, her eyes glowing, although she knew quite well everything about the glow was somewhat fake, "Thank you so much!" At that she leapt out of her seat and gave her father a peck on the cheek before rushing upstairs to her room.

As soon as the door was safely shut behind her, she let out a long sigh of relief. That was easier than she had even figured it would be.

Sighing, she sat herself on her bed, and stared at her reflection in the mirror that was across from her, whispering, _"What am I doing?"_

Then, she stood up, and silently walked out the door, and yelled quickly to her father that she was heading over to Seymour's, and surprisingly, her father didn't even stop her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usually seeing Tidus was enough to lift her spirits so high, that it would seem as if nothing would bring them down, but this evening was a different case.

"Oh, hi, Yuna," he had said as he greeted her in, acting as if they were indeed on unpleasant terms with each other.

"Hi, Tidus," Yuna had simply said, allowing Tidus to lead her in, "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yeah, I did," Tidus said, "And you wanted to speak to me, too?"

Yuna only nodded. She cocked her head to one side thoughtfully, sensing that for some reason, Tidus was trying overly hard not to look her in the eyes.

"Uh, do you want to just have a seat here," Tidus said, nodding toward the couch. His father was absent, for once, not that Yuna honestly cared at the moment.

"Sure," Yuna said softly, as she sat down. Tidus just remained standing, his hands shoved mindlessly into his pockets, his eyes still wandering everywhere but to Yuna's own wandering eyes.

"So," Yuna said, after some silence passed between them, "You...uh...are home early?"

"Yeah," Tidus said, and then suddenly looked ready to cry, as he suddenly burst out, "Yuna, I...We can't...I mean..." He looked at the floor, and took his right hand out of his pocket and pulled his hair back out of his face before saying in a soft, almost solemn voice, "We can't see each other anymore..."

Yuna was suddenly on the verge of tears, as his words played over and over in her head. Still, she knew it was the truth. They couldn't. They just couldn't.

"Tidus," she said, her voice quivering as she talked, and she did her best to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat down, "I...I just have to know one thing."

"What," Tidus said, his own voice cracking, although only slightly.

"Did you...Did you..." Yuna couldn't seem to spit it out. Closing her eyes, only to allow a tear to slip down, she finally managed, "Did you mean to betray me?"

Finally Tidus' eyes reached Yuna's as she reopened them, and all Yuna could sense was a strange hurtfulness in Tidus' eyes.

Looking away from her, Tidus said in a whisper, "Yes."

Yuna's eyes popped open in disbelief. Sure, she had supposed it was true, but in a doubtful sort of way.

"You did!" Yuna said, trying not to sound too surprised.

"Yeah, I did," Tidus said, suddenly looking up at Yuna, anger in his eyes, "That's why we can't see each other anymore!"

The tone in his voice was enough for Yuna to start crying, and she was suddenly extremely tense as well.

Finally, through her tears, she only managed a cracked, "Why?"

Tidus' anger seemed to disappear, and he sat down next to her, although keeping his distance, as afraid to be too near to her.

"Because," Tidus just said, "I just wanted to make my old man proud, I guess."

"What does he have to do with anything?" Yuna asked, suddenly feeling angry herself.

"Everything!" Tidus said, and Yuna could tell he was feeling rather angry, although he hid it well, and remained calm, "My old man used to know your old man and all that garbage. I don't know what happened, but for some reason, my old man hates your old man, and made me join Nooj. When he found out that Nooj wanted me to be one of the leaders in our planned assassination of your father, my father couldn't have been prouder of me. Alright? My old man finally was proud of me for something! You have no idea how that felt!"

Yuna just sat there, her eyes staring straight ahead, listening to what Tidus was saying.

"Then, the day after I ran into you, Nooj told me that I was to befriend you and all that garbage, and learn some certain secrets about your old man. Then, Nooj and some others were going to assassinate him."

"So you pretended to like me so that you could kill my father," Yuna said, a mist growing over her already wet eyes.

"Yeah," Tidus said, closing his eyes.

The two sat there, both just trying to swallow impossibly large lumps in their throats, before Yuna finally was able to whisper, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"What?" Tidus asked, his voice only above a slight whisper.

Yuna swallowed hard, and said, as softly as she could manage, "Did you love me?"

There was no reply from Tidus, who just sat there, still staring straight ahead.

Tidus finally looked at Yuna after a while, and she looked back at him, only to have Tidus say, "Yuna, the answer to your question is 'no.'"

Yuna just nodded. She had expected that answer from him. Letting out a sigh, and quickly wiping off her tears, Yuna stood up, gave Tidus the meekest smile she'd ever managed, and said, "I've got to go. Uh...It was nice meeting you, and everything."

Tidus nodded, and led Yuna to the door. He opened it for her, like the gentleman he was, and even led Yuna out the door.

She was about to descend down the steps toward her car when suddenly Tidus grabbed her arm gently, and pulled her close to him, and whispered, "You asked me, "Did you love me?", and I said "no."' Tidus swallowed, and said, "That's because...I do love you."

Then, he let go of Yuna's arm and walked back into his house, and with a click, locked the door, leaving Yuna standing on his doorstep, staring at the door.

After staring at the closed door for some time, probably just out of shock, Yuna allowed a few more tears to slip down, before climbing into the taxi that she had paid to wait for her.

A/N: This chapter was short, but I wanted to end it there. Just think of this as kind of the end of PART 1, or something. I promise that by December I'll start posting again! (And yet again, I'm terribly sorry for having to put this on hold and all...But you know, lack of motivation...)


	23. Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

Okay, I know I said I probably wouldn't write again until December, but I suddenly got some inspiration for this, so I decided to write! Thank you all for reviews, and I owe much motivation to all of you! Thank you! Anyway, here is part two, and I hope you enjoy!

**Part 2**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

"Yunie's been kinda distant lately, wouldn't you say?" Rikku said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and nodding toward Yuna, who was down the hallway a ways, gathering her books slowly.

"Have you talked to her lately?" Paine asked, crossing her arms, her crimson eyes on Yuna.

"She's been really busy, with all that dance stuff goin' on," Rikku said, rolling her eyes, "I haven't really gotten the chance."

"Not only that," Paine said, as Yuna smiled at them and started toward them, "But I think something's up. She doesn't say anything, and doesn't talk."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yuna said, putting on a smile.

"Yunie," Rikku said, "Is something wrong with you?"

"No, why do you ask that?" Yuna asked, following Paine and Rikku outside. As of now, both Yuna and Rikku were relying on Paine for rides, being that Rikku had crashed her car only a few days before. Rikku blamed the accident on Brother, but Yuna knew it was simply because Rikku wasn't exactly the best driver in Spira, and, well, actually, Yuna wasn't quite sure how Rikku had managed to go for such a long stretch without crashing her car.

The three girls walked out to be greeted by chilly air, although it was still fairly warm for the time of year.

"So, Yuna, you have ballet, and Rikku, where do you need to be?" Paine said emotionless as she crawled into her car.

"No where in particular," Rikku just said, taking her place in the front seat, and Yuna silently went to the backseat.

"So, Yuna," Paine said, as she pulled out of the parking lot, "I heard your class ranking's up to number two."

"Oh, yeah," Yuna just said, as she stared blankly out the window.

"But Baralai's cracking," Rikku said, looking back at Yuna, "He'll lose it sooner or later, so don't worry about it!"

"What's to worry about, anyway?" Paine said. The two girls were obviously trying to cheer Yuna up, being that they figured she was down because she wasn't number one.

"So, Yunie," Rikku said then, putting on a big smile, "Did you invite Tidus to the dance next week?"

There was no answer from Yuna, and Rikku and Paine just exchanged glances, before Rikku said, "Yunie, did Tidus and you break up?"

Again there was no answer from Yuna, and Paine sighed and said, "Yuna, really, what's bothering you?"

"Yeah, was it Tidus?" Rikku asked, as she looked back at Yuna again.

After a long time, Yuna finally sighed, and she said, "Tidus wasn't who I thought he was."

"You mean he wasn't who he was?" Rikku said, looking confused.

"I mean," Yuna said, "That he wasn't just some guy who liked me. He just wasn't. He just wasn't the one..."

"That's so sad, Yunie," Rikku said, "'Cause I thought you made a cute couple!"

"That's nice," Yuna just said sarcastically, as Paine pulled up to her dance class.

"Well, bye Yunie," Rikku said, "Is your dad's driver guy picking you up?"

"Yeah," Yuna just said softly, as she stepped outside, slinging her dance bag over her shoulder, "Thanks for the ride, Paine. And, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yuna," Paine said, shaking her head, looking back at the brunette, "He's just some guy. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Yuna lied, and sighed and decided that, yes, it was fine. It had, after all, been an entire week since the last time she had seen Tidus, and, she may not have necessarily gotten over him, but at least she had moved on, somewhat, anyway.

"Oh Yuna!" Dona greeted Yuna at the entrance, much like she often did, "Hello, how are you?"

"Fine, Dona," Yuna just said, as Dona and she walked side-by-side toward their class. At the moment they had dance practice every night, being that they were working quite hard on their Yevonistmas production, and being that Yuna was unaccustomed to her role, she especially had to put in a lot of extra practice.

_"At least dancing keeps my mind off of Tidus...," _Yuna just thought, sighing as she did so.

"So, Yuna, how are you feeling?" Dona asked, smiling at Yuna, as the two entered their class and started their little warm-up routines.

"Fine," Yuna just answered, looking at her friend quizically. Yuna knew quite well that Dona wanted to hear about her relationship with Tidus, although Dona's reason was unknown to Yuna, but Yuna really didn't feel like discussing it.

"Look Yuna," Dona finally said, just as class was about to start, "I know about Tidus and you. I mean, it's totally obvious that you're bumming and all, but don't, okay?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Yuna asked. First Paine and Rikku figured it out, and now Dona was too.

_"Oh well, I hid it for at least a week," _Yuna figured, shaking her head.

"Anyway," Dona said, "Yuna, it's Friday. Why don't you come to a party with me, and we'll hook you up with someone new?"

"Oh, I don't want anyone new," Yuna said surely. She didn't know if she could ever have someone new...

"Sure you do!" Dona said, "Just come. I think your little friend Rikku is going."

"Is it the one that Maroda is putting on?" Yuna asked, remembering Rikku talking about that party.

"Sure is," Dona said, "Now come on, Yuna! Surely you want to go?"

"Alright, sure," Yuna finally said, as their instructor clapped her hands, basically saying that it was time to begin, "I'll go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so cool that you decided to go," Rikku said, giving her hair, which had been curled out on the ends, a little flip, as her heels clicked on the pavement as they walked up toward the house.

"Yeah," Yuna just said softly.

"Look, Yunie," Rikku said, applying lipstick quickly as they stood on the doorstep, hearing a thump of music from inside, "Just forget about Tidus, okay? There's other guys. I mean, sure, I'll admit that Tidus is rather hot and all, and I mean, you did lose your—."

"Rikku!" Yuna interrupted, "Tidus and me did nothing. Okay? We didn't do a thing." Then, with a determined air, Yuna gave her own hair a flip, and said, "You know what, I'm just going to enjoy myself."

"Yeah! That's right Yunie," Rikku said, as the door opened, and Maroda greeted them. Maroda was Dona's age, and they had dated for a short period of time. His brother, Issaru, was a year older than Maroda, but was away at some nice college, training to become a priest, or perhaps even a Maester.

"Hey girls," Maroda greeted them, motioning for them to come in.

"Hey!" Rikku chirped, and then walked into the house more. People were absolutely everywhere, and the music was playing rather loud.

"Look, whatever you do," Rikku then said quickly, as Gippal suddenly saw her, "Don't enjoy yourself too much, 'kay?"

"Whatever," Yuna just said, although she was feeling better already. Dona was right. She needed to come and just have a good time, and to forget about Tidus.

Smiling to herself, and subconsciously looking herself over, being that all the other girls seemed to be dressed so much more showy than Yuna, although Yuna had allowed Rikku to pick out an outfit for her.

Yuna had on a short skirt, although Rikku, as well as many of the other girls, wore much shorter skirts, and much lower shirts.

Yuna nodded to some people she knew, smiling as she did. Many of them were enjoying alcoholic beverages, but Yuna just scoffed at the idea of drinking, being that the thought of alcohol only seemed to remind her of the last night she had shared with Tidus in Luca, and he had decided to drink...

_"Stop thinking about him!" _Yuna ordered herself, _"He's probably at some lame Blitzball tournament, not even giving you the slightest thought..." _Still, Yuna's mind wandered to what he had last said to her.

_"If he loved me, he wouldn't have left me like he did," _Yuna decided right then and there.

Even though only earlier she had decided to enjoy herself, she suddenly wasn't enjoying herself, and she plumped herself in one of the soft couches, leaning her head in her hands.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here," Yuna looked up to see Paine standing there, her arms crossed, and looking at Yuna.

"Oh, a friend of mine talked me into coming," Yuna just said, smiling at Paine, "How about you?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet someone here," Paine just said, "But I guess he's not showing."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Yuna asked, leaning toward Paine, looking interested.

"None of your business," Paine just said, "Want something to drink?"

"No thank you," Yuna said, rolling her eyes as Paine grabbed herself a martini.

"Whatever," Paine just said, shrugging, and then standing, "I only come to these things for the free drinks."

"Oh," Yuna just said, pretending to be interested.

"Well, see you," Paine said then, and stood up, leaving the room.

Yuna leaned into the couch, staring at the tray of martinis that sat on the table across from her, feeling herself dip into thought.

"Yuna, you came!" suddenly interrupted her thoughts, as Yuna snapped back to life, and saw Dona standing in front of her, taking two martinis from the tray.

"Oh, yeah, I came," Yuna said, "Didn't I say I was going to?"

"Yeah, I guess," Dona just said, "And I'm glad you did! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Not really," Yuna admitted.

"Oh, here, have one of these," Dona said, handing her one of the martinis.

"But—," Yuna said, in just slight protest.

Dona just smiled, a smile that Yuna recognized as one of her smiles that was to say 'I know what's right.' A smile that Yuna didn't really like. And Yuna was just about to find out exactly what that smile was all about.

Suddenly a voice came from behind Yuna, a voice that Yuna recognized immediately.

"Hey Babe, where'd ya go?" it was Tidus' voice.

Yuna turned sharply, only in time to see Tidus walk around, and wrap his arm casually around...Dona's?...waist.

Yuna's jaw dropped, and so did Tidus', as his eyes met hers.

"Oh!" Dona said, "How embarrassing, I mean, you two are ex's and everything!"

"Uh..." Tidus just seemed kind of surprised, really, to see Yuna, and Yuna seemed even more surprised to see him, especially with Dona.

Yuna wanted to stand up and scream, _"DONA! HOW COULD YOU?", _but instead, Yuna just continued sitting there, staring at Tidus, as he continued staring back at her.

"Anyway!" Dona said then, with a large smile, "It was nice seeing you, Yuna!" Then, she motioned to Tidus, who still appeared in shock, and led him out of the room, leaving Yuna staring after them.

Now Yuna understood quite well why Dona had invited her to the party. Dona had wanted to make it apparent that Tidus had moved on to her, and wanted Yuna to see that.

Yuna's grip clenched on the martini, and without thinking, Yuna sucked it down, and clang the glass of the table, and stood up, deciding she was going to leave.

She hadn't even noticed, but she had large, hot tears spewing down her face, and just wanted to get out of there.

She felt even more sick as she walked out of the room, only to be greeted by the worst sight in all of Spira, and that was of Tidus and Dona both making out.

Crying even more, Yuna simply rushed outside, being greeted by the quite chilly night of late fall, and, hugging herself, began the trek back to her house.


	24. The Beginning of Torture

This chapter's rather short, honestly it is, and it's kind of just a short little link to the rest of the story, being that it's going to kind of connect to something that happens later in the story. Like I said, it's really kind of a short little drabble, but overall I kind of liked it, even though it's a little on the blah side. Still, I hope you enjoy, and the chapters coming will definitely be great! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Torture

Yuna spewed out a slow, sad song on the piano that sat in the entry way, although she wasn't really concentrating on what she was playing, and her eyes simply stared straight ahead, almost lifelessly, as her hands moved skillfully and adeptly over the piano keys.

"Quite the sad song," her father said, lifting his eyes over his newspaper from the room across the hall.

"Oh, yeah," Yuna just said, stopping, and standing up.

"You don't usually play anymore," her father said, motioning to the chair across from him for his daughter to take a seat, "Something wrong?"

_"My Yevon, what's his deal?" _Yuna thought, taking her seat across from him.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong," Yuna said, as she smoothed out her knee-length skirt, and looked at its floral print.

"How's it going with Seymour and you?" Braska then asked, looking at his daughter over his reading glasses.

"Seymour? Oh...I don't know, okay, I guess," Yuna said, letting her eyes slip outside the window.

"I haven't seen you two together for some time now," Braska said, "And you haven't really mentioned him, either."

"Uh...Well, Seymour and me kind of broke up," Yuna said, lying about a breakup that hadn't occurred. _"Hmm...Maybe I can get his advice about Tidus..."_

"Uh, Dad," Yuna said, forcing a strange, awkward smile at her father, "I was completely and totally in love with Seymour, right?"

Her father seemed shocked, and just kind of stared blankly at Yuna before saying, "Right."

"And Seymour loved me back, right? But then I found out that he was really just using me."

"Using you?"

"Yeah, using me," Yuna said, and shook her head, "It's kind of a long story. Anyway, so we broke up, but it's obvious that we still love each other. But then, he started going out with...Uh...This girl I know named Paine!"

"Oh?" Braska said, looking almost as if he wished his daughter wouldn't talk about her problems with him.

"What should I do, Daddy?" Yuna finally said, anxious to know what he thought she should do about Tidus, even if he did think she was talking about Seymour.

"Uh...Well...," Braska suddenly looked as if he had absolutely no idea what to say, so he finally just said, and smiled as he said this, "I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. Anyway, it's about time I headed out to the office, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Right, I'll see you later Daddy," Yuna said, as he pecked her on the head. _"Okay, seriously, what was his deal?" _

Yuna sighed, wondering if it really was _that _obvious that she was feeling somewhat depressed by Tidus and Dona's sudden romance.

_"Which totally reminds me," _Yuna suddenly thought, _"Why are Tidus and Dona going out?"_

Wasn't it obvious? Dona just wanted to rub it in her face.

_"Okay, so that explains why Dona is going out with Tidus, but why is Tidus going out with Dona?"_

Yuna stood up and walked to her bedroom, walking out on her balcony, and looking down the hill toward Dona's house.

_"Stop it Yuna!" _she finally found herself yelling at herself, as tears formed in her eyes as she stared at Dona's house, _"You act like you're obsessed with him!"_

_"That's because you are obsessed with him!"_

_"Stop it! Yevon, now I'm having conversations with myself!"_

With tears streaming down her face, Yuna threw herself in her bed, her tears falling into her pillow.

The phone rang, and groggily and upset, Yuna answered it, surprised greatly by who was on the other line.

"Yuna darling!" it was Dona's voice, and Yuna immediately frowned at the sound of her voice.

"What do you want?" Yuna said nastily, surprised at the tone of her own voice.

"Look Yuna," Dona said, "I'm terribly, terribly sorry about Tidus and me, honestly I am! And I'm even more sorry that you had to see us together!"

"Whatever," Yuna said, grabbing a tissue and dotting at her eyes.

"Honestly, I swear I am," Dona said, "Really Yuna, we've been best friends forever! I wouldn't go take your guy right after you broke up!"

"Oh right, you'd usually go ahead and take them before I break up with them," Yuna just said, throwing the tissue in the garbage.

"Yuna! You have me completely misunderstood!" Dona just said, sweetly, "Please Yuna, just listen to me!"

"Fine, I'm listening," Yuna said, walking back outside, although the air was quite chilly, and staring at Dona's house.

"Okay, the other day, Tidus and me ran into each other, and the poor guy was just a mess! Seriously, an absolute mess! I asked him what was wrong, and he gave me this whole spew on and on about how he had to break up with you and blah, blah, blah, and so on. Anyway, he seriously was close to tears. I said we should go get some coffee, and we could just talk, and he accepted, and I swear to Yevon Yuna, I seriously didn't mean to take him away from you or anything! So, anyway, we went to have coffee, and I could tell he was feeling better and all, and I asked him why he broke up with you. And do you want to know what it was he told me?"

"What?" Yuna asked, not even half interested in Dona's little tale.

"He said he broke up with you because he loved you! Isn't that just plain crazy? So I said, "Well, that's a weird reason to break up with somebody!"'

"Oh yeah?" Yuna said, although by now she was wondering if what Dona said was true or not.

"So, Tidus then told me that he needed something to get his mind off you, and, well," Dona paused and gave a little giggle, "I said he could take me! But I swear Yuna, I honestly didn't expect him to say sure, but he was all like, "Okay."'

"Are you bluffing?" Yuna asked, walking back inside, "Because no offence Dona, but your story's just a little farfetched."

"Yuna! I swear on Yevon's name that I'm telling the absolute truth! So, in conclusion, Tidus and me are just like...I don't know, lovers without the love! So, you and I have to continue being friends! We just have to!"

Yuna sat there in silence, feeling awkward. She wanted to hate Dona forever, but suddenly, she wondered why Dona would bother asking for her forgiveness if she didn't want it in the first place.

"Fine, I forgive you," Yuna finally just said, although she noticed a tear slipped down her face, "But I don't ever want to see you two together again as long as I live!"

Dona let out a little laugh and said, "Oh Yuna! I'm so glad you understand! Anyway, I'm having a little party at my place tonight, and wanted you to come!"

"And Tidus isn't going to be there?" Yuna asked, looking out the window toward Dona's house again.

"Actually," Dona said, and Yuna could just picture her smiling, "He is coming."

"Then, no, I'm not interested," Yuna said, and was about to hang up on her friend.

"Yuna!" Dona said quickly, "The party is for Tidus!"

"What?" Yuna just said, "You expect me to go to a party that's for my ex?"

"Yeah! It's his eighteenth birthday today!" Dona practically sang out, "Come now Yuna, surely you're interested?"

"Not at all," Yuna said, again thinking about hanging up on Dona.

"But Yuna! He wants you to be there!"

"You know what," Yuna finally screamed into the phone. She just couldn't take it anymore. Tears were streaming down her face, and the thought of Dona and Tidus being able to spend his eighteenth birthday together was tearing her apart, "I hate you, and I hate Tidus even more! Just shut-up about him, stop calling me, and leave me along!"

With a loud beep, she shut her phone off, walked out to the balcony, and chucked the phone as far toward Dona's house as she possibly could, before practically collapsing.

_"Damn you Tidus," _Yuna thought, amazed by the language that was going through her head, _"And damn you even more Dona..."_

Then, practically drowning in her sorrow, she walked back into her house and threw herself in her bed, allowing the tears to just simply overcome her.


	25. Reminiscing

When I originally started this story, I was going to switch views between Tidus and Yuna, and did so for a while, but then just kept with Yuna, being that I didn't want to give the story away with Tidus. However, now I think I'll put some of Tidus' point of view into this chapter, but let's just say there's some things that I'm going to keep hidden to you even from Tidus' point of view! Anyway, here it is, Chapter 3 of Part 2! By the way, from now until about mid-December, my story might be mainly just a filler...I'm waiting for it to get closer to 'Yevonistmas' for the exciting stuff! Lol! This chapter has kind of little to do with the story and all, but I just thought it was a sweet little reminiscing! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Reminiscing

Tired, Tidus through his bag that was full of Blitz gear down as soon as he entered his house, and then threw himself on the couch, burying his head in the pillow that was there, smelling the smell of alcohol, being that his father usually slept on that couch.

Turning himself around then, he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts overcoming him.

"Why do things have to be so hard?" he just said out loud, hoping that resting his head would overcome the headache that he'd had now for quite some time.

He had just returned from a Blitz game, and the after-party. It was very late, but he had left the party early. He simply couldn't take being in that Grand Hall.

As the party had gone on, he became overly annoyed by Dona, and had decided to get away from her. The only place he could think of to go was to the balcony of the building, where he had usually gone to get away from everything.

With only his simple blue coat on, he walked out to the snow-filled balcony, staring off into the distance of Bevelle, and leaning his head in his hands.

He remembered that time there on the balcony with Yuna, before he had even been fully assigned to help Nooj's plan. It was the honest truth–the first time he had met Yuna, that time when he'd crashed into her–he hadn't known who she was. Then, on the balcony, he still didn't really know who she was, although he did have a better idea. Especially after Braska had shown up.

_"Damn, she's the girl Nooj wants me to befriend?" _Tidus remembered thinking as Braska took his daughter from him, _"At least I've already basically befriended her..."_

As Tidus remained on the balcony, recalling these thoughts, he suddenly remembered that he more than likely never would have ever chased Yuna down again if it hadn't been for his assignment to befriend her. Actually, he was only supposed to befriend her, maybe make her think he loved her. But...Well, actual love kind of got in the way.

"I'm supposed to date 'em and dump 'em," Tidus had said out loud on the balcony, as some snow flurries scattered their way across the sky, "That's why I was perfect for Nooj's plan. I could get Yuna to fall for me, without falling for her. Of course, Nooj was completely wrong. I did fall for her."

The balcony that Tidus stood on had two entries; one from the downstairs, and one from the meeting rooms upstairs. Tidus never noted the one leading from the upstairs, being that the balcony was always lonely, and no one was ever on it. He had been utterly surprised when he found Yuna on the balcony, being that in the million times he'd been on the balcony, he'd never ever ran into anyone else.

Suddenly, that door from the meeting rooms upstairs opened, causing Tidus to jump, as his blue eyes swiftly looked toward the door that had opened.

"Oh my Yevon," the door's opener said, and Tidus' eyes opened in surprise as he noticed who it was.

"Wait, don't go!" he had said, but she just shut the door anyway.

He thought about chasing her down, to tell her how much he honestly loved her, and how much he wished they could be together. He wanted to explain to her why he'd had to leave her, but instead, he just sighed, and slowly went back down to the party, deciding he didn't want to be at that place any longer.

A small tear formed in the corner of his eye as he recalled the night's events, wishing dreadfully he could go back to that balcony, and see her face just one more time. Maybe, if he could do it again, he'd even chase her down.

But he couldn't go back through time. What was done was done.

"It's about time it snowed, wouldn't you say, Yunie?" Rikku chirped alongside her cousin, as they made their way down the now snow-filled streets, shopping bags swinging along their sides, "So, what should I get for Gippal?"

"I didn't know you celebrated Yevonistmas!" Yuna exclaimed, realizing that here they had been Yevonistmas shopping now for quite some time, and she had completely forgotten that Rikku was Al Bhed.

"Oh, we celebrate it," Rikku said, smiling at her cousin, "But we celebrate it as the day Yevon died, not the day he was born."

"That's nice," Yuna just said, her eyes opened in disbelief. _"Oh well, I suppose Rikku's entitled to her opinion..."_

"So, Yunie, how are you going to spend Yevonistmas?" Rikku then asked, nodding toward a store that they were passing.

"I don't know, the usual way, I suppose," Yuna simply said, shrugging, "My father will go and give some speech, and I'll spend the day with Seymour and..." Yuna paused at Dona's name, shuddering as she did so, blaming the cold weather for her shudder, telling herself that she didn't care a bit about Dona.

"And....?" Rikku said, and Yuna realized she'd completely forgotten that she had stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"And...I don't know!" Yuna finally said, "Yevonistmas is still about a month away."

"I know what I'm gonna do!" Rikku said, putting her bags down, "I'm gonna spend the morning with the fam., Brother and Cid, and then the night with Gippal!"

"Sounds nice," Yuna said, hiding sarcasm that was impossible to keep from coming out.

"I know!" Rikku just said, "Ooh, I wonder if Brother will like this?"

Yuna just smiled at the weird little piece of machina that Rikku held up, but her mind was definitely elsewhere.

"Nah, let's go someplace else," Rikku said after some consideration, and then lead the way out the door, "So, did you go to your dad's meeting thing last night?"

"Oh...Yeah, I did..." Yuna said softly, "It was boring."

"Yeah, I figured it would be. But the Blitz party was going on right downstairs! You should have gone!"

"No, and I'm glad I didn't," Yuna said bitterly.

"Hee, my gosh, for a hottie, he sure knew how to break your heart, huh?" Rikku said, shaking her head, "Come on Yunie! He's just a guy! There's plenty of others! I would have been thrilled to get a day in with Tidus, but you got how many months? And you also got to go to that week-long tournament with him...Even if it was cut short."

"I'd rather not talk about him," Yuna said softly, remembering how he had told her not to leave the night before, but she had anyway.

_"If only I could go back through time and see him one more time..." _Yuna thought to herself, _"Maybe I would have even stayed..."_

"Yunie, look!" Rikku suddenly said, pointing toward a store window that had jewelry displayed, "It's all the way from Luca! Ooh, look at that pretty bracelet!"

Yuna turned to see what Rikku was pointing at, only to see a bracelet that was silver with emerald studs, the exact opposite of the sapphire one Tidus had given her so long ago.

Yuna just stood there, staring at the display case, thinking back to that day.

_"Someday, I'll get you an emerald one."_

"Come on Rikku!" Yuna cried then, tears threatening to fall. She grabbed her cousin's coat sleeve, and pulled her away from the case.

"Hey! Yunie, what's wrong?"

All Yuna could do was remain silent, thinking of Dona receiving that emerald bracelet for Christmas.

"I just want to go home," Yuna said, as she waved down a taxi.

"But Yunie, I can drive you home," Rikku said, but the taxi had already pulled up and Yuna had climbed inside.

"Thanks for the offer," Yuna just said, climbing in the taxi, "But I just need to get home. Goodbye."

"Okay, bye Yunie!" Rikku just said, and watched as the taxi containing her cousin drove out of sight. "That girl gets more and more confusing..." Then, smiling to herself, Rikku simply continued her Yevonistmas shopping.

Yuna slid open the top drawer of her dresser. It was a small little drawer where she kept her most precious belongings. Inside was a picture of her mother, a little ribbon from her first pair of ballet slippers, as well as her first ballet medal, a little certificate from the spelling bee that she had won in the third grade, and finally, the small bracelet that Tidus had given her.

She delicately took the bracelet out of the drawer and sat on the side of her bed, fingering the small chain, looking it over with a smile on her face.

She remembered how she had wanted so to throw it out of the taxi window, being that she had been so angered at Tidus, but simply had to return back to him. Her thoughts went further back, to the night that she had met him out on the balcony, to the first day of school, when she came home to find him, to the night where Bickson had wisped her away and Tidus had saved her, and finally to their last days together, in Luca.

She had been wearing a small smile all this time, and it faded at the thought of Luca. If she had known what would happen, she wondered if she would have still gone to Luca with Tidus.

"If I didn't go to Luca," Yuna said softly to herself, "Would my father be dead now?" For some reason she just couldn't picture Tidus going through with Nooj's plan, but at the same time, wondered if he would have.

Then, she stood up, and put the bracelet back in its drawer, and left her room, deciding to return to the piano, and play yet another sad, mournful song...


	26. Off Season

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I don't even really have an excuse other than time really flew by...Anyway, this chapter is finally not a filler! (Yay for that!) This chapter is told basically from Tidus' point of view, and now we really get in his head and learn exactly what it is he's thinking! Oh yeah, and it is short, and it actually is kind of a filler...But only slightly! This chapter is also going to be kind of a lead up to a pretty large event! Anyway...I'm really trying to get to the point, but I'm trying to wait until it gets closer to 'Yevonistmas'! Let's just say I should update around the 18th of December for sure, and by then, the story will be back on track! Then, I hope to update again on like the 20th, or around there, and then on the 24th! And believe me, if everything goes to plan, those three updates should really be THE most exciting yet! (I hope you find them so, anyway!) Anyway, Chapter 4 of Part II is up! Enjoy the last filler-like chapter of the story! (I hope, anyway!)

Chapter 4: Off-Season

"As you know, the opening night of that stupid ballet production is in a week," Dona said, in her usual annoying tone.

"Oh yeah?" the blue-eyed Tidus said simply, pretending to be interested. Why would he care?

"Yeah," Dona said, "And you will be there, whether you like it or not, got it?"

"_Like she can tell me what to do..._" he thought, but only sighed and said, "Of course I'll be there." Well, of course he honestly was going to be there, but not to see his girlfriend. He shook his head quickly, telling himself that there was nobody but his girlfriend to see on that stage.

"I can't believe Yuna would just steal that part from me!" Dona suddenly cried, and Tidus realized that she had been speaking, although he hadn't been listening to her.

A Small smile lit the young man's face, as he thought of how glad he was that Yuna had been able to wisp that part from Dona...Yuna had deserved it, after all.

"_No, no...There is no Yuna. Yuna who?" _

"You know," Dona suddenly said, as Tidus snapped back to what Dona was saying, "I have a plan."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Tidus asked. He was sitting there, at Dona's house, on the couch, watching as Dona put up some Yevonistmas decorations. He was supposed to be 'helping' her, but why would he do that?

"_I'm not getting off my lazy ass for her," _Tidus just thought, yawning as he sank further into the couch.

"A plan for what?" Tidus asked.

"So I can have the lead."

"What? But Yuna's—." Tidus paused, deciding not to bring up Yuna.

"Yuna who?" Dona just said, with a roll of her dark eyes, "Who cares about her, anyway?"

"Well, uh...I don't," Tidus just said, although he realized that small smile that had appeared at the mention of Yuna's name had never fully disappeared.

"Exactly. So, what do you say we dispose of her, and then I, being her understudy, will take her place?"

"What?" Tidus just said, his eyes wide, "Are you saying we should...uh...kill her?"

Dona let out a hallow laugh, and shook her head.

"Of course not, silly!" Dona just said, "We'll simply just...well, dispose of her!"

"Uh...I don't think so," Tidus just said, although he found he honestly didn't care. _"I'm over her," _he told himself, _"Yuna's just a girl. And I never liked her! Let Dona kill her even, I could care less...'Course, I'm not takin' part in it..."_

"We'll drug her," Tidus heard Dona continue, "and place her someplace out of the way, but we'll make sure she doesn't die, of course, and then I'll just take her place. We'll make it so that Yuna comes to just as I start, so that she's stutter into the dance hall just in time to see me make my big debut!"

"I don't think so," Tidus just said, shaking his head.

"Uh, don't be such a loser," Dona said, looking disgusted, "Yuna's my best friend! I would never do anything that could hurt her!"

Tidus wanted to let out a laugh. _"Some friend you are..."_

"Anyway, I don't care if you help me or not!" Dona finally said surely, "I'll get the leading male to help me out. He and I are good friends."

"Who, that brute Barthello?" Tidus said, a small smile creeping on his face. Okay, he may not be willing to admit it, but he'd actually seen the entire production a few times. He'd always snuck into the dance hall when the group was practicing, and watched. Mainly to catch a glimpse of Yuna, but no one needed to know that. No one needed to know that Tidus had a soft spot.

"Yes, Barthello," Dona continued, "You know, he and I used to be steady..."

"I don't care to hear your dating history," Tidus said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," Dona just said, looking annoyed with Tidus, "It's not like I ever want to hear yours, either."

"I don't have a dating history," Tidus said, crossing his arms and looking somewhat angered, although the anger was basically out of boredom. _"The first day of the off-season, and here I am spending it with my stupid girlfriend."_

"You had Yuna, didn't you?" Dona asked, eying Tidus as if expecting him to say something mean about her.

"Yeah, I did," Tidus said instead, and said, "And you know what? I enjoyed every single second I spent with her."

"Look," Dona interrupted quickly, "I don't care to hear your dating history, and you don't care to hear mine! Anyway, I hear Yuna has a thing for Barthello."

Tidus snorted. "Don't you wish," he just said, crossing his arms with a satisfied look on his face.

"The two leads always fall in love!" Dona said, "It's a well known fact!"

Tidus snorted again, "You have the strangest ideas."

"Look, the point is," Dona just said sharply, "I think we should dispose of Yuna, and I'm doing it whether you help me or not."

Tidus rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, I'd love to see her go through with that one..."_

"Tidus!" Dona finally said, "You're _supposed_ to be helping me!"

"_Just make me, you wench," _Tidus just said, not believing this was how he was spending the first day of the off-season.Finally, with a sigh, Tidus stood up, pulling some stupid little items from the boxes.

"I called my decorators, but they won't be here until tomorrow," Dona said, smiling, as she pulled out some more stuff.

"So, why are we bothering then?" Tidus asked.

"Because," Dona said, "It gave us an excuse to be together!"

Tidus wanted to barf. But, of course, he held it in, as Dona prepared to do her best to seduce him. Not that it ever worked...

"Yuna...Not like that. Remember, you are _flowing_, not thumping!" Madame Belgimine instructed, holding Yuna's hands above her head in an arc, "Remember, you are the flower of Yevon! Not some...Weed!"

"I'm sorry Madame," Yuna said, trying to mimic what Shelinda was doing from her spot off stage. Shelinda had discarded her crutches, and was sitting on the side of the stage, making movements with her arms for Yuna to copy.

"Are you read for my entrance yet?" A loud, booming voice echoed into the theater.

"How many times do I need to tell you," Madam Belgimine sighed, as the large Barthello made his way onto the stage, "You don't come on until Yuna performs her solo!"

Yuna smiled, as Barthello, with a confused look on his face, made his way back to behind the curtain.

"Okay, now, let's see it again, more flower-like!" Shelinda instructed, clapping her hands.

"_I had no idea she could be so annoying!" _Yuna thought, as she performed her solo for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Barthello and she had been called to an extra practice, being that the big performance was only in a week and a half. Actually, opening night was in a week and two days.

Yuna felt herself sigh, as she glanced out at the now-empty theater. They weren't going to be performing at the dance conservatory, but in a Blitzball Stadium. Yuna smiled for a second, realizing it would be the exact same Blitzball Stadium that Tidus played at. Her smile disappeared, however, as she suddenly frowned at the thought of that certain blonde-haired Blitzer.

"Gosh do I hate him!" Yuna said, perhaps too loud.

"What was that?" Madame Belgemine asked, looking at Yuna confused.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," Yuna said, "I was just thinking aloud."

Shelinda gave a little snuffle, and said, "Oh, this Yevonistmas is absolutely ruined!"

"Oh, would you put a sock in it, you big Drama Queen?" Dona's voice could be heard as she entered the theater.

"Dona? What are you doing here?" Belgemine said, looking at Dona curiously, "It isn't your turn for rehersal!"

Yuna just frowned at her ex-friend, wondering just what it was she was doing there.

"I just came to see how everything was going," Dona just said, smiling a big fake smile at Yuna, "My, my, my, don't you look lovely in your little costume?"

"What do you really want, Dona?" Yuna asked, probably a little too bitterly.

Shelinda and Madame Belgimine both seemed to sense the tension between the two girls, and looked from Yuna to Dona, back to Yuna, and then back to Dona, as if confused by the tension between who were thought to be best friends.

"I came to cheer you on, of course!" Dona said, smiling at Yuna, "But if you all really don't want me here..."

"Dona!" Barthello cried, as he came running out from behind the curtains, "I—."

"Put a sock in it yourself, you big blubbering baffoon," Dona just said, causing Barthello to stop right in his place, "But, I do need to talk with Barthello. It will only take a second."

"You need to talk to me?" Barthello just said, his eyes growing wide.

"Yes, I do," Dona just said, pretending to be interested in her nails.

"Fine, take him, he's just a disturbance right now anyway," Belgimine said with a wisp of his hand, "and Dona? Please don't come barging in here again."

"Sorry Madame," Dona just said, and marched out of the room with Barthello on her heels.

Yuna just watched as they left, and then found it nearly impossible to return to her practice.

"Come on Yuna!" Shelinda and Madame Belgimine urged, but Yuna's mind was still elsewhere.

What did Dona want Barthello for? Did Tidus and her break up? A small smile lit Yuna's face, but then disappeared.

"_No, I hate Tidus. Even if they did break up, I could never get back with him. Ever." _As if that thought settled all of her others, Yuna was then finally able to concentrate, and allowed the dance to take over her thoughts...

A/N: Hehe...Sorry, that was actually kind of a filler, although this one is just leading up to 'the big event'! Want a teaser? Well, what does Dona have in mind? Will she go through with her plan? And...it's obvious that Tidus has no interest in Dona. So, why is he going out with her? All will be explained in the following chapters of... "A Foreign Home"!


	27. Everything's All Set

Hello! This is probably one of my FAVORITE chapters! I had so much fun writing it, too! Finally, it's not a filler, although I was happy to find that many of you who reviewed liked my fillers! I'm glad, because I felt kind of bad for continuing to put them in! But, if you haven't noticed, I really like to keep this story together with the actual dates. So, if it's December here, it's December there, even though I'm not really sure if Spira has seasons! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was pretty action-packed, I thought. It actually had little to do with the actual plot line, but there is a dialogue not even half-way through that is in italics. Hint: It's what I named the chapter after! Unless you've figured it out, you'll just have to wait 'till the next chapter to know what that dialogue was about! And yes, I know I wasn't going to update until like the 18th, but I just couldn't wait! Anyway, chapter five! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Everything's All Set

Dona blew on her gloved hands, and looked around the corner, holding her cell phone to her ear.

"Alright, she just turned your way," the girl reported, and then hung up her phone, stuffing her hands into her vest pocket, "It's damn cold out here, isn't it?"

Tidus didn't answer. He was still staring at the area where Yuna had turned. He then closed his eyes and said, "Yeah," answering Dona's question. He hadn't wanted anything to do with this, honestly he hadn't, but right now, it was his only option. He had to.

"How come you're not with your dad?" Tidus asked then, looking around, trying to pretend he was having nothing to do with Dona's plan, "Isn't he in Luca?"

"Yeah, he'll be there for a while," Dona just said, staring after Yuna again, clicking the top of her cell phone down, then up, and then down again nervously.

"Where's he staying?" Tidus asked, trying to get Yuna out of his mind.

"The Grand Lucan Hotel," Dona just said, licking her lips, and then pulling her cell phone to her ear again quickly, and shouting into it, "Well?"

Tidus didn't hear what the person on the other line said, nor did he even know who was on the other end.

"What floor?" Tidus asked casually, although Dona was on the phone.

"What floor what?" Dona asked, as she hung up her phone, still looking around nervously.

"The floor your dad's on," Tidus said, doing his best to make small talk. He figured somehow he could convince himself that the reasoning behind him standing where he was standing was to talk with Dona, not to go through with Dona's little ploy.

"I don't know, he's usually on the fifth. He has his own private room, and that's where he usually stays," Dona just said, looking around the corner again, and breathing heavily, "What the hell's taking Barthello so long?"

"That brute's in on this?" Tidus said, and then sighed. He decided a long time ago that he didn't want to know what it was Dona was going to do with Yuna. He'd just decided he didn't care. Right now, he tried to focus on something else.

"Where's your old man's 'private room'?" Tidus asked instead.

"Room 512," Dona just said, before finally looking at Tidus and saying, "Would you shut up already? Can't you see I'm more nervous than hell here?"

"What are you doing to Yuna?" Tidus couldn't hold it in any longer. The way Dona was acting, he figured perhaps Barthello and she had basically planned to murder Yuna. _"Tidus...What have you possibly gotten yourself into!" _

"We left a note saying her little flit cousin wanted to meet her here," Dona said, peeking around the corner again, "Down that alley."

"Why would Yuna go down an alley in downtown Bevelle?" Tidus asked, now quite shocked. Part of him wanted to chase after Yuna, and protect her. He was growing nervous himself, and despite the cold weather, he suddenly found beads of sweat dripping casually down his forehead.

"Relax," he heard Dona say, "It's not like we're going to kill her, or anything! Barthello's just drugging her, and then locking her in some old warehouse. Then, we'll go tell our dance instructor that Yuna's ill, and then I'll have to get the part. And even if I don't, at least it won't be Yuna up there on the stage."

"When will you let Yuna out?" Tidus asked, feeling a little less clammy now that he at least knew Yuna would eventually be okay.

"The day after the performance," Dona just said, "And Yuna won't even remember anything that happened! Barthello's using this special potion thing. One whiff of it, and Yuna's basically out of it for a while."

Tidus shoved his hands in his pockets, staring off into space, and closed his eyes. He really couldn't believe he was letting them go through with it.

If he hadn't been so selfish, and so sure that what he did was always right, he would have ran after Yuna right now. In fact, he honestly was just about to tell Dona off and run to save Yuna, when Dona's phone rang.

"Good," Dona said, "And she's locked in tight? Okay. Good. Okay then, I'll meet you at the dance hall. See you then!"

Dona slammed the top of her phone shut, and smiled a nasty smile at Tidus, and said, "Come on, you need to give me a ride to the dance hall!"

Tidus just looked down where he knew Yuna was probably lying helpless, and, convincing himself one last time that he didn't care one bit about her, sighed and followed Dona back to his car.

_"Everything's all set. I got the information you needed."_

"Guess who is the flower of Yevon!" Dona said, climbing into Tidus' car and examining herself in a mirror, placing lipstick on her lips.

"You?" Tidus asked, and, found himself actually feeling quite ill.

"Yes!" Dona cried, and wrapped her arms around Tidus, much to his dismay, "Can you believe it?"

Tidus just closed his eyes, looking pained. What was he doing? He'd been the one who had cheered Yuna on two months ago. He had been the one who had convinced her to try out for the part. She had tried out for the part for him. And she had gotten it. Yuna was the rightful person for the lead. Not Dona.

"Get away from me!" Tidus cried, pushing Dona away from him, "In fact, get out of my car!"

"What?" Dona seemed confused at Tidus' sudden explosion.

"I said, Tidus said, getting out of his car, "Get out." He walked to her side, and opened the door, and grabbed her arm, pulling her out.

"Hey—what's the big deal?" Dona cried, stammering out, nearly tripping on her high-heeled shoes. She grabbed on to Tidus' arm to keep from falling, but Tidus only shoved her off, sending her sprawling on the ground.

"You know quite well what the deal is!" Tidus said, "Yuna called you her best friend! Yuna trusted you! And what did you do? First, you tried to talk her out of trying out for the part, 'cause you knew she was better than you. Then, you tried to hit on me, when you knew Yuna was dating me! And then, you took me away when Yuna and I broke up. And now...You are willing to endanger her, just so you can have some Yevon-damned part in some damn ballet performance! You're nothing but a—."

Dona stood up, brushing her un-orderly hair out of her face, and said, "So what? I have the part now! And, and...You don't have the keys to let Yuna out! So you know what, she's staying in there!"

"It's not like I care," Tidus said through gritted teeth, taking a breath. Dona was still crouched on the ground, actually looking kind of scared, as if afraid Tidus would hurt her. Then, she slowly stood up, and just smoothed her jacket out.

"I'll get Barthello to give me a ride home. Ta-ta, Tidus."

"Just one thing," Tidus said, looking at Dona cooly, "If anything does happen to Yuna, I'll make your life miserable, you damn hoar."

Tidus didn't even wait to see Dona's reaction to his comment, and he simply climbed into his car, and sped off.

_"Damn rotten b—." _Tidus stopped his thoughts suddenly, realizing something. He may have broken up with Dona, but he still hadn't made things right with Yuna.

_"Forget Yuna," _Tidus thought, _"She got herself into this. It's her own fault that she ever became friends with Dona, and that's that. I'm just free and totally unbounded by love." _

_Ding, ring, ding, ding, ring..._

"What the..." Tidus said dazedly, rolling over and grabbing his phone out of the pocket of his jeans that were lying in a heap on the floor, "Hello...?"

He had only just fallen asleep, at four o'clock in the afternoon, _"Sue me, I like to sleep, okay?"_, and now, at seven, his phone had started to ring.

"Hello?" a high-pitched voice said loudly in his year.

"Hello?" Tidus just said again, groggily.

"Hey, where's Yunie?" the high-pitched voice practically screamed in his ear.

"Who?" Tidus just said, rubbing at his eyes, as he slowly came back to senses.

"You know very well who I'm talking about!" the voice said again, angrily, "Now where is she?"

"I don't have a clue who you're talking about!" Tidus said, being that honestly, he'd missed the name.

"Yuna! Where is she?"

"Yuna?" Tidus said, as suddenly his thoughts returned to what had happened earlier that day, "Uh...Who is this?"

"Rikku, Yunie's cousin! She said she was going to meet you, and she never came back."

"What? She was never going to meet me!" Tidus said, "How did you get my number?"

"I'm on Yunie's phone," Rikku said, "She has it under 'contacts'. Duh. Now, tell me where she is! She's been missing all day long, and she had a rehersal for her performance today! Is she with you?"

"No...," Tidus just said slowly, "She isn't. I...I um...Haven't seen her all day." It made sense to him now; Dona had told Yuna that it was he who wanted to see her. So all this time, Yuna had thought she was going to see him. But really...

"Did she want to see me?" Tidus asked, wondering that if he honestly figured Yuna hated him, why would she go to meet him?

"Well, yeah, since you broke up with Dona," Rikku said, "Yunie wanted to apologize. I think, anyway. So, you know where she is?"

Tidus was silent. Of course he knew where she was.

"No, I have no idea," Tidus just said instead, "I'll call you though, if I find anything out."

"Okay," Rikku just said, and then hung up the phone.

Tidus lingered a while before hanging up also, and stared shamefully off into space. He knew somehow that he should do something about Yuna, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

The phone rang again, causing Tidus to jump.

"Hello?" Tidus said, hoping his voice didn't sound shaky.

"Hey man!" Tidus heard the voice of one of his teammates on the other line, "You weren't goin' to that party downtown, were you?"

Tidus had no idea which party he was talking about, and just said, "No, I wasn't going to."

"Oh, well, that's good, 'cause the warehouse next door to it is getting burnt down tonight. The owners are putting in some new café or something, and their torching it soon. So, the party's off."

"Okay, whatever," Tidus just said.

"But there's a party goin' on at the club down the road a ways, wanna know the address?"

"Sure," Tidus just said, deciding that perhaps what he needed was something to get his mind off of Yuna.

"It's one-o-one avenue, downtown Bevelle. See ya there!"

"Yeah, sure man," Tidus said, and hung up the phone. Then, throwing on his jeans and a shirt, he grabbed his car keys and decided to go ahead and at least make a scene, before leaving again.

Tidus almost laughed to himself as he drove down 101 avenue, thinking that he'd only visited that same avenue earlier with Dona. However, his smile instantly faded, as a sudden thought hit his mind, for as he drove down the snow-filled, Yevonistmas-lit streets, he noticed a few people surrounding the warehouse that was being burnt down. The flame had started, but wasn't too far up yet.

However, that was the exact same warehouse that Yuna was in.

Parking in the dead-center of the street, Tidus jumped out of his car, running over to one of the bystanders.

"Hey, do you know who's in charge of torching this place?" he asked, his eyes probably wide open in shock.

"No one, really," the guy said, "They have some sort of spell on the fire to burn out as soon as the building's burnt. So, no one's really watchin' it."

"Did they make sure no one's in the building?" Tidus asked then, watching as the flames got larger, hoping that Yuna was out. He wasn't really worried, being that he figured that more than likely the owners had been in the building already and had found Yuna.

Still, Rikku hadn't known where Yuna was.

"Nah, they just torched it," the man said, and already the crowd had dispersed, and the man himself was leaving.

_"Okay Tidus, no big deal," _Tidus told himself, _"The owners must have found Yuna and removed her. And besides, that flame's pretty small. Okay, so maybe it's already a little larger than before, but...Damn, what if Yuna's in there?"_

Up until now, Tidus still seemed to be in shock over the entire situation. In his mind, it was almost as if Yuna had never been in there at all. Still, something told him that something was wrong.

Biting his lower lip in his nervousness, Tidus walked down the alley that Yuna had disappeared into earlier that day, and found the door to the vast warehouse, and gave a pull on the handle, only to find it was locked.

He realized that although the fire hadn't soaked into the building, it was large, and it was really only a matter of time before the roof caved in.

Suddenly, his heart dropped. He knew more than ever that Yuna was in there, locked in there. Even if she was conscious, she was locked. There was no way she could get out.

_"But there's no way for me to get in, either," _Tidus thought, and then, narrowing his eyebrows determinely, shoved his shoulder at the door. He heaved himself at the door as hard as he could, once, twice, three times. Soon he knew his shoulder was definitely bruised, if not broken, but he just continued to shove his way at the door, heaving himself on it. He knew it wasn't the fire that would harm Yuna, but at any minute, the roof could fall.

_"What if it falls before I get in?" _Tidus found himself thinking, _"What if it falls when I'm in there? Screw myself. I'd rather die than have Yuna die." _

At that thought, the door finally gave way, and Tidus sprawled into the building, smacking his head on the cement floor. That didn't slow him, however, and he simply regained himself, looking into the blackness, wishing he had a light, or something. He heard something fall, and figured the roof had already caved in on the other side.

_"What if Yuna was already over there?" _he thought, _"What if she's already gone?"_

He walked a ways into the dark, and suddenly bumped against something. Leaning down, he could just dimly make out that it was Yuna.

She was lying there, her eyes closed, and appeared to be sleeping.

"Yuna?" Tidus said, kneeling down beside her. He wanted to make sure she was okay right then and there, but he knew it was only truly a matter of time before the roof fell.

Although it pained him, being that his shoulder hurt terribly, and his head throbbed, Tidus put his arms underneath Yuna's body, which was still warm, to his relief, and lifted her up carefully, thanking that Blitzball season was over. With his hurt shoulder, he probably wouldn't have been able to play.

Hoping he was going the right way, he started back toward the door in the dark, hoping he wouldn't stumble and drop Yuna.

He heard something sound as if it was cracking, and he could feel something fall to the ground directly behind him, right where Yuna had been lying.

_"If I had only taken a little longer..." _Tidus stopped his thoughts there, not wanting to think about it. He felt as if he was almost to the door when he felt Yuna stir in his arms, causing him to almost lose his weak grip on her.

"Where am I?" he heard her say groggily, but a quick glance at her told him she wasn't all with it.

"About to die if you don't stay still!" Tidus said, almost soothingly, however, as he suddenly became aware that it was growing very hot. _"If I don't find the door—."_

Tidus' thoughts suddenly stopped, as then with a horrendous cracking noise, he knew the roof had finally given way. Throwing himself and Yuna at the wall, the roof fell down around him, bringing the flames with it.

Holding Yuna up vertically and pressing her to the wall, Tidus could only close his eyes as bits of the roof, fire, and smoldering pieces fell down all around him.

He could only vaguely realize that Yuna was standing on her own, which was helpful, because a large piece suddenly stuck Tidus knocking him to the floor. Without Tidus there to support her, Yuna fell to her knees.

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him, Tidus just said, "Yevon Yuna, I'm so sorry."

He had tears in his eyes, because whatever had hit him at struck him on the back.

Flames were everywhere, and he wondered for a slight moment if he was being burnt. He couldn't tell. He suddenly felt frightened, realizing that he was numb everywhere.

_"Am I paralyzed?" _he could only think, _"Did that thing that fell crush my back? Did it ruin my spinal cord?" _

He heard Yuna make a little noise, and he wondered if she was fully awake yet.

With the flames that were around them, it was suddenly much brighter, however, and Tidus could see that the door was just a little ways away. But with all of the junk and flames around him, he had no idea how he would ever get to it. As far as he could tell, they were trapped.

"There's no way out," Tidus said to himself, and then looked down at Yuna to see that there was no way she was fully awake yet, being that her eyes were locked groggily shut, and she couldn't seem to figure out what was going on, "Unless..."

Moving his legs, which honestly surprised him, being that he figured he had become paralyzed, Tidus was able to stand up.

"Come on Yuna, stand!" he ordered her, although she didn't comprehend.

"Dammit, I said stand!" Tidus roared, and pulled her up with all of his strength, only to have her fall again, "Come on, use your damn legs!"

Tidus instead wrapped his fingers tightly around her, grabbed on to the door, through the fire, and dragged himself and Yuna over to it, and finally out.

The two rolled onto the street, and Tidus felt as if he could black out at any given moment.

He looked down and realized his pants had caught fire, and quickly put them out, looking over at Yuna quickly, praying she was okay.

She was sitting a ways from him, rubbing at her eyes ferociously. Her pants were ripped, and her knee was bleeding, and she was shivering uncontrollably. Otherwise, though, she appeared to be fine.

"Yuna?" Tidus said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it across her, "You okay?"

She just looked up at him, and Tidus could tell by looking at her eyes that whatever Barthello had given her was still in affect.

Sighing, Tidus shakily stood up, although he found it hard, and did his best to help Yuna up as well.

"Come on, let's get you home," he said, and wrapped his good arm around her waist for support.

Limping in pain, he was able to guide Yuna to his car, and put her in the passenger seat. He himself climbed into his own seat then, and sped down the road, deciding he'd just have to go to Yuna's house, and drop her off there.

As he turned down Yuna's street, Yuna suddenly looked at him, and said, "Tidus?"

Jumping, for he'd been used to her being quiet, Tidus looked over at her. She was staring at him, her eyes still with a misty look to them.

"Is that you?" she asked again, and Tidus wondered why it was that she couldn't tell. He figured the effect still hadn't worn off of her.

Swallowing, as Tidus pulled into her driveway, he simply said, "No, I don't know who you're talking about."

Yuna seemed confused, and Tidus led her to her doorway, and walked her in, hoping terribly that her father nor anyone else was at her house. Luckily, no one was there.

Tidus led her to her bedroom, and laid her in her bed, although he could tell she was kind of confused.

"Who are you?" she asked, and Tidus decided that her vision must have been distorted at the moment.

"Just some guy," Tidus said, giving a small smile, "And now, I've got to go."

She just watched him, still looking confused as he silently closed her door, and left her house.

Then, he climbed into is car, and with one last look at her house, sped away, deciding right then and there that he would never come to Yuna's side of town again for as long as he lived.


	28. Among the Confusion Comes an Apology

Hello! This is again a longer chapter! It's perhaps one of my favorites, although I think I'll like the one after this the most! By the way, I just have to add this, because I just watched it for the second time tonight. If you haven't seen the movie 'Moon Child', you should really watch it. It's in Japanese, and stars HYDE and Gackt, two Japanese singers. It's an absolutely amazing movie. Anyway, sorry, I just had to put that in there! Anyway, here's chapter 6, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Among the Confusion Comes an Apology

Yuna awoke, feeling rather weak, and she had a headache. Her mind seemed fuzzy, and she suddenly found herself sitting straight up in her bed, wondering where she was for a second. It took her only a matter of time before she realized she was in her own bedroom.

"Why don't I remember going to bed?" she thought to herself, "And why am I still dressed? And why do I smell like smoke...?"

Holding her head in her arms, she stood up, although she felt weak.

"Please don't tell me I'm getting sick," she continued talking to herself, as she walked into her bathroom, pulling out some pain-relievers for her headache, "Tonight's my performance..." Her mouth dropped open, and she suddenly dropped her bottle of pills, sending them flying everywhere.

"Oh no!" she said, looking at her watch to see that it was seven in the morning, "I had a dress rehearsal last night! Why don't I remember going to it?"

Feeling panicked, she forgot her headache momentarily, and was about to ready herself for the day hurriedly and make her way to the dance conservatory when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she cried into it.

"Yunie! Thank goodness! You had me scared! Where were you last night?" it was obviously Rikku.

"Oh Rikku," Yuna said, suddenly feeling like crying, "I don't know where I was last night!"

"Yunie, did you get drunk or something?" Rikku asked, only to hear a cry from Yuna.

"I don't know!" Yuna said, throwing herself on her bed, "But I'm still in my clothes from yesterday and—." Yuna suddenly paused, noticing a jacket that was on the floor, "And there's some guy's jacket on my floor and—."

"Yunie, what happened last night?" Rikku practically shrieked in her ear.

"I don't know, but I smell horridly of smoke—."

"YUNIE! You—."

"No," Yuna interrupted her, "It smells like I was at a bonfire, or something..."

"Yunie, what is going on?"

"Rikku, I don't know!" Yuna said, tears suddenly streaming down her face, "I can't remember anything!"

"Okay, well, yesterday afternoon you said you were going to meet Tidus someplace," Rikku said, causing Yuna to gasp.

"Yeah! I was going to meet Tidus...Because...I got a message from him...But then...I...Did I meet up with Tidus? I can't remember? Why was I going to meet him anyway?"

"Because you said you got a text message from him saying he dumped Dona and wanted to talk to you. Remember Yunie? But I called Tidus, and—."

"You called Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah! Yunie, I was worried sick about you!" Rikku continued, "Anyway, I called Tidus, but he said he hadn't seen you. He acted kind of weird about the whole deal though..."

"But...," Yuna trailed, wishing terribly she knew what had happened to her, "Rikku, what do you think happened to me?"

"I have no idea," Rikku said, "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah," Yuna said, almost in tears again.

"How do you feel?" Rikku asked, "And I'm on my way right now!"

"I have a headache," Yuna said, "and I feel really dizzy and out of it."

"Were you drugged?" Rikku asked, "I mean...or something?"

"I don't know!" Yuna said, but then paused, "I kind of remember waking up...and the smell of smoke...and it was really hot."

"Yunie, what are you talking about?" Rikku asked.

"I was in some kind of big building. It was basically empty...and then the roof caved in...and...and..."

"And what Yunie?" Rikku asked, "By the way, I'm almost to your place! I've been going like ninety down these roads!"

Yuna just sighed, and looked at her clothes, which she then realized were covered in ashes. She looked at herself in the mirror to find that she had soot all over her face.

"Rikku?" Yuna said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I was in a fire."

"A fire?"

"Yeah. My clothes are soiled, and my face is covered in black ashes."

"But...That makes no sense!" Rikku said, "Why were you in a fire?"

"Like, the building was on fire. And the roof caved in, but someone pushed me against the wall...so I didn't get hurt..."

"Yunie, what are you talking about?"

"But then...I kind of blacked out...I think...No...I just fell. And then, they wrapped their arms around me and pulled me into them, and said something to me..."

The doorbell rang then, and Yuna said 'goodbye' to Rikku and opened the door.

"Yunie! You really are covered in ashes!" Rikku said, amazed as she stepped inside, "You look awful!"

"I know..." Yuna just said, "And I think I missed the rehearsal last night."

Suddenly Yuna's phone rang, and Yuna picked it up.

"Hello?" she said, as she answered it.

"Yuna, you damn whore! How the hell did you get out!"

"Dona?" Yuna just said, wrinkling her nose, "What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Dona said angrily.

"Uh...Honestly I don't," Yuna said, wondering what Dona was talking about.

Suddenly there was silence on Dona's end, and Dona said sweetly, "Oh...Uh...Never mind what I was just saying! Anyway, how are you?"

"Fine..." Yuna just said.

"Who is it?" Rikku whispered to Yuna.

"Dona," Yuna mouthed, "Uh, Dona, were you at the dress rehearsal last night? I kind of missed it."

"Wait a minute...You don't know anything about yesterday, do you?" Dona asked then.

"No...But...I..." Yuna paused, not knowing what to say.

"I figured you wouldn't!" Dona said, "I mean, why else would you miss the rehearsal? Anyway, then you probably don't know that the lead was switched to me then, either."

"What? Why? I'm made it to all of the other dress rehearsals..." Yuna didn't know what to say.

"I just am," Dona said, "I thought you were sick, or something, so we all decided just to drop you."

"Dona, what are you talking about?" Yuna said, "I'm feeling fine."

"But you're at home! Why are you at home?"

"Because I live here," Yuna said, wondering what Dona was rambling about.

"But you...How did you get out?"

"Get out of what?"

"Never mind," Dona just said, and slammed the phone off.

"What was that all about?" Rikku asked, as Yuna hung the phone up.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Yuna said, and honestly, she didn't.

"Okay, Yunie," Rikku then said, "Your performance is in like a couple of hours. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Yuna said, "I'm so confused! I can't remember anything but...but fire...And now Dona says I don't even have my part any more..."

The phone rang again, causing Yuna to jump slightly.

"Hello?" Yuna said nervously into the phone.

"Hello?" came a reply, "This is Shelinda. Is that you, Yuna? You sure don't sound sick. But you sound like you're crying..."

"Oh Shelinda," Yuna said, sighing, "Am I still in the performance? Look, something happened last night, and I couldn't make it."

"Tell her your cousin was sick and you needed to help!" Rikku said.

"Uh...My cousin was sick and I needed to help," Yuna repeated, "I feel awful for not calling you and telling you."

"Look, whatever," Shelinda just said, "As long as Dona doesn't have to fill in for you, we're fine. She sucked."

"So I'm still in?" Yuna asked, a smile lighting her face.

"Definitely," Shelinda said, "See you in a few hours!"

"Okay, bye!" Yuna said, and clicked off the phone. She turned to Rikku with a smile, and said, "I'm still in!"

"Good," Rikku said, "Now, what about yesterday? What happened to you Yunie!"

Sitting down, Yuna leaned her head on the arm of the chair, and said, "Well, I got a text message from Tidus on my phone. It said that he wanted to see me."

"Yeah, I know," Rikku chirped, sitting down and listening to Yuna's account intensely, "Then what?"

"I was walking to where Tidus told me to meet him."

"Which was–?"

"It was in the oddest place, really," Yuna said, trying hard to remember, "It was like some old warehouse."

"Was Tidus there?" Rikku asked.

"No. But someone..." Recognition suddenly hit Yuna's face, and she faced Rikku with her eyes shining brightly and said, "But someone grabbed me from behind and held something in my face, and then I smelled something awful! And...Well, that's all I remember."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Rikku said, standing up and looking at her cousin with care, "Someone really did drug you. Oh Yunie, what if someone tried to kill you?"

Yuna's eyes suddenly fell downcast, and she said softly, "I know who it was."

"What?" Rikku said, looking surprised, "What kind of crazed moron would do such a thing?"

"My best friend, that's who," Yuna said slowly, "I just know it was her. And...Tidus helped her."

"What?" Rikku said, "Why would he do such a thing! I'm going to call him up right now, and give him—."

"No, it wasn't him who really did anything," Yuna said, "I would have known. Dona would have rubbed it in my face more. I think...I think Tidus had little to do with it, actually. But I know he was there."

"So, after you were drugged, what happened?" Rikku asked, changing the subject.

"Like I said, I vaguely remember waking up, but I was still feeling the drug's effects, and I simply couldn't tell what was going on. But I smelled fire. And then the roof caved in, and someone pressed me against the wall. But then I fell, and they said something and then they helped me out. But they were injured...I think. Whoever it was. And then, they took me home, and..."

Yuna paused. Could it have been? Everything told her exactly who had helped her out. But she was just so confused. Much to confused, in fact, to even think of putting it into words.

"And?" Rikku just said.

"And I think I need to go shower and clean up," Yuna said, throwing on an enormous fake smile, "So, wait here?"

"Sure Yunie, sure," Rikku just said, and Yuna, very gladly, made her way upstairs and into the shower.

"There's a no-show from Dona," Shelinda said, writing something on her clipboard, "Nothing that will hurt us."

Yuna normally would stand up for her friend, but not now.

"Are you nervous Yuna?" a girl who was a year younger than Yuna asked, looking at Yuna with admiration.

"Oh...Not really," Yuna said, and honestly, she wasn't. Really, Yuna found herself only wishing that her father could be there to watch her.

"_Or you, Tidus," _she found herself thinking, although she had tried hard not to, _"After all, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here right now."_

Suddenly the curtain went up, and, without even getting the chance to take a breath, the show was on.

The first act went by with only slight flaws, and nothing that the audience noticed. One girl was slightly off beat, Yuna had taken a landing a little hard, and Barthello had forgotten one of his solo dances. Still, it wasn't anything serious.

The last part of the performance was drawing near, and Yuna could only smile. Being the star of a performance was fun and rewarding, but it had been hard work, and after this performance, Yuna would be out of school for Yevonistmas break, and she would finally be able to just relax. She also felt that Dona wouldn't be bothering her anymore, although she didn't know why she had that feeling.

During the last scene, Yuna had a solo, where she would be out there all by herself. Standing behind the curtains and stretching quickly, and somewhat nervously, Yuna prepared herself for her big scene, and the final scene. The curtain went up, and the spotlight was on her and only her.

Smiling broadly, with her hands in a graceful arc above her head, she took two little steps toward the end of the stage, and gave a low bow, which was basically supposed be a little bow in which she held and looked into the audience and simply smiled, to show the innocence of Yevon.

Holding her arms perfectly perpendicular to her body, and holding her head perfectly straight, Yuna smiled as she stared into the crowd, which began to clap loudly. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone, who, unlike everybody else was still sitting.

Everybody had stood, and was clapping loudly. Except for this particular person. He leaned forward in his seat, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and staring at Yuna. Although everybody was staring at her, she couldn't help but stare back. She knew, without even having to look hard or squint, being that he was in the very back, that the person sitting way back there was none other than Tidus.

A sharp hiss of "YUNA!" rang to her ears, and Yuna suddenly realized that she was supposed to begin her dance, but had been too busy looking at Tidus. Smiling awkwardly, Yuna began her routine, although she was obviously behind. In the end, she managed to regain herself, and as soon as it had started, the performance was over.

Flowers and such were thrown on the stage as the cast took their final bows, and then they were rushed off to get pictures taken and such, and were then rushed outside to where people could come congratulate them.

"Yunie! Great job!" Rikku cried, running over and shoving flowers into her arms, "And look, Paine came too!"

Paine just gave a nod at Yuna, and Yuna smiled.

"Thanks," Yuna just said.

"So, what were you so intent on watching during your solo?" Paine just asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, that reminds me," Yuna said, looking around, and shoving the flowers back in Rikku's arms, "Uh...I've got to go to the bathroom quick! I'll be right back!"

"Wow Paine, I guess that reminded her of the bathroom, huh?" Rikku said, as Yuna marched quickly away.

Yuna headed straight toward the parking lot, only vaguely aware that she was still dressed in complete costume, and had her face completely made up with bright makeup. The lobby area was completely deserted, being that most people had either left or were congratulating the cast.

"Oh, please still be here," Yuna whispered to herself, and then she spotted exactly who she was looking for.

He was just opening the door to leave, and, taking a deep breath, Yuna shouted, "Tidus! Wait!"

He turned around, and looked absolutely shocked, and also appeared torn between deciding to stay or run away.

"Uh...Hi..." He just said, looking away from Yuna as she ran up to him.

"Tidus!" Yuna said again, running up to him, "Tidus, I know it was you. You were the one last night! Why did you come here tonight? Why did you...Why was I...? Why...?"

"Look, you'll find out, soon enough. You did a nice job up there, on stage, by the way." Tidus gave Yuna a swift little nod, and then walked away, before turning swiftly around, looking at Yuna, who was just still standing there. "By the way," he said, from where he was, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Yuna asked, although in her own mind, she figured he had enough to be sorry about.

Tidus just looked at Yuna, before sighing and said, "Goodbye. It was nice to see you again."

He opened the doors then and left, leaving Yuna staring after him, with many thoughts running through her mind.

Then, deciding that Shelinda and the rest would absolutely freak if they found her missing, Yuna sighed, and went back to where the rest of the cast was waiting.


	29. Answers

Hello! I know this chapter is kind of short, but I think it's fairly entertaining. It answers so many questions, I think. Did you ever wonder exactly why Tidus was going out with Dona? Well, here's your answer! Again, I apologize for it being so short, but there will be another update on the 23rd or so, and I think you'll really enjoy that one! Until next time, enjoy!

Chapter 7: Answers

Yuna awoke, expecting to hear nothing but the quietness of her own loneliness. Instead, she heard a loud bustle on the floor below her. Voices were heard everywhere, and she could hear people walking here and there, and there were even people outside her door that she could hear.

"_Oh no," _she thought, remembering that what she had awoken to was the exact thing she had awoken to a while back when there had been an attempt on her father's death, _"Did Daddy..."_

Jumping out of bed, and slipping on a robe, she pushed her doors open to see people every where in the hallways.

"Excuse me," she said to an older man who was talking hurriedly about something into his phone, "Can you please tell me what is going on?"

The man looked at her, and then shook his head sadly, and said, "The Lord Ohalland was killed yesterday."

"What?" Yuna said, her eyes popped open in shock, "What did you just say?"

"Yuna," Yuna turned her head to see Seymour standing there, obviously eyeing her in her pajamas and robe, "Your father want to see you now."

"Seymour," Yuna said, and had to admit that she was actually kind of glad for once to see him, "Is it true? Is Lord Ohalland dead?"

"Yes, it is," Seymour said, his eyes looking at the ground, "Yesterday, he was assassinated."

Yuna was hit by this terrible stroke of shock. It couldn't be true...it just couldn't be. It was only five days until Yevonistmas. Why would anybody do such a thing?

"Where's Dona?" Yuna just said sadly, thinking of her ex-friend.

"She's taking it hard," Seymour just said, "She locked herself in her room, and no one's seen her since."

"I hope she's okay," Yuna said, and honestly she did. Yuna had small little tears forming in her eyes. She may not have exactly liked Lord Ohalland, but she'd known him all her life, and had spent much time with him, her father, and Dona, as well as Lord Jyscal and Seymour. Yuna found herself wondering slightly where Dona's mother was.

"Where's Lady Yocon?" Yuna asked, referring to Dona's mother.

"She's on her way back from their home in Kilika," Seymour just said, and then excused himself from Yuna.

With tears still in her eyes, Yuna walked slowly down the stairs, past all of the people and confusion, and toward her father's office.

She knocked, and heard her father say something from inside.

"Father, it's I," Yuna said, "I'd like to see you."

"Come in," someone's voice said, and Yuna opened the door only to be greeted by ten people, who all surrounded her father's desk.

"Father," Yuna said, tears streaming quickly down her face, "I heard..."

Braska just gave a little nod, and then dismissed the people who were in the room.

"It truly is terrible, isn't it?" Braska said, standing up and shaking his head sadly, as he put his arm around his daughter.

Yuna just nodded, and was too consumed in her tears to say anything, before she finally managed, "Is Dona alright?"

"She'll be fine once her mother gets here," Braska said, although he didn't sound to sure of himself. Then, Braska's expression suddenly turned hard, and he said, "Yuna, do you have any idea who the assassinator was?"

"No, who was it?" Yuna asked, wanting to know if they'd caught the sicko behind her father's friend's death.

"We don't know for sure," Braska said, taking a seat, and looking thoughtfully at his daughter, "But I think you may be able to help me figure it out."

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, taking the seat across from her father.

"Yuna, we believe that it was the Youth League, led by a man named Nooj. Do you know anything about them?"

Yuna's heart suddenly sped, and her face must have shown it, for Braska said, "Why do you suddenly look so _nervous_, Yuna?"

"Uh..." The whole area seemed to grow clammy, and Yuna needed some fresh air. However, her father didn't seem like he was going to give up.

"_Yevon," _Yuna thought, _"He knows as well as I do!"_

"Father," Yuna said, standing, "I have to go. I...I have no idea who Nooj is." _"Okay, so he knows I'm lying..."_

"Very well, but remember Yuna, they aren't your friends. We are. You're dismissed."

Standing up, and more than likely still appearing in shock, Yuna left the room quickly, biting her lower lip as she did so.

Then, she suddenly felt angry, as she ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. Jumping on her bed, she found herself torn between feelings of anger and feelings of sadness.

"_Of course I know who was behind it!" _her head screamed at her, _"It all makes so much sense to me! Tidus! He's the one who betrayed Dona and had her father killed! Just as he would have done to mine! Why that little...Why didn't I just rat on him right then and there? I know it was him! Because...I couldn't tell my father it was him. Tidus would be killed...Or...Oh! Why do I care about that...that...But then again, Tidus did save me...But..."_

Sighing, Yuna just sat there with a tear slowly dripping down her face, torn between thoughts...

_Three Days Prior:_

"_Everything's all set. I got the information you needed."_

"Great," the deeper voice said over the phone, "And it's about time."

"Look, I was waiting for the perfect oppurtunity, and what does it matter? I got the information, isn't that all you needed?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, give it to me already."

"Okay. Lord Ohalland's staying in the Grand Luca Hotel, fifth floor, room 512. That good enough for you?"

"Hmph...It'll have to do, I guess."

"Damn, I gotta go, she's comin' back."

"_And today, early this morning, Lord Ohalland was killed, being shot three times by an unknown–."_

With a click of the remote, Tidus turned the sphere off, leaning back in his bed.

"_Damn yourself Tidus," _he thought, although it had been so easy to give Nooj the information he needed about Dona's father, _"Hell, Dona...If you want, you're welcome to get my old man killed. Besides, you deserved it, you rotten—." _Tidus' thoughts paused, as he sat up, wondering how Yuna was reacting to the news.

"At least now she realizes why we can't be together," he said, and then wondered if Yuna would rat on him. He figured she wouldn't, but he never knew. _"Whatever, put me in jail if you want. I don't give a damn. Kill me...Whatever..."_

It was almost Yevonistmas. It was only in like two or three more days. Tidus didn't even know. Every Yevonistmas for him was the same. He spent it by himself, eating a microwave meal, and doing nothing but watching the sphere. No presents, no nothing. He smiled slightly, thinking it was no wonder why he said he didn't celebrate Yevonistmas, because really, he didn't.

Swallowing hard, Tidus turned the sphere on, to continue watching about the death that he had basically assisted in, allowing his mind to wander to Yuna.

"_Damn yourself," _he continued to think the entire time he watched the sphere, _"For being sappy enough to fall in love with one of the Maester's daughter...."_

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short again, and sorry if it was a little jumbled! Right now I'm feeling kind of lousy, although it's the first day of our winter vacation. I don't know why I feel like this, but I do. Anyway, expect another update from me on the 23rd! Bye 'till then!


	30. The Eve of Yevonistmas

I'm really, really sorry it's so short! I had originally typed this chapter up, but then like the idiot I am, I forgot to save it! So then I got mad, and after conking myself in the head like fifty times, I began to completely rewrite this chapter. So...I'm afraid it's not nearly as good as the first one I wrote was, and I'm really sorry, but I'm so mad at it and myself that if I was to get this up on time, it had to be short! I promise I'll try to have some longer updates coming your way! Also, I just wanted to wish everybody happy holidays and all, and apologize one more time about this chapter. My first one seriously was the sweetest thing I've ever written, and while I'm still not completely satisfied with this one, I'm not nearly as satisfied as I was! Anyway, please enjoy just the same! (By the way, I this chapter wouldn't be possible without Gackt's 'December Love Song'! It was my inspiration! Sorry...I'm just kind of obsessed with him currently!) Anyway, please enjoy and stop reading my rants! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Eve of Yevonistmas

Yuna had to get out. She just couldn't take it anymore. Everybody was everywhere, talking about this about Lord Ohalland, or that about Lord Ohalland, planning this and that, writing speeches for this and that. It seemed as if the fact that it was Yevonistmas Eve had been totally erased.

She was so torn between thoughts, not knowing a single thing what to think. She didn't know if she should be angry at Tidus, although honestly she was, or to be almost giddy with the knowing that Tidus had never loved Dona.

Throwing her coat on, Yuna marched out into the cold afternoon, into the glistening snow, walking aimlessly to nothing.

She walked quite a ways until she got to downtown Bevelle, which was actually closer to her house than she ever had previously realized. She took a seat on a park bench, watching as children played in the snow, and families enjoyed their Yevonistmas Eve. People were walking down the street, doing some last-minute shopping, and a group of people caroling dotted the street corner.

Yuna looked down at her gloved hands which were clasped in her lap, and then looked back up, just in time to see something that made her mouth open slightly agape.

Walking slowly, with his hands shoved absent-mindedly in his pockets, was Tidus, who's eyes were on the ground. Yuna's eyes tore themselves away from him, only to be slowly brought back.

Standing up, although she didn't really know why, Yuna watched him some more, before finally sighing and running up to him.

"Tidus!" she said, running up behind him.

Tidus' eyes grew wide as he turned around to see Yuna, and, he simply turned around.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Yuna cried, running up so she was alongside him.

"What do you want?" Tidus asked, giving her an annoyed look, "If it's about Dona–."

"No...I...Uh...How are you?" Yuna said instead, forcing a smile at Tidus.

Tidus didn't answer, and Yuna realized he probably didn't want to talk to her.

"Tidus...Why did you do it?" Yuna asked then, "I didn't want to bring it up, but you know, you ruined my Yevonistmas."

Tidus just scoffed at her, and just continued walking.

"I guess I thought that perhaps—." Yuna continued, only to be interrupted by Tidus.

"I didn't have a choice!" Tidus said, the sorrowfulness gone, and bitterness replacing it, "If I didn't do my services to Nooj's group, do you want to know who I'd end up like?"

"I don't care," Yuna said quickly, "You don't have to do what Nooj or your father tells you to!"

"You don't even know!" Tidus screamed at her, "Do you know how my mother died?"

"What does she have to do with this?" Yuna snapped.

"Everything!" Tidus said in a whiny, little voice, and then he just said softly, "Nooj killed her."

Yuna just stared at Tidus with a blank expression on her face before finally just saying, "I've had it with your lies!"

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Tidus demanded.

"Well you didn't expect me to believe you, did you?" Yuna just said, holding her head firm, and her emotions angry.

Tidus gave an exasperated sigh before finally saying, "Why do I even bother? I just thought that maybe if I apologized, you'd forgive me, and then...I don't know! I thought we could make things better!"

"You're just a liar, and...and a betrayer! And a killer, and..." Yuna looked around, as if trying to figure out something else to say, before finally yelling, "And I hate you!"

Tidus looked at her, and then gave a weird little laugh, before saying, "You know, I could say I hate you, too. You're the one lying, Yuna. No matter what happens, I couldn't hate you."

Tidus started walking again, leaving Yuna standing there, contemplating on his words.

Tidus turned and faced Yuna again, and said with a shrug, "Look, I really am sorry for ruining your Yevonistmas. But if it makes you feel any better, mine's basically ruined, too."

Tidus stared up again, walking away from Yuna.

"Tidus, wait," Yuna said, running up to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It's just that...Why did you have to make things so complicated?"

Tidus gave a little snort, and said, "You know, I think it's you who made things complicated."

"But..." Yuna paused, trying to figure out how to put her thoughts into words, "Everything was fine, until..."

Tidus looked at Yuna, practically hanging on her every word, "Until we went to Luca," he answered.

"Exactly," Yuna said quickly, "What if...What if we just forgot about everything? What if we were friends again?"

"Friends?" Tidus said, raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, more than just friends," Yuna said, almost imploringly, "And forgot about Nooj, and my father. What if Nooj, nor my father, knew about us? We could live normal little lives. Because...I miss you."

Tidus gave a small, little smile, and said, "Sounds good to me." Then, almost shyly, he took her hand in his and said, "'Cause I miss you too."

Yuna just gave a small little smile, and realized how happy she was for the first time to become overwhelmed by an awkward silence between the two.

Unable to control herself, Yuna threw her arms around Tidus, pulling herself close to him, whispering, "Tidus, I love you."

Tidus was silent for a while, before he finally gently wrapped his arms around her, and said, "I love you too."

They stood there like that for some time, before separating, and Tidus said, "Say Yuna, how about we celebrate Yevonistmas Eve at my place."

Yuna looked thoughtful, before finally saying, "I'd love to."

"Great," Tidus said, "I was really starting to think that I'd have to spend the night all by myself!"

"Who says I'm staying the night?" Yuna said, linking her arm in Tidus'.

"I never said that—." Tidus said, but Yuna interrupted him with a giggle.

"But I can, if you'd like!"

"Lemme guess...You don't want to go home?" Tidus said, smiling, remembering all the times two months ago when Yuna hadn't wanted to go home.

"Exactly!" Yuna said, "Besides, it's been a long time since we were together!"

Tidus gave a smile, and nodded his head, before saying, "So...Are you still upset with me about the Lord Ohalland deal?"

"Tidus, you did assist in his killing," Yuna said slowly, "I don't know if I can ever forgive you, but we can just act like it didn't happen!"

"Easy for you to say," Tidus said, "I don't care if you believe me or not, but I feel terrible. Honestly I do."

"For that, Mister," Yuna said, "I forgive you. Just...Try not to do it again?"

Tidus looked skeptical, and he said, "I promise I'll stay away from your family friends, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Yuna said, as they wrapped their arms around each other's waists, walking briskly toward Tidus' side of town.


	31. A Passing Dream

I am so sorry that it's been so long since I updated! I've had like **zero** inspiration...Actually, I did have an idea for a New Year's Eve chapter, but never got around to writing it...Oh well...It wasn't anything brilliant, or anything like that! Anyway, it's also been kind of hard for me to type...I started guitar lessons, and my poor fingertips on my left hand are killing me! However, here is the next chapter. It's nothing great, being that it was written on absolutely no inspiration. Oh well...It's here though, right? By the way, it's kind of confusing, but hopefully everything will be cleared up later. It's 11:10 PM right now, as I type this, and...Well, I'm kind of tired...So, it's kind of ramblish. (That should be a word 'Ramblish!') Well, it should all make sense in the very end! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9: A Passing Dream

"School is so lame," Rikku complained, as she pulled her jacket out of her locker, "Don't you think Yunie? Uh...Yunie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's lame," Yuna said, wiping the dreamy smile that she was wearing off of her face.

"Whatchya thinkin' 'bout, anyways?" Rikku chirped, as she pulled her jacket on, "You've been really spacey lately. You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine," Yuna said, pulling on her own jacket.

"So, Dona's back in Kilika with her mom?" Rikku said, as the two walked down the now empty halls of their school, dragging their heavy backpacks along with them.

"Mmm-hm," Yuna just said, nodding, "She left yesterday."

"That's kind of sad 'bout her dad and all, but Dona was such a jerk. Seymour should have gone out with her. They would have made a good couple! Anyway, do you have dance today?"

"Dance? Uh...No," Yuna said.

"Do you need a ride home then?" Rikku asked.

"Uh...No...," Yuna said, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"Who's giving you a ride home? Your dad's away...Did he call a chauffeur?"

"Uh...Something like that..." Yuna put on a smile, and quickly said, "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay Rikku?"

"Sure...I guess," Rikku just said, giving her cousin a questioning look.

Yuna just smiled, and waited until her cousin was out of sight, before leaving through the doors that the teachers usually used.

Sitting there, looking rather bored, in the teacher's parking lot, was Tidus, causing Yuna to smile.

"Hi!" she greeted him, throwing her bag in the back, "How are you?"

"Fine," Tidus said with a yawn, "I woke up like two minutes ago though..."

Yuna laughed and ruffled his hair, "Yeah, I can tell."

Tidus just yawned again, and started off.

"Busy partying last night?" Yuna asked, "I tried to get a hold of you, but no one was at your house."

"I had Blitz camp," Tidus said, giving a little smile, "What do you think I am, a major party attendant?"

Yuna just sighed and said, "How was Blitz camp?"

"Wonderful," Tidus said sarcastically.

"That's good," Yuna said, "So, where to?"

"Where to what? Don't you have dance, or don't you need to go home...Or..."

"What, you don't want to be around me?" Yuna said with a pout.

"No, it's not that...It's just...Someone might see us...together," Tidus said slowly.

"Who cares," Yuna said quickly, "I mean...I do...But..."

Tidus just sighed, and looked out the window as they stopped at a red light, before saying, "Yuna...It's really hard...If you know what I mean..."

"Tidus..." Yuna started, but only drifted off, "I understand."

Tidus had explained it all to her. On Yevonistmas Eve. Nooj's father, long ago, had started the Youth League, a league that was completely against Yevon, and the politics of Spira. Nooj's father had also been a good friend to Tidus' father. Anyway, as Tidus had said, his father joined the Youth League, and...well...Tidus had paused here for a while, as if contemplating on saying something else, before continuing.

"You see, Yuna, Nooj's father wasn't all that radical. He didn't kill anybody, or anything like that. But then members started leaving his group, and he became a little more...Crazy, I guess. Then, being that he was a good friend, my father remained. But...Well...Nooj's dad was a little too psycho by then. And when my father decided not to kill someone, Nooj's dad killed my mom. That's when my father quit Blitz and really started drinking. And...I guess it was only normal that the next generation of the Youth League continue...And...Well, therefore...I guess it was only natural that I help Nooj. I got off easy, and became just someone to give and get information. You were my first assignment. And...Dona was my second."

So, as Tidus explained, word couldn't get out that Yuna and Tidus were still seeing each other, or Nooj would get the wrong idea. Besides that, Yuna's father obviously figured Tidus was behind Ohalland's death. If Lord Braska knew about Tidus and Yuna...There could be some disasters there, too.

"But Tidus," Yuna said, as the light turned green and Tidus continued driving, "Can't we hang out a little? I mean, besides at night?"

"I talked to Nooj today," Tidus said, glancing over at Yuna, "He wants me to come play for the Luca Goers so that I can be closer in on all of the stuff over there."

"Really?" Yuna said, her eyes opened wide, "You're not moving there, are you?"

"No," Tidus said, "Everybody knows the political heads all reside here in Bevelle." Tidus gave a little snort, "Why do you think I live here, 'stead of Zanarkand?"

"So you're not going?"

"No. I hate the Goers, anyway. But if anything ever comes up so I can go to Zanarkand...Well, not much will hold me back then."

Yuna felt kind of crushed when he said this, but she figured it would be best for Tidus to get as far away from Bevelle and Luca...and politics for the matter. Everybody knew Zanarkand wasn't known for their following of Spira's traditions.

"If my father knew I was dating a boy from Zanarkand, he would probably ring my neck, literally," Yuna said, smiling.

"Oh yeah? Does he think all Zanarkand teens are rebellious little hellions?"

"He sure does," Yuna said, a small smile on her face.

"What's that smile for?" Tidus said, smiling too.

"Are you? Are you a rebellious teen?" Yuna just said.

"Maybe," Tidus said, "I killed Lord Ohalland, 'member?"

"That's not funny," Yuna said, her smile disappearing.

"Yeah...Sorry. I get the terrible sarcasm from my old man."

"It's okay..."

"Uh...Well, where to?" Tidus now asked.

"I guess to my house," Yuna just said slowly.

"Yuna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I just said. Honestly," Tidus said quickly, feeling rather bad for saying what he'd just said about Lord Ohalland. He supposed Yuna was kind of sad over the incident, even still.

"It's okay," Yuna just said again, although she looked kind of sad, before she said in a soft voice, "Why don't you just quit? Just get rid of Nooj. Forever..."

Tidus nearly slammed on the breaks before turning sharply to Yuna, looking rather upset.

"You don't even know what you just said," he said, "Dropping Nooj would be suicide. Don't you get that?"

His voice was so sharp that it had Yuna taken quite aback. Tidus just glared at her, before turning back to the road and driving calmly, and silently.

"Did Nooj kill your mother?" Yuna said, even though she already knew the answer.

Tidus didn't say anything for some time, but he finally nodded slightly and said, "Yep. Well, he had her killed. He's a powerful man, ya know. It's like this...You either go with the politics, or you don't. You're either the normal folk, which is about forty-five percent of Spira, or you're with Nooj, which is about another forty-five percent of Spira. The rest reside in Zanarkand, where they don't give a rip."

"What makes you like...So up there on Nooj's list?" Yuna asked.

"I got connections the usual eighteen-year-old doesn't have," Tidus just said simply with a shrug, "I'm in with a pretty powerful crowd. And I get to play Blitz on the side. Let's just say Nooj uses my Blitzball talent to his advantage. When you think about it, it was only natural that I'd end up going out with Dona, or you...Being that we are the most popular people in Spira."

"What?" Yuna seemed shocked at what he just said, "What do you mean?"

"Uh...It's a no-brainer, Yuna," Tidus just said, giving her a questioning look, "You, me. The daughter of Lord Braska, one of today's leading politics, and me, Tidus, the eighteen-year-old star of the Bevelle Brutes and the son of the legendary player of the Zanarkand Abes. Both of us are the same age, and...Well, we look good together. It's that simple. People _expect_ us to get together sometime or another. Just like everybody expects that you'll end up marrying that Guado, Seymour, or whatever his name is."

"Huh?" Yuna just continued giving Tidus a blank stare. She honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

By now the two had been driving aimlessly around the blocks across from Yuna's school, still without knowing where they were headed. Not that either of them noticed...

"See Yuna, you just don't know how much talk goes on about you...You're really popular throughout Spira. Buy your old man has raised you quite sheltered..."

"Tidus, what are you talking about?" Yuna finally said, as Tidus trailed off.

"Nothing Yuna," Tidus just said, taking a deep breath, "It's just..." Tidus swallowed, "There's been attempts on your life, too, you know? And...And attempts to kidnap you...Like...Back when you were fifteen..."

"Wait a minute," Yuna said, shaking her head, "What are you talking about? You've known about me for that long?"

"Well, yeah," Tidus said, "And longer..."

Yuna just continued staring at him, before finally looking down at her lap.

"You mean to say, you've known about me all those years, but all you ever saw me as was a way to get to my father?"

"Yep," Tidus said, giving a quirky little smile, "I met you once too, long, long ago..."

"Take me home, please," Yuna said, tossing her head toward the window, not wanting to look at Tidus.

Tidus, seeing how she was acting, kind of bit his lip thoughtfully, but nodded and started toward Yuna's house.

"It's true though," Tidus said, after a little moment of silence, "Long ago...My father and your father used to be friends. And our mothers too. We were all friends, you know." Tidus swallowed, as if he was thinking of memories that he didn't want to be reminded of. "After the war, your dad got into politics, and my old man was at the peak of his Blitz career. Anyway, one day, my whole family was in Bevelle, 'cause my dad had a big game. My mom took me to the park, the same park you and I sat down at that one night, and said to me, "I'm going to introduce you to a friend." And...She took me by the hand, by the river, and on that same bench we sat at that night, sat a lady, and a little girl dressed in a frilly pink dress." Tidus swallowed again and stole a glance at Yuna, who was still looking out the window, although her expression was softened by Tidus' words.

"My mother and the lady embraced, and seemed so happy to see each other. The little girl though, just stood by her mother shyly. She was only four, or so, and I was only five. My mom's friend took the little girl by the hand and pulled her around her, and said, "This is Tidus. He's the same age as you!"

Tidus stopped again, and sighed, and said, "When I saw the little girl's face, I didn't know whether to laugh or be afraid, 'cause the little girl had two different colored eyes..."

At this, Yuna turned and looked at Tidus, who had stopped the car and was looking back at her.

"But then, the little girl gave a little curtsy thing, and shyly said, "Hi." And I decided I liked the bi-colored eyes..."

Tidus stopped again, and said, "But then this man ran up to the little girl and her mother, and said something, and that was it. The two ran off, leaving my mother and me behind. I didn't understand anything until a few years later, when my mother died..."

Tidus had now reached Yuna's house, and he pulled into the vacant driveway and parked. The two just sat there, in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"How do I know you're not making any of this up?" Yuna said, breaking the silence.

"I don't care what you want to believe," Tidus just said, looking over at Yuna, "I know the truth."

"You confuse me more and more," Yuna just said, grabbing her bag, "Honestly you do...I mean, how am I connected to you?"

Tidus just gave the quirkiest smile yet, and said, "We're connected in more ways than you could ever imagine."

Yuna had no idea what to say to this comment, but in return just said, "Goodbye, Tidus. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Tidus threw on a smile, and said, "Sure you will!"

And just like that, as if nothing had ever happened during that long drive around Bevelle, Yuna gave Tidus a smile in return and went to her house. Everything that had been said between the two seemed like nothing more than a passing dream...


	32. Promises

I kind of liked this chapter, but it was really, really long! Anyway, I hope it kind of sums some things up! Enjoy! (By the way, I've got most of the plot figured out, and I think you'll like it!)

Chapter 10: Promises

"Why isn't he telling me everything?"

Yuna's eyes shot open, and she realized she'd just awoken from one of the strangest dreams she'd had in her life. _"Why isn't he telling me everything?"_ Those words repeated themselves over and over in Yuna' mind, as she looked up at the ceiling, and then closed her eyes.

She couldn't remember her dream, but she knew it was odd. Especially when those words continued to repeat themselves over and over. There was no need for her to remember the dream to understand its meaning, however. Yuna knew exactly what it was about.

"Tidus isn't telling me everything he knows," Yuna said, reopening her eyes again, "He's hiding something from me, I just know it."

At that second, Yuna's phone rang from her dresser, and she quickly picked it up, smiling as she recognized the number as Tidus'.

"Hello?" she said quickly into the phone.

"Hey!" Tidus' voice came back, greeting her.

"You're actually up?" Yuna said skeptically, "It's eight in the morning!"

"I've been up since five, you?" Tidus said boastfully, and Yuna could just picture a little smirk on his mouth.

"Why?" Yuna said, plopping on her bed, "It's Saturday..."

"I know. I had early Blitz camp. It just got over with though. But now I have no Blitz for an entire month!"

"That's good, what are you going to do to pass time?" Yuna said, balancing the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she sorted through her closet, trying to find something to wear for the day.

"Don't know," Tidus said, "whatever I feel like doing."

"Sounds nice," Yuna said, "At least you don't have to pass your time at school..."

Tidus was silent for a while, before he said, "You know...I wish I could go to school..."

"Well, honestly, you're not missing much," Yuna just said simply, "It would be your senior year too. In other words, there's not much going on."

"Yeah, but what about like the prom and stuff?" Tidus said, "I've always wanted to go to one of those fancy smancy dances..."

Yuna nearly laughed, but didn't at the serious tone in Tidus' voice.

"Hm...Fancy and you don't seem to go together," Yuna just said instead.

"I know," Tidus just said, and then lightened the subject by saying, "So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing really," Yuna said, and then remembered what she'd been thinking of before Tidus had called. Reminding herself of this, Yuna said, "Uh...Tidus? Do you remember last night, when you dropped me off? You...Kind of said some different things...And...Well, I want to know more...I know there's more to it than you told me..."

Tidus was silent again, and then he said, "You're right Yuna. There is more to it than I told you..." He was silent again for some time, before he finally said, "Why don't you...Hm..."

"Can you just tell me?" Yuna said, almost pleadingly, "I...Think I deserve to know."

"Right," Tidus said, surprising Yuna. She figured she'd have to beg him for answers.

"Well..." Yuna said, smiling to herself, deciding she knew how to get Tidus interested in telling her, said, "I'm home alone all day, so if you want to come over..."

She was surprised when she heard Tidus interrupt her, as he said, "What? You're home all by yourself?" in almost a shocked voice.

"Yeah...I am," Yuna just said, wondering what the shock was for.

"Damn...I mean...Uh...Look, Yuna...I know of a party tonight...It's one my Blitz buddies are holding...Why don't we go there? We can talk there, and no one will hear us...And...It'll be most private there..."

"Private? At a party? But no one's here–."

"Yuna, believe me, the party will be the best place. 'Kay?"

"Uh...Okay..." Yuna just said, "What time?"

"It's at six," Tidus said, "'Till whenever...I'll pick you up at five..."

"Okay," Yuna just said with a shrug, wondering why Tidus had gone from not wanting anybody seeing them together to not being alone with her in her own house.

"Tidus," Yuna said then quickly, "We're not going to this party to regain any of your "lost" or "stolen" property, are we?"

"You mean like long ago..." Tidus just trailed, "Nah, I haven't lost anything lately..."

"Good," Yuna said, "'Cause you sure were fast at bringing up the party..."

"It's just 'cause I promised I'd go, that's all," Tidus said quickly, "And we can talk there, honestly we can. And I promise I'll clear some things up, 'kay?"

"Okay," Yuna just said.

"Well then, I'll see you at five, 'kay?" Tidus said.

"Right," Yuna just said.

"Bye!" Tidus said, and before Yuna could even reply, he hung up.

"I swear," Yuna said to herself, as she put her phone back on her dresser, "Tidus gets stranger and stranger every day..." She smiled though, as she pulled out the bracelet that he had bought her months ago, "But I don't care."

She smiled to herself, knowing that she was undeniably glad to be back with Tidus.

"You look like you're on your way to the library," Tidus said simply, as Yuna climbed into his car.

"Thanks," Yuna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, but smiling anyway, "Normal guys would just compliment their girlfriends..."

"We're not going to a birthday party," was all Tidus said, as he put his car into gear and rolled quickly down Yuna's driveway, and sped down the road, obviously not caring how icy the streets were.

"Where are we going exactly?" Yuna asked, changing the subject from the sweater and knee-length skirt she was wearing to the location of the party.

"To a friend's house," Tidus said, and Yuna noted that his blue eyes were darting nervously from the street ahead of them to the rearview mirror, then to the side-mirror, back to the road, then to the rearview mirror, and so on.

"Tidus, are you okay?" Yuna said, "You seem anxious..."

"Uh...Yeah, it's just that..." Tidus gave a fake smile, that was so obviously fake that it made Yuna begin to worry. Just what was on Tidus' mind?

"Again, where are we going?" Yuna said.

"Remember that jerk on my team? His house."

"Uh, why?"

"'Cause, he's having a party...And...Uh...I don't know, I thought it'd be nice to go..."

"We are going to talk though, right?" Yuna said.

"Definitely," Tidus just said quickly, "We'll head upstairs and talk." He stole a quick look at Yuna, and said, "I promise. I'll tell you everything."

Yuna could only stare at Tidus almost blankly, before she finally was able to lean back in her seat, and watch out the window.

"Wow, this place is packed," Yuna heard Tidus mumble, as he pulled around some cars skillfully, without even slipping on a large patch of ice beneath the car.

Yuna looked out the window to notice they had arrived at a fairly large house, and there were cars everywhere.

"Why here?" Yuna said, looking over at Tidus, "How come you wanted to talk here?"

Tidus smiled, and gave a little laugh, and said, "I don't know, I just thought it'd be nice to get out, know what I mean? This place just came to my mind first. 'Sides, I promised I'd make an appearance."

_"So many promises..." _Yuna thought, _"He promises me this, he promises them that..."_

"You coming?" Tidus said, interrupting Yuna's thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry," Yuna just said, throwing on a smile, although a strange feeling in her stomach came, and wouldn't go away.

_"It's Tidus I'm with," _Yuna told herself, _"There's nothing bad that's going to happen. I can trust Tidus...Wait a minute...Just a few days ago I couldn't trust him at all..."_

Yuna's thoughts stopped as Tidus opened the door and led her inside, only to welcomed

by a loud blast of music, and a strong smell of cigarette smoke, mixed with alcohol.

"Gross," Yuna said, wrinkling her nose, as she looked around at the many people at the house party, all of them ages eighteen to thirty. It definitely didn't seem like the parties she was accustomed to, and she'd been to some crazy ones...

"Yeah," Tidus just said, as he took her hand, "Come on, let's go upstairs..."

"Hey Tidus!" a voice said, causing Tidus to drop Yuna's hand and turn around, "'Sup?"

"Not much, man," Tidus just said, and Yuna looked behind her to see some guy with curly brown hair with his arm around the waist of girl with blonde hair. The girl would have been pretty, if makeup didn't cover her entire face so thickly.

"I didn't think you were comin'," the guy said, giving Tidus a nod, "Wanna beer?"

"No," Tidus just said, wrinkling his own nose, "I really don't need a hangover tomorrow."

"Me neither," the guy said, "But, you know...It's worth it every now and then."

Yuna looked up at Tidus, and then into the room where all the people were.

_"They all look so slimy and gross," _Yuna thought to herself, _"Not exactly the company I'd like to hang out with..."_

"Yeah, I've gotta go," Tidus just said, breaking Yuna's thoughts, "I've got something to attend to..."

"Yeah, know what you mean, man," the guy said, looking down at Yuna, "See ya."

"See ya," Tidus just said, and then quickly grabbed Yuna's hand again, and practically dragged her up the stairs.

The stairs led to a living room type area, which seemed to be the 'make-out' room, being that there were some people here and there, which caused Yuna to scrunch her nose again.

"Come on," Tidus just said, with an annoyed tone, as he dragged Yuna through that room and to another room, which turned out to be a bedroom. He locked the door, and sighed.

"Sorry I had to bring you here," he finally said, as he took a seat on the bed, "After all, the cops'll 'pry be here soon enough...They usually show..."

"Are all of those people Blitzers?" Yuna asked, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, as she realized it was somewhat chilly in the upstairs area.

"Yep, nice folks, huh?" Tidus said sarcastically, "But it's the crowd I've been around my entire life...Imagine me, a little sixteen-year-old hanging out with them..."

"I'm surprised you turned out okay," Yuna said, shaking her head, "They're kind of...rough..."

"Yep," Tidus said, "and...I'm not so sure sometimes that I did turn out okay..."

"Why not?" Yuna said, "At least you're not down there, drinking as much beer as you can, with some slimy girl hanging all over you..."

Tidus gave a little laugh, and said, "At least not tonight..."

"But you were never like that, were you?" Yuna asked, "I mean, they're all so..." Yuna shuddered, "...So...Disgusting..."

"Try me as a fifteen-year-old," Tidus just said, "I was the biggest egotistic guy out there. I was the only freshman in all of Bevelle history to make the varsity Blitz team, and hung out with all the seniors. They'd be like, "Tidus, get drunk", and I'd be like, "Okay."'

Yuna swallowed, "Yeah, but...that was a long time ago..."

Tidus gave a little smile, and said, "When I quit school, and joined the pro team, I became even more egotistic, and realized I was the best one out there. So," Tidus shrugged, "I realized I didn't have to be somebody. I didn't have to drink to be cool...Or...do anything else..."

Yuna swallowed again, and took a seat softly next to Tidus, before saying, "Tidus, tell me everything. About you, about Nooj, and about me...Just like you promised..."

Tidus leaned back on his hands and stared at the ceiling for a while, before finally saying, "Okay...I'll tell you..."

"I was born in Zanarkand, as you probably assumed. My old man was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, the best team out there, even today. My mom just basically stayed home and took care of me, and the house, and my old man, I guess. I was enrolled in Blitz camps and school from the age of three. I'd been in the water for as long as I can remember. That's how I spent all my time... My dad thought it would be awfully embarrassing if his son couldn't even Blitz. But my dad never taught me Blitz. He refused. It was almost like he was jealous of me, or something... 'Cause even though I was young, I was good. Talent, I guess...

"My old man was friends with a guy named Auron. Auron was this fallen monk who didn't care much for Yevon after he fell. He's the one that introduced my old man to the Youth League. I guess my old man believed in their stuff, and agreed to do what he could to help overthrow Yevon." Tidus stopped and sighed, and looked at Yuna, and gave her a small smile, before continuing.

"Anyway, when I was about five or six, my old man announced we had to go to Bevelle to visit some friends. But really, my old man had to go to a Youth League convention. At the convention, he learned that he was to assassin the new Maester of Spira, Lord Braska. But see, my old man was friends with Lord Braska. They'd gone to school together years and years ago. So, my old man didn't do it. He told the leader of the Youth League that there was no way he was going to kill Lord Braska. The day he was supposed to kill your old man was the day my mom took me to meet you. See, there was still an attempt at your father's life, but it wasn't by my old man. It was by someone else. When we were at the park, those guys dressed in black that came to the park told your mom that there had been an attempt at your father's life. That's why you and she left. My father came then, and wisped us away back to Zanarkand, but became extremely distant. He'd always been distant from me, but now he was even to my mother. Later, we got word that Auron had died. That killed my old man. Auron and he had been such good friends... Then, when I was seven, my old man was away at a Blitz tournament, and that's when my mom died.

"My dad came home, and beat the living hell out of me. He'd never hit me before, but he did then. I still have scars... Then, we came here, to Bevelle. And my father did everything he could to serve the Youth League...And...he signed me up for it. At first, I liked it. In the summer, instead of going to Blitz camp, I'd go to Youth League camp and learn why the Maesters of Yevon were evil and so forth. They practically brain-washed us so that we'd want to overthrow people like your dad."

"What...Stopped the brainwashing for you?" Yuna said, interrupting Tidus.

Tidus looked at Yuna, and just smiled and said, "I'm getting there. Anyway, I had little missions, like to be friends with some influential people's children. At the age of ten, I was stealing important documents from my "friends'" houses. They were pretty minor. Nothing serious. Then, I got into highschool, and kind of quit the Youth League stuff to concentrate on my Blitz. After all, the leaders of the Youth League decided it would be best for me to be pretty famous...For jobs like dating you and Dona." Tidus stopped and threw a smile at Yuna, "Besides, I can't help it that I'm so damn good looking!

"Anyway, though, in highschool I concentrated on Blitz, and that's when I met my first serious girlfriend..." Tidus kind of looked at Yuna, as if to study her expression, before continuing, "Her name was Lenne...And...she was kind of like you in kind of a lot of ways...Anyway though, she's the one that kind of brought me away from the Youth League ways..." Tidus swallowed, and was silent for a while, before finally continuing.

"And for the longest time, I stayed in school and was a well-behaved boy, just for her. Lenne meant literally everything to me...But then...One day, right after I turned seventeen, Lenne was...killed..."

"I'm sorry," Yuna said quickly. Yuna found that really she hadn't been listening the hardest, because suddenly she had been thinking about this Lenne girl. _"Is he just replacing me as Lenne?" _she had been thinking, only to be snapped back to life when Tidus told her that Lenne had been killed.

"So, ever since," Tidus then said, and, much to Yuna's shock, pulled out a small, silver pistol, "I've carried this around."

"What? Why?" Yuna said.

"'Cause, I was there when Lenne was killed," Tidus said, and his face suddenly wrinkled, as if he was going to cry. He bit his lip and swallowed, and quickly looked away from Yuna, as if afraid of her seeing him cry.

"I was there," he simply said, "I watched the whole thing! I watched them shoot her. And I couldn't do anything. But dammit Yuna, I'm not going to let that ever happen again. Ever."

Yuna was suddenly breathing heavy, as she wondered if her boyfriend was some sort of psychopath.

"Your father," Tidus then said, "Killed my mother, and my girlfriend..."

"Tidus," Yuna said, "My father did no such thing."

"It was all his fault. My father couldn't kill him, so Nooj's dad killed my mom as punishment. You see, I stopped doing what Nooj asked, and Lenne got killed. If I stop, the same's going to happen to you! Don't you get it? People can't know we're together. But if they do, I'll be ready." Tidus slowly put his pistol away, and then looked at Yuna with a sigh, "You probably think I'm crazy now, don't you?"

"Actually," Yuna just said, "I don't know what to think."

Tidus stood up, and looked at his watch, "It's already pretty late. I think everything will fit together once I take you home."

"What do you mean?" Yuna just said.

"I mean, it'll all make sense when I take you home. Just believe me," Tidus looked at the door, and then quickly said, "Yuna, just promise me one thing."

"What?" Yuna said, as she stood up and followed Tidus out the door.

"What I'm doing is for your own good. I love you."

Yuna could only smile as he told her that, because he didn't really say it an awful lot, and she'd honestly begun to wonder.

"And you have to promise me," Tidus continued, "That no matter what happens, you won't hold me accountable. Do you promise?"

"Well..." Yuna just said, as she felt confused.

"Please Yuna, you have to promise me," Tidus just said quickly, as they walked down the stairs.

"Fine, I promise," Yuna said.

"Good," Tidus said quickly, and opened the door, and the two walked outside.

The ride to Yuna's house was very silent and somewhat uncomfortable, but Yuna could tell Tidus didn't feel like talking, and to be honest, she didn't either.

"Yuna," Tidus said, as they turned into Yuna's rode, "Don't get out of the car 'till I tell you, 'kay? You'll see why."

"What do you me—." Yuna trailed, as her eyes grew wide. At her house, were at least five Yevonite cars, all of them with their lights flashing. There was "crime scene" tape spread everywhere.

"What's going on!" Yuna cried, and started to open the door as Tidus stopped at her driveway.

"No, wait," Tidus said, grabbing Yuna's arm, "I'll explain everything quickly. I'll stay as long as I can, 'till someone else gets here, 'kay? Knowing Nooj, those aren't even real Yevonites..."

"What do you mean?" Yuna said, panic apparent in her voice.

"Yuna, the reason we went to that party is because tonight, Nooj planned a kidnap attempt. Yuna, tonight, you were supposed to be kidnapped."


	33. Morbid Thoughts Before Leaving

Chapter 11: Morbid Thoughts Before Leaving

"What?" Yuna just said, looking surprised, "Why?"

"Ransom," Tidus just said, casually, as if it was quite normal.

"Okay..." Yuna just said slowly, taking a deep breath, "What are we going to do?"

Tidus just gave a weird little smile and slowly crept out of the car. Yuna did the same, and followed Tidus up to the crime scene tape, as they joined a group of people who had surrounded it.

Tidus ducked under the tape, as if it were his house, and Yuna simply nervously followed him, wondering what he was up to.

"Hey," Tidus said, stopping suddenly, causing Yuna to run into him, "Let me do the talking, 'kay?"

"Uh...Okay," Yuna just said.

Tidus bit his lip, and looked at Yuna for a while, and said, "I think these Yevonites are real. I don't recognize any of them. But if they're not..." Tidus paused, and made a little motion toward where he had pulled that pistol from earlier.

Yuna's eyes grew wide, and she said, "You'd kill Nooj's men?"

"Yep. Just as easily as I'd kill a real Yevonite."

Tidus started off again, but his words caused Yuna to pause. _"Just as easily as I'd kill a Yevonite." _Who's side was Tidus on? He would kill Nooj's men, but then he'd also kill Yuna's...

"Excuse me," Tidus said, then, walking up to the men in uniform.

"Sorry kid, we're busy, and you need to stay on that side of the–Lady Yuna? Is that you?" He pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "We have her! She's okay! She's right here!"

A million Yevonites suddenly ran up to Yuna all surrounding her protectively.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Tidus just said.

"Who are you?" the Yevonite who Tidus had spoke to said.

"I'm Tidus, star player of the Bevelle Brutes," Tidus just said, putting on a little smile, "Yuna and I are friends...She had been over at a friend's house and had a weird feeling that she needed to get home, and I offered to drive her back here."

The Yevonite stared at Tidus for a while, causing Yuna to grow nervous, for she was worried they would arrest Tidus or something.

Instead, the man smiled then and said, "Can I get your autograph? You're an amazing Blitzer!"

"Sure, sure," Tidus said, giving a smile and pulling out a pen, as he signed the man's law-enforcement book.

At that moment, the doors of Yuna's house suddenly opened, with about four Yevonites coming out, dragging a man who was handcuffed.

"We found the intruder!" the men were saying. Tidus and Yuna both turned and stared at the man, and Tidus' mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

The Yevonites led the man to their cars, and left. The remaining ones went who were still protectively around Yuna, turned to her, and said, "Your father has been notified that you are all right. There is to be a watch on your house. A window is broken in the front of your house. Other than that, everything is in tact."

"Uh..Thanks," Yuna just said, and was obviously in shock. She wasn't the only one in shock, either.

Tidus' eyes still watched the area where the Yevonites' cars had left with the intruder, and he still had a shocked expression on his face.

The Yevonites meanwhile took Yuna's arms and led her to her house, and she then snapped out of shock.

"Tidus!" she called, snapping him out of his thought, "Please come here!"

Tidus nodded, and ran up to her, looking at the faces of the Yevonites.

"Uh...Tidus is a good friend of mine," Yuna said, "Please let him stay. I...I'd feel better if I had a friend around..."

"Of course, ma'am," the men said, smiling, allowing Tidus into the house, "You'd best get some rest, though."

"O-of course," Yuna just said with a quaky voice.

Yuna then walked in to her house, and Tidus followed. As soon as the door was closed, Tidus suddenly plopped down on the couch hard and buried his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Yuna said, looking confused.

"The guy who was supposed to kidnap you," Tidus just said, "He's a good friend of mine."

"He is?" Yuna said, and she herself plopped down on the couch.

"Yes. A very, very good friend of mine," Tidus looked up, and stared into the distance at nothing in particular. "We used to Blitz together, years ago."

"I'm sorry," Yuna just said quietly, "He'll more than likely end up in jail for some time."

"I know," Tidus just said, looking way from Yuna, "That's why I'm so...bummed..."

Suddenly, out of no where, Yuna suddenly stood up, and she said, "Tidus! Leave Nooj! Why do you stay with him? Why?"

Tidus looked up at Yuna with the strangest look in his eyes. He looked almost as if he didn't care. Then, he just looked at the floor, and said, "I can't."

"Why not?" Yuna said, almost desperately, "You hate him and everything he does! He...He practically killed your girlfriend and your mother! And...And he would kill me too. And my father, and Lord Ohalland, and–."

"And there's nothing I can do but watch it happen," Tidus said, looking up at Yuna, "I didn't have a problem with it 'till recently. I'll–It all gets better during Blitz season...I'll be fine, with Nooj. You see, Yuna...Nooj and me are friends, too. He's only like seven years or so older than us. I've known him my whole life. But...I just can't not belong to his group."

"But..."

"Besides," Tidus said quickly, "If I left, it'd only be putting your life more in danger. Think about it...When I'm with the group, I know all of their plots against you and your father. If it wasn't for my being in Nooj's group, you may have been kidnaped this very evening. And..."

Yuna just sighed, as she realized Tidus wasn't going to finish, and then said, "Tidus, none of this happened until I knew you..."

Tidus laughed, and said, "Oh, it happened. You just didn't know about it. You met Nooj a long, long time ago, you know..."

"I did?" Yuna said, looking at Tidus with confusion on her face.

"Well, sure. You were kidnaped once, when you were like three. And Nooj said talked to you. But the Yevonites found you and brought you back. So, you were safe..."

"You mean I was kidnaped before?" Yuna said, shock apparent on her face.

"You sure were," Tidus said, giving a little smile, "See. You just don't remember. And there have been at least ten attempts on your father's life. There's been some on Jyscal's too, and even Seymour's. And...I think yours too, a few times..."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Yuna put her chin in her hands thoughtfully, and said, "Then I suppose it really is to the best that you stay with Nooj's group..."

"I guess so," Tidus just said, and stood up, "Well, goodnight, Yuna. I have a meeting I've got to attend."

"What? You're going there right now?" Yuna said, amazed.

"Sure am," Tidus said, biting his lip, "Nooj is not going to be happy."

"What if he finds out you were here, with me?" Yuna said nervously.

Tidus gave a little laugh, and said, "Death will be my apology–that's Nooj's favorite quote."

"What? You'll die?" Yuna said, her eyes wide.

"Sure will," Tidus said, "But don't worry. I swear no one knows. And if they do...I'll just make something up. No big deal. 'Sides that, I heard a Yevonite say your father was on his way home. I really don't feel like meeting him right now."

"Really?" Yuna just said, "My father's coming home?"

"Sure is," Tidus just said, and smiled, giving Yuna a peck on the cheek, "I'll call you if I survive."

Yuna gasped, but Tidus laughed. "Kidding," he said, "I'm going to be fine. Don't worry 'bout me."

"Right...I'll try not to," Yuna said sarcastically. After all, how could she not worry?

"'Kay then, 'night," Tidus said.

"Goodnight," Yuna just said slowly, as Tidus gave a quick smile and left.

Everything seemed to go quiet after Tidus left, but it was only about ten minutes before she recognized the dark car that belonged to her father pull into the driveway.

"Daddy," she said under her breath, and practically ran to the door.

Her father entered, but he did not look happy at all.

Yuna ran and hugged her father upon his arrival, but he just looked at her crossly.

"What's wrong?" Yuna said, pulling away from her father.

"What do you mean, "What's wrong?"' Braska said, shaking his head, and pulling out his phone, "You were with Tidus, weren't you. You know he was involved in this, right? I'll bet if the Yevonites weren't here, he would have helped kidnap you..."

"But Father!" Yuna protested, only to have him shush her, as he dialed a number on his phone.

"I'm sending you to Besaid," her father said, pulling the phone to his ear, "I think it will be good for you."

"Besaid?" Yuna said, "But what about school?"

"You'll take classes at the temple," her father just said, and turned his back to her, and said into the phone, "Hello? Hi, I think I'll send Yuna there right now. What? Oh, yes, please send the airship. Thanks. Bye." He then turned to Yuna, and said casually, "Go get your stuff packed. You'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."

There was no arguing. Yuna knew that. So, obediently, Yuna went slowly to her room, and pulled out her suitcase. However, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

She pulled out her cell phone, and, knowing Tidus probably hadn't made it to his meeting yet, dialed his number.

"Yuna?" Tidus' voice was heard, "What's up?"

"Tidus..." Yuna said, and she suddenly burst out crying then.

"What's wrong?" Tidus said, "No one kidnaped you, did they...Did your father..."

"He's sending me to Besaid!" Yuna bawled into the phone, "I'm leaving in fifteen minutes!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Tidus said, and Yuna could hear his brakes squeal and him curse under his breath, "You're leaving to Besaid?"

"Yes. In fifteen minutes! What am I going to do?"

"Okay," Tidus said, calming down some, "You'd better just go, 'kay? You'll be safe there, anyway..."

"But I want to see you..." Yuna just said softly.

"Yuna...Just go, okay? I'll be fine. And so will you. 'Kay? Look, I gotta go. I'll try calling you. Bye."

"Bye..." Yuna just said, and hung up her phone, whimpering softly to herself. Suddenly, however, a horrid feeling came upon her, as she remembered Tidus' words from earlier.

_"Just as easily as I'd kill a real Yevonite."_

He would not only kill one of his own men...but one of Yuna's also... Yuna's thoughts went back to who's side Tidus really was on.

_"What if...What if I just told him where I was...and now...What if he betrays me?" _Yuna's mind thought, _"No...He wouldn't do that...But then again..."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door, and a voice of one of her father's bodyguards said, "We need to leave now, Lady Yuna."

Yuna quickly picked up her suitcase, and swallowed. She bit her lip and glanced at her tear-stained reflection, and made a quick decision: _"If I'm going to die, I hope it is Tidus that kills me." _At that thought, Yuna walked out the door, following the bodyguard.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update...My Gackt obsession is kind of taking up a lot of my time! (Ask Ayumiyuri sometime, she'll tell you!) Anyway...I'm trying to update when I get the time. I believe the next two chapters may be a little more light, but then I have something fairly big planned for around Valentine's Day! It all depends on whether I get around to it or not...Anyway, I didn't write above, so I'll put it here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (By the way, many millions of thanks to those who have reviewed! You all make me very happy and make me forget about Gackt for a little while and write more fanfiction!) Hehe...Again, I hope you enjoyed!


	34. From the Sunny Shores of Besaid

Hello! Sorry again for the long wait...And I'm not going to give you any lame excuses...'Cause basically, I just didn't feel like writing! (Okay, actually, I had finals to study for, and this and that! Darn! I just said I wasn't going to give you any lame excuses! :) ) Anyway...Here is chapter twelve of part two...Wow, already? I think I'll have at least three or four parts, and I think I'm almost done with the second part! I'm hoping to have an update up sometime around Valentine's Day...And I think it may be my best update yet! (So keep looking forward to that! I have something big planned!) In the meantime, I managed to keep my mind off of Gackt for a mere twenty minutes or so to write this chapter for you! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12: From the Sunny Shores of Besaid

"Yuna?" it was Lulu's voice, so even though Yuna had locked herself in her room, promising that she'd be a total jerk, she couldn't help but stand and open the door anyway, brushing off her tears as she did so.

"Yes Lulu?" Yuna said in a small little voice, as she held the door open only a crack.

"Why don't you come out and see us? None of us had any idea you were coming! We're all so excited to see you!"

"Uh...I'd rather not see anybody," Yuna said, regaining her promise to act like a jerk.

"Well, that's fine too," Lulu said, and Yuna wondered if she was hurt, "Breakfast is ready when you want it."

"Right..." Yuna said, as Lulu turned away. However, it was simply crushing Yuna to act this way, so Yuna pushed the door open and threw on a smile and said, "Thanks, Lulu."

Lulu just smiled at Yuna and slowly left the area, leaving Yuna to herself again.

It wasn't as if it was uncommon for her father to send her to their little place in Besaid. He usually did at least once a year. Usually Yuna would look forward to the day he sent her away, but for now...the only thing on her mind was a certain blonde blitzer.

"_Is he okay?" _was the only thing in her head, and she figured it would be until she heard from him.

Biting her lip, Yuna took her cell phone out and put it on her dresser, anxiously awaiting a call from Tidus. As if to answer her prayers, her phone rang right then, causing Yuna to jump up and grab it, and answer it without even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello!" Yuna said anxiously.

"Hiya!" Yuna felt her heart drop as she realized it was only Rikku.

"Hi..." Yuna just said, her voice dropping.

"Hey! Aren't you excited to be talking to your favorite cousin?" Rikku said, "Where are you? You're not anywhere!"

"Rikku...I'm not in Bevelle. I'm in Besaid."

"Ohh...Hey, are you supposed to tell anyone that?"

"No. But I don't care," Yuna said, sighing, "I can't talk real long Rikku, I'm awaiting a call."

"Did you know you were on the news last night?" Rikku just kept talking, pretending she didn't hear Yuna's last comment, "And do you know who was there with you...?"

"What do you mean?" Yuna said, "I...I haven't really been watching the news."

"On like every channel was footage of you, and your house, and some guy who had tried kidnaping you! And...Mr. Tidus was there..."

"What? Tidus was on the sphere?"

"Yeah. He smiled at the camera, and even let them interview him."

"What?" Yuna said, "Why?"

"He sounds like such a jerk, Yunie...What was he doing with you anyway! I thought you broke up..."

"We...Uh...Did. We broke up a long time ago. I don't know what you're talking about. What did they interview him about?"

"Tidus said he had been in the area for something else, and had seen you come home...And had noticed the crime stuff...And...Then he talked about Blitz for like the rest of the night."

"Oh..." Yuna wondered how many lies Tidus had said in one night to cover the fact that he was there...

"But I put two and two together, and have determined that you two were on a date or something!"

"No...Honestly Rikku! I had no idea Tidus was even there!"

"Uh-huh...Sure Yunie..."

"Whatever...Look, Rikku, I really am awaiting a call from someone, okay?"

"Who...Tidus?" Rikku said, in a slightly jokingly taunting voice.

"No...My father," Yuna said quickly, "I'm sorry Rikku, but he's supposed to be—." Suddenly Yuna saw her window open, and she was about to scream when a head stuck into her window and smiled at her.

Yuna dropped the phone, and said, "Tidus! What are you doing here?"

"Hey there!" Tidus said, as if it was quite normal that he'd just searched her down miles from Bevelle and was now climbing in her window, "How ya doing?"

"Tidus..." Yuna paused, noticing her phone was lying on her bed, "Shoot..."

Yuna picked up the phone to hear Rikku going, "YUNIE! TIDUS IS THERE? WHAT'S TIDUS DOING THERE!"

"Rikku, shut-up!" Yuna through with clenched teeth, "We can't have the entire world knowing Tidus is here!"

"HE REALLY IS THERE!"

"Shut-up! Look, Rikku, promise me you won't tell anybody, okay?"

"Okay Yunie...You have my word...I won't tell anybody." Rikku sounded disappointed, and Yuna knew she was the queen of gossip, but for now, Rikku's mouth would just have to stay closed.

"Thanks Rikku...Don't tell anybody! I've got to go, and I'll fill you in on more later. Bye!" Yuna didn't wait to hear Rikku say "bye" before she shut her phone off, and threw it back on the bed, and, standing up, looked at Tidus in pure awe.

"How in the word...Did you...Get here?" Yuna said, "And uh...Why?"

Tidus just shrugged, and said, "It's off-season. I guess I was bored."

"So you came all the way here, to Besaid? How did you find exactly my window?"

"Nooj knows," Tidus just said with a shrug, which caused Yuna's eyes to open even further in disbelief.

"What did you do? Ask the man who wants to kidnap me where my room is? So now he knows I'm in Besaid?"

"He's not after you," Tidus said, rolling his eyes, "He's not even after your father anymore. Right now it's Jyscal we're after."

"Jyscal? Why him?"

"'Cause Nooj is really racist against Guados," Tidus just said with another shrug.

"But...You seriously just went, "Where's Yuna's place in Besaid? I think I'll pay her a visit today."' Yuna said, her mouth agape.

"No," Tidus said, smiling, "I've known for a while now...Since like late summer."

"Why?"

"'Cause Nooj told me when he gave me my assignment to be your 'boyfriend'."

"But you still didn't know what I looked like," Yuna said, remembering when he and she had crashed into each other, and neither one had recognized the other.

"I decided I'd rather not see a picture 'till the day we were supposed to go out," Tidus said, stretching, "I figured you'd be some ugly chick."

"Hey...I...Well, you can't just stay here!" Yuna said quickly.

"Why not?" Tidus said, "No one here knows who I am."

"But...Tidus, where are you going?" Yuna stopped as she noticed Tidus had started off toward the door.

"To get something to eat," Tidus said casually.

"But..."

"Look, Yuna, I've got it all figured out. The Aurochs are here, right? Well, I'll just pretend I've come to help them train some. You're friends with the captain, right? I'm sure you can get me in."

"But what if Wakka or Lulu told my father?"

"Why would they do that?" Tidus just said.

"Because...I don't know...They just might..." Yuna said, chewing nervously on her lip. Sure, she was glad to see Tidus and all, but exactly what was he thinking to have come in the first place?

To her dismay, however, Tidus turned the knob on the door and casually went into the hallway before Yuna could finish gathering her thoughts. Afraid of what might happen, Yuna just closed her eyes and bit her lip, waiting for Lulu to see Tidus walk on in.

"Who are you?" Yuna heard Lulu's voice, and nervously, Yuna ran out into the hall, toward the kitchen, worried of what might happen.

"Name's Tidus!" Yuna heard Tidus say, which caused Yuna to slow down and sigh. She leaned against the wall, praying to Yevon that Tidus and Lulu would somehow get along.

"You aren't that boy who Yuna was with at the Blitzball tournament, are you?" Yuna heard Lulu say.

"Yeah. That's me," Tidus' voice was heard.

"What are you doing here then?" Lulu's voice sounded scornful.

"Uh...Grabbing breakfast?" Tidus just said.

Yuna couldn't take it anymore. She practically flew herself out of the hall, and into the kitchen, causing both Lulu and Tidus to turn and look at her.

"Uh...Hi..." Yuna just said, giving an extremely corny smile, "Uh...Is it breakfast time?"

"Yuna," Lulu just said, a scornful expression matching her tone, "Can you explain this?" She nodded toward Tidus.

"Uh...Well...He..." Yuna started, only to be interrupted by Tidus.

"Yuna? Wow! What are you doing here?" Tidus said, giving Yuna this extremely persuasive look of amazement, "Why aren't you in Bevelle?"

"Tidus! I...What are you doing here?" Yuna said, deciding it best to play along.

"I'm here for training with the Aurochs!" Tidus said, that same look of amazement still spread across his face, "You?"

"Uh...I'm here on vacation, sort of," Yuna just said, although her corny smile could only remain plastered on her lips.

"Wait a minute," Lulu said, "You two had no idea the other was going to be in Besaid?" Lulu looked skeptical, and Yuna could tell that she could see right through the act. To save the day, however, the captain of the Besaid Aurochs himself walked in.

"Lulu," Wakka said, not noticing he had visitors, as he walked in the door, "Have you seen my–." Wakka stopped upon noticing Yuna, and smiled and said, "Yuna! Long time no see!"

Yuna just smiled a slightly more convincing smile and nodded her hello, saying, "How are you, Wakka?"

"Fine, ya," Wakka just said, and then, still smiling, looked over at Tidus, "Hey...Aren't you what's-his-name?"

"Uh...Yep. Tidus is the name...Uh...I'm here to train with you guys."

"What?" Wakka said, although his smile never faded, "Dey sent a big-city guy like yourself to train with us?"

"Yeah, didn't they tell you?"

"No...Dey didn't."

"What? Well...I guess I did leave a couple days earlier than I was supposed to, buy, hey, Blitz can't wait, right?"

"I guess not," Wakka just said, although his smile faded, and he wore a confused look.

"Is this true, Wakka?" Lulu said, "Is he really here to train with you?"

"Looks dat way to me," Wakka said, scratching his head thoughtfully, "But we could really use the extra help!"

"I'll say!" Tidus said, and then immediately bit his lip, looking as if he shouldn't have said what he'd said. Wakka didn't seem to notice, though, and put his arm around Tidus.

"Well den, what are we waiting for? Let's get started right now!"

"Um...How about breakfast, first," Tidus then said.

"Sounds good to me!" Wakka agreed, taking a seat.

Tidus and Wakka immediately began to eat, and, even though it took her a while, Lulu finally seemed to clear her mind from Tidus, and also began to eat, which just left Yuna, still standing there. Yuna watched Tidus and Wakka, who were both already in a heavy discussion about Blitzball, wondering just what it was that had brought Tidus to Besaid.

"You gonna eat, Yuna?" Wakka said, interrupting Yuna's thoughts.

"Oh, yes..." Yuna said, and silently took a seat, although suddenly she had lost her appetite. She could only smile, though, as she watched Tidus and Wakka talk, wondering what it was that made Tidus so good at lying. He lied through his teeth as if it really were the truth, and he was good at it.

"_How much is he lying to me?" _Yuna's thoughts suddenly drifted to unpleasant ones, _"And how could I ever tell?"_


	35. The Sun and the Moon

Hello! Sorry again that it's been taking me so long to update! (There was once a time when I was able to update every two days!) Things just go from busy to busier around here...Sigh...Oh well, here is chapter 13 of part two—already? Wow...Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and again, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, or even those of you who have read my story. I hope I don't ever disappoint you! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 13: The Sun and the Moon

Tidus and Wakka went straight to practice once breakfast was over. Tidus had slipped past Yuna, unnoticeably to Wakka and Lulu, whispering, "We'll talk later" in her ear. Then, he left, and Yuna hadn't seen him since.

"So Yuna," Lulu was saying as Yuna dried the dishes from earlier that morning, "Why don't you tell me some things about Tidus. It's obvious that you two are dating, or something."

"Um...More like _were _dating," Yuna said, and realized that it was the first time she'd ever lied to Lulu in her life.

"Oh?" Lulu just said, and Yuna doubted that she believed her.

"Yeah. We're just friends now," Yuna said surely, "It's kind of complicated, but we realized we didn't really...love each other. We were together more for the popularity of it."

"I see," Lulu said, and Yuna wondered if she really did see. As far as Yuna could tell, Lulu could see right through Yuna's lies. The question was, could she see through Tidus', also?

After taking care of the dishes, Lulu left to the temple, where she used her black mage skills to do this and that. Yuna, therefore, was left alone.

At the moment, Yuna had been staying in Wakka and Lulu's little hut, which was four rooms, but actually, Yuna's father owned a vacation home on top of one of Besaid's cliffs. That was where Yuna and her father typically stayed, but when by herself, Yuna preferred to stay with Wakka and Lulu. However, Yuna couldn't help but smile as she remembered that her vacation house overlooked the beach, which was where Wakka and Tidus, as well as the rest of the Aurochs, were. So, scrawling out a quick not to Lulu that she would be at her vacation house, she strolled on outside quickly, not wanting to be stopped by any of the villagers. It always tired her when someone thought they had to protect her from fiends and such, and thought they had to escort her to her vacation home. She was independent...She could go herself.

Glad that she hadn't ran into anybody, Yuna walked dreamily down the path to her vacation home, wondering when the Aurochs would finish, and what it was Tidus wanted to talk about with her later.

_"Maybe he'll express his love for me and kiss me under the moonlight," _Yuna thought dreamily, as she passed numerous waterfalls, _"Nah...Knowing Tidus, he wants to talk about whatever Nooj said at the last meeting, or something stupid like that..." _Yuna sighed, knowing that it was true, Tidus wasn't the most affectionate guy in the world. Still, her thoughts drifted back to those few days in Luca, before she'd met Nooj and Leblanc, to when Tidus had acted at least somewhat affectionate. However, Yuna wondered if all of that had just been a ploy...Really, Yuna suddenly realized that Tidus had been much more affectionate when he was pretending to like her...

By now Yuna had reached her vacation home, but didn't bother going inside. She went straight around back to the deck that went out through the forest, and that gave a tremendous view of the beach. Sighing, she took a seat and stared at the practicing Aurochs, noting that Tidus seemed to be fitting in just fine.

He was balancing a blitzball on his head, and all of the others, except for Wakka, were trying to copy his movements. Yuna couldn't help but laugh as the Aurochs tried without much luck to balance the ball on their heads. To her amazement, one of the Aurochs dropped their ball off of their head, and Tidus went over to that ball, still balancing his on his head, and kicked the fallen ball in the air, and then caught it on top of the ball that was still balanced on his head. Therefore, he had a ball balancing on his head, and a second balancing on that ball.

Wakka gave a hoot and clapped, and all of the other Aurochs all turned to look at Tidus so sharply that all of their balls fell off of their heads.

Wakka was then talking excitedly about something or other with Tidus, who was just smiling, still with those two balls on his head.

_"It's almost sad..." _Yuna thought, _"Wakka really seems to like Tidus...But Tidus is only lying to him..."_

Letting another sigh escape, Yuna cupped her head in her hands and stared aimlessly at the practicing Blitzball team, finding her thoughts drift elsewhere.

_"Please be done soon," _Yuna's thoughts then turned to impatient ones, and then, in the warm weather, in the hot sun, she felt herself drift into a slumber.

"Yuna? Yuna?" Yuna's eyes slowly opened, and at first things were blurry, but then she saw Tidus' face looking at her curiously.

"Huh?" Yuna said, suddenly snapping back to life, realizing that it was obviously quite late in the afternoon, "What...Did I fall asleep?"

"Looks that way to me," Tidus said, a small little smile across his lips, "How long have you been here? 'Looks like you've got a sunburn to me!"

"What?" Yuna said, looking at her reddened skin quickly, realizing that she had basically been baking in the sun for probably a good three hours.

"You that tired?" Tidus said, taking a seat next to her, "What were you doing here, anyway?"

"Watching you," Yuna said, finally beginning to feel awake from her nap, "How did you find me here?"

"Wakka said you were probably here," Tidus said, shrugging, "So I just came, and I found you sleeping."

Yuna realized that Tidus' hair was still damp, but only slightly, obviously signaling that he had only just finished Blitz practice.

"Lulu let you come here all by yourself?" Yuna said, wondering if Lulu really hadn't seen through Tidus and her lies.

"Lulu doesn't know I'm here," Tidus said, "Wakka seems to think we make a cute couple or something, he was all like, "Go get 'er!"'

Yuna blushed, figuring that would be like Wakka. He would probably think, "Well, this guy's good at Blitz, so I guess he's an okay guy."' As much as she loved Wakka, Yuna knew Wakka didn't know much outside of Besaid, Yevon, and Blitzball.

"Turns out, Wakka actually knew me from some camp," Tidus said, "Not that I remembered him...But I pretended I did."

"Really?" Yuna said, "But...I don't really like you playing around with Wakka...He's my friend..."

"I know that," Tidus said quickly, "I...I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything. Honestly, I really am here to..."

"Here to what?" Yuna asked, noticing Tidus seemed a little slow to explain just why he was in Besaid, "And please give me an honest answer."

"I guess I don't have to worry about my reputation around you, huh?" Tidus just said, puzzling Yuna, "Anybody else would think I was a major softy..."

"What do you mean?" Yuna just said, noticing that Tidus had paused yet again.

"I came here to be with you," Tidus said quickly, and instantly looked away from Yuna.

_"My Yevon...Is he _embarrassed_?" _Yuna thought, giggling to herself, _"It's so cute how he blushes and looks away from me...But why is it such a big deal?"_

"Well, uh, that was nice of you," Yuna said, being that she was quite unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah," Tidus just said quickly, and suddenly seemed to be studying an imaginary object in the forest behind the house.

Yuna reminded herself of how much she hated these awkward silences, and pretended to be interested in looking at her clasped hands. _"How in the world is our relationship ever going to change if neither of us can even start a conversation!" _Yuna thought to herself, before taking a deep breath, deciding it was obviously going to have to be her to make the first move.

The sun was just above the water, casting a beautiful golden haze on the water, which reflected onto Yuna's deck. It caused Tidus' hair to look more golden than normal, and his tanned face seemed to shine in the sun. Yuna couldn't help but smile, wondering how baked and red her face looked.

"The sunset is so pretty," Yuna said suddenly out of the blue. _"Great job Yuna," _she said sarcastically to herself, _"You could have kissed him, or something, but no...You have to talk about the sun...Something you can't even see with your naked eye..."_

"It is," Tidus said, turning around in his seat and staring at the water, "Which do you prefer, night or day?"

_"What a strange question..." _Yuna thought, but smiled, and said, "You know, I'm not sure...What about you?"

"Both," Tidus said then, "I love the sun. It's so full of energy and bright...It always reminds me of just hangin' out, being myself...But then I love night too. The moon is so mysterious and always changing...And the stars come out. I feel like I could stare at the sky forever..."

_"Oh! That's so sweet!" _Yuna's mind couldn't help but scream, _"For such a rebellious and wild guy, he really does have an amazingly sweet side!"_

"I have to agree with you," Yuna said, following Tidus' gaze as she too, stared at the water, "I couldn't choose between day and night." She took a deep breath then, and knew she had to get this conversation going, or else it would not lead to anything.

"Tidus," she started, "You're such a sweet guy, you really are. Why do you always act like a tough guy? Swearing and showing off your blitz...Acting like a jerk...Defacing Yevon..." Yuna trailed, not really knowing what else to say. Taking a quick breath, she quickly added, "Blushing every time you show some affection..."

"What?" Tidus seemed to jump up at her last comment, "What do you mean, "Blushing every time I show some affection?"'

"You do!" Yuna said, "Every time you say something sweet to me, you always blush and stop talking, or...I don't know...Leave awkward silences. Why?"

Tidus looked thoughtful for a while, and then said, "'Cause you see...I...I don't know, I guess. I've never really known affection. And...I guess I always thought pushovers were the types to fall in love. But then I realized that I...I mean—." Tidus quickly blushed again, turning away from Yuna, causing Yuna to giggle softly.

"See what I mean?" she said, shaking her head at Tidus, "Every time you mention anything that has to do with the word 'love', you completely blush and look away. Why?"

"I don't know," Tidus just said with a quick shrug, "It's just a habit..."

"Your other girlfriend, Lenne, or whatever her name was, did you act this way toward her or..." Yuna suddenly stopped, wondering if she should have brought up Lenne. After all, what if Tidus really didn't like Yuna the way she liked him? What if he was still in love with this Lenne? Even if she was gone...

"Yeah, I did," Tidus said, which amazed Yuna, for she had silently decided that Tidus was going to get mad at her for bringing Lenne into the picture, "But Lenne was different..."

"How so?" Yuna asked, trying not to feel jealous.

"Lenne was...Kind of like you, but not as sweet, I guess..." Tidus looked nervous, as if afraid he'd be unable to come up with the right words for what he was trying to say, "I mean...Lenne was...More...I don't know...Daring. She made me tell her I loved her, made me show affection. You just kind of...Sit there and listen to me ramble, like right now. You don't say anything, really, don't do anything. Just sit there and listen..."

"Is that a bad thing?" Yuna said, although she didn't quite understand what Tidus had just rambled about.

"No, not at all," Tidus said, in almost a whisper, "It's just...I guess I'm not used to the silent type. I'm used to the girls who crawl all over me...Who I know I can manipulate. I mean, don't get me wrong–Lenne wasn't like that at all–but she was the type that forced me to be affectionate, you know? We couldn't just...talk... 'Sides, she was always...I don't know...gone. I didn't see her a whole lot. She was older than me, too."

"Really?" Yuna said.

"Yeah. Only like two years or so," Tidus said with a shrug, "But I wasn't always like this, not in the days that I dated Lenne. I didn't get this way 'till after she died..."

"I see," Yuna said, feeling another awkward silence coming on, "So are you saying I'm not easy to manipulate?"

"Not at all," Tidus said, almost exasperated, "And believe me, I tried back in like the early days...I tried really hard. The only thing that ever surprised me about you was that night that we first met...When we kissed...I wasn't exactly expecting that..."

"Me neither, believe me," Yuna said, a small smile forming on her lips as she remembered that evening. It seemed as if it had been eons upon eons ago...

"It really surprised me, that kiss," Tidus' voice suddenly seemed really low, and Yuna felt his hand upon her shoulder. His eyes met hers, and she was extremely surprised to see a strange look of love...almost a lustful look, a caring look in his normally vacant blue eyes.

Without warning, he closed those lustful eyes and she closed hers, until their lips met. It was only about their fourth or fifth kiss, but was also definitely one of the more passionate ones. It seemed as if the two would never break, nor would they ever have to.

"I see you've gotten back together," a voice said, causing Tidus and Yuna to immediately separate, to see Lulu standing there, shaking her head, although she did have what looked like a strange sort of smile spread across her lips. It looked as if she was trying to act like she should and break them up, but at the same time, it appeared as if she was almost happy to see the two kissing.

"Uh...Yeah," Yuna said, blushing a deep crimson, and she hoped her sunburn would hide it.

"Uh...Yeah," Tidus also said, giving a strange, quirky-kind-of "oops" smile, "Well, uh...I have some Blitz plans I gotta make, so...Goodnight Yuna, Lulu...I'll uh...See you in the morning!" At that, Tidus ran off, leaving Lulu and Yuna alone.

Yuna kind of looked away from Lulu, not really knowing what to say, but Lulu just shook her head and said, "Where are you sleeping tonight, Yuna? Here or in the village?"

"Where's Tidus sleeping?" Yuna found herself asking, out of curiosity, of course, but Yuna immediately realized that probably hadn't been the best thing to ask.

Lulu just shook her head, and said, "With the Aurochs. I take it you'll be staying here, then?"

"Sure," Yuna just said, "I'll just...Go straight to bed! Goodnight Lulu!"

"Goodnight Yuna," Lulu said, and, with one more shake of her head, started off.

"Goodnight," Yuna just said, watching Lulu depart, with a little smile spread across her lips. Yuna then slowly went into her vacation house, and went straight to bed, just as she said she would.


	36. A Proposal

For a filler, this chapter is fairly interesting, I think! If it's confusing, that's okay, because I kind of wanted it to be that way! I want you to feel Yuna's confusion and not get answers until she herself receives them! (Does that make sense...?) Anyway, please enjoy!

Chapter 14: A Proposal

"Sending her back already? Hm...Things really must be goin' pretty bad over dere..."

Yuna's eyes slowly opened, as she realized the sun was pouring into her window, and that Wakka's voice was carrying into her bedroom. Her door was open, and she guessed Wakka and Lulu were just down the hall.

Yuna got out of bed quickly, and hurriedly got dressed, figuring she'd overslept. She hadn't really heard Wakka's words...

"Good morning!" Yuna greeted Wakka and Lulu, who were, as she'd guessed, just down the hall from her room.

"Good morning, Yuna," Lulu replied, and then said, "Why don't you go pack your belongings."

"What?" Yuna said, wondering what she was talking about.

"Your father wants you back," Wakka said with a shrug, "I guess things aren't lookin' too good."

"What do you mean?" Yuna said, taking a seat on the couch's edge.

"Apparently some riots broke out in Bevelle," Lulu said, "The Al Bheds and Guado apparently cannot get along."

"Damn rotten monkeys, dem Al Bhed," Wakka mumbled under his breath, only to get a glare from Lulu, as if to remind him that Yuna was of Al Bhed lineage.

"They...Can't get along?" Yuna just said slowly, not able to take in what had just been said.

"There have been numerous attempts at Maester Jyscal's life," Lulu said, looking at Yuna, "And they had been thought to be connected with Lord Ohalland's. Only yesterday it was noted that it was a band of Al Bheds behind the attempts. Now riots have been here and there."

"Why does that make me have to go back?" Yuna asked, standing up.

Lulu and Wakka were both silent, and both looked away from Yuna, and stared at nothing.

Finally, Lulu sighed and stood up, and said, "Wakka and me aren't sure. However, your father requests that you go back to Bevelle. An airship will be on its way..."

"What about Tidus?" Yuna said quickly, and for the first time since the night before, her thoughts went back to Tidus.

"He left last night," Wakka said, looking a little sad, "And I was kinda liking him...He was a good Blitzer..."

"He left last night?" Yuna said, "Where to?"

Lulu just shook her head, and said, "We don't know. We suppose back to Bevelle."

Yuna didn't know what else to say. For some reason, Wakka nor Lulu's words could sink into her. She just didn't get.

So, she just kept her mouth shut, and didn't ask the million questions that were floating through her mind, and went to pack up her belongings.

It was odd, she had only been in Besaid for one full day. Already Tidus had left, although Yuna didn't know why. _What was Tidus' motive..._

Confused, all Yuna could do was pack up her belongings.

"There's the ship Yuna. Take care, ya?" Wakka said, embracing Yuna, "And if things get too tough, you can always call."

"Will do, Wakka," Yuna said, giving him a smile. She didn't want to leave, she realized, for when she thought about it, Wakka and Lulu were almost the most family she had. Sighing, Yuna reminded herself that she did still have Rikku, and her Uncle Cid, and...of course...Her father.

Yuna boarded the airship, taking a seat by a window, sighing to herself. She realized that one thing she would definitely miss would be the warm weather of Besaid instead of the cold winter of Bevelle. However, all though not nearly as bad as the day before, Yuna wouldn't miss sunburns...

"Did you hear about the riots?" Yuna heard an Al Bhed technician saying next to her to another technician.

"Sure did," the other replied, "What do you think of them."

"I think it's about time," the first said, "After all, why is it that those Guados are treated with all of the equality in Spira while we're just brushed aside?"

"It's 'cause this whole world revolves around Yevon, and we Al Bhed aren't associated with Yevon," the second just said.

"So you're against the riots?"

"Not at all. I agree, it is about time. Let's just hope this time we can bring not only the Guados down, but Yevon along with them."

"Excuse me," Yuna said, unable to keep out of it, "I'm sorry to have been eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Lady Yuna?" the second stuttered, looking surprised to see her aboard the airship.

"Yes," Yuna just said, "Um...And...I believe that you both have it all wrong. The Al Bhed aren't treated any worse than the Guado. Or any worse than the Ronsos, or Hypellos, or even myself. Yevon strives for equality throughout Spira."

The first technician gave a little laugh, and said, "All you children of Yevon are brainwashed, you realize that, don't you?"

"No we aren't," Yuna said, "Believe me, my father himself is the one who strove to allow Al Bhed children into public schools."

"Oh yeah? What about private schools? Or some colleges? Can Al Bhed children go there? No. They all end up as technicians. There isn't an Al Bhed Maester. And your father just did what he did to get votes–we all know that."

"Actually, Yuna said, shaking her head, "My father married an Al Bhed woman. He feels no less toward an Al Bhed than he does anyone else."

_"Okay...Way to lie there..." _Yuna thought just the same, for she knew quite well her father used the term _'flit' _more than even Tidus or Wakka did combined.

"You tryin' to tell me that you're half Al Bhed?" the first said in disbelief.

"That's right," Yuna said.

At that second, someone grabbed Yuna's arm, causing Yuna to turn to see a man dressed in clergy clothing.

"Lady Yuna," the man said, "If I were you, I wouldn't be telling just anybody of your lineage."

"And why not?" said the first technician.

"Because, now is not the time for the Lady Yuna to have to choose a side. Everybody knows that she is engaged to a Guado. It would be terrible if her wedding were to be off."

"What?" Yuna said, "What are you talking about?"

"You mean it's not true then?" the clergyman said, looking surprised, "I'd heard a rumor that the Maester's son, Seymour, and you were to be wed."

"Huh? Oh, no, that's not true," Yuna said, shaking her head, "That's just a rumor."

"Oh..." the man said, looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry," Yuna said, putting on a smile, "But that rumor's been around for a long time now..."

"But it was on the sphere and all..." the clergyman just said, his disappointment showing even greater.

"Again, I am sorry," Yuna said, looking out the window, "But it is just a rumor."

At that, the clergyman, shook his head and left, and the technicians both shook there head also and started off the opposite way of the clergyman.

Yuna could only sigh, hoping to land soon.

"Lady Yuna, this is your stop," Yuna head someone say, and she noticed she had fallen asleep.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Yuna said, turning red, and quickly grabbing her luggage, and looked out the window only to notice that it was quite sunny outside, and quite wet as well. Most of the snow was gone, and Yuna was greeted by a fairly warm gust of air.

"Spring already?" Yuna said, looking around, as she exited the airship. She saw her father's chauffeur and ran over to him, handing him her luggage.

As she took a seat on the familiar leather of her father's limo, she sighed a sigh of relief, glad that at least the weather was warm. Then, after making sure that the glass between her and the chauffeur was up, she pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Tidus' number.

After about the fifth ring, Tidus' voice picked up with a "Yuna? That you?"

"Yeah, it is," Yuna said, "Where are you?"

"At my house, you?" Tidus said.

"Well, I'm here in Bevelle," Yuna just said, "Why'd you leave?"

"'Cause I knew you'd be coming back," Tidus just said.

"How did you know?"

"I just figured," Tidus said, "I got a call from a friend of mine–an Al Bhed friend. He told me about the riots and stuff."

"Oh...But why did that mean I have to come back?" Yuna asked.

Tidus was silent, before he said, "Yuna...We'll talk later, 'kay? I'm kinda busy right now. So...I'll call you later. Bye!"

Before Yuna could say anything, Tidus hung up.

Yuna decided it was for the best that Tidus hung up, for at that moment, the limo was pulling up her driveway.

_"If only my head were as clear as the sky," _Yuna thought as she climbed out of the limo, looking up at the clear, starry sky, _"I could really go without all of this confusion!"_

Yuna did have to admit, however, that walking into her home, with her father's chaufferer at her heels was nice for a second, but the emptiness of it seemed too unfamiliar.

"You can set the suitcases right there," Yuna just said, not looking back at the chaufferer. Her phone rang then, and Yuna quickly answered it without seeing who it was first.

"Yuna? Are you home yet?" it was the voice of her father.

"Yes, I just walked in the door," Yuna said, as the chauffer left her.

"Good. How did the streets look?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yuna, surely you've heard of the news? Over one hundred Al Bhed and Guado are dead."

"What?" Yuna said, alarmed.

"Didn't Wakka and Lulu tell you anything?" Braska said, sounding somewhat annoyed, "Anyway, we need to do something immediately. Meaning...Next week, you will accept Seymour's proposal on Valentine's Day."

"What?" Yuna said, nearly dropping her phone, "What did you just say?"

"On Valentine's Day, at the Grand Ball, Seymour is going to propose to you. And you will accept."

Yuna's mouth dropped, and she honestly didn't know what to say. She just stood there, shock consuming her.

Honestly, it was something she had known all of her life. Someday, she would marry Seymour. She could always sense that her father was trying to get her and Seymour together. However, Yuna never actually thought about it, nor imagined it.

"Why?" Yuna finally said, recovering slightly from her shock.

"If there isn't some action, there will be a war," Braska said, "You are half Al Bhed, Seymour is half Guado. In other words, it will be the Maester's son, a Guado, joining with the other Maester's daughter, an Al Bhed. The perfect illusion to make the Guado and Al Bhed unite.

"Is that understood?" Braska said after quite a while of silence.

"Yes..." Yuna just said, "Goodbye!" She hung up the phone and bounded up the stairs to her room, throwing herself on her bed. All she could do was weep. She knew, however, that this was what she had to do. She had to marry Seymour. She just had to.


	37. False Spring

Wow...I think this might be one of my favorite chapters yet! Again, I hope it's not too terribly confusing! This is the big Valentine's Day update I've been talking about! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15: False Spring

Her phone rang again for what seemed like the tenth time that day. Sighing, Yuna picked it up, and, sighing again, realized it was Tidus. She didn't have the nerve to speak to him, so she had let her voice mail pick up every time, and every time, Tidus left a message urging her to call him back. The poor guy–he probably thought she hated him.

The truth was, Yuna couldn't hate Tidus, but knew what she had to do with Seymour. She couldn't continue loving Tidus if she was to be wed. She just couldn't.

It was a Saturday, and Valentine's Day was in just two short days. The weather outside was very warm, although Yuna was mightily convinced that the weather wouldn't remain warm forever.

The phone rang again, and Yuna realized that it wasn't Tidus calling, but Rikku.

Sprawling out across her bed on her stomach, Yuna brought her phone to her ear.

"What's up, Rikku?" she said.

"Hey Yunie! It's been so long since we last talked!"

"I know," Yuna just said, "I've been busy." That was a lie, for Yuna had actually spent most of her time in her room, staring at the phone and listening to Tidus' voice messages over and over and over again.

"So..." Rikku pressed, "It's almost Valentine's Day! Are you doing anything special with you-know-who?"

"Who?" Yuna said, forgetting that Rikku knew about Tidus and her.

"Tidus, who else!" Rikku finally said.

"Oh...No..." Yuna just said softly.

"What? Did you two break up again?"

"Well...Sort of," Yuna just said, and decided to change the subject, "What about Gippal and you? Are you doing anything?"

Rikku gave a little pout into the phone, and said, "Gippal's not here."

"He's not?" Yuna said, "Where is he?"

"In Bikanel. He's taking part in those riots."

"What?" Yuna said, shocked, "He's taking part of those riots?"

"Yep. And I would too if my dad would let me."

"But Rikku..." Yuna trailed. She couldn't believe it. Her own cousin and ex-boyfriend were taking part in the matter that was ruining her life.

"But what? Come on Yunie, even the daughter of a Maester should go with her own kind!" Rikku said, "Surely you're not against our cause?"

"No...I'm neutral," Yuna said quickly, "But...Well, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Would things get better...If an Al Bhed and Guado were to be wed?"

"I don't know," Rikku said, "Who's getting married?"

"Uh...Seymour and an Al Bhed. A very popular one..."

"Seymour's getting married! No way!" Rikku cried, "But I suppose that could do some good. I mean, a guado and an Al Bhed. Especially if the Al Bhed was some major Yevon figure. Kind of like if it were your own self!"

"Please don't say that," Yuna said quickly, "I...I could never marry Seymour!" Then, Yuna started to cry.

"What's wrong Yunie? I didn't mean it like that!" Rikku said consolingly.

"But Rikku...I am going to be the one to marry Seymour!"

"WHAT?" Rikku practically shrieked in Yuna's ear, "Oh no you won't! You can't! You're...You're only seventeen! And...And that's just not right!"

"But I have to," Yuna just said, burying her face in her bed, "I have no other choice."

"There has to be something you can do!" Rikku moaned, "Anything! What did Tidus say?"

"I haven't spoken to him yet," Yuna just said, "I can't bring myself to tell him..."

Rikku and Yuna were both silent then, before Rikku finally said, "When are Seymour and you supposed to get hitched?"

"He's 'proposing' to me on Valentine's Day," Yuna just said, soft tears falling from her eyes, "To join the Al Bhed with the Guado."

"Well," Rikku just said softly, "If I were you, and couldn't get around it, I'd at least spend my last days with Tidus. You do like him a lot, don't you Yunie?"

"Who, Tidus?" Yuna said, her mind failing to comprehend her cousin's words.

"Yeah, Tidus," Rikku just said.

"Yes, I like him a lot," Yuna just sighed, "I'm going to go...I think I should tell Tidus."

"Okay Yunie...But...Are you sure there's no way you can get out of it?"

"I have to do Rikku. I have to do this for Spira's own good. Anyway, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Yunie."

"Bye Rikku."

At that, Yuna hung up her phone, and slowly began to dial Tidus' number.

"Hello?" Tidus' voice was heard as he answered the phone.

Just at the sound of his voice made Yuna's eyes spew out more tears, but she managed to hold her voice still as she said, "Hello."

"Yuna? Hey, where've you been? I've been tryin' to call you now for like hours."

"I know," Yuna just said, and swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"Well, the reason I was calling you was 'cause I was going to ask if you wanted to do something for Valentine's Day. We'd have to do it tonight though, 'cause tomorrow I'm goin' to Luca for a week-long Blitz camp. So, are you up?"

Yuna was silent for a while, and, remembering Rikku's words, said, "Yes, of course."

"Okay, so...I'll pick you up at like six. Oh, and we'll go someplace fairly fancy, so...Yeah..."

"Okay," Yuna just said.

"I'll see you at six then!" Tidus said, and then hung up, before Yuna could even say 'goodbye'.

Sighing, Yuna clicked her phone off, and buried her face in her arms. She actually didn't know if she wanted to see Tidus. After all, what if seeing him made her not want to marry Seymour even more?

Yuna finally picked herself off of her bed, and decided that she was at least going to enjoy her last night of her life. She chose a black dress to wear, deciding it would go well with her feelings. It was a really simple dress, really. Just a long, thin-strapped black dress. She didn't care...There was no need to impress anybody.

Yuna held the dress up to herself, eying her reflection in the mirror. It was already two in the afternoon, and the warmth of the sun was shining through her large windows. Yuna couldn't help but smile slightly, reminding herself of the outdoor's sudden warmth. She then laid the dress aside, and started to apply her make-up.

"So, where are we going?" Yuna said, trying her hardest to act happy.

"A place on the west-side of town," Tidus said, and was clad in a black tuxedo. He looked so nice all dressed up, although his hair was still in it's almost careless state. Yuna smiled, knowing that although his hair appeared messy, it really took him a lot of work to get it that way, "There'll be like no cameras and stuff there."

"Do you go there often?" Yuna asked.

"I used to," Tidus just said, "But I haven't been there for a long time."

"I see," Yuna just said softly, as Tidus pulled into the driveway of what she supposed was the place they were going to eat.

It was a nice place, filled with the noise of the piano. In fact, it was so nice that it surprised Yuna that Tidus would have ever stopped at such a place. It was old fashioned and ever so classical...The complete opposite of Tidus.

"What? Is it too much?" Tidus said, seeing the looks on Yuna's face.

"No, it's lovely," Yuna just said, linking her arm in Tidus', "I was just examining it, that's all."

"Aren't you used to this kind of atmosphere?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know you were," Yuna said.

Tidus was silent then, as the waiter led them to their seats. The entire atmosphere of everything was wonderfully sweet, and normally Yuna would have taken everything in and just been in love with the moment, but with everything on her mind, she just couldn't. She couldn't concentrate on anything, not even the menu.

"Tidus," she finally said, putting the menu down with a distant look in her eyes, "There's something really important I have to tell you."

"Do you drink wine?" Tidus said, completely not-hearing Yuna, for he was so wrapped in the menu.

"No, we're underage," Yuna said, somewhat vexed.

"Yeah, but if you like it, I can get it," Tidus just said.

"No, I don't like it," Yuna said, still somewhat annoyed.

"Good. I was just making sure," Tidus said, wrinkling his nose, "I don't like it either. Now what was it you were saying?"

"I was saying that there's something really important I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

Yuna swallowed, and looked away from Tidus' questioning gaze, trying hard not to cry. It wasn't as if she necessarily felt like crying, but she was unable to even guess at how Tidus would react to the news, and it made her quite worried.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Yuna said, "Tidus, we can't see each other anymore."

"How come?" Tidus said, giving Yuna a very quizzical look.

Yuna swallowed again, and said, "Because I'm getting married."

"You're what?" Tidus said, and looked as if he really hadn't heard what she had just said. He had a strange, almost urgent look on his face that made Yuna want to break out in tears right then and there. Just seeing him in that state...Well...It wasn't something she really wanted to witness.

"I said, I'm getting married," Yuna said, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"What? To...To who?" Tidus just said, the urgency in his eyes growing.

"To Seymour," Yuna said, and the bit her lip, before quickly saying, "All of those riots have just led to—."

"Wait a minute," Tidus said, putting his hand out, blinking a couple of times, "You're getting married to Seymour? That Guado?"

Yuna nodded, "Yes. Because I'm half Al Bhed, and he's half Guado. They think it'll solve some problems..."

Tidus leaned forward in his chair, with his mouth agape. He looked shocked, but other than that, Yuna couldn't really tell how he was feeling.

After a moment of silence, Tidus leaned back in his chair, blinking his eyes a couple of times, before muttering, "No...That can't be..."

"Tidus, I'm sorry—," Yuna started, before he exploded.

"HOW CAN YOU AGREE TO THAT!" he said, his voice loud. He lowered it, then, noticing that many people were looking at them, and continued, "Yuna, why would you agree to such a thing? How can you..." He looked confused and just kept shaking his head and blinking his eyes. Then, he swallowed and slammed his fist on the table, causing Yuna to jump.

"Tidus—," she started, "I'm sorry...I...I don't want to...But..."

"But what?" Tidus said, now sounding angry, "You can't tell your damn father to stay out of your damn business? You can't tell that rotten, damned father of yours that you don't want to marry that damn Guado? Is that it?"

"Please don't yell at me," Yuna said, a tear slipping down her face, "I don't have a choice!"

"Don't tell me you don't have a damn choice," Tidus said, his teeth clenched tightly together, "Stop telling me these damn lies!" At that, Tidus grabbed his glass of water and sucked half of it down, slamming it back on the table. He was breathing hard, and kept shaking his head.

After a moment of Tidus' deep breaths and Yuna's silent tears, Tidus finally took a very deep breath to calm himself, and said, "When did you find out?"

"A couple of days ago," Yuna said softly, "Seymour's going to propose on Valentine's Day. We'll be married in about a month after that."

Tidus shook his head again, and looked away from Yuna. He had gone from angry to almost a tearful state.

He just kept blinking his eyes, swallowing, and shaking his head, obviously trying to keep tears from coming.

Finally, he turned back to Yuna, and said, almost desperately, "But...I...I..." He couldn't quite say whatever it was that he wanted to say though, and the waiter then brought them their food, although the waiter was eying them, as if wondering what the matter was.

Tidus began to eat, obviously deciding to drop the subject for the time being. Yuna's appetite, or at least the small one she had, seemed to diminish completely, and she could only stare at her food.

Upon finishing his food, Tidus suddenly looked to the side, his eyes with a small film over them, and said, after swallowing again, of course, "But...I love you..."

Yuna didn't know what to say then, and she could only look away to the other side. They sat there like that, both looking opposite ways on the verge of tears for quite some time, before Yuna noted that it was far past her curfew.

"Tidus," she said softly, "I think I should go now. I'll...I'll call a taxi to come and get me."

Tidus just nodded, and Yuna noticed he had gone back to looking angry again. Yuna thanked Tidus for taking her out, and then, biting her lip, slowly left the table, leaving Tidus there to himself.

Yuna walked outside, greeted by a slightly chillier breeze, being that the sun had disappeared quite some time ago. The smell of rain was in the air, which surprised Yuna, for it had been quite some time since it had last rained.

Yuna walked along the side of the road, deciding that she had a better idea of where she wanted to go to clear her thoughts. She wanted to go the park that Tidus and her had first expressed their love for one-another...The place where Tidus said they had first met, years ago...The place that she had met him at on the eve of Yevonistmas. The park by the river.

Yuna arrived at the park and took a seat in a bench by the river, pulling her jacket up upon her shoulders, hoping it wouldn't rain. She knew she could call for a taxi whenever she wished, but she just couldn't bring herself to call. She just wanted to sit there and ponder on nothing.

Slowly, one-by-one, she felt gentle raindrops on her skin, and the wetness of them seemed to go straight through her clothes and her skin, straight to her bones and blood. She wrapped her jacket around herself, and just miserably stared at the rushing river below her.

"...Lady Yuna...I didn't expect to find you here."

Yuna's eyes popped open as she heard that voice, almost casting an even eerier gleam on the rain.

Turning sharply around in her seat, Yuna saw none other than Seymour Guado himself, stumbling closer to her.

"Uh...Seymour?" Yuna said, "What are you doing here?"

In response, Seymour wrapped his long fingers around Yuna's petite wrist and dragged her up, pulling her face close to his.

"What were you doing with Tidus," he sneered loudly, "I watched it all."

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, her breath becoming rushed.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Seymour cried, and shoved Yuna against the cold, wet pavement.

"Seymour, what is wrong with you?" Yuna shrieked, as she hit the pavement, her cheek brushing against it, and her knee scraping. She could smell alcohol in his breath, but she had no idea what his problem was.

"You are going to be my wife," Seymour said, grabbing Yuna by the neck and pulling her up, "So you better start acting like it!"

He shoved her back onto the bench then, and forcefully sat down next to her, grabbing her face.

"Seymour, I dumped him!" Yuna said.

"Then tell me you love me," Seymour said, his eyes glaring at Yuna, "Or I'll tell your father everything. And believe me...Tidus will be the one to pay the price."

"He's done nothing wrong," Yuna said.

"I know all about Lord Ohalland," Seymour just said, tightening his grip on Yuna's head, "Now tell me now."

"I...I love you," Yuna said, her voice even more rushed, as the scrape across her cheek suddenly throbbed.

In return, Seymour slapped Yuna hard against her already burning cheek, and screamed, "Say it like you mean it!"

"I love you!" Yuna said, tears sliding down her face, "Seymour, leave me alone!"

"Not until you prove it!" Seymour said, hitting Yuna in the head, knocking her to the ground.

"Seymour please—!" Yuna said through her tears, "I'm sorry!"

Seymour lifted her back up then, and held her body up against his, and said, "Kiss me."

"But—."

"I said, kiss me!" Seymour roared, and slapped Yuna again.

Yuna quickly pressed her lips against his slimy, disgusting ones and broke away from him quickly.

"That's the best you can do?" Seymour said, gripping her shoulders tight. He began to shake her violently. Then, he pulled out a gun, and said, "Kiss me again!"

"Please stop Seymour!" Yuna cried, "Please!"

Suddenly, a pistol shot rang through the air, causing everything to seem to go black. Yuna felt Seymour's grip on her loosen, but she couldn't comprehend on what was going on. Suddenly the now-pouring rain seemed to soak straight through Yuna, and she fell to her knees.

It took her a second to realize that it had been Seymour that had brought her down. Yuna suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth, as she realized that next to her, Seymour was lying there, staring lifelessly at the sky, blood leaking through a hold in his neck.

"Seymour?" Yuna said, shaking him, tears sliding down her face. Yuna continued shaking him for a while and looked up only to see a raised pistol from shaking hands.

"Tidus?" Yuna said, standing her soaking body up, "Tidus?"

It was indeed Tidus, standing there with his outstretched pistol. He put the pistol down, and appeared to be crying also.

"Tidus!" Yuna shrieked, "You killed him! You killed Seymour!"

At that moment, sirens were suddenly heard from a nearby and approaching Yevonite car. Yuna glanced around, guessing that the Yevonite had heard the gunshot and was coming to investigate.

"Tidus!" Yuna said, "Please, get out of here!"

"But–." Tidus dropped the pistol, and it clattered to the ground. He stared at the pistol, then at Seymour's body, and then back at Yuna.

"Go!" Yuna said, her vision completely blurred by the rain and her tears, "You have to go! They'll arrest you!"

Looking confused, Tidus started backing up, and then broke into a run, jumping in his car, and speeding off, just as a Yevonite car pulled into the park.

Spotting Tidus' fallen pistol, Yuna grabbed it quickly and shoved it in her purse. The Yevonite came out, and was shining his flashlight, and immediately caught sight of Yuna.

"Sir!" Yuna cried, "It's Seymour! He just...He just killed himself! Please, come help!" Yuna had large tears streaming down her face, and pointed to Seymour and Seymour's gun, which was lying next to him.

"Oh Yevon, please do something!" Yuna cried, and was crying out of honesty. She had never meant for any of this.

"Please," she shrieked, "Do something..."

After that, everything seemed to go as a blur, and Yuna passed out.

The rain slowly began to turn to snow...Signaling the end of the false spring.

A/N: Well...What did you think? No fluff though...And it's even a Valentine's Day chapter! If you want fluff, just say so, and I'll be sure to put some in sometime! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! By the way, Gackt's new album is out Valentine's Day! I pre-ordered mine already! (Hehe...)


	38. An Eternal Transience

Okay, I honestly don't care much for the way I wrote this chapter at all. But it had to be done, and I decided to do it here. I think you'll see what I mean! Please enjoy!

Chapter 16: An Eternal Transience

Freezing; very cold...Shivering...

Yuna's eyes slowly opened, and she realized she was in the back of a car, which was speeding through the snow. A blanket was absent-mindedly thrown over her nearly frozen body, but she didn't seem to feel its warmth. There was a terrible feeling of coldness throughout her body, and she knew it wasn't because it was wet, but because of something else.

She realized she was in the back of a Yevonite car then, and the driver hadn't noticed she had awaken.

"Excuse me, Sir," she said, pulling the blanket over her shoulders in a very sad attempt to warm herself, "Where am I?"

"L-Lady Yuna!" the man said, jumping at the sound of her voice, "You've awaken..."

"Yes...Where are we going?"

"To your house. You've had a terrible evening..."

"Uh..." Yuna paused, but suddenly felt wide awake. With clattering teeth, she said, "I...I can't go home."

"Why not?" the Yevonite said, "Your father requested to see you."

"I know...But...I need to be with...my cousin," Yuna said, and started to cry, "Please? My father can come get me there! Please...For the love of Yevon, please let me take comfort in my cousin!"

The Yevonite sighed and said, "Alright, but only because you've had such a busy night. Where does your cousin live?"

"Right here!" Yuna said, as they passed the first house they came to, "Please, just let me go on my own! I...I really need to talk with her!"

"Alright Lady Yuna," the man just said, "But I'm going to call your father right after you leave, and he'll come and get you. Your cousin's name is...?"

"Rikku," Yuna said, "Thank you so much!" Yuna jumped out of the car then, into the falling snow, and waved as the Yevonite left.

"Stupid moron," she thought to herself, and pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number of a taxi, "He didn't even wait to see if I went inside..."

Yuna called for a taxi, and in about five minutes, it appeared to pick her up.

"Good day there, Miss," the man said, and turned up the radio, "Have you heard the news?"

"Uh...What news?" Yuna said, her eyes opening.

"Well, just listen!" the man said.

_"Today at about nine o'clock P.M., Maester Jyscal's son Seymour was shot. It is unknown who shot him, but it is supposed to have been an Al Bhed. Not much is being released to us, but it has been released that he was taking a stroll with Lord Braska's daughter, Lady Yuna. Lady Yuna is alright and is at her house safe. Riots have broken out twice as badly, since the Guado want revenge of the Al Bhed even more now for killing Lord Seymour. Town square has been infiltrated...War has officially broke out..."_

Yuna couldn't listen to anymore. She swallowed and leaned back in her seat, trying not to cry. All she could think of was Seymour's violence toward her, and then seeing his mangled body dead, with blood leaking onto the cold pavement below him. Yuna suddenly remembered the scratches on her body, and put her hand on them.

"Where was it you said you wanted to go?" the taxi driver said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh...Turn left here," Yuna said, "It's that house right there!"

"That big one? Doesn't that belong to some Blitz player..."

"Yeah, he's my...cousin," Yuna said, and payed the driver at the driveway, "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Miss. You'd better get yourself cleaned up though, it's a cold night to be wandering around in the dark, especially being as soaked as you are."

"Yes, thank you," Yuna said, and stepped out of the car, and then practically ran to the driveway.

She rang the doorbell, praying that there would be an answer.

The door knob turned, and a very white Tidus came to the door.

"Yuna?" he said, looking immensely surprised to see her, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Tidus," Yuna said, inviting herself in, and shutting the door behind her. She couldn't say anything, though, for tears were threatening to spill. All she could do was then allow herself to collapse in Tidus' arms.

"Yuna, you're freezing," Tidus just said.

"I know," Yuna said, swallowing, wrapping her arms around Tidus' waist.

"Do they know it was me?" Tidus then asked.

Yuna unwrapped her arms from Tidus and pulled away from him, and shook her head.

"I told them he killed himself," Yuna said, and gently took the pistol from her purse, "And removed the evidence..."

Upon seeing the pistol, Tidus turned white again.

"Yuna, I-I-..." Tidus suddenly began to breathe heavy, and turned even whiter, "I swear...I didn't want to kill him...I..."

"Tidus, it's okay," Yuna said, shaking her head, "I'm glad you did."

"What?" Tidus said, "You're glad I killed him?"

"Look at me!" Yuna said, pointing to the scratch on her cheek, "Look what he did to me! I...I was going to have to marry him! And...And...He was going to hurt me. You only saved me."

"I..." Tidus started, and then wrapped his arms around Yuna, pulling her into an embrace, "When I saw Seymour doing that to you, it reminded me of what had happened to Lenne. I didn't want to lose you Yuna! Not like I lost her..."

"I know, I understand," Yuna just said.

"But...I...I..." Yuna felt moisture on her shoulder, as she guessed Tidus was crying, "What are we going to do if they find out it was me? They'll kill me..."

"They won't find out," Yuna said, "And I wouldn't let them kill you. I promise. We'll stay together forever, and I'm never going to leave you again! Ever."

"What?" Tidus looked down at Yuna, "What do you mean?"

"Earlier, I practically broke up with you, even though I loved you, just so I could make Spira and my father happy. But now I realize...That I don't care about them! I...I love you Tidus. No one else."

"Uh..." Tidus just seemed speechless, so the two just stood there for a long time, in each others' embraces.

Yuna slowly left Tidus' embrace then, and, biting her lip, said, "There still has to be something I can do to help out Spira..."

"You mean, since you're not going to marry Seymour?" Tidus said, "You still want to do something?"

"I have to," Yuna said, "It's all my fault that Seymour's gone."

"But I–."

"I killed him," Yuna said, "It really wasn't your fault."

"I don't understand," Tidus just said, "What makes it think it was yours?"

Yuna sighed. "It is my fault, because I let everybody tell me what to do. I...I let everyone boss me around. Tidus...I have to do something..."

"Right now?" Tidus just said, looking at Yuna as if she was crazy.

"Take me to town square," Yuna said, turning and smiling at Tidus, "Please?"

"Why?" Tidus just said.

"Because, everyone will be there," Yuna said, "My father is there now, I'm sure of it. I heard on the news, right after...Well...We have to get there now!"

"Yuna...I don't..." Tidus was interrupted by Yuna holding up his car keys.

"I'll drive myself there if I have to!" she said, and at that, ran out the door, with Tidus reluctantly following her.

"I'll drive," Tidus said, taking the keys from the satisfied Yuna, and the two climbed in, "What are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done so long ago," Yuna said, "I'm going to make a speech...And then tell my father what I think."

"What if he's not there?"

"He'll be there."

Yevonites of every kind blocked every entrance to the town square, so Yuna had to climb out, with Tidus right on her heels.

"Lady Yuna?" the Yevonites said upon seeing her, "It's too dangerous in there...Your father has things under control and is just fine. He's making a speech right now."

"I know," Yuna said, looking at Tidus quickly, "I...I need to make a speech too."

The Yevonites shook their heads then, but guarded Yuna and Tidus through the mobs of every kind of person, some of who were still fighting.

Yuna caught sight of her father trying without too much luck to get the peoples' attention. Biting her lip, Yuna bounded the stairs the platform in which her father stood on, and had to grab Tidus' hand and drag him up along with her.

"Father," Yuna said, causing her father, to turn around and stare at her.

"Yuna? What are you doing here?" her father said, accidentally into the megaphone that he was holding, "Can't you see this is no place for you to–who is that with you?"

Tidus immediately looked away, but Yuna held her chin still and said, "Surely you remember Tidus? He's my boyfriend, and has been for quite some time now."

Braska looked at Yuna and then at Tidus, and then to the mobs and mobs of angry people down below him.

"Father," Yuna said, marching up alongside him, "Please...Let me try to calm them down?"

"Without Seymour, all hope is lost," Braska said, "They are all convinced that an Al Bhed killed Seymour, and that makes the guado angry, and then the Al Bhed angrier in return."

"Tell them what really happened then," Yuna said, stealing a very quick glance at Tidus.

"What really happened?" Braska demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Seymour killed himself," Yuna said, and then grabbed the megaphone from her father.

"Attention everybody!" Yuna yelled, "Please! Just listen!"

Some people stopped their bickering upon hearing her voice, and others stopped and pointed to Tidus. Still, many remained fighting.

Tidus looked at Yuna and then put his index finger and thumb in his mouth, and blew, resulting in a very high, shrill whistle, that got even more people's attention.

"May I please have your attention?" Yuna said, and noticed that she had at least gotten half of the people to watch her. Taking a deep breath, Yuna began.

"Everybody," she said, "I am an Al Bhed. I know many of you don't realize this, but it's the truth. I...The daughter of Maester Braska himself, had an Al Bhed mother. Lord Braska, himself, was married to an Al Bhed woman."

Braska buried his face in his arm, muttering, "She's ruining me..."

"I want equality for all Al Bhed," Yuna said, "You all just have to give us a chance! The guado aren't the cause of the diversity in Spira. There's no reason to pick on them! Why not pick on the Ronso, or the Hypello...Or even people who don't have a religion, like Tidus." Yuna bit her lip and looked over at Tidus, who was watching her, before continuing.

"There are so many people in Spira, and it's time we all understood that there needs to be equality, if even a little bit, amongst all of us. As for Seymour Guado...He was not killed by an Al Bhed. Seymour..." Yuna looked again at Tidus somewhat nervously, before saying quickly, "Seymour killed himself."

There was a gasp throughout the crowd, who now, for the most part, were all watching Yuna intensely.

"I was supposed to be wed to Seymour Guado," Yuna said, "To prove that an Al Bhed, like myself, and a guado, like Seymour, could indeed get along. But...Things didn't go to plan."

"I didn't love him, and he didn't love me. We were two different people, and even we couldn't get along. Now, Seymour is dead, and I feel completely responsible. What I'm trying to say, though, is that nobody should be pushed around. Al Bheds shouldn't take being called 'flits' or any other terrible names. Guado shouldn't put up with the names or stereotypes that they're being acquainted with." Then, Yuna looked at her father, and said, "But this isn't about you. This is about me."

By now, nobody was fighting, and they were just listening to Yuna as she spoke, each and every one of them hanging on her every word. It was odd...It was as if her voice had a calming tone about it, or something. Everybody was silent as could be.

Yuna looked at Tidus, and then at her father, and then at the crowd, before closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing...

"With you, these streets are heaven.

Now home, feels so foreign...

They told me I was mistaken, infatuated, and I was afraid to trust my hunches.

Now I am ready...

Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving,

please let me worry about me

Mama don't you worry about me

This is my story!

I'm listening to a music never ending

My baby don't you know I'll never let you down

You've opened me to so many different endings

But baby I know that you'll always be around"

Yuna broke off then...and, without even facing her father, for she feared what he would do, grabbed Tidus' arm, and made her way through the crowd.

"I don't even know what to say," Tidus said, after a moment of driving in silence, "I mean, what came over you? Breaking out in song..."

"I've wanted to say those words for so long Tidus," Yuna just said.

"Well...Uh...Back to your place?" Tidus just said, dropping the whole subject.

"Nope...Yours," Yuna said, looking out the window, "I never want to go back home."

"But..." Tidus just trailed, and Yuna noticed that he looked terribly tired, and still quite white also.

"The only thing I want is to fall asleep in your arms," Yuna just said, lying her head on Tidus' shoulder.

Smiling a cocky smile, the smile that Yuna hadn't seen for a very long time, Tidus said, "Okay, I guess I can go for that!"

"Good," Yuna just said, and the two sped silently through the dark night, just as the snow finally began to stop falling...

A/N: The song Yuna sang is "Exodus '04" by Utada, which is an awesome song! Back in late August I first heard that song, and knew that I wanted to write "A Foreign Home"–I even got the title from that song–because in short, "Exodus '04" was my original inspiration for this story. I don't usually like putting songs into my stories, but I promised myself I would do it, so...Here it is! I also wanted some fluff in this chapter, but I guess that will just have to wait 'till some other time, huh? By the way...This is the:

**End of Part II **

**(Not the entire story though!)**


	39. Tuesday

Yay! Chapter 1 of Part III! Aren't you excited! (I am...If you couldn't tell!) First of all, I really wanted to say 'thank you' to all of you who have reviewed, and even to those of you who have read this story without reviewing. It means so much to me, it really does! When I first started this story, I had a vision of it going for nearly a year, but I never thought I could really do it! However, it's already late February, and it's been nearly six months since I first posted this story! You have no idea how excited I am! I'm glad that I haven't lost too many of you due to boredom with this story. I also hope you look forward to all of my updates, as I look forward to getting reviews from those of you who have reviewed before. Your comments mean the world to me. They really do. In fact, the last chapter I posted, I felt terrible about it. All night long after I posted it, I kept thinking, "What if they don't like it?" However, you all seemed to enjoy it, and that made me feel very happy! I'm always eager to know what you think of my story! Thank you so very much! Anyway, this is, as mentioned before, chapter 1 of Part III! Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Tuesday

"Uh...Are you sure this is the right place, Miss? I always thought this is where Maesters and such lived..."

"Oh, believe me, this is the right place," Yuna just said, as the taxi pulled into her driveway.

"Okay then...That would make you...?"

"Miss Yuna," Yuna just said, and got out of the taxi before the driver could say anymore. She threw what she owed the driver on her seat, and started toward her house.

As the driver pulled out, Yuna suddenly felt herself feel nervous. Just what would her father's reactions be? She hadn't wanted to return to her house at all, ever, but Tidus did have his Blitz camp...

Taking a deep breath, Yuna opened the door, and, as casually as she could manage, said, "Daddy! I'm home! Daddy...?"

There was no answer, but something told Yuna that her father was indeed home. The question was, where exactly was he?

"He's probably in his office," Yuna figured to herself, and crossed the halls throughout her house toward her father's private corridors until she came upon his office. The door to the office was indeed shut, so Yuna reached out her fist and knocked on the door.

"If you're my daughter, you're welcome to enter," she heard her father's tired voice say from behind the door.

Taking a deep breath, Yuna entered.

"I figured it was you," her father said without looking up at her. He looked up at her after a while, with a smile on his face, and he motioned for her to sit across from him.

"Uh...Aren't you angry with me?" Yuna said, taking her seat.

"No, of course not," her father said, studying her, "How was your night?"

"..." Yuna couldn't say anything, but her mouth came agape. Sure, it wasn't as if Tidus and her had done anything other than sleep...But how could her father act so natural about it? Had he really listened to her words from the night before?

"Anyway, that's beyond the point," her father just said, smiling, "You really did a great thing last night. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"You mean...You're not angry?" Yuna said.

"Of course not. I had no idea the Al Bhed looked up to you the way they do. I suppose seeing you made them feel as if everything will be okay..."

"Uh...So things are better?" Yuna just said, not quite understanding her father's words.

"Yes, actually, they are. After your words last night, everything just got better. Of course...There's still Seymour's death...But why ruin the moment?"

"Um...Yeah..." Yuna just said, looking down. Somehow she'd managed to forget about Seymour's death.

"Yuna...What you did yesterday...Was amazing."

"Well, thank you," Yuna finally stammered.

Her father studied her face for a while, and, still smiling, said, "Why don't you invite Tidus over for dinner?"

Yuna's mouth dropped.

"What?" she said, and then shook her head quickly, "I...I can't, he's...he's at Blitz camp...He'll be back in two days..."

"Well invite him then," Lord Braska just said.

"Uh...Sure..." Yuna just said, although her mouth was still open wide.

"Good. I'll schedule it in for...What, will that be on Tuesday?"

"Y-Yeah..." Yuna just said, "But...Uh...Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why...Why the sudden interest in Tidus? Before you...Uh...Never wanted him around."

Braska looked thoughtful, and then said, "I suppose I had a change in heart. If he's the one you love...Then...Well...I suppose I should be supportive. Yuna...I'm very sorry about how I've acted the past half of the year."

"You...Are?"

"Yes. I am. Are we back on good terms?"

"Sure...I suppose," Yuna said.

Braska smiled then, and said, "Well then, you're excused."

"Okay...Uh...Thanks," Yuna said, and, somewhat dazedly, walked out of her father's office, shutting the door behind her.

Unable to think, Yuna just mindlessly went to her room, shutting the door behind her. Then, for reasons unknown to her, she began to weep into her pillow.

Her cell phone rang then, and Yuna answered it, not caring who it was.

"Hello?" she said, allowing her voice to sound miserable.

"Damn, it that bad?" it was Tidus, "What'd he do, chew you out? Hurt you? Do you–."

"Actually," Yuna said, brightening upon hearing Tidus' voice as he rambled out different ideas of what he thought her father did to her, "he was...nice. He told me he was sorry for acting the way he's been acting, and he said he wants you to come to dinner on Tuesday."

"What?" Tidus said, "He wants..._Me_ to come to dinner?"

"Yes," Yuna said, and shrugged, although she knew Tidus couldn't see her, "Isn't that the oddest?"

"Yep. At least you're still alive! What if he'd killed you?"

"Oh my Yevon Tidus," Yuna said, shaking her head, giving a fake disgusted look, "Did you really think he'd _kill_ me?"

"Ya never know," Tidus just said, although Yuna could tell there was a hint of jest in his voice.

"Anyway, are you going to come then on Tuesday? To dinner, that is..."

"Hell no!" Tidus just said, causing Yuna to be somewhat taken aback.

"What? Why not!" Yuna said.

"Because...I'm sure your father has something weird up his sleeve..."

"Tidus! He does not!" Yuna said, "He probably really wants to meet you, sincerely."

"I totally doubt that," Tidus said, "Anyway, I gotta go. We just had some free time, but now it's time to go again. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Okay, but–."

"Bye!"

Yuna didn't get the chance to say bye as well, for Tidus hung up the phone then. Sighing, Yuna just sat there, not knowing what to do or think.

Tidus hung up his phone. Okay, so the truth was, he was completely off for the night. He didn't want to talk to Yuna though. That was sure. How could she expect him to go have dinner with her father and her? There was just no way he could do it.

His phone rang then, causing him to jump. He somewhat expected it to be Yuna, but it wasn't. It was Nooj.

"Uh, hello," Tidus said, wondering what Nooj was doing calling him.

"Hi there, Tidus," Nooj said, "Do you have any plans for Tuesday?"

"T-Tuesday?" Tidus said, finding that he was slightly jumpy, "Uh, no...Is there going to be a meeting?" Perfect. If there was a meeting, there would be no way he could go and eat dinner at Yuna's.

"Really?" Nooj said, "You have nothing going on?"

"No...Nothing at all."

"I see," Nooj said, "That's good."

"Uh...Like I said, is there going to be a meeting?"

"No, no. I want to give you that evening off. You'll be taking up Yuna's offer, I suppose?"

Tidus' stomach suddenly ached.

"What?" Tidus said, wondering if he'd heard Nooj right.

"Did Yuna not invite you to her house? I thought you and her had broken up, but now I see you're back together."

"D-Do you l-listen in on my c-conversations?" Tidus stumbled through his words, his eyes open wide.

"I sure do," Nooj said, in an almost nasty tone.

"U-W-I-I..." Tidus had no idea what to say. What had he done?

"Listen here, Tidus," Nooj then said, "You will go to Yuna's on Tuesday, and–."

"Nooj, I can't do it," Tidus said, "I...I have practice..."

"You will miss it then," Nooj just said, "You will go. If you value your life, of course."

_"Damn," _Tidus' brain thought, "_What have I gotten into? Worse...What did I get Yuna into?"_

Almost as if reading Tidus' thoughts, Nooj said, "Perhaps I should clarify some things for you? I know about Yuna and you. And I have known for some time now. You truly are in love with her, aren't you?"

Tidus was silent. He supposed Nooj had known all along.

"That's what I thought," Nooj replied to Tidus' silence, "You will go on Tuesday. Not just for your own life, but for Yuna's as well..."

"WHAT?" Tidus said, "If you lay a finger on her, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Nooj just said, "Stand there and watch, just as you did when I had your girlfriend–Lenne was it?–killed?"

Tidus couldn't stand anymore. He took his phone and slammed it on the ground, sending pieces everywhere.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have known Nooj probably had his phone bugged. Tidus sat down on a nearby bench and buried his head in his arms, crying. What else could he do? Either way he'd already hurt Yuna, and that was without even touching her.

After a while, Tidus finally looked up, and whispered, "Well Yuna, it's your father or you. And I choose you."

At that, Tidus made his way to a pay phone nearby, and dialed Nooj's number.

"Yes?" it was Nooj, and of course Nooj knew it was Tidus.

"I'll do it," was all Tidus could say, before he hang up.


	40. A Quick Dinner

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! Cries Honestly, I feel horrid! To make matters worse, this chapter isn't the best written...I am so sorry! You see, I've been trying to write this for a while, but for some reason, I just couldn't. So, I thought to myself, "Why am I forcing myself to write this? It's not quality work!" So I then stopped, and decided I'd work when I felt like it. But I just kept feeling bad for not updating, so I finally sat down and forced myself to write! I hope you still like it! I am so sorry! (Blame it on Gackt...I spend so much time downloading interviews, PVs, songs, etc.!) Honestly though, I really am sorry! However, I have been working on a Baralai story that I hope to post when I finish it!

Chapter 2: A Quick Dinner

"So, uh...Why the change of mind?" Yuna just said nervously over the phone. She had no idea why her father suddenly had a change of opinion toward Tidus, nor why Tidus suddenly was agreeing to come to dinner.

"Well...I...You know...thought it would be an okay...uh...thing to do," Tidus just said.

"Oh. Well, what happened to your phone? I've been trying to get a hold of you forever now!"

"It got smashed," Tidus just said, "A...Blitzball hit it. That's all."

"Oh," Yuna just said, "When are you getting a new one?"

"Huh? A new what?" Tidus said, and sounded as if he hadn't been listening to Yuna. Not only that, but he sounded very jumpy.

"Is something wrong, Tidus?" Yuna said, "You sound really jumpy."

"Huh? Oh, no...Uh...Nothing's wrong!" Tidus said quickly, "But...Yeah...Uh...I'll be over later today then, 'kay? For supper and all..."

"Yeah," Yuna said, "And dress fairly nicely, okay? My father has this whole weird dinner thing planned..."

"Oh...Okay," Tidus said, "Well, uh...Bye."

"Bye."

Yuna hung up the phone, and quickly glanced at herself in the mirror. She herself felt extremely jumpy, and she knew not why. Her father had been more friendly than he'd been in her entire life over the past few days, and Tidus was finally returning, but still...Something just didn't feel right.

There was a knock on her door then, causing Yuna to jump.

"Yes?" she said.

"It's me," it was the voice of her father, "May I enter?"

"Of course," Yuna said, figuring he'd come in whether she told him to or not.

He came in then, clad in a nice looking suit, and said, "How come you're not dressed?"

"Father, I was thinking maybe this shouldn't be so...elegant. It's just Tidus, after all..." Yuna said, biting her lip.

"I'm sure the boy knows how to dress," Braska just said, shaking his head at his daughter, "I'll give you ten minutes to get ready, okay? When is Tidus coming?"

"In about twenty minutes," Yuna said.

"Alright then, I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Yes, of course," Yuna said, as her father shut the door. Sighing, Yuna clad the evening gown that had been laid out for her.

It was supposed to be just Yuna and her father, but, annoyed, Yuna realized that there were quite a few of her father's officials in the halls. However, the dining room was vacant, and there were only three settings upon the table.

_Ding dong_...Even the typical things like the doorbell ringing were making Yuna jump. She had just sat down in thought, and now she reminded herself that Tidus must have arrived. She jumped out of her seat, rushing to the door just as one of her father's officials opened it.

Tidus stood there, dressed nicely enough, with his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked about as nervous as Yuna felt, but he smiled upon seeing her.

"Tidus!" Yuna said, wrapping her arms around him, "It's good to see you!"

"Yeah," Tidus said, looking past her, and then whispering, "What's with all the people?"

"Never mind them," Yuna said, linking arms with Tidus and leading him past the many people, "They're always around, doing nothing. I swear they live here...They're always here."

"That must suck," Tidus just said, looking around at everybody as Yuna led him to the dining room, "Where's your old man?"

"I'm not really sure," Yuna said softly, and turned to Tidus, and nervously fidgeted with his tie, trying to make sure it was perfectly straight. She then sighed as she noticed his hair was still damp, obviously from his shower after Blitz camp.

"You could have at least dried your hair," Yuna said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, 'spose I could've," Tidus just said, shrugging.

"Well, uh, take a seat right there," Yuna said, pointing to where Tidus was to sit, "And please try to refer to him as Sir, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Tidus said, sitting down, "What are we having?"

"I'm not sure on that, either," Yuna said, shaking her head.

"Make sure it's low carbs," Tidus said, "I'm on a diet."

"What? You, on a diet?" Yuna said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yup," Tidus said, patting his stomach, "Time for me to lose this excess weight."

"What excess weight?" Yuna said, rolling her eyes as Tidus continued to pat imaginary weight, "I think you're seeing things."

"Nope," Tidus said, "Coach said I could lose a few pounds."

Yuna just shook her head.

At that moment, the doors to the kitchen opened, and Lord Braska walked in, and stood there with a smile on his face.

"Why, Tidus, is it?" Braska said, "How pleased I am to meet you!"

Yuna gave Tidus a kick from underneath the table, signifying he was to stand and shake her father's hand.

"Oh, Yeah, nice to meet you too," Tidus said, standing up and shaking Lord Braska's hand.

"Sir," Yuna said under her breath, "Nice to meet you too, SIR!"

"Sorry," Tidus just whispered.

"Excuse me?" Braska said, not having heard Yuna, but having heard Tidus.

"Nothing, _Sir_," Tidus said, looking satisfied with himself upon saying the word "sir".

"Well, have a seat," Braska said, nodding toward the seat that Tidus had stood from not too long ago.

"Yes, thank you, Sir," Tidus said, and sat down, and Braska followed suit.

"So," Braska said upon sitting, "Yuna tells me you play Blitzball for the Bevelle Brutes, and I must admit, even I have heard of you. You took the Brutes all of the way to the Luca tournament, only to get last place, am I correct?"

"Father," Yuna said, giving her father a warning look.

"That's completely correct," Tidus said, giving Braska a satisfied smile, "'Cause I was too busy with your daughter!"

"Tidus!" Yuna said.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't completely brainwashed her into going to Luca with you, you could have won!" Braska said, his voice rising.

"Oh, brainwashed her, did I?" Tidus said, his voice also rasing.

"Uh, guys," Yuna said, trying to calm them down.

"Why else would my daughter go with you?" Braska said.

"Because she likes me!" Tidus said.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" Braska said, loudly, "Maybe she–."

"Please! I'm right here," Yuna said loudly, causing both of them to look at her, "So, Tidus, how was your Blitz camp?"

Both Tidus and Braska sat back in their chairs, although they continued glaring at each other.

"It was fine," Tidus just said.

"That's nice," Braska said, "How is your father, Tidus? Does he still play Blitzball?"

"Uh...Not much," Tidus said, glaring even more so at Braska.

"Really? What does he do for a living?"

"Plenty of things..." Tidus just said, now looking away from Braska.

"Oh...Like what kind of things?"

"Just because he's not some Maester of Spira doesn't mean he's completely lousy!" Tidus finally just said, leaning back in his chair, looking angry.

"Everybody!" Yuna said, trying to direct the attention to herself, deciding it would be better that way, "The spring dance show is going to be held in April, and I got another lead. My second in one year! Aren't you all excited?"

"That's great!" both Tidus and Braska said at the same time, which caused them both to glare angrily at each other again.

"Uh...The dance is our rebirth special, celebrating the rebirth of Lady Yunalesca," Yuna just said, and tried to think of something to add, "I'm...really happy to have gotten the part."

"With Dona gone, there probably wasn't much competition," Tidus said, thinking aloud. However, this caused Braska's eyes to suddenly flame over.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR SOME CRAZY GROUP, MISS DONA WOULD STILL BE HERE!" Braska roared.

"She didn't have to leave just 'cause her bozo father died!" Tidus said, causing Yuna to gripe. She had really expected them to behave and get along.

To save the moment, the cooks came out then with plates full of food. They gave a still-red Braska his plate first, and then gave Tidus and Yuna's their's at the same time.

"Alright! No more diet for me!" Tidus exclaimed, licking his lips greedily, and started to eat.

"Um, Tidus, first we must pray," Yuna said, and, somewhat embarrassingly, Tidus put down his fork.

"Right, I'll lead," Tidus said, which amazed Yuna, and even Braska raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Oh, really...?"

"Alright," Tidus said, "Yevon, thank you very much for the food, and of course, for Blitzball."

Braska side-glanced Tidus with a disgusted look on his face, but then continued on looking down at the table in prayer.

"Thank you Yevon for making wonderful people like Yuna," Tidus then said, causing Yuna to turn red, "And thank you Yevon for guiding Yuna through her dance to gain the lead. However, Yevon, could you please allow the rest of this dinner to go by very smoothly and happily, for Yuna's sake?"

Braska looked over at Tidus again, and scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Thank you again, Yevon," Tidus said in the most fake voice Yuna could ever hear, "Alright, let's eat!"

"Um...Thank you, Tidus, for that...prayer," Yuna just said, looking over at her father.

"Yes...Thank you," Braska just said, although he continued to glare at the already-eating Tidus.

They all ate in silence, not talking for a very long time. Tidus finished his second helping before Yuna and Braska had finished their first and said, "Excuse me, but I need to take a sh–I mean, I gotta use the restroom."

"Would you like me to send for a cook to show you the way?" Braska asked, looking annoyed at Tidus' sudden outburst.

"Nah, I know where they are," Tidus said, giving Braska a wink, causing Yuna to sigh and redden at the same time.

At that, Tidus gave a salute, and left the room.

After a moment, Braska said, "Yuna, I am very disappointed in your choice of him."

"Father, I...You...Tidus...He's not..."

"Yuna, don't even try to explain. He is a good-for-nothing Blitzball player. I am very disappointed..."

"I know he acts..."

"He's from Zanarakand no doubt," Braska then said, looking in thought, "They're all like him in those parts."

Yuna didn't say anything, but leaned back in her chair. It was weird how her father acted as if he knew nothing of Tidus, when Yuna knew very well that her father had known both of Tidus' parent, and therefore had known Tidus. Or at least, if Tidus had always been telling the truth...

Turning back to her food, Yuna decided not to let it worry her.

_"Man, why me?" _Tidus thought as he marched through the halls. He knew by now he was far away from the restroom, but that wasn't where he attended to go. He had to find Braska's den, and steal some documents–anything he could get his hands on. As for the rest...Well, that was what his new camera-phone was for.

Tidus finally found the room that Nooj had explained to him, and tried the door to find it locked. Tidus pulled out a pick from his pocket and carefully picked the lock, hoping no people would come around the corner and see him at work. After a moment, Tidus was able to pick the lock and was then granted access into the room.

Tidus knew very well that whatever he did in this room would ultimately either lead to his own death or Braska's, or even worse, Yuna's. Sighing, Tidus knew he chose Braska's over all of those people.

Tidus entered the room, and moved to the desk, which was littered with papers. Opening the vest of his jacket, which concealed a hidden pocket, Tidus began stuffing documents into them, and flashing pictures of other documents. He wasn't one hundred percent sure on what he was getting, but Nooj had ordered him to grab a little bit of everything.

Tidus had been so into digging around that he didn't hear anyone enter the room until he suddenly heard the cock of a pistol.

Jumping, Tidus looked up to meet the barrel of a pistol pointed at his head, held by none other than Lord Braska himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" he sneered at Tidus.

"None of your business," Tidus said, and pulled out a pistol of his own, aiming it at Braska, "Two can play this game, ya know."

The two stood, gun at gun, for at least a few seconds in silence, each daring the other to pull the trigger first.

Nooj had ordered Tidus to kill Braska if it were necessary and then to get out of the house as fast as he possibly could. The pistol was littered with the fingerprints of one of Braska's colleagues, and Tidus just happened to be wearing gloves. No one would have to know.

Still, Tidus' arm was shaking. He could tell Braska's was also.

Suddenly, a head peeked into the room, and Tidus heard a gasp. It was none other than Yuna.

"Tidus..." she trailed.

"Yuna?" Both Tidus and Braska said at the same time.

"I told you to stay in the dining room," Braska said, his teeth clamped shut.

Yuna just stood there speechless, and Tidus put his gun down, looking at Yuna as if in shock.

Braska took this opportunity, and was about to pull the trigger. Yuna saw this, however, and rushed at her father's outstretched arm, pushing the gun over to miss Tidus by mere inches.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Braska roared at his daughter, who was crying. Tidus took this moment, and shot out the little window that was in the room and dived through it, rolling over as Braska gave a shot after him.

Then, running as fast as he could, Tidus rushed to his car, dove in it, and drove off, just as Braska climbed out after him.

Pulling his walkie-talkie that was connected on his shirt up to his mouth, Braska said, "Get him."

All Yuna could do was stand there in the den staring at the broken out window, before falling to her knees and allowing tears to consume her.


	41. A Quick Decision

Oh my goodness...I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I am getting worse and worse! First off, I am entering a Gackt fan fiction in a contest, so that took up all of Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday of last week. Also, my life went from me having absolutely nothing going on to pure chaos! But I know...I hate excuses, so I'll stop giving them! Anyway, here is chapter three of part three. Also, on my word programming, did you know this story is almost 200 pages long? I could turn this into a novel! Wow...Anyway, this chapter is definitely a filler, but the next chapter should be exciting, as I hope you realize! I'm actually quite excited for the next chapter...But I'll stop talking now! Again, I'm sorry it took so long for an update, and for the shortness of this chapter! Enjoy just the same!

Chapter 3: A Quick Decision

"I see you're not eating," Braska said, putting down the paper, "Please tell me that yesterday's events aren't still bothering you."

"Huh?" Yuna said, snapping out of her thoughts. She was spinning her spoon in her cereal, watching it get soggy, as she was supposed to be eating breakfast quick before school.

"I'm going to call and get you out of school today," Braska just said, "How about a day with Dona? Surely you miss her?"

"No, no, I've missed enough school," Yuna said quickly, "I...I'm fine. Honestly I am."

"Yuna," Braska said, "You realize that Tidus attempted to kill me, right? He never loved you. It was all just to get to me. You need to understand that."

"I do," Yuna said, and looked down, trying to keep her wet eyes away from her father, "I realize that now...But...Would you really have killed him?"

"Don't tell me you actually would have cared!" Braska said, although he didn't necessarily sound angry.

Yuna didn't answer, but she kept on praying that Rikku would arrive soon to take her to school. Answering her prayers, she heard Rikku's familiar honk, and Yuna jumped up, and grabbed her coat. She then ran out the door without a goodbye kiss to her father or saying goodbye.

"Yunie, what happened to your window?" Rikku asked as Yuna climbed into the car.

"Nothing," Yuna just said.

"Something happened to it," Rikku said, shaking her head, "Hey, are you crying?"

"No," Yuna lied, turning away from Rikku.

"Really, what happened?" Rikku asked.

"Just go," Yuna replied. To her, the sooner she got to school, the better.

"Some people from your neighborhood said they heard gunshots last night," Paine said from behind Yuna in a whisper, "So, what happened?"

"I'd rather not discuss it," Yuna said, and tried her best to concentrate on the teacher's lecture.

"Rikku said your window was pushed out too," Paine continued, although it was unlike her to continue, "What happened?"

"Seriously, I don't want to talk about it," Yuna just replied.

"Are you sure?" Paine said, "I just thought that maybe it had to do with Tidus..."

"What makes you think that?" Yuna said, quite quickly, wondering if Paine knew something.

"Nooj is an old friend of mine," Paine whispered, causing Yuna to jump and turn around.

With fire in her eyes, Yuna said, "WHAT? Nooj is your friend?"

"Miss Yuna?" the teacher said, and Yuna turned around again in her seat, as the class proceeded to laugh.

"Yes," Paine whispered, "But I'm not in any way associated with his league. I'm just a friend. Meet me at lunch and I'll tell you more."

"Okay," Yuna just whispered, and looked up at the clock. She had a feeling that time was going to go very slow up until lunch...

Finally, after what seemed like eons, lunch came around, and, instead of eating, Yuna searched for Paine. She finally found her in the library and ran over to her.

Paine was sitting in the corner reading a magazine and listening to some music when Yuna came over. Paine nodded at Yuna to have a seat and took off her headphones.

"What do you know?" Yuna demanded.

"Not a lot," Paine said in a serious voice, "Nooj and I used to be friends before he took over the Youth League. We kind of broke off then. However, I've known about Tidus all along. Although Tidus doesn't realize it, he is literally key in Nooj's plan. Without Tidus, Nooj couldn't do what he does. Last night, I had a run-in with Nooj, and Nooj told me some things. Of course, I'm not supposed to relate them to anyone, but I must admit, I feel bad for you, Yuna. You got caught up in some pretty nasty stuff without even meaning to.

"Honestly, if I were you, I would ditch Tidus. Sure, he's a good-looking guy, but he's really nothing but trouble, as I'm sure you've noticed. However, Tidus does have a sensitive side that he seems to only show around you. Typically Tidus is your typical jock, and perhaps the biggest jerk-of-a-jock there is in Spira, but when he's around you...He displays a different sort of charm–and no, not the charm he uses to allure girls with.

"What I'm trying to get to, though, is that sure, he may really love you, and sure, you may really love him, but give him up Yuna. It could cost you your life, if you don't. As for Tidus, he's in Luca right now, hiding. He'll be back though, because I know he'd rather die than miss the big Blitz-opener tournament."

"You brought me all the way here to tell me that?" Yuna just said, sighing and sinking into her chair, "Paine, I could have figured all of that out on my own!"

"I hoped it would mean something coming from somebody else," Paine just said, "But I guess it didn't. Yuna, Tidus is scared to death of Nooj. After all, Nooj, or at least Nooj's group, has taken everything away from him that he held precious–his mom, his girlfriend, and even you. Everything. He doesn't want to lose anything else. As long as he's with Nooj's group, he'll always choose them over you. Not that it's anything personal against you, but just because he's afraid of what will happen to you."

Yuna sank even further into her chair, looking miserable, before she finally whimpered, "But I love him..."

"But he loves himself more than he loves you," Paine said, "Yuna, he would save himself before he would save you. Look at what happened to his other girlfriend. That is going to be you! Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Yuna just said, but she looked away from Paine, "I guess..."

"Look," Paine said, "I think of you as a friend Yuna, I really do. That's why I'm telling you all of this."

Yuna nodded as if she understood, and said, "Alright Paine, I completely agree with you. I need to ditch Tidus and move on with my life. Everything would be so much better then. May I ask one favor though?"

"What's that?" Paine asked.

"Can you tell me where Tidus is? I just...want to...break up with him. I just want to get all of this over with."

"Just call him," Paine said.

"No...He'll just show up some day. I need to tell him to his face."

Paine sighed, and gave Yuna this look as if she saw right through her.

"Yuna," she said, but was interrupted by Yuna.

"Really Paine! I need to do this!"

"Fine," Paine said, "He's in Luca, at this address. Stay clear from Nooj though, whatever you do. Stay away from Nooj's crony, Leblanc, too. Alright?" Paine wrote down an address and handed it to Yuna, and then said, "Now remember, I didn't say a word."

"Right," Yuna said, "Thank you, Paine."

At that, Yuna walked out of the library, clutching the sheet of paper with Tidus' address in her hand. She then made her way to the caffeteria, and walked up to Rikku, who was sitting with Gippal.

"Rikku?" Yuna said, ignoring Gippal, "Want to skip school for a few days?"

"What?" Gippal said, although Yuna hadn't been talking to him, "Good lil Yuna skip school?"

"Shush Gippal," Rikku said, "Are you serious?"

"Completely," Yuna said.

"Where are we going?" Rikku asked.

"Luca," Yuna just answered, "Are you in?"

"Uh...I...I..." Rikku stuttered, "Why?"

"Yes or no, Rikku," Yuna just said.

Gippal laughed, as if he was finding the conversation amusing.

"F-fine," Rikku finally said, "But if I get in trouble–."

"I'll get you out of it," Yuna just said, and grabbed Rikku's arm, pulling her up from the table, "We're leaving now."

"But I didn't pack anything!"

"We'll go shopping!" Yuna just said, dragged Rikku toward the doors, leaving Gippal sitting there with his mouth wide open, watching them.

Rikku and Yuna reached Rikku's car, and climbed in. Rikku looked completely dazed, as if she couldn't figure out what she was doing.

"Alright Yunie, spill the beans!" Rikku said, after they'd driven a ways, as she snapped out of her daze, "What is going on?"

"We're going to Luca," Yuna said, "Because I need to talk with Tidus." Yuna then explained to Rikku what had happened the night before.

"Whoa," Rikku said, as Yuna finished her story, "Aren't you scared? Like, of what Tidus or your dad could be capable of doing? I am!"

"That's why you'll be staying out of it," Yuna just said.

"No fair! I want to come when you talk to Tidus!"

"No," Yuna just said, "You're not coming."

"Hey! No fair!" Rikku just said, "I'm the one driving!"

"So," Yuna just said, and put on a smile, "I'm the one who wants to put her life in jeopardy. Do you want to do that?"

"Okay, okay, I'll just go shopping," Rikku said quickly, "But you'd better give me all of the details later, got that?"

"Got it," Yuna just said, and sighed.

"What are you going to say to Tidus first?" Rikku asked, "Are you going to break up with him?"

"I don't know," Yuna said with a shrug, "But...I'd really rather not."

"Really? Even after what happened last night."

"Really," Yuna said.

Rikku was quiet then, and Yuna decided to plan exactly what she was going to say to Tidus in her head. However, no ideas came to her. Sighing, Yuna supposed she'd just have to play the conversation by ear. She'd just have to see how it went when she got there...


	42. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

OMG! I'm actually updating on time! Can you believe it? Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, honestly I am. It wasn't supposed to be...but I kind of wanted to get this part out of the way. I realized that this story still has a whole two months to go before I can finish it, so I thought, "I'd better get going!" that way, I can get past the boring stuff and get to the good stuff! (I'm sure you'll se what I mean in time..!) Anyway, here is chapter four! Enjoy! (By the way, I love this chapter's title...Hehe!)

Chapter 4: "You're crazy, you know that?"

It was late by the time the girls arrived in Luca, but that wasn't stopping Yuna. She was going to see Tidus no matter what time it was.

"Turn here," Yuna told Rikku, trying to match the address on the sheet of paper to the houses.

"Yunie, these houses are all almost larger than yours!" Rikku said in awe, "Are you sure you want to...go in one?"

"Yes Rikku," Yuna said, somewhat annoyed.

The two drove in silence for a long time, before Yuna finally said, "It's this one!"

Rikku stopped in front of a large, glowing mansion.

"Wow Yunie," Rikku said, "It looks like somebody pretty important lives there...Again, are you...sure...you want to go in there?"

"I'm positive," Yuna said, already climbing out, "Get a room at the Lucan Grand Hotel, and I'll get a cab to take me back, okay?"

"But..." Rikku started, and then sighed, "Alright Yunie, but if you need me, just call, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Yuna said with a nod as Rikku drove slowly off.

Suddenly feeling nervous, Yuna made her way up the very long walkway toward the large mansion.

She finally reached the door, and rang the doorbell. She could hear chimes from within, and wondered who would answer the door.

"Hello?" a man clad in a nice suit said, opening the door, "And you are...?"

"My name...is..." Yuna paused, and then said, "Rikku. My name is Rikku."

"And you are here for...?" the man just said, looking annoyed.

"Tidus," Yuna said, and the man's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"And how do you know him...?"

"He's an...old friend of mine," Yuna said quickly, "Is he available?"

"He's at a meeting currently," the man said, but welcomed Yuna in just the same, "He'll be out of it in about five minutes, however. Would you mind waiting?"

"No, not at all," Yuna said, trying to conceal a shake in her voice.

The man cast her a suspicious glance, but welcomed her in just the same, and said, "Wait right here. I'll go tell him that you are here to see you. Your name was...?"

"R-Rikku," Yuna repeated, and hoped Tidus would recognize the name. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if he didn't.

The man left then, leaving Yuna to stand there. Yuna realized that the house was very well lit, and it looked as if the owner had quite a bit of money. A grand staircase led the way to the upstairs, and a parlor was next to the entryway, revealing extravagant furniture.

About three minutes passed, and the man came back. He gave Yuna a suspicious glance again, and said, "Tidus says he'll see you in his room. However, it is unallowed that visitor stay for over an hour without speaking to the Master first."

"Um...The master?" Yuna just said.

"Tidus can wish to give you that answer if he wants," the man said, and then said, "Please follow me."

He led Yuna up the grand staircase and to a hallway that revealed many doors. It resembled that of a hotel. It was just a long stretch of hallways with a door here and a door there.

They walked all the way down to the last door on the right, and the man knocked.

"Come in!" Yuna heard Tidus' voice say.

The man then opened the door and made way for Yuna to enter. The man allowed her to enter and then shut the door. Yuna could hear his footsteps disappear down the hall.

The room she was in resembled a very large parlor consisting of the colors red and yellow. It was very old fashioned. There were two love seats and two chairs arranged in a circle. The love seats were red and the chairs were yellow.

"Tidus?" Yuna said softly, taking a step into the room.

A door opened from the other end of the room, and Tidus emerged. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I figured it was you," he said, continuing to glare at her.

"Don't act too happy to see me," Yuna said, surprised at Tidus' behavior.

"You shouldn't be here," Tidus said quickly, taking a few steps closer to Yuna, "If Nooj knew–" Tidus trailed and then said in a softer voice, "he'd kill you for sure, you know..."

"Is this Nooj's place?" Yuna asked Tidus, her soft pitch matching his.

"Maybe," Tidus said, and looked away from Yuna, resuming his glare, "How'd you get the address?"

"From a friend," Yuna replied simply, "She told me to come here and tell you that I'm breaking up with you."

"Oh?" Tidus said, raising his eyebrows, although he didn't look to interested, "Well, you've said it...You know the way to the door."

"What's your problem?" Yuna finally said, crossing her own arms, "Is Nooj brainwashing you now too? He seems to tell you what to do enough..."

"Shut up and mind your own business!" Tidus said, again looking away from Yuna, "I'll do as I please."

"No, you'll do as Nooj pleases," Yuna corrected him.

Tidus shot her a disgusted look, and finally said, "Just leave already! I don't want to see you...EVER!"

"Well that's good because I don't ever want to see you again!" Yuna said, and started toward the door.

"Good," Tidus just said.

"I know!" Yuna said back to him.

"Damn...I don't have anything else to say," Tidus just said, and turned around and kicked the wall, "I hate losing..."

Yuna couldn't help but smile, and she found tears running softly down her face. She slowly turned around and looked at Tidus.

"Tidus..." she started slowly.

"Leave Yuna," Tidus said, his voice calm, "It's best for both of us."

"I know," Yuna said, "But...Since when have we done what's best?"

"Since now," Tidus answered for her, "It's over. By the way, say goodbye to your father. He's dying tomorrow."

"What?" Yuna said sharply, her tears suddenly drying and her face turning red with anger.

Tidus looked ashamed, and looked away from her.

"You...He..." Yuna shook her head, and said, "Let me guess? You're the one that gave Nooj the information he needed?"

"I sure did," Tidus said, and crossed his arms again, "And I'm quite proud of myself. Jyscal's goin' down tomorrow too."

"And then what?" Yuna roared, "Nooj's stupid league will take over Spira? They'll just kill everybody and have what they want? Is that it? And you...You'll be made they're main man? Is that what you want Tidus? Power? Is that what this is all about? Your own selfish ways?"

"Oh, but you would know about being selfish, huh Yuna?" Tidus just yelled back at her, "You're the most spoiled, stupid, idiotic thing I've ever seen!"

"That's the best insult you can think of?" Yuna just said, shaking her head.

"No, I've got better," Tidus said, "But I'm not trying to insult you. You're so blind Yuna! You can't see anything, even when it's right there in front of your damn face!"

"I can see you," Yuna said, "A snot-nosed, power-hungry jerk...That's what I see! I should have listened to everybody and dumped you a long time ago!"

"Oh yeah?" Tidus just said, "Then why didn't you?"

"Because I...Because I was stupid," Yuna just said.

"'Bout time you realized that," Tidus said, "Now be a good girl, and leave." Then, Tidus walked right up to her and gave her a threatening look and said, "And if you say anything...We'll kill you next."

Yuna couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't the Tidus she knew. His eyes were such an icy color, and he suddenly seemed to resemble...Seymour...

Yuna narrowed her eyebrows at him, and then punched him right in the gut.

Tidus doubled over, holding his stomach, and gave her the iciest look in all of Spira.

"Go ahead," Yuna just said, "Kill me. I would love to see you kill me."

Tidus stared at her for the longest time, but, as Yuna had assumed, did nothing.

"You're such a baby," Yuna said, "You can't even stick up for yourself. You let Nooj tell you what to do, just as you've done your entire life. And...You can't even live up to your word. I'm going to warn my father. You know I will. So go ahead, have Nooj kill me. I really don't care."

Tidus just continued looking at Yuna with hatred in his eyes, but then, his eyes suddenly softened. He stood straight up, and bit his lip.

Yuna suddenly felt bad, and looked away from him. Finally she sighed, and with tears forming again, said, "I didn't come to break up with you."

"Oh yeah?" Tidus said, "Then why'd you come?"

"To tell you..." Yuna couldn't finish. Tears suddenly streamed out of her eyes, and she finally said, "To tell you that I love you!"

Tidus' features slowly softened, and he just stood there for the longest time, watching her as she cried.

"Yuna..." Tidus said slowly and gently, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything. Really, I am."

Yuna didn't say anything. She just continued to stand there, crying.

Tidus walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, and he whispered, "I'm sorry for everything!"

Yuna managed to return his embrace, and could feel wetness from Tidus' own tears on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," Yuna said, leaning her head up against his shoulder, "For punching you...that is..."

Yuna could feel Tidus smile and he said, "You're pretty strong you know...I've had guys who punch softer than you...Blitz guys, too..."

Yuna smiled also and said, "Well, I was angry..."

"And you had every right to be," Tidus said soothingly, and ran his hair gently through her hair, "What are we going to do?"

Yuna separated from him, and looked into his eyes for a while. Finally she said, "We need to talk to Nooj."

"What?" Tidus said, taken aback, "Talk to Nooj? About what?"

"About...About everything," Yuna said, "We just need to talk to him. Maybe we can sort things out."

"Yuna, I really don't think that's going to work..." Tidus just said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Yuna asked, "It's worth a try though...After all, what have we to lose?"

"Our lives," Tidus just said.

"Well, I'm willing to lose mine," Yuna said, which caused Tidus to look surprised.

He sighed and said, "You're crazy, you know that?"

"I know," Yuna just said, and pecked Tidus' nose, "But I like it that way. Besides, I'm sick of sitting around whining and moaning about how we can't be together. Aren't you?"

"I guess..." Tidus just said softly.

"Tidus, if you don't want to do this..." Yuna said quickly, only to be interrupted by Tidus.

"No," Tidus said, "I want to do this..."

"Good," Yuna said, and smiled, "Tonight then?"

Tidus sighed and said, "Tonight..."


	43. Betrayal From Birth

Okay, first of all, I am terribly, terribly, TERRIBLY sorry that it took me so long to update! Secondly, I am terribly, terribly, TERRIBLY sorry that it's so short! Thirdly, and finally, I am sorry that it's kind of a "WHAT?" kind of chapter, if you know what I mean! It might not make the most sense right now, and it was kind of quick, but I'm beginning to wrap things up! You can expect at least six more chapters of this story, but I am planning on finishing this story before I go to France, which will be in early June, so it is getting to that time where I try to wrap things up! Nonetheless, I do hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Betrayal from Birth

It was almost like the type of thing one would view on the sphere. An older building, still designed as if it were forty-years old was the setting, with two main characters, both of whom were on a mission.

The only difference was that while they both proclaimed that they were in love, neither could trust the other. He could turn on her at any given moment, just as she could turn on him. The only way anything could go to plan would be if they both stayed true to each other.

They walked down the stairs, side-by-side, not uttering a word to each other. That was, until they reached a large doorway.

"Let me do the talking," Tidus said, before they entered, "Nooj and Leblanc will be at dinner, and...uh...what is the plan, anyway?"

"You're the one that wanted to do the talking," Yuna said with a slight smile, before she said, "Why don't you just let me handle it?"

"Because you don't know how to," Tidus replied stubbornly.

"But I know the plan."

"But you don't know how to!"

"But you don't know the plan!"

"At least I know these people!"

"Fine."

"...But what do I say?"

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Why can't I just do the talking?"

"Because...Fine, we'll both do the talking," Tidus finally said, "But at least let me introduce us, okay?"

"Fine," Yuna agreed, and then, with a humongous breath, the two walked into the dining room.

Nooj and Leblanc didn't notice them at first, and Tidus took a seat and nodded for Yuna to do the same.

The room was very large, and the table too was extremely large. Yuna didn't count, but it seemed as if there were at least thirty chairs. Tidus had picked a spot quite down from where Nooj sat at the head.

Nooj finally looked up at Tidus, and then leaned forward toward them, looking amused.

"Ah, Lady Yuna!" he said, "How are you?"

"Um..." Yuna started, only to be interrupted by Tidus.

"She's fine," Tidus said bluntly.

Nooj continued to look amused, and he said, to Yuna, of course, "I suppose Tidus has told you what we have planned for your father?"

Again, Yuna opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Tidus.

"She knows," Tidus said quickly.

"Does she not talk?" Nooj said to Tidus.

"Not to you," Tidus said.

Nooj gave an amused little laugh, and Leblanc also appeared amused.

"So then, why have you come?" Nooj said, "Surely you know that there's nothing I can do to stop the assassination of your father."

"I've come," Yuna said quickly, before Tidus could open his mouth, "To ask that you let Tidus out of your little group."

"Tidus out?" Nooj just said, "Why, that wouldn't work. Tidus is one of the most valuable members. Without him, your father, Lord Ohalland, nor many others, would have died. And then he also did the duty of killing of Lord Jyscal's son, all without me even telling him to!"

"Find someone else to be your puppet," Yuna said, "Tidus is done."

"No, he isn't," Nooj said with a smile, "Yuna, Yuna, Yuna...I don't think you understand."

"Understand what?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing," Tidus said, glaring at Nooj, "There's nothing to understand. Nooj, I want out! Please...I've done so much..."

Leblanc giggled, as if she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Love," she said to Tidus, "Just tell her the truth already!"

Yuna looked over at Tidus, who gave her a weird, scared look in return.

"Tell me what?" Yuna asked, trying to hold the disappointment out of her voice. What was he hiding?

"Tell her, or I will," Nooj said, and then laughed.

Tidus swallowed, and said, "Well, none of that matters Nooj. I...I..."

"You what?" Nooj said, "Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Yuna said, looking at Tidus angrily, "What do you have to tell me?"

Tidus looked angry, and shot a nasty look at Nooj and then at Leblanc, and then back to Yuna.

"Yuna, I...I...I'm the leader of the Youth League! I mean, well, Nooj and me both are...we both share equal portions in it..."

Yuna scrunched her nose. For some reason, what Tidus was saying wasn't soaking in at all.

"Okay, well, actually it's my father," Tidus continued, "Or used to be. He got so drunk and stupid that we basically kicked him out, and I took his spot. And I...Or...Well, no...I...Killed...Your...Mother..."

"What?" Yuna said, looking at Tidus quickly, "You did what?"

"My mother and your mother died...together...because of me."

"What? How...But my mother..."

"Died with mine. It was...an accident...Sort of. They were together, riding in a car, and I knew your mother was there, so I...told my father. And my father then proceeded to crash the car that they were in, and they both died. It sounds kinda far-fetched, I know, but the goal was to kill your mother, even though it killed my own too..."

"What?" Yuna just said, shaking her head, "I don't understand."

"You wouldn't," Nooj just said, "Your head has been filled with lies since the day you were born. There's so much you don't know. Tidus isn't the only one who's befriended you over the years to try and help us kill your father."

At that, Nooj clapped his hands. Out then came none other than Gippal and Baralai, the scholar that had been staying with Seymour, and also Paine.

"All of these people have also been involved in the scheme," Nooj explained.

"Gippal?" Yuna said, "Paine? Baralai? All of you? But..."

"Paine is the one that gave you this address, am I right?"

"Well, yeah...but..."

"And Gippal used to be your boyfriend, correct?"

"Well, yeah..."

"And Baralai was your neighbor, and lived in the same house as Lord Jyscal?"

"Uh..."

"You see Yuna, everyone you know has betrayed you. Even who you think loves you." At this, Nooj nodded toward Tidus, who refused to look in Yuna's direction.

"And now," Nooj continued, "We will be happy to hold you kidnapped until your father dies."

"What?" Yuna said, her eyes growing wide.

Nooj just laughed, and said, "We'll let you spend the night with Tidus, all locked up!"

Yuna's eyes darted to Paine, whom she gave a pleading look, but Paine only looked away, as if there were more interesting things to look at on the wall.

Yuna's eyes then went to Gippal, but he did the same, and then to Baralai, who also looked away. The only one she didn't look at was Tidus.

"Oh, and Yuna," Nooj then said, "Don't bother trying to escape, because I will have guards placed at all of the doors. Not that Tidus would allow it though, am I correct?"

"Nooj–." Tidus said, and then stopped.

"Go ahead Tidus," Nooj said, "Take her away."

Tidus stood, and grabbed Yuna's arm, and Yuna simply pulled it away from him. Tidus did nothing, but exited the room, with Yuna reluctantly following him.

Tidus led Yuna back to the room that they had come from, and as soon as Tidus shut the door, Yuna exploded.

"Tidus! How could you!" Yuna cried, "I trusted you! All this time, I thought you really wanted to quit! But...you were right there alongside Nooj the entire time! How could you do this to me? And Paine, and Gippal, and Baralai...And who knows how many other people! Tidus, are you even listening to me?"

"Yuna, shut-up, and listen to me," Tidus said, grabbing her by the shoulders, "There are cameras everywhere. But I have a plan to get us out of here and save your dad."

Yuna pulled away from him. "Yeah right! Like I'm going to trust you!" she cried, and threw herself on a chair, looking the opposite direction from Tidus.

"Yuna!" Tidus said, and grabbing her arm, holding on very tightly this time, pulled her toward the bathroom. He threw her inside and followed her, shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Yuna said loudly, only to feel Tidus' hand press over her mouth. It was very dark in the little bathroom, being that Tidus had shut the door without turning the light on.

"Listen to me, and be quiet for two seconds, okay?" Tidus whispered harshly in her ear, "I have a plan to get us out of here. You either listen and do as I say or die and have your old man die too. Got it? So you either trust me and live, or don't and die. It's that simple."

Yuna sighed. Although she hated Tidus with too much passion to explain, she knew she had no choice but to do as he said.

"Alright," she said after a moment of silence, "What's the plan?"


	44. Kill Those You Hate

Oh my goodness...I am SO VERY sorry AGAIN for taking so long to update! Honestly, I feel horrid! However, I really liked this chapter, although it wasn't at all the best written. I really like what happens. I hope you like it too. Sigh The only thing that could have been better would be if I had updated sooner. I am so sorry to always keep you waiting! Anyway, chapter five is here, so please do enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter (Although I do wish it was better written and longer!). Please enjoy! (By the way, do expect more updates. It allows me to take my mind off of Gackt...Sigh...Have you seen his hair these days? I think I may be the ONLY one who despises it!)

Chapter 5: Kill Those You Hate

Tidus exited the room, shutting the door behind him, and locking it. Or at least, it appeared as if he was locking it. In reality, it wasn't locked at all. Then, he made his way briskly down the hall.

He ran down the stairs, only to be stopped by some of Nooj's men.

"You're supposed to be watching the captured one," the first man said.

"Oh, yeah, I know," Tidus said, "I left her with Gip and Baralai. They're watching her."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I remembered I had Blitz practice, as well as another date, know what I mean?"

"How long will it take?"

"A good two hours. I'll be back by then though, no worries."

"Alright, but make sure you're back in two hours."

"Will do!"

At that, Tidus literally sprinted out to his car, hopped in, and sped down the road as fast as he could. He had to get to Bevelle, and fast. Very fast.

The drive to Bevelle literally seemed to take forever, even though Tidus was speeding quite fast. A pistol was spread across his lap, ready to take down any Yevonite that tried to stop him. Right now, there were other lives to worry about than Yevonite lives.

Luckily, there was no need to use his pistol on his trip to Bevelle, and it wasn't long before Tidus made it into the city.

"Okay," he calculated as he drove down the endless deserted streets, "Braska was at the opera, and then went to the meeting hall in the southern part of the city. He should be arriving right about now...Damn, that gives me very little time. But if I can play things right..."

Tidus knew for a fact that Nooj had joined the assassins. There were about ten of them, all positioned around the building. Starting from the very right, they would fire at Braska, and if that one missed, onto the next, and so forth. Nooj would be the last to shoot, and would therefore most likely be the last one out.

Nooj had asked Tidus earlier if he'd like to join, but Tidus had turned him down. Now, Tidus knew which side he was finally choosing. Taking his pistol out, he stepped from the car, and slid on the black suit that matched the rest of the assassins.

The suit was as black as the very night, and covered his entire body in black. The depths of the top of the building would conceal him, and the rest, from being seen.

Slipping through the dark, Tidus went around the back of the building where he knew Nooj would be. Sure enough, the rest all stood there.

Sliding his hood down as to reveal his face, Tidus crept softly up to them.

"Hey," he said, causing all of the men but Nooj to jump, "I've come to join you."

"Hm?" Nooj said, eying him, "I thought you'd like to spend your last night with your girlfriend. You do realize we'll kill her for sure after the ransom comes in?"

"Of course," Tidus said with a shrug, "What really made you think I was that completely ga-ga for her?"

Nooj shook his head, and said, "You're about as confusing as one could be, do you realize that."

"Of course," Tidus said, "But my duty isn't with her. It's here. I want to be the first to fire."

"Do you realize you'd most likely be the one to get caught?" Nooj said, and the man who was supposed to fire first could be seen giving a sigh of relief.

"I do," Tidus said, "But the death of Braska will be reward enough. After this dirty deed, I want to die too."

"What if you make it out?" Nooj questioned.

"Then I make it. And..." Tidus swallowed, "I want to be the one to kill Yuna, too."

Nooj gave Tidus a slap on the back and said, "Are you going crazy?"

"Only about as much as you," Tidus said with a nervous laugh, "I'd rather it was I that did this, nobody else."

"Alright then," Nooj said, giving Tidus a suspicious look, "But if you mess up, you'll die for sure."

"Of course," Tidus said, nodding, "I'm prepared to die either way."

"Good," Nooj said, and started toward the inside of the building, "Because more than likely, you will die."

Tidus nodded, "I'm ready for it."

"Good, because it's time to go," Nooj then said, "Follow this man. He will lead you to your station. Have you a gun?"

"Right here."

"Good. Alright men, remember, for you honor, for your trust. Betray those you love, and kill those you hate. Yevon falls with Lord Braska!"

_"Betray those you love, and kill those you hate..."_

Tidus smiled, and said to himself, "I'm on it."

At that, he followed the man who Nooj had pointed to into the building.

As soon as the man and Tidus were alone, Tidus said, "You nervous?"

"I sure am!" the man said, and Tidus could tell he was indeed shaking. He looked to be about the age of thirty, although his face was very youthful, "You?"

"Not at all," Tidus said, "I won't miss."

"Once you hit him, I still have to fire, as do the next five, but you'd better head out. If you get caught, you'll be killed."

"I know," Tidus said with a shrug, "You heard what I said. I'm ready for it. But look, for the sake of yourself, don't fire."

"Don't?" the man said, looking confused.

"Don't."

"Why not? Nooj would kill me then."

"Believe me, he won't," Tidus said, "There's no way that if you don't fire, Nooj will kill you. He can't. It's...it's against Nooj's ways."

"What? Nooj kills people for the love of it! Of course he'd kill me for abandoning my post without shooting!"

"No he wouldn't," Tidus said, "Believe me. Here's what I would do, if I were you. Listen to me. I'm not going to miss. I swear it by my own honor. You get out of there, and spread the word on to everybody. Nobody will die then, other than the targets. I will get caught, and killed. But none of you will. Nooj will...not be unhappy. He won't even realize you didn't shoot. I-I'll shoot multiple times. All you have to do is promise me that nobody else will shoot."

"B-But..." the man started, only to have Tidus interrupt him.

"Listen to me," Tidus said again, and reached into his pocket, pulling out about a thousand gil, "Take this. Don't fire."

The man looked at the gil, and finally sighed.

"Why don't you want me to fire?"

"Because I don't want your life, nor anybody else's in danger. Let me handle killing Braska. My pistol has six shots. Each one will hit Braska. I've got perfect aim."

The man held out his hand to take the money, and said, "What shall I tell the rest?"

"Just get out of here, that's what you can tell them. Tell them Nooj cancelled. Tell them Braska won't even be here. Tell them they have about ten seconds to get out before they're caught. Got that?"

"Got it," the man said, and started off, but then stopped, "What do I tell Nooj?"

"Tell him nothing. Don't let him know, or he will kill you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Look, I...am kind of a personal friend of Braska's. I...I want to do this. You heard what I said to Nooj. I want to kill Braska. It has nothing to do with the taking down of Yevon, or any of that crap. It's my own private wanting. But Nooj has to see."

The man looked at Tidus as if he was going to say something, but then sighed and headed off, mumbling something to himself.

Sighing, Tidus took his position, and prayed to Yevon, although he didn't believe in it, that the man would do as told. Tidus wanted this over quick, with as little involvement as possible.

As soon as about an hour passed, Tidus looked all the way across the massive area to where Nooj was positioned. Apparently, Nooj looked quite frightened.

Using hand signals that Tidus had known all of his life, Tidus signaled to Nooj: "What's wrong?"

Nooj signaled back, "Where is everybody?"

"You just can't see them! You're in a bad spot for that!"

Nooj didn't signal for a while, but finally Tidus could see him sigh, and Nooj signaled, although it was meant for everybody, "Get ready!"

At that, Braska did indeed emerge from a closed door. Nooj held his hand up and then dropped it, signifying that it was time to shoot.

Suddenly beginning to shake, Tidus took aim, and, after about ten seconds of thought, pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gun rang through the air, and, unsure if he'd hit his target or not, Tidus shot again, and then again. Soon, his target fell over, and with one more shot to make sure, Tidus knew he was dead.

The floor below him was in panic. Everybody that had emerged from the closed door scattered about, trying to find where the gunshots were coming from. As for Tidus, he took a step back, and smiled. It seemed as if everything simply lifted off of his shoulders.

However, at that very moment, two huge men came and tackled Tidus from behind. The pistol fell from his hands and to the ground. Tidus could hear it faintly clamoring below as it landed. Tidus didn't even bother fighting the men. He just laid there, still smiling.

The men brought him to his feet, and started saying things to him very fast.

"Who were you aiming at?"

"Who are you with?"

"Are there more of you?"

"What was your intention?"

"How did you fire about five shots and not hit anybody?"

Tidus smiled.

"Oh, but I did hit somebody," he said.

The two large men exchanged worried glances.

"Who?" they both asked at the same time.

"Nooj, the leader of the Youth League," Tidus replied, his grin growing larger. The men said nothing in response. They just led him down the stairs.


	45. The Way Back to the Old Way

GRR...Why does it take me so very long to update? I do feel horrid, I do hope you realize that! You know, if you haven't listened to Utada's "Exodus" album, I really think you should! I was bored today, so I was listening to it, and I forgot how much it really inspired this story! Songs like "Exodus '04", "Tippy Toe", "The Workout", and "Kremlin Dusk" all really inspired me to write this fic! Up until now, I'd COMPLETELY forgotten about that! (Except for the song "Exodus '04"!) So yeah...Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter six! Do enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Way Back to the Old Way

Court officials, religion officials, maesters...They all flashed by Tidus, all in a fury, trying to figure out what to do. Tidus wanted to laugh, and say, "Relax, Morons. The shooting's over with." He didn't though. He just kept walking, being pushed by the giant men behind him.

Tidus was feeling ultimately cocky, for the oddest reason. It didn't seem to dawn on him what he had just accomplished, what he'd just done. Or even, what he'd originally mean to do.

That was, until he was suddenly pushed in front of the Lord Braska.

Braska crossed his arms, and cocked his head, looking at Tidus with both disgust and interest.

"Do you realize you missed?" Braska said, an amused sort of tone apparent in his voice.

"I wasn't aiming for you," Tidus said quickly, "And for your information, I didn't miss. Nooj, leader of the Youth League, why, you'll find his body lying up there." Tidus nodded up, toward where Nooj's body lay.

Braska looked confused, and then summoned two men that looked much like the ones that were holding Tidus.

"Go see if his words are true," Braska said, and the two men were the off.

Braska then turned to Tidus and said, "Where's my daughter?"

Up until that moment, Tidus had completely forgotten about Yuna.

_"Damn," _he thought, _"If the rest have found out about Nooj, who knows what they'll do to Yuna!"_

"She's at the Youth League Headquarters," Tidus said quickly, "But she may be in danger! We have to go get her!"

"You're willing to lead us to the headquarters?" Braska said, giving Tidus a quizzical look, "You'll betray your own friends?"

"I shot the leader, did I not?" Tidus just said, annoyed.

At that moment, the two men returned, and said quickly, "Sir, the body of the Youth League leader has been found. He is indeed dead."

Braska looked back at Tidus, and then at the men, looking confused.

"I'll lead you to the headquarters! We just have to get going!" Tidus then said, pulling against the giant men that still held him.

"Why should I trust you?" Braska asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because...Haven't I proven myself?" Tidus said, sounding angry, "Your daughter's life is in danger! She's all the way in Luca!"

"Luca?" Braska said, "Why would she go there?"

"To find me!" Tidus said, "Hate to break it to you, old man, but if it were between you and I, she'd choose me in a heartbreak."

Braska snorted. "You have caused her to be blind. But I can fix that. We will take my limo. You will remain handcuffed."

At that, handcuffs were slapped across Tidus' wrists.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Tidus said, struggling against the cold metal that rubbed against his wrists, "I saved your damn life! And this is how you repay me?"

"Lead me to her," Braska simply said, and started off toward the doors. The men followed, dragging Tidus along.

Braska stepped into a limo, and the men threw Tidus in, and then took seats on either side of him.

The limo driver then started off.

"Luca you said?" Braska asked.

"Yeah," Tidus said, sticking his lip out in a pout. He should have known what was coming, after all. He would go to jail for the rest of his life. Or maybe even be killed. Who knew. However, right now, he knew he had to worry about Yuna. There was no time to think about himself.

For the longest time, they all drove along in silence, and nobody said a thing. Finally, just as they neared Luca, Braska spoke.

"Why didn't you shoot me?" Braska asked.

Tidus looked away and said flatly, "It was the only way I could think to save Yuna."

"Were they going to harm my daughter?"

"They may have with you gone."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course. I couldn't lie to you, Your Excellency," Tidus couldn't help but throw in some sarcasm in his voice.

Braska simply scoffed Tidus by remaining quiet, and then said, "I'm going to put you to death, you know that?"

"Go ahead," Tidus said, leaning back, "If that's how you want to repay me."

Braska looked as if he could choke, and he looked at Tidus with anger in his eyes and said, "How else can I keep you away from my daughter! You've brainwashed her...You've destroyed her...You've–."

"I want nothing with Yuna," Tidus said quickly, "Except...For her to be safe. Now, she will be. And I will stay out of her life forever."

Braska looked shocked, but said simply, "We're in Luca. Where to now?"

Yevonites were running everywhere, and Tidus' stomach felt horrid at the thought of all of the people who would be arrested. He sighed, knowing he was one of them. He wanted to run away, back to Bevelle, as fast as he could, but really, there was no where for him to go, nothing for him to do. Instead, he decided what he really wanted was to find Yuna, and to make sure she was okay.

However, with his hands still clasped together by the handcuffs, and the two large men with their hands still on his shoulders, Tidus could only watch, and wish. It wasn't long until the many Yevonites came out, with many other prisoners. In fact, it wasn't long until Yuna appeared at the doorway, looking quite confused.

Her eyes lit up as she saw Tidus, and started running toward him, only to have her arm grasped by her father.

"Father?" Yuna said, and smiling, threw her arms around him, "I was so worried!"

"No, Missy, you had me worried," Braska said, looking at his daughter with anger in his eyes, "I hope you realize that you will not be going anywhere but to school and dance for the next five months!"

Yuna looked down, but then back up. Then, she looked over at Tidus and, noticing that he was handcuffed, said, "Wait! You can't arrest Tidus!"

"And why not?" Braska said, keeping a firm grip on his daughter's arm, as she tried to pull her way toward Tidus.

"Because he...Well, what did he do? W-Where's Nooj...?"

"Dead. Thanks to Tidus," Braska said with a shrug, and then a sigh, "He...saved my life."

"Then why is he handcuffed?" Yuna demanded.

"He meant to kill me," Braska said.

"No he didn't! He would have, believe me!" Yuna said, tugging her arm out of her father's grasp, and running toward Tidus.

"Tidus!" she said, "You killed Nooj? Look, I'll get you out of this mess, don't worr–."

"Yuna, just let it go," Tidus said, interrupting her, "It doesn't matter."

"But it does!" Yuna protested, "I really had my doubts! I was sure you would just leave me! But you didn't! You came back! And you took care of Nooj...I guess...And now–."

"I said to let it go," Tidus said, turning his head away from Yuna.

"But why...?" Yuna just said, sounding sad.

"Because I said so, okay?" Tidus said, "Just let it go."

Braska walked up to the two then, and Yuna turned to him.

"Father, what do you mean to do with Tidus?" Yuna asked in a childish voice.

"I plan to throw him in the Bevelle prison for the rest of his life," Braska said.

"But...Why...?" Yuna just said, shaking her head.

Braska looked at his daughter, and then to Tidus, who still was keeping his eyes off of Yuna.

Braska shook his head, and sighed. "On second thought," he said, walking up to Tidus, "It's not right. You did save me after all...And I suppose I do owe something to that no-good father of yours." At that, Braska suddenly released Tidus from his handcuffs.

Then, putting a protective arm around his daughter, Braska said, "You're free. Until I catch you with Yuna. Do you understand? Both of you will go back to your lives without each other. Next time, none of you will be lucky enough to get by. Got it? Tidus, I'll have your head, and I do mean that literally. And you, Yuna, will be in the deepest trouble possible. Got that?"

"I understand," Tidus said quickly, shoving his freed hands in his pockets.

Yuna stared at Tidus, who refused to look at her in return, and then back to her father.

"Come on Yuna," Braska said before Yuna could protest, "I'm taking you home."

Looking back at Tidus one more time, Yuna bit her lip, and then followed her father into the limo. Then, almost as soon as they had all come, Yuna's limo, and all of the Yevonites left, leaving the entire area completely empty, except for Tidus' presence.

Standing there, watching as they leave, Tidus suddenly had the worst wanting to chase after them. He wanted to grab Yuna, and take her someplace far away. That way, he could finally be with her. Forever. Tidus didn't though. He stood there, staring at nothing, trying without any luck to convince himself that life would be better if everything just went back to normal.

He would go back to playing Blitz, partying with people he hated, sleeping with whoever he felt like sleeping with, and doing whatever he felt like doing. It was the life he hated so much, but it was his life, his reality. As for Yuna, she would go back to being a naive top-student. She would probably go back to allowing people to push her around. She would...

Tidus stopped his thoughts. He had to get Yuna off of his mind. It wasn't doing him any good at all. Suddenly, a honk from a car caused him to jump, and, almost as if thinking it were Yuna, he turned around quickly, only to see a small car sitting there.

A familiar blonde Al Bhed then came out of the car.

"Hey!" she said, pointing at Tidus, "Where's Yunie!"

"She just left," Tidus said, shaking his head, "You just missed her."

"She...left?" Rikku asked, "But...Without me?"

"It wasn't her choice," Tidus said, looking away from the blonde, "Her father came."

"Ooh...Ouch!" Rikku said, "She's gonna be in trouble, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you still here?" Rikku asked then.

Tidus shrugged.

"I have no ride," he just said.

Rikku gave him a smile and said, "Since you're my cousin's love, I guess I can give you a ride. Back to Bevelle, right?"

"Sure," Tidus said, walking toward the car.

He climbed in, deciding he'd let Rikku do the talking, no matter how annoying it would be. He decided he wouldn't tell her that it was a pretty good chance that he would never see Yuna again. He would let her think they were still together.

Sighing, Tidus realized he would slowly have to be on the way back to the old way...


	46. Forever Strangers

Oh goodness...I really am sorry that it took me especially long to update! Honestly though, if you must know, I seriously just completely forgot about it! (You know, Gackt's new PV, "Black Stone" came out and all...Gosh I hate excuses!) Anyway, I finally did update, while I was supposed to be at tennis...Hehe...Anyway, here it is, chapter 7! I have to be finished with this story in 38-36 days, though, so expect a lot of updates in those 38-36 days! Cringe I really had better be able to finish by then! There's still about five or six chapters I need to write! Oh well...We'll not worry about that! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Forever Strangers

"And one, and two, and three, and four..."

The voice of the dance instructor slowly dipped into the air as Yuna bent down to the music, trying without any luck to stay on tempo.

"Yuna...Not again!" her dance instructor scolded, "Why can't you keep a beat?"

"I don't know," Yuna replied, "I'm trying, honestly I am!"

"Not hard enough!" her dance instructor said, shaking her head, "You've been off all week!"

The rest of the girls had all stopped now and looked at Yuna, all of them staring between her and the instructor.

Sighing, both Yuna and her dance instructor slowly made their ways to what they had been doing, the instructor instructing and Yuna trying without any luck to dance. There was no passion in the dance. Nothing.

Outside the dance studio, it was dreary and cold, despite the fact that it was closer to summer than of spring, or even winter, for that matter. The weather had been very chilly, with not only rain falling but some snow as well.

Her life had never seemed so boring. She would awake, get ready for school, go to school, go to dance, do her homework, and then go to bed, and then repeat. On the weekends, she would practice her piano, even though she had in the past rarely played it, she studied, and sometimes watched the sphere. However, she would only leave the house when she attended a school-related activity, such as school itself, her dance lessons, and her father's banquets. Other than that, her life was incredibly dreary.

Dance was soon over, and the girls began to pack their bags full of their shoes, when Yuna's instructor walked over to her, shaking her head as she did.

"Yuna, may I see you for a little while?" she asked Yuna.

"Look, if it's about dancing–." Yuna started, only to be cut off.

"It is indeed about dancing Yuna," her instructor said, and took the girl's arm, "Just come with me, please."

Madame Belgemine led Yuna into a little private dancing room, and said, "Yuna, I have cast you as the lead in our final production before summer. Now, there will be sponsors there for many schools! From Luca to Zanarkand! Why, even the most prestigious dance schools in Zanarkand will have officials there, looking for fresh new blood for their schools. I was hoping to have you get accepted."

"You don't understand, Madame," Yuna said in an emotionless tone, "I'm already accepted to the Bevelle School For Young Yevon Women. I can't go to some dance school...My father would never allow it!"

"You'll be eighteen in what–a week?" Madame Belgemine said, shaking her head, "And you still can't make decisions for yourself?"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Yuna just said, crossing her arms, "Besides, I've wanted to got the BSYYW for my entire life. I've been accepted for over a year now. It's far more prestigious than any dance school."

"Yuna, I really had hoped you would be more...Forget it," Yuna's instructor said, sounding angry, "I would have loved to send both Dona and you there, but with Dona being away and all...I have no one to send."

"Send Shelinda!" Yuna protested.

"Shelinda is still on crutches–you know that!"

"She's been on them long enough," Yuna just said.

"Yuna...," Madame Belgemine said slowly, "Shelinda won't be dancing...Ever. She's going to be an instructor here. I'm afraid both Dona and she have fallen. I don't want you to fall too! All you need is the will and the confidence! You are truly even more amazing than Shelinda! I just never noticed you because you lacked the confidence. But then in November when you tried out for that part...Why, I was shocked! You are perhaps the most amazing dancer I have seen in my career! And you're going to throw it all away to follow in your father's footsteps? Into a world where women are treated horribly? You know very well you could never lead Spira or a Yevon temple. Women just aren't allowed to do it."

"I will happily take a position as a Yevon Nun!" Yuna said, "A Summoner who performs sendings for those who have departed. That is far more prestigious than dance!"

"Do you believe that?" Belgemine practically screamed, "Yuna..."

"I need to get home and finish my homework," Yuna just said, "Thank you for your kind words, but I haven't the time for them."

"Yuna!" Belgemine protested, but Yuna had already turned away and walked through the door.

"Thank Yevon and all of his bitches that Blitz season finally started back up!" Tidus mumbled to himself as he pulled up to the stadium.

Other fine cars were parked alongside his, all the ones belonging to his teammates. Sighing, and putting his thousand-gil sunglasses on the dashboard, he stepped out of the car, grabbing his gear bag, and walking into the stadium.

"Yo Tidus! Where the hell were you all off-season?" half of the team yelled as he entered the locker room.

"Out with the women, no doubt!" some said, as they slapped him on the back as he passed.

Sighing, Tidus forced a smile and said, "Of course! Where else would I be?"

"I slept with twenty girls. You Tidus?" one teammate challenged.

"Do you really think I was able to keep count?" Tidus just said, giving an amazed sort of look, "But you can bet it was more than twenty!"

_"Hell, it was zero!" _Tidus told himself, almost laughing to himself. Okay, he slept with Yuna...but he knew his teammates meant more than that.

The coach came in then, announcing that it was time for all of them to get their lazy rear-ends back in the pool. Honestly, although he did play quite often during the off-season, Tidus couldn't believe how much he loved being back in the pool. Sighing as he swam his drills, he told himself that Blitz would forever be his life. No Yuna, no Nooj, no nothing. Just Blitz. Smiling to himself, Tidus swam even faster than before, just enjoying the wet water on his skin.

The dreary weather had never seemed so dreary, but as Yuna made her way toward her house, she couldn't help but think about how cold and dreary it really was. Normally she arranged some sort of ride for herself, but lately it seemed as if she wanted to punish herself by making herself walk through the cold drizzles that fell upon her.

It was growing very late, and already the gray sky was being replaced by a black and blank one. No moon or stars shone, being that there were far too many clouds. In fact, staring at the sky, Yuna realized she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen stars or the moon, or even the sun. Sighing, she continued toward her home.

She walked through the park by the river, even passing the bench where Seymour had laid dead. She stopped, realizing that the bench by where Seymour had been killed was the exact same one in which Tidus and she had sat months and months ago when they first started going out.

Shaking her head to get those thoughts out of her head, Yuna continued on. It wasn't long before she reached the center of the town, and reminded herself that she had to stop at the grand hall and pick up some documents for her father.

Although she didn't want to, she turned toward the great hall, deciding she'd just quickly go through the back doors, pick up the documents, and leave. She stopped dead in her tracks, however, when she realized that the Bevelle Brutes were having their 'Welcome Back to Blitz!' party.

She must have stared at the building for five minutes, contemplating on whether or not she should enter. Although she knew she couldn't be with Tidus, much for his sake, it still couldn't change the way she felt toward him. And honestly...she didn't even know how she felt toward him. All she knew was that as long as she didn't see him, ever again, she'd be fine.

Deciding she'd just have to stay away from the main hall, Yuna went in through the back door, hearing music from the main hall where the Blitzers were all celebrating. Taking out her key ring, she unlocked the door that said, "Yevon Officials Only", and went into the little office area, and picked up the documents that were lying on her father's desk.

She was about to leave, when a thought suddenly hit her.

_"Maybe," _she told herself, _"I should...Just see if I can see Tidus...Just one last time. I'll just go up on the staircase, look for him, and then–No...I can't. I can't be associated with him. He could go to prison, or die...or..."_

A little tear ran down Yuna's face, as she realized how much she really did just want to see him. Just to see him, that's all she wanted. But she knew she couldn't. But she had to. She just had to!

At that decision, Yuna went through the door that said, "This Way to the Grand Hall" and was greeted by an even louder blast of music. She almost giddily ran over to the balcony of the stairway, and her eyes scanned the many people, trying to find a glimpse of Tidus. However, she didn't see him.

Sighing, and deciding that it was for the best, Yuna clutched the documents to her chest, and decided right then and there that she would say her goodbyes to Tidus.

_"Goodbye Tidus, wherever you are," _she said, and then, looking up the staircase to her right, realized that the best place to say 'goodbye' would be the balcony. The balcony outside where Tidus and she had first kissed. Nodding, Yuna started up the stairs.

She had never noticed before, but really, the balcony was up quite a ways. She had to climb one flight of stairs, turn, and then go up another.

As she started up the stairs, she heard the door from the balcony open. She looked up, only to see none other than Tidus coming down the stairs.

At first he appeared shocked, but then just continued walking toward her, and she continued walking toward her.

They both looked at each other, but gave no sign of recognition. They passed each other then, and Yuna couldn't help but turn around.

She turned and watched him continue down the stairs, as if he hadn't even seen her. Then, slowly, he too, turned around. They both stared at each other for a while, although neither showed signs of recognition, and then, Yuna finally turned back around, and continued up the stairs.

Tidus watched her for a while, and then turned back around. They both reached their doors, both of separate ends, and opened them, leaving the staircase area vacant and quiet. Yuna said her goodbyes on that night, and from then on, both gave a silent vow to each other that they would forever be strangers.


	47. Failure

Hiya! I hope an early updates sounds good, 'cause what do you know? You're in for one! That's 'cause I really have to get this story wrapped up in..Checks calendar...About 20some days now! Crazy, huh? That's 'cause I decided it would give me more time to write the final chapter then! Anyway, here it is, chapter 8! (Oh, and just so you know, I'll make sure YOU know when it's the end! 'Kay!) Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Failure

"So, didya invite Tidus to the prom?" Rikku cooed as the two bounded down the stairs of their school, huddling their books to their chests.

"Huh?" Yuna said, somewhat taken aback.

"You know, Tidus...Your boyfriend?" Rikku said, nudging Yuna, "Usually you would ask your boyfriend to the prom?"

"B-But...What?" Yuna just said, and then realized that she had never exactly told Rikku that Tidus was old news. Not that she'd ever felt like explaining the whole deal to Rikku anyway.

"Tidus...Prom? Anything in that head of yours Yunie?"

"Tidus...Um...He and I broke up..." Yuna said slowly.

"What? Just yesterday?" came Rikku's shocked reply.

"No...A while ago," Yuna said softly, "Actually...quite a while ago..."

"Don't lie to me, Yunie!" Rikku said, facing her cousin, "Come on now, why didn't you invite him to the prom? Is it your dad? Is it Tidus' Blitz game? What is it?"

"We broke up!" Yuna said, "I never asked him to the prom. I never...had the chance to."

"WHAT?" Rikku said, as they reached their lockers, "Tidus just called me last night and–."

"What?" it was Yuna's turn to act surprised, "Tidus...called you?"

"Well yeah! He's called me a lot lately. He says your phone line is always busy!"

"Um...I never talk to anybody," Yuna said, taking her cell phone out of her pocket, "Did he call me on my cellphone?"

Rikku shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, what did he say?" Yuna asked, her eyes opened wide. What did Tidus want?

"He said that he thought maybe something was up and that you might be hurt or something," Rikku said with a shrug, "He always asks me stupid questions, like, "How's Yuna? Is she doing okay?" Stupid stuff like that. Nothing juicy. I'm always like, "Ooh, are you going to invite her to–." and then I put in some random thing and he always replies, "Um...Yeah," and then asks me another question like, "How's she doing?" I'm always like, "Call her yourself." He's always like, "I've tried."'

"Wait a minute...He...Acts like we're still together?"

"As far as I can see."

"But...why? Why does he call you? Rikku, remember when we went to Luca? That's when we...stopped seeing each other."

"Really? I gave him a ride home and he didn't say anything!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and he's called me like every night since then! Oh...How sweet Yunie!"

"What's sweet?"

"He calls to see how you're doing! OH!" at that Rikku gave a little squeal and gave Yuna another nudge and said, "You should go tell him that you still like him! You do, don't you?"

"It's not a matter of whether I like him or not!" Yuna said, "We...Aren't meant to be together, and that's that."

At that, Yuna swung her backpack over her shoulder, and Rikku and she made their way toward the parking lot.

"Why not?" Rikku questioned after a little while of silence.

"Why what not?" Yuna said.

"Why aren't you two meant to be? I think it makes perfect sense...The hottest guy in all of Bevelle dating the Maester's daughter..." at that Rikku sighed, "It's like totally meant to be..."

Rikku's eyes went into a sort of loving dreariness, and then she exclaimed, "If he calls again, I'm going to tell him you still love him!"

"No. Don't you dare do that," Yuna said, her voice suddenly turning very cold.

"Whoa...Do you really hate him?" Rikku asked, her voice suddenly of higher frequency, as she sounded somewhat frightened by Yuna's tone of voice.

"Yes," Yuna finally lied, and it was actually an easy lie to tell. Deep down, though, Yuna was so frightened for Tidus' well being that she supposed lying really was an easy task.

"Oh," Rikku said, sounding very disappointed, "That stinks..."

The two climbed into Rikku's car, and, trying to change the subject away from Tidus and herself, Yuna asked, "Are you going to prom Rikku?"

"No...Gippal went away for that rebellion thing and never returned...I haven't even heard from him!"

Yuna swallowed. "Well, he's going to be back soon, I think...," she said, even though she had no idea if Gippal would ever be back.

"I hope so," Rikku said slowly, "But no prom plans for me, otherwise! I might have Calli hook me up with someone, but I think she's going with that nerd Clasko..."

"Hey, don't be mean to Clasko!" Yuna said, "He was your science partner, remember? Without him, I don't think you would have gotten that A!"

"I would have rather been with Gippal and gotten an F," Rikku said, scrunching her nose, "But whatever...Clasko is pretty good in science."

Both girls were silent then, until Rikku finally squeaked and said, "Oh Yunie! I totally forgot! Brother finally fixed your car! How exciting?"

Yuna forced a smile, "It took him long enough, didn't it?"

"Well, that jerk that ran into you totally ruined the entire side and..." suddenly Rikku stopped, "Wait a minute...Who was that jerk again?"

"Seriously Rikku," Yuna said, annoyed, "You have the worst memory. It was...Actually, I don't recall who it was anymore."

"Really? I swore it was someone we knew...Or something like that. 'Cause didn't I say I'd kick his butt? Wait! Was it Clasko! I'll bet it was!"

"No...It was nobody," Yuna said, leaning back in her chair, "I mean, it was somebody, but I don't know who..."

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku suddenly bellowed, almost slamming on the brakes, "I know who you could ask to prom!"

"Who?" Yuna asked, although she wasn't at all interested.

"Barthello! That ballet guy! He's got like a baby face!"

Yuna gave a disgusted noise, and said, "He relocated himself to Kilika to be next to Dona, don't you recall?"

"Oh yeah...Hey Yunie, aren't you getting your license soon?"

"Yeah...I'm actually taking my test..." Yuna paused, "Tomorrow..."

"You don't sound too thrilled about it," Rikku said, "What took you so long to resign up to take it?"

"I guess...I guess I'm not used to...failing," Yuna said slowly, and suddenly, something hit her. It hit her so hard that she almost let out a yelp. She suddenly felt like she needed air, and she began to frantically roll down the window.

"Yunie? Is something wrong?" Rikku asked, watching her cousin out of the corner of her eye.

"No...It's just that..." tears began to flow out of Yuna's eyes.

"Yunie? Really, what's wrong?" Rikku asked, swerving from side to side as she concentrated more on her cousin than on the road.

"Nothing Rikku!" Yuna lied, trying to wipe her eyes, "It's just that...I realized that I needed to get home. That's all."

"We're on our way!" Rikku said, and started driving faster.

Yuna looked away from her cousin, and to the road. Failure. She had never failed in her life until that day...Long ago...Taking her driver's test. Never had she failed. Until then...Until she crashed into Tidus. Ever since that very moment, when she had first failed, she had feared failing so much that she never did anything unless she was one-hundred-ten percent sure that she was right. That was why she never tried out for a leading role in her ballet. She was always afraid of failing. That was why she never went against her father's word. She was always afraid of failing to him. That was why she never did anything but study. She was always afraid of failing. Always. She spent her whole life worrying about failing. Until...

"Rikku," Yuna said through her tears, "I really need to get home. Right now."

"We're here, Yunie," Rikku said in a worried tone, as she pulled into Yuna's driveway, "Don't worry! If there's anything–." Rikku didn't get to finish, for Yuna literally jumped out of the car and ran into her house, leaving a very confused Rikku to sit there and watch her.

Yuna burst into her bedroom and threw herself on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She had never taken chances. Not until she met Tidus. It had taken her so long, but that was why she loved Tidus. That was why she needed Tidus. When she was around him, failing didn't matter anymore. She was able to do what she wanted to do when she wanted to do it. He gave her...everything. Without him...

Yuna continued to sob. There was more to it than love even. If she went back to the way she used to be before Tidus and she met, she'd never do anything with her life. This she knew. The problem was, she also knew she didn't have the courage to do anything about it. It was her life now.

"Tidus," she said softly to herself, her tear-stained face lifting itself from her pillow, "I know we can't be together...But if there's one thing I could tell you...It's that you've changed me. And...For the better. I don't know anymore what my feelings toward you are–I really don't. But I do know one thing...Out of all the people I've ever met, you're the one that meant the most to me!"

At that, Yuna buried her head in her pillow again and let her tears consume her.

"You're doing very well," the driving instructor said, smiling, "Only about a block or so to go, and you will have your license!"

Yuna smiled to herself, and took a turn where the instructor told her to, knowing that all she needed was that license. She needed to prove to herself that she wouldn't fail again...And that even without Tidus, she could succeed. She supposed it was just something she needed.

After she got her license, she could finally get on with her life. Her life that would forever be without Tidus.

She stopped at a light then, and found herself turning to her right. There, stood the Blitzball arena, looking pretty much dead, except for the few cars that were parked around it. She noticed one of Tidus' cars sitting there, and she smiled to herself as she waited for the light to turn green.

_"Yes, this is goodbye, Tidus," _Yuna said, staring at the car.

"Um...The light is green...," the instructor said, causing Yuna to jump.

"Oh my, I'm sorry," Yuna said, blushing, and slowly started on the gas. Suddenly though, something hit her.

"You can't sit here in the middle of the intersection!" her instructor said.

"I know," Yuna said, and quickly turned on her turning signal.

"What are you doing?" the instructor cried out, "I didn't tell you to turn!'

"I know," Yuna just replied calmly, and quickly made a turn.

"You're going to cause an accident! Do you want to fail?" the instructor cried.

Yuna could only smile, as she drove quickly into the parking lot she turned into. Then, eying the gorgeous yellow sports car in front of her, she stepped on the gas.

"What are you doing!" the instructor screamed, only as Yuna smashed into the car.

A security guard then came running toward them, and Yuna stepped out of the car, followed by the bewildered driving instructor.

"What do you think you're doing!" the security guard cried.

"Yes, what?" Yuna's instructor cried, ripping of f a sheet of paper, "Do you realize that you by far failed this test?"

Yuna just smiled and said sweetly to the security guard, "Could you do me a favor and tell Tidus that I crashed into his car?"

A second security guard came running up then, and the first one shook his head and said, "You'd better go get Tidus..."

As for the driving instructor, he angrily thrust the ripped sheet of paper into Yuna's hands and staggered off, as the second security guard ran in to get Tidus.

The first security guard looked back at Yuna, again as if she was crazy, and said, "I'm probably going to have to arrest you, do you realize that?"

"Just wait 'till Tidus comes out!" Yuna said, smiling an odd smile.

It wasn't long before a swearing, angry sounding Tidus could be heard, and soon the door thrust open, and a soaking-wet, and very angry Tidus came marching through the door.

"You said some–." Tidus stopped and stared at Yuna, his mouth slowly dropping open.

"Hi Tidus!" Yuna just said, and smiled.

A/N: Okay...Stupid place to end it, I know...But hey! You can't ask for everything! I think I will take this oppurtunity to say that although this story is almost finished, I do have ideas for two more that I will be coming out with this summer! Neither of them will be as long as this one, (Thank goodness!) but they will probably be at least 20 or so chapters. I would give you a little summary of each one, but to tell you the truth...I'm not really sure if I want to! Hm...I'll give you a little summary of one maybe...(By the way, you don't have to read this if you don't want to!)

It's going to be modeled after the Puritan society of the 17th Century. Yuna is going to be (Oh yeah, one more thing. I've been thinking on this subject a lot: You see, I really never cared all that much for Yuna. But I LOVED Tidus' character. (Not necessarily Tidus, but his character!) So, I found myself starting to write Yuna X Tidus stories, because to me, they're the only ones that go together! I can't really picture Rikku with anybody and I never really felt like writing about any other couples! So that's why I only write Yuna and Tidus stories! It gets old sometimes, but I guess I like to write their characters the best!) Sorry...Back onto the summary! Okay, so Yuna is going to be your basic Yevon-worshipping girl. (Kind of like Wakka in FFX!) She completely and totally does what the religion tells her to do. She moves to (Well, I'm not sure where yet!) I think Besaid or something, out of Bevelle. The first thing she notices about Besaid is that it's...well, rather odd. The first person she meets is Wakka, who lives in the village, and like her, is a huge worshipper of Yevon. She meets Wakka while walking through the village at night. Wakka tells her that it is dangerous to be wandering around at night, because there is a beast of Besaid. Yuna is kind of like, "Whatever", but allows Wakka to walk her home just the same. Anyway...That was kind of pointless to mention...Um...Yeah. Anyway, one night, she doesn't listen to Wakka, and is walking home when all of a sudden she comes across a dead body! The body has marks in its neck and blood is everywhere. Scared, Yuna tries to run away, only to run straight into Tidus! (Bet you didn't see that one coming!) She shows Tidus the body, and the two call for help. The police force comes (Or you know, the small police force) and they say that it's definitely the monster or beast, or whatever. Tidus walks Yuna home then, and Yuna asks him about the monster and whatnot. Then, later, Tidus and Yuna become friends and...Well, then they become more than friends and...Goodness...I don't really know what else! It's basically about Yuna having to choose between the religion of Yevon (which is basically the same religion of a Puritan) and Tidus. Really, it doesn't have much to do with the 'monster', exactly...Anyway, that's all I'm going to say! I haven't chosen a title yet though...


	48. Goodnight

Okay, this story is crazily long and overall is crazy! It's not a bad chapter, but it might be kinda boring! Anyway, I gotta go to tennis! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Goodnight

"Yuna...why?" Tidus just said, shaking his head.

"Tidus, before you say anymore," Yuna said, suddenly feeling embarrassed, "I'm sorry I hit you...But for some reason, I couldn't stop myself! The more I think on it, the more I realize that I need you! I..."

"You just can't let it go, can you?" Tidus said, crossing his arms.

"No, you're the one that can't let it go!" Yuna argued, "Rikku said you called her!"

"She did?" Tidus said, and now he looked embarrassed, "Well, uh...I can explain!"

"Uh-uh, sure you can," Yuna said, a small smile creeping across her face. The two security guards exchanged glances, and then shrugged.

"Tidus, please," Yuna said, going up to him, "Just talk to my dad. Explain everything! I know he'll understand!"

"I've tried!" Tidus argued, "I tried coming to dinner, I tried saving his life, I tried–."

"You tried not hard enough," Yuna said, "There's no Nooj to stop you. You don't have any more excuses!"

"Your father said he'd put me in prison the moment he sees me with you, Yuna. He hates me."

"He doesn't even know you," Yuna said, "Please Tidus? Or...Do I really mean nothing to you anymore?"

Tidus looked at Yuna for a long time, as her smile slowly disappeared, before sighing and saying, "You mean everything to me."

"Then prove it," Yuna said, her smile not returning.

"Fine, I will," Tidus said, somewhat nastily, "But can you at least wait 'till practice is over?"

Blushing, Yuna nodded, and said, "When will I see you?"

"Expect me at six," Tidus said, giving Yuna a nod, "I'll be there. This time, I won't mess things up. I promise."

At that, he gave her a smile, and then stopped and said, "Oh, and about the car, you owe me, big time."

Yuna smiled, and said, "You just show up and fix things, and then I'll see about your car!"

Tidus gave a little smile, and then went back into the stadium. At that, Yuna turned around, and pulled out her phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Rikku...I failed again. Wanna come pick me up?"

"I can't believe you crashed again!" Rikku said, "And back into Tidus again? Yunie, just 'cause he dumped you doesn't mean you can go around slamming into him!"

"Hey, wait a minute Rikku," Yuna said, although she was smiling to herself, "Who says he dumped me? Ever stop to think that maybe I dumped him?"

"Why would you do something stupid like that," came Rikku's reply.

Yuna just smiled and said, "Actually...We might be getting back together!" For some reason, Yuna was suddenly almost gleeful about her decision.

"It's all up to Tidus now," Yuna said, as Rikku sped down the road, "He can either fix things, or mess them up. I guess we'll just have to see."

"Wait a minute," Rikku said, "You were mad at him and crashed into him, and then you decided to get back together?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that...," Yuna said, "But, yeah...I guess, basically, you've got the gist of the story..."

By then, the two girls were pulling into Yuna's driveway. Yuna looked at the front door to see her father marching at her, and he did not look happy.

"Uh-oh," Rikku said, "This doesn't look good!"

"No, it doesn't at all," Yuna said firmly, and stepped out of the car quickly. The last thing she wanted was for Rikku to have to get involved.

"Bye Rikku!" Yuna said, as she exited the car, and then pretended she hadn't seen her father, and threw on a fake smile and said, "Hi Daddy! How are you?"

"You know very well how I am, young lady," Braska said, glaring at his daughter, "I allowed you to take your driving test, only to have you fail it again! Do you realize how hard it is to clear this stuff!"

Yuna wanted to shoot back with a "don't clear it!", but she kept her mouth closed. She couldn't have her father angry at her when Tidus came.

"Father, it wasn't my fault!" Yuna said instead, "Someone ran into me!"

"According to your instructor," Braska said, "You crashed into a parked car, quite deliberately!"

"He told you a lie!" Yuna said, acting angered and upset by the conversation they were having, and mustered up some tears, "Daddy, it wasn't my fault!"

"Why would he lie?" Braska asked, narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

"Because he hates me!" Yuna said, and started to cry even more, "He said he hates you too! Rikku says he's Al Bhed!"

"What?" Braska said, "An Al Bhed working in a government job?"

"That's what Rikku said," Yuna lied softly.

"Why-How..." Braska didn't finish, for he turned around and walked back into the house. Yuna figured he was going to make some calls to get that instructor removed for being 'Al Bhed'.

Part of her felt somewhat guilty, but then again, Yuna decided not to worry about it. After all, he was the one that failed her...And failure was something Yuna did not take too kindly.

Yuna decided not to worry about the instructor. After all, she had to worry about dinner. At that, she decided to go prepare things for the unexpected guest that would be arriving.

"Yuna...Is there a reason you've requested such a large meal from the cooks?" Braska asked, looking at Yuna over the newspaper that he held in his hands. Most fathers read the newspaper in the morning, but not Braska. He was always sure to read the newspaper right before dinner.

"I'm just really, really hungry," Yuna said, "All of the upsetting events today kind of bothered me."

"Eating is only going to make you large," Braska said, taking a sip from his before-dinner coffee, "Do you realize that?"

"Of course," Yuna said, sitting down at her spot across from her father, "Do you suggest that I go on a diet?"

"Your nutritionist says you're fine," Braska said, turning the page of the newspaper, "But I'll call her and see if you need a diet or not."

Yuna didn't say anything, but inside she was glaring. If she got just a pound over what her father thought was the ideal weight, away she went to see the nutritionist, which typically brought diets.

Sighing, Yuna just sat there, saying nothing, and glancing nervously at the clock that hung on the wall.

_"Tidus is late," _she thought to herself, _"What if he doesn't come?"_

She didn't have time to think of anything else, for suddenly her father's butler, whom only worked in the evenings, came and whispered something in her father's ear.

"What?" Braska said, and immediately looked at his daughter, "He's what?"

"Here to have dinner with you, Sir," the butler said, eying Yuna also, "Apparently your daughter invited him?"

"Oh you must mean Tidus!" Yuna said, nervously, although she did her best to conceal her nervousness, "Um...Father, Tidus says that he's changed and wanted to–."

"No. I will not have him around! You knew that very well, Yuna!" Braska said, looking angrily at his daughter, "Someone like him does not change!"

Yuna swallowed and said, "I believe in second chances father."

"Isn't he on his tenth?" Braska practically roared.

"Father," Yuna said, remaining calm, "He saved your life and my own numerous times."

"What do you mean," Braska said, pretending to be ignorant.

"Father, there have been times when Tidus has saved my life. Times that you didn't know of. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him, and neither would you!"

"He's obviously done something to your mind," Braska said, "I'm going to have to call you in to a therapist..."

"NO!" Yuna shouted then, "Father, just see him! I'm tired of you blaming other people for my mistakes! I'm too fat, so you blame the nutritionist. I fail a test so it's obviously the instructor! I love Tidus so now he's obviously warped my brain!"

Braska stared at Yuna, who was now seething, and said, "Y-You...L-love Tidus...?"

"I LOVE HIM!" Yuna shouted, "Now Cupid must have struck me and by some mishap, my eyes laid on Tidus. Yevon be damned father, just listen to what Tidus has to say!"

"You will not speak to me in that fashion!" Braska then roared, which caused the butler to jump, "If you don't watch your tongue I'll–."

"What, blame someone else, because it's obviously not my fault?" Yuna cried, "Oh, now the Al Bhed's Devil is controlling my tongue, is that it? Until you just hear what Tidus has to say, I'll speak to you as I feel."

Yuna had promised herself that she would not get angry, and that she would act very innocent, but she just couldn't anymore.

Braska stared at his daughter for a while, and finally said, "Bring him in."

"The visitor, Sir?" the butler said, jumping a little again.

"Who else?" Braska roared.

At that the butler scurried off, leaving Yuna and Braska to sit there, having a staring contest from across the table.

Finally, the butler returned, and so did Tidus, clad in a gorgeous tuxedo. Yuna and Braska's mouths fell open as Tidus stood in the doorway, appearing somewhat nervous, and at the same time, strangely enough, extremely confident.

Tidus turned and faced Braska and gave a smile that caused Yuna's heart to float to her throat, and Tidus then bowed and said, "Good Day, Sir Braska."

He then held out his hand for Braska to shake, which Braska ignored for a little while, before finally taking it and shaking it.

Tidus gave another little bow, and then went to the seat next to Yuna, and said, "I do hope it's alright that I've joined you for dinner."

"Actually–," Braska started, but then stopped, "I'm...Rather glad you came."

Both Tidus and Yuna looked a little surprised, although they did not turn and look at each other. They both just kept their eyes focused on Braska's almost entertained smile.

Tidus licked his lips out of nervousness and said, "Um...Well then, that's...good..." Tidus then looked at Yuna, who gave him a shaky smile.

"I do hope you're not on a diet," Braska replied, "Last time I believe you broke yours?"

"Oh, Sir," Tidus said, "Allow me to excuse myself for last time's behavior on my part. It was completely unnecessary of me. I'm am very sorry."

"You should very well be," Braska said, "You almost killed me, if I recall properly, just as I almost killed you?"

"Sir, that...That is another thing I'd like to apologize for."

"You would, would you?" Braska asked, almost in a nasty tone.

"Father, please..." Yuna said softly.

Braska glared at his daughter, and then looked back at Tidus.

"You know," Braska said, "My daughter just damned Yevon...You wouldn't have something to do with her choice of words now, would you?"

Tidus furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Yuna and then back at Braska.

"Yuna wouldn't say something like that," Tidus insisted, "She's got the cleanest tongue I know of..."

"And you would know?" Braska said, narrowing his eyebrows at Tidus, causing Tidus to look as if he knew he'd said the wrong time.

Yuna, who was growing angry, said, "Father, Tidus had nothing to do with what I said!"

"Tidus, you're an atheist, are you not?" Braska then asked Tidus, "I know your father was one. Not only that, but you were involved in a plot to overthrow Yevon. Do you not understand that my daughter is a follower of Yevon?"

"Sir," Tidus said, "I honestly...Don't care either way. Yevon or no Yevon...It's all...It's all an okay thing. I never wanted to undermine the Yevon society. And–And if Yuna wants to worship Yuna, then that's fine with me!"

Braska gave a little laugh, and said, "How did you ever come across my daughter?"

"Um..." Tidus looked at Yuna, as if determining what to tell her father.

"We met each–." Yuna started, only to be interrupted by her father.

"Let Tidus tell me, please," Braska said, and looked back at Tidus, "You met how?"

"It was at the grand hall...," Tidus said softly, "Um...Yuna was there for...Well, she was..."

"She was what?" Braska asked, looking at Yuna.

"On the balcony, where the maester offices are," Tidus said then, and it was the truth, "I met her on that balcony."

"Is this the truth?" Braska cried, and looked over at Yuna.

"Yes Father, it's the honest truth," Yuna said.

"What was she doing there?" Braska then asked Tidus.

"She was...Enjoying the night, I guess," Tidus said, and shrugged, "She said she like to go there to think, and I liked to go there to think too, so..."

"Were you in any way connected to Nooj then?" Braska asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No," Tidus said, and looked at Braska in the eyes, "I had no idea who Yuna was. I just thought she was some girl. I...I guess it was kind of like...love at first sight...I don't know..."

Yuna had to give a small smile. Even if the story wasn't one hundred percent the truth, she assumed this part was.

"Around what time was this?" Braska then asked.

"Sometime in late summer," Tidus said then, "Maybe even early fall..."

"She fell in love with you too?"

"I don't know," Tidus said, "She...I mean...Well...We...Well...I...No...We..."

"You what?" Braska asked.

"We kissed," Tidus just said, "But it was like one of those...I don't know, weird kinds of kisses. Like when you think you're in love with the person, but you don't even know them. It was almost like a goodbye kiss, 'cause you know you'll never see them again. But you knew that Sir...You came then, remember?"

"Just making sure that was the first time you met," Braska said, giving Tidus a suspicious look, "How about when you two went to Luca in October? What did you do then?"

"Nothing," Tidus said, "Honestly, Sir, nothing. We...Well...Uh...What did you think we did...?"

"You know exactly what I think you did," Braska said, his eyes narrowing even more.

Tidus suddenly got a mischievious look in his eyes, which worried Yuna. It worried her even more when it didn't go away, and Tidus began to speak.

"We slept together, if that's what you're thinking," Tidus said, raising his eyebrows as if to say, _"What now, Old Man?"_

"I knew it!" Braska cried, slamming his fork on the table, "I'll have you arrested for rape, you–."

"Father, we didn't do anything!" Yuna cried then, elbowing Tidus, who immediately looked as if he was regretting what he'd said.

"It's the truth Sir," Tidus said, rubbing the back of his neck, "As far as I know, your daughter's a virgin..."

Braska by then was seething, but slowly began to cool down, and he said simply, "I would have had tests done if I'd thought anything had happened."

"Nothing did happen, and nothing has ever happened," Yuna said, and was suddenly feeling frightened.

"Sir, we probably never even totally made-out," Tidus said, "We never got the chance to–I mean, never wanted to...I mean...Well..."

"We only kissed maybe five to ten times," Yuna put in, biting her lip.

"Alright, afterwards...What happened then? I mean in November and December...Those months."

"We broke up," Yuna said, "Until Yevonistmas. Then we got back together."

"Okay, January?"

"That's when things started getting complicated," Tidus said, "That's when the whole Youth League stuff suddenly came into play..."

"And then you killed Nooj," Braska said, looking at Tidus thoughtfully, "Why did you do that?"

"Because your life...was more important," Tidus said, "I did it for Yuna though. Because I...Loved her...And realized we couldn't be together as long as Nooj was around."

Yuna had to lean back in her chair. She closed her eyes for a split second. Tidus had never said that he'd loved her as many times as he had in the last few minutes. She had always questioned it, but now she realized that it was indeed the truth. He loved her. He always had.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Braska stood up, and said, "Don't think I'm not watching you...But I allow you my daughter."

Both Tidus and Yuna's eyes burst wide open in surprise.

"But," Braska said, glaring at Tidus, "Don't think I'm going to want to see you. And if you ever hurt my daughter, I'll have your head off your body faster than you can shoot a Blitzball."

Tidus' eyes lit up and he said, "I'd rather die than hurt her anyways!"

"I don't want her around your drunk dad," Braska continued, "I don't want her around your friends, I don't want her even at your house. If you want to visit her, you visit her here. Or, you get my permission to go elsewhere. If her studies slip from now 'till her school is out, you two cannot see each other. She cannot ride in a car with you. She cannot be with you unsupervised. She cannot–."

Braska was suddenly broke off by Yuna jumping up and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Father!" Yuna said happily, "We won't do anything."

"Right now, I just want him out of my sight," Braska said, "Take him to the door, Yuna."

Smiling, Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and practically pulled him out of the room.

"Thanks for dinner, Sir!" Tidus said, although in truth he hadn't eaten a single thing, right before he was pulled out.

As soon as they were out of the room, Yuna pulled Tidus close to her and kissed him, causing him to pull back in surprise.

"You were excellent!" Yuna said, pulling Tidus down the hallway then, "And now we can finally be together, and–."

"And I'm never wearing this tuxedo again," Tidus said, pulling on his tie, "It's so tight."

"I think it's sexy!" Yuna said, which caused Tidus to pull back from her again.

"Okay, seriously Yuna, you're starting to scare me!" Tidus said, although he wore a smile, "Just 'cause we're now 'officially' a couple doesn't mean you have to get all weird on me!"

Yuna just gave him an almost crazy looking smile and said, quite out of breath, "I'll try not to!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, crazy one," Tidus said as they reached the door then, pecking Yuna on the head, and gave a little snort, "You obviously need time to cool down!"

Yuna just continued smiling that crazy smile until Tidus walked outside. Then, Yuna chased him out and said, "Tidus! I never realized that you loved me until right now!"

"Didn't I ever tell you?" Tidus asked, wearing a smile.

"I...I guess so," Yuna said, "It means a lot to me..."

Tidus just smiled wider and nodded to her.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," she said.


	49. I Want Him To Be Dead

First off, again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update! There's only about two or three more chapters after this one! However, when I was typing this, I think I may have come up with an alternative ending! So someday during the summer, I may just type the alternate! I'm not going to make any promises, but I think it would be interesting. However, I probably won't get the time. If you really want it, just e-mail me or something some day...! Anyway, here is chapter ten! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: I Want Him To Be Dead

"Only one more week, just one more week!" Rikku practically squealed as the girls walked out of their school. It was a wonderful afternoon. It was a Friday also, so the girls were heading home not to come to school for two days.

"Actually," Yuna said, smiling, "I hate to break it to you, but there's all of next week and then–."

"And then only like three days, and two of those days are finals!" Rikku interrupted, "So in other words, only about a week!"

"And three days."

"Ugh, fine Yunie. A week and three days. So, what are your weekend plans?"

"My father wants me to get things ready for graduation," Yuna said, "I guess we're having a party at the grand hall." Yuna sighed, "I can't say I'm really looking forward to it."

"That's too bad, Yunie," Rikku said, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere, because she then turned to Yuna and said, "And your weekend plans consist of–?"

"Nothing much," Yuna just said, "Yours?"

"Aw, come on Yunie! Let me in on the goods! What are you and Tidus gonna be up to?"

"Nothing," Yuna answered, and honestly, it was the truth. They had officially been a couple for about a week, but both of them had been so busy. Tidus was busy with the new Blitz season, and would be playing his first game that weekend. As for Yuna, she was busy with end of the year things and of course, the spring ballet show.

As far as dancing had gone, Yuna knew she'd do her best in the show, but she was a little worried about after the show. She knew there would be people there, watching her, and wanting her to go to their dance schools. The last place she wanted to go, however, was to a dance school. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

"So, to dance?" Rikku asked, as Yuna climbed in the car after her.

"Yep," Yuna said simply, "To dance."

A smile crept across all of the dance instructors' faces as their dress rehearsal came to an end, with Yuna taking the final bow. They all exchanged glances, and began to clap.

"Finally!" an assistant teacher said, clapping, "Wonderful job, Yuna!"

Yuna just smiled, and said, "I hope I've improved."

"Greatly," Shelinda, who still leaned on her crutches said with a smile, "You're amazing...Probably even better than I!"

All of the other girls, who had been watching, started talking excitedly, and all ran up to Yuna, asking her question after question. Although the show wasn't for a week, the girls acted as if Yuna had just finished, showering her with flowers and all.

"When you get asked to go to the finest schools, what are you going to say?" a girl Rikku's age chirped.

"I'll bet she'll go to the greatest one of them all!"

"The Dance Academy of Luca!"

"No...The Dance Academy of Zanarkand!"

At that, all of the girls squealed, and started saying, "Zanarkand is so amazing!"

Yuna just shook her head and said, "Wanna know what I'm really going to say?"

"What?" all of the girls asked in unison.

"No."

"...No...?"

"No."

The girls were silent, and even the dance instructors looked sad. However, Yuna wore a smile, and then jumped off of the stage.

"Well everybody!" Yuna said, "I'll see you all bright and early!"

Again, there was silence, until the girls finally started saying, "Goodbye...Yuna."

"Bye!" Yuna said, and still mustering a smile, slowly walked out. It really did hurt her to have to turn down all of her...well, fans, but she couldn't very well disappoint them by lying and then going to the Yevon college in Bevelle. That was something that she definitely just couldn't do.

Walking outside, Yuna noticed that it was growing dark, being that rehearsal had gone very long. She also remembered then that she would be home by herself for the weekend. Her father had called her right after school to tell her that he would be away in Luca.

Sighing, Yuna walked around to the taxi that had been waiting for her.

"Rikku, I told you, nothing is happening this weekend!" Yuna said, holding her phone between her shoulder and ear, "Right now I'm trying to do laundry...No...I don't want to go to a party!"

"Come on Yunie!" Rikku said on the other end, "There's a huge end-of-the-year college party goin' on! Invite Tidus!"

"He's at practice," Yuna said, looking over at the clock. It was nine o'clock, and she knew Tidus would be at practice until at least ten.

"So...Invite another boy. Come on Yunie! Puh-leese?"

"Sorry Rikku, but not tonight. I'm not supposed to leave when my father's not home, remember?"

"That never stopped you before!"

"I don't want him angry at me," Yuna then said, "He might not let me see Tidus..."

"Yunie, you're such a baby!" Rikku said, and Yuna could tell she was pouting, "You're almost eighteen, and you're still letting your daddy tell you what to do!"

At that point, Yuna heard her Uncle Cid yell something.

"Just a second Dad!" Rikku said, and then said, "He just told me to do the dishes."

"And your dad can boss you around?" Yuna said, rising her eyebrows.

"I'm only seventeen," Rikku said, "And 'sides, I only do the dishes 'cause Brother can't."

Yuna just rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, I'm sorry Rikku, but I'm not going to that party."

"Darn," Rikku said then, and then sighed, "I guess I'll call someone else and see if they'll go with me."

"Sorry Rikku," Yuna said.

"Bye," Rikku said with a dramatic sigh.

"Goodbye Rikku," Yuna said, and hurried and turned the phone off before her cousin could continue.

At that, Yuna finished what she was doing, and decided she'd go to bed. After all, she had to be up bright and early for her dance rehearsal the next morning.

_Riiiiiinnnnnnng! Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnng!_

"What in Spira?" Yuna mumbled as a sudden ringing entered her dreams. It took her a few more rings before she suddenly realized that it was her phone that was ringing, which was sitting on her night stand, right next to her pillow.

Drowsily, Yuna reached for it without looking to see who it was, which really was a habit she had to stop, and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, hoping she sounded less drowsy than she thought. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was one in the morning.

"Hey...Um...Yuna?" it was Tidus.

"Tidus?" Yuna just said, rubbing her eyes, "What is it?"

"Look Yuna, my old man and me got in a...fight. I...Can I...I mean...Can I...Can I come over?"

"It's one in the morning," Yuna said, clicking her lamp on, although it caused her to shut her eyes immediately.

"I know but...But things were getting violent, and I didn't want to cause any problems and I'm on my way now and..."

"And it's one..." Yuna said, still very groggily.

"Come on Yuna," Tidus said, and he sounded very urgent and upset, as if he'd been crying, "I really need someplace to go."

"Fine," Yuna said, "I'll unlock the door...Just come on in."

There was silence, and finally, with his voice shaking, Tidus said, "I...I really need someone to talk to."

"Fine, I'll unlock the door, come on up," Yuna said, as she slipped her slippers on and bounded down the stairs, "But lock it back when you come in."

"Thanks Yuna, will do!" Tidus said, and without saying goodbye, hung up the phone. Yuna sighed, and unlocked the door. Then, she made her way back upstairs, and back into her bed.

She was just slipping back to sleep when she heard Tidus come slowly into her room. She probably would have just ignored him, but he flipped the light switch, causing the light to go on.

Yuna let out a moan and covered her eyes, and then glanced up at Tidus. He still stood by the light switch, and just stared at her vacantly.

"Tidus?" Yuna said, sitting up, "What is wrong?"

Tidus looked away and said, "I think I killed my father."

"What?" Yuna said, and her eyes popped open and suddenly she felt very awake, "You did what?"

"I-I-I..." Tidus stuttered, and looked ready to faint. He was very white, and his blue eyes looked almost gray. He was rocking back and forth slightly, as if he couldn't stay straight.

"Sit down," Yuna said, and kneeled on her bed, pulling him down, "You look like you could faint!"

Tidus didn't say anything, but he allowed her to pull him down and just sat there, not looking at anything in particular. His mouth was slightly agape, and a tear was slipping down his face.

Trying to calm her breath down, Yuna said, "What happened, Tidus?"

"I-I came home from practice, and my old man was home. He was drunk, as usual. We got in a fight, and he punched me."

Yuna hadn't noticed until right then, but Tidus had a dark shadow under his right eye, and looked as if he had a concussion.

"What happened?" Yuna asked, placing her hand on Tidus cheek, right below the area, "I mean, why did you two start fighting?"

"He said that I shouldn't have done what I did to Nooj," Tidus said, "He said I should've killed your old man. Hell, Yuna, he said _he_ was going to kill your old man! He said he was going to kill you too. He said he was gonna kill every Yevon-be-damned person in Spira Yuna! He said...he said..."

"Tidus, it was probably just bluffs!" Yuna said, "He was probably just really drunk."

"Yeah right! He grabbed his rifle, and was heading out Yuna!"

"You fought him when he had a rifle?"

"Oh, he didn't have it for long," Tidus said, "I took it from him...Well, actually, he hit me in the head with the butt first..."

"Tidus, you look like you have a concussion! You should go to the hospital!"

"No!" Tidus said, "I took it from him, and he punched me! But when he did–."

"Oh Yevon, what happened?" Yuna asked, taking her hand away from Tidus and sitting back from him, her eyes wide open.

"Yuna, the damn gun went off. Right in his face!"

At that, Tidus started crying, and buried his face in his hands, "Oh Yevon Yuna! There was blood everywhere! I...I didn't know what to do!"

"Tidus!" Yuna practically screamed, "If it was an accident, you could plead that it was an accident! Nobody would ever dare try you!"

"I...I had to get out of there!" Tidus said, "I just had to!"

"Tidus..." Yuna said, and found that tears were swelling in her own eyes, "Is he dead?"

"Damn Yuna, I wasn't staying around to find out!"

"Tidus! He could still be alive! We have to go there right now and find out!"

"Hell no Yuna!" Tidus said, backing away from her, "I WANT HIM TO BE DEAD!"

Tidus' sudden outburst caused Yuna to jump back, and, biting her lip, Yuna said, "Where's the gun?"

"In my car..." Tidus said.

"Okay," Yuna said, and slowly dialed a number on her phone.

"Yuna, what the hell are you doing?"

Yuna didn't answer him, and, swallowing, waited until she heard a voice at the end.

"Hello? Hi...I think a gun just went off at my neighbor's. The man living there...I think something just happened. A man...A dark man...Just ran out of the door, carrying a gun. Hmm? The address...Um...Ten-Twenty-Eight South Richfield Drive. Yes. Thank you Sir."

At that, Yuna hang up the phone.

"Yuna, what the hell were you thinking!" Tidus cried, yanking the phone from him, "They'll trace it back to you!"

"They will not!" Yuna said quickly, "They can't."

"And why can't they?"

"First of all, my cell phone isn't registered. Neither is my father's, or Jyscal's, or even Dona's. Anybody related somehow to a Maester does not have their number anywhere. They will track it to a phone that doesn't exist."

"What if they find out it was me...?"

"Tidus, it was an accident, you're not guilty," Yuna said, although tears streamed down her face, "Another man did it."

"What if they–."

"I'll sneak into the law offices in town hall and change the papers Tidus. Nobody will ever know it happened. It will all just blow over."

"That doesn't change the fact Yuna! I killed my own father!"

"You just said you wanted him dead!" Yuna practically screamed.

"That doesn't mean I wanted to kill him!"

"I know Tidus!" Yuna said, "The only one blaming anybody is yourself! Just...Just let it go Tidus. There's nothing that can be done to change it."

"Y-Yuna, I..." Tidus stopped, and then he said, "I have to get out of here! The first chance I get, I'm going to Zanarkand! My coach said there'll be scouts everywhere tomorrow. I'm going to do whatever I can to get back there."

His words suddenly made Yuna realize something. Zanarkand was definitely more important than she was. And rightfully, of course. Zanarkand was his home–it was where he belonged. She couldn't hold him back.

"It's okay Tidus, I understand," Yuna said, as soothingly as she could muster, "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No." Tidus said, and Yuna could tell that he was at least calmed down.

"Tidus...You look like you're in shock," Yuna said, "Here, get under the covers."

Tidus did as told.

"There might be a chance that your father's still alive," Yuna reminded Tidus, as she got up and turned off the lights and then slid back under the covers as well.

"He'll say I killed him."

"Tidus, I'll erase whatever he says," Yuna said, staring at the ceiling, "If there's one thing I've learned this year, it's that the politics of Spira can do whatever they want. Absolutely whatever. Whether it's right or wrong. I can change it. All of it. Now go to sleep."

"I'm gonna have blood in my dreams," Tidus said, and Yuna saw a small tear slip down his face.

"Sh...Don't worry about it," Yuna said, cuddling up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder, "Just don't worry about it..."

At that, Tidus was quiet, and soon, both Yuna and he were asleep.


	50. Goodbye Dance

Whoo...I'm updating somewhat on time! That's because I realized that I needed to get this chapter out today! I've made a little schedule: Today, Tuesday, I updated this chapter. You can expect an update on Thursday, and then one on Saturday. I'm pretty sure there will be a chapter up next Tuesday or Wednesday (Depending on whether or not my Gackt CD comes!), and then the last chapter should be up on Thursday or Friday! Gosh I'm excited! Alrighty then, chapter 11 is here! Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Goodbye Dance

"YUNIE, YOU LIAR!" a voice squealed, and Yuna felt something jump on the bed at her feet. She heard Tidus groan from next to her, and her eyes slowly opened.

"What?" she said softly, and tilted her head up, only to see Rikku bouncing at the end of her bed, looking excited.

"Tidus," Yuna cried, lying back, "Didn't you lock the door?"

There was no reply from Tidus, who had turned on his stomach and buried his head under his pillow.

"Nope, the door was unlocked!" Rikku said happily, "I can't believe you, Yunie! Lied to me so that you could...well...you know what with your boyfriend!"

"Rikku!" Yuna cried, sitting up, and pulling the blankets off of her, "Don't you dare get any wrong ideas!"

"Is Tidus NAKED!" Rikku then squealed, causing Yuna to look extremely annoyed.

"No," Yuna said, and looked over at Tidus, who still had his head buried under his pillow.

"Aw, you two are no fun," Rikku said, and then said, "Well Yunie, since you were out late last night, I guess ya coulda told me you weren't going to dance..."

"Dance?" Yuna cried, "What time is it?"

"Eight," Rikku said.

This caused Tidus to moan again, as if protesting that he had to be awake at eight in the morning.

"What?" Yuna said, jumping out of the bed, "Dance started a half hour ago!"

She didn't wait for anything else, for she zoomed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The sink turned on, and she could be heard hurriedly brushing her teeth.

This left Rikku alone with Tidus.

Smiling, Rikku poked Tidus' back, and said, "Ya know, if you and Yunie you knowed, then you could tell me."

"Shut-up and leave me alone," came Tidus' muffled reply, "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Up late last night?" Rikku asked, "Doin' what?"

Tidus yanked the pillow off of his head and threw it at Rikku, and then grabbed Yuna's and placed it back over his head.

"Hey!" Rikku said, as the pillow hit her in the head, "What was that for?"

At that, Yuna emerged, still in her pajamas and her hair everywhere.

"Come on Rikku," Yuna said, "We've got to get going!"

"What about Tidus?" Rikku protested as Yuna grabbed her arm.

"Just let him sleep," Yuna said, and dragged Yuna out of the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving Tidus with the morning silence.

"I can't believe it!" Rikku kept saying as they drove, not fast enough, in Yuna's opinion, toward the dance studio.

"There's nothing to not believe," Yuna just said.

"As soon as your dad's gone, Tidus is right over! I always thought you were a good girl Yunie, but I guess not!"

"My Yevon Rikku, nothing happened. Tidus was upset last night and came over. That's all. I was tired and he was tired. Besides, he probably has a headache."

"Ooh, let me guess! From a hangover? Yunie! Were you drinking last night?"

"My gosh Rikku...You have the silliest ideas!" Yuna said, shaking her head at her cousin, "Tidus...hit his head really hard last night."

"'Cause he was drunk?"

"Rikku! Stop it! Tidus doesn't like to drink!"

"I heard all Blitzers are drunks!"

"Well that's not true with Tidus," Yuna said, "Can't you go any faster?"

"I heard all Blitzers are losers too."

"Rikku!"

"Sorry..." at that, Rikku went a little faster than she had been going.

The two drove along in silence, and were almost there, when Rikku smiled to herself and said, "So really Yunie, you can tell me...What happened?"

"I told you!" Yuna said, shaking her head again.

"Come on Yunie..."

"Rikku, I told you all there is to tell!"

_"Note to self," _Yuna then thought, _"Never let Rikku catch you sleeping with a guy again!"_

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Rikku pulled up to the dance studio, and Yuna quickly got out, and practically ran inside.

She ran down the marble hallways of the studio, toward the music she heard that was from the show. She wondered how they had started rehearsal without her, and figured they must have called her understudy.

She finally reached the double doors that led to the practice area and opened them quickly, and started saying, "Sorry I'm la-late..."

She trailed upon seeing who exactly was dancing in her spot. Why, it was none other than Dona, her ex-best friend.

Madame Belgemine and the others all turned and looked at Yuna, who was standing there with her mouth agape.

"Hello Yuna!" Dona said from the stage, smiling evilly, "I see you're late."

"D-Dona?" Yuna said, not being able to believe it was her that stood on the stage, "What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps I'd better explain, Madame Belgemine started, "We needed someone for the scouts of dance universities to look at. Since we knew you weren't interested, we called Dona."

"What? Why?" Yuna said, feeling shock come over her.

"Someone has to represent this dance academy," Shelinda said, leaning over her crutches, "And the only two available are Dona and you. And since you can't..."

"I can," Dona just said, and smiled at Yuna.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuna then said, glaring at her instructors, "I put three months into this performance!"

"And indeed you worked hard," Belgemine said, "But you just...crushed us when you said you couldn't go to a dance school."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me!" Yuna roared.

"No need to get upset Yuna!" Dona said, and jumped off of the stage, "Come now, a hug for you best friend?"

"You wish!" Yuna said, turning her back from Dona, "I refuse to quit!"

"We never wanted you to quit!" Shelinda said, "We just want you to perform on Sunday. Dona will perform your role on Saturday. The scouts will be here on Saturday. Yuna, for the good of this studio, we need someone to represent us!"

"And Dona is that girl," Madame Belgemine said, "We tried for three months to get you interested in representing us and going to a school, but your heart's set on the Yevon school here. We don't want to tear you away from that dream!"

"What about you, Dona?" Yuna snapped, "Aren't you going to the Yevon school?"

"Well, I was supposed to," Dona said, "But Yuna, they called me and practically begged me to come! What was I supposed to do? Say no and break their hearts like you did?"

At that, Yuna lunged herself at Dona, knocking her to the floor.

Dona let out a squeal as she fell to the floor with Yuna landing on top of her. Yuna punched Dona, but only got one punch in, for the rest of the girls were suddenly lifting Yuna off of Dona.

Yuna had tears streaming down her face, and felt like screaming. Dona was still lying on the floor. To Yuna though, everything was just a blur of tears.

"That was highly uncalled for!" Madame Belgemine said, "You can say goodbye to being in Sunday's performance! And you can say goodbye to graduating from this studio. Go home Yuna."

"You're going to stick up for that-that bitch!" Yuna cried, shocked by her own language, as were the other girls.

"She just called me a bitch!" Dona cried, and Yuna could see Dona's famous fake tears sliding down her face.

"Out of here!" Madame Belgemine said, "Now!"

Yuna stood there for a little bit, overwhelmed by everything, and finally sprinted out of the studio with tears in her eyes. She ran outside and looked at the already heavy traffic that was going up and down the street.

"That's it!" Yuna cried, "I'm going to kill myself! I'm through with this!" Yuna sprinted off toward the road, only to stop and fall to her knees before getting there.

How could this happen? How could Dona come all the way back from Kilika to steal her role and her...her possible scholorship? How?

Yuna slowly rocked, in plain view of everybody. She must have been quite a sight. She was still in her pajamas with her hair everywhere and tears coming down her face.

Suddenly, Yuna felt two strong arms wrap around her, and she opened her eyes to see Tidus. Shocked, Yuna pulled away from him, wondering what he was doing.

"W-Why are you here?" Yuna asked.

"Um...Rikku said your dance would be getting over soon. I thought maybe you'd like to go have a late breakfast...Something wrong?"

"No..." Yuna said, as more tears slipped down, "Everything's just peachy."

"Your definition of 'peachy' must be different than mine," Tidus said, helping Yuna to her feet, "Now come on, what's wrong?"

"Th-They kicked me out of dance."

"What?"

"They kicked me out of dance," Yuna repeated, "Dona's back."

"That bitch?" Tidus said.

"Yeah...Her," Yuna said.

"So...Why'd they kick you out?"

"Because I attacked her," Yuna said, "And called her a...a..."

"Bitch?" Tidus finished for her.

"Yeah," Yuna said, smiling slightly.

"Shoulda called her a damn whore. A rotten son...or daughter...of a bitch. No, the queen of the bitches. No..."

"Tidus, please, that's enough," Yuna said, for he wasn't making her feel better.

"Well it's all true," Tidus just said, "Want me to march in there and tell them that?"

"I don't think that will help any..." Yuna just said.

"Well, let's go get some coffee, and you can tell me everything," Tidus said.

"With me looking like this?" Yuna asked, "I look like crap."

"Nah, you're better looking than crap...At least mine..."

"Tidus, please," Yuna said with a small smile.

"Then again, my crap is–."

"Tidus! I said please!" Yuna said, her smile somewhat larger.

"Okay, okay," Tidus said, and then shrugged and said, "I don't look much better than you do. Come on, we can be a crappy looking couple enjoying some coffee. All I can say is I really need some after your evil cousin had to wake us up like that."

"Alright," Yuna said still wearing her small smile, "Let's go."

"So that's why they said Dona had to have the part instead of me," Yuna said, finishing her story and sipping her coffee. She had barely finished hers, but Tidus already had refilled his cup two or three times. She wondered how much caffeine he could pump into his system, but he actually still appeared tired.

"So you could've gone to Zanarkand..." Tidus said slowly, "Damn Yuna, you're one lucky chick, know that?"

"Not anymore," Yuna said, leaning her head in her hands, "Everything's over now Tidus. Dona will make her major debut this weekend, go to Zanarkand, and I'll be stuck here. Next week is graduation, I'll graduate with honors, but I won't go anywhere in life. I'll just be here, forever. And ever, and ever. I'll probably get stuck marrying some Maester's son or some popular political figure. I'll have kids. I'll die. And my kids will suffer just as I have."

"Better sounding than my life," Tidus said, his eyes drifting downwards, "'Killed three men, all in less than six months, will spend the rest of my life in this horrible city, and worst off, had to see you cry today..."

"I cried last night too," Yuna said.

"Yeah, but I was too busy being a baby to notice," Tidus said with a sheepish smile, "Want me to add Dona to my hit list? Already had her father taken care of..."

"Tidus!" Yuna said, "Of course not!"

Suddenly Tidus snapped his fingers.

"Yuna, I got a great idea!"

"What's that?" Yuna asked.

"Just trust me. When's your dad gettin' home?"

"In about two hours...Why?"

"Yuna, I'm gonna take you back to the studio. Everybody should be gone now. Go in and apologize. Then, lie and say you're gonna take that scholorship. You're a much better dancer than Dona. If they don't take you back in, then I don't know who will. They should at least give you Sunday back. In the meantime, I'll get it so that Dona won't be able to perform."

"Tidus!" Yuna said, "What are you going to do to her?"

"Nothing she wouldn't do to you," Tidus just answered.

Yuna tried to push him for more details, but he wouldn't say anything. Instead, he talked about the Blitzball game that would be occurring later that night, and about other petty little things like the weather. Then, he took Yuna back to the dance studio, although she protested.

"Just go in there and be your normal self," Tidus said, "And apologize...A lot. I'll pick you up in a bit!"

He practically shoved her out the door, and left her there. Sighing, she knew she had nothing better to do than talk with her instructors. At that, she walked back down the marble hallways, and still in her pajamas. She could only hope that Tidus' plan–whatever it was–would work. At that, she took a deep breath, and continued onwards.


	51. No Way Connected

Oh my goodness! I was so caught up in my Gackt party (Which I'm holding on the 27th of May! Whooo!), that I forgot to update! So, here I am, late on Thursday night, trying to type out a chapter quick! So, what this chapter is, is just a conversation between Tidus and Yuna basically which will lead up to Saturday's update! So, it's really short and simple, but think of it as an introduction to Saturday! Hope you enjoy despite the shortness! Enjoy!

Chapter 12: No Way Connected

It was settled. She could dance on Sunday. Still, there were no hopes of a Saturday show.

"We've known you since you were very little," Madame Belgemine said, "And Dona and you were always such great friends...It's always a shame that a friendship is ruined."

"I agree," Yuna said, "That's why I...want to fix things as soon as possible."

Shelinda smiled and said, "We're really glad to have you back Yuna...And we're happy you understand!"

"Of course," Yuna said, forcing a huge smile, "Well, I'd better get going."

"Goodbye Yuna, remember, there'll be a practice tomorrow. Please try not to be late..."

"Yes, of course," Yuna said, and then practically sprinted out. She never lied. Well...At least, not to Madame Begemine. Or at least, she tried not to.

Walking swiftly down the street, Yuna wondered exactly what Tidus had spent the afternoon doing.

It was late afternoon, and Yuna figured he had already went off to the Blitzball dome where he would be preparing for the big game. As much as she wanted to go, she doubted her father would allow her to go.

She supposed she had nothing better to do than to return to her house and study for the finals that would be coming up in a week.

Yuna was sound asleep, at the table, with her head resting on her math book when the phone rang, causing her to jump. Rubbing her eyes, Yuna tiredly picked up the phone, looking at the clock, and noticing that it was midnight.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Guess who kicked major ass today!" it was Tidus.

"Hi Tidus!" Yuna said, sitting up and suddenly feeling awake, "How was the game?"

"Get this," Tidus said, and Yuna could tell from the sound of his voice that it had gone well, "So, we went into overtime, right? But get this: Five points by the Brutes, and four of those belonged to me. The other one, assisted by me! Game-winning point: Scored by me! Yeah!"

"That's great!" Yuna said, "I wish I could have been there."

"Yeah, you missed a good game," Tidus said, "It was super close."

"Who'd you play?"

"Luca Goers," Tidus said, "Damn I love kicking their buttocks!"

Yuna smiled and said, "Um...As much as I hate to say something like this, I have to know. How's your dad?"

"Dead," came Tidus' simple answer, "It's mighty quite 'round here..."

"I'm sorry," Yuna said softly, for she knew not what else to say.

"Hell Yuna, don't be sad. I'm a free man! Free to do whatever my lazy ass wants to do!"

Yuna shook her head and said, "Tidus...Language?"

"Watch it? Got it! Whatever my lazy tush wants to do!"

"Better," Yuna said.

"So...Did you run right home and get the soap for saying the "B-word" earlier today?" Tidus asked.

"Sure did!" Yuna said with a giggle, "Actually, no. But I kind of want to..."

"Doesn't your old man ever swear?"

"All the time," Yuna said, "But my mother hated it. So I guess...I don't know..."

"Mine hated it to," Tidus said, "And back when she was alive, there was no swearin'. But once she was gone...I don't know. I've never really hung out with people my age, so I guess I was always around it. Same with drinking. Just stupid habits."

"But you don't like to drink," Yuna said.

"Yeah, now. Back when I was fifteen...There was always a bottle in my hand."

"Fifteen?" Yuna said, shocked, "I was still playing with dolls at that age!"

"I hung out with twenty-year-olds. I didn't stop drinking 'till...Well...I met my girlfriend."

"The one that...died?" Yuna said, and suddenly wondered something. If she hadn't died, would Tidus ever have dated her?

"...Yeah," Tidus said, "But...I...Am over her now. I mean...I...Went crazy for the longest time after she died. I went out with whatever chick met my fancy. Did whatever I wanted. I guess I didn't get order in my life 'till you came, Yuna..."

Yuna wanted to smile and say, "how sweet!", but she couldn't bring herself to do anything.

"Um...So," Yuna said, "What are you going to about my dance?"

"Did you talk to them?"

"Yes, I did. They said I could perform on Sunday still."

"Yuna, I can't tell you. No matter how much you hate Dona, you still wouldn't want me to do what I'm going to do."

"Tidus...You're not going to kill her are you?"

"Honestly Yuna, I'm not going to do anything to her that she didn't do to you."

"Revenge then?"

"...Yeah, you could say that," Tidus said, "Let's just say...I don't want you to know."

"Tidus...Why can't you tell me? If you're not going to kill her...Are you going to hurt her?"

"She won't have a scratch on her, I swear Yuna. I just don't want you to know. I don't want you to be apart of it. Like I was..."

"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked.

"I'm going to do something to her that she did to you. Something that I was apart of, long ago. If things go wrong, she could die, just as you may have. I don't want you to have a part in it."

"I guess I understand," Yuna said.

"You just worry about dance and school and whatnot," Tidus said, "Leave the rest to me."

"But Tidus..."

"Don't worry. Just leave it all up to me. Yuna, you'll be on stage Saturday, just as you're meant to be. You deserve it. You practiced. Dona's just out to destroy you! She always has been! Your entire life!"

Yuna didn't know why, but tears were welling in her eyes, and she couldn't speak, for the lump in her throat was so large. She wished Tidus was there so she could just climb into his arms. It was true, Dona had always been out there to destroy her. Her entire life. Memories from years before suddenly flashed through her mind...

_"Yuna, you're going out for dance." her father had told her._

_"Yay! I've always wanted to do dance, Daddy!" she had said happily._

_"Hi, I'm Dona! And you are...?" Dona had said the first time they met._

_"Yuna!" Yuna replied._

_"You're ugly." Dona's words then said._

_"Who wants to try out for the lead!" Madame Begemine had asked._

_"I do!" Yuna was quick to say._

_"You can't try out! You're not good enough! Leave it to me. I'm prettier and better." Dona said simply._

Everything that had happened her entire lifealways had Dona there, bringing her down. Always.

"Yuna?"

"Sorry Tidus," Yuna said, "I was just thinking..."

"Didn't I say to stop worrying? Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine Tidus. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye Yuna."

"Bye Tidus," Yuna said, and then hang up.

Then, she slowly lifted herself up and went to get ready for bed.


	52. Saying Goodbye

Sigh Yup...It's getting so close to the end! But hey, here's the update, as promised! The next one should be up on Thursday! (Which is my last day of school!) It may be up on Friday, because I have A LOT going on on Thursday. Oh well, by Friday at least! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13: Saying Goodbye

"Yuna?" all of the girls said as they turned and faced her, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to..Um...Watch," Yuna said.

"With your costume and all?" a girl said.

"Well...I thought maybe...You know, just in case...I-Is Dona here?"

"No, not yet. If she doesn't get here soon though, she's gonna miss the show!"

At that second, Madame Belgemine came in and looked shocked to see Yuna. Shelinda came hobbling in after her, and also looked shocked to see Yuna standing there, casually, with her bag over her shoulder.

"Yuna..." Belgemine said slowly, "Didn't we tell you Sunday?"

"Yes, I just thought I'd come watch...You never know when...Um...I guess I hoped you would take me back."

"Yuna, you're a wonderful dancer. Much better than Dona. It's nothing personal that you can't dance today. It's just that we'd like to send one of our girls off to a dance university," Shelinda said, "And since I can't go..."

"I know," Yuna said softly, "I'm sorry...I'll go...Sit down."

Just then, the phone rang, and Belgemine said quickly, "Get your stuff on girls!" and ran to answer the phone.

Yuna couldn't help but listen to Belgemine's one-sided conversation, and she noticed that Shelinda too was listening in.

"What do you mean you can't do it!" Belgemine practically screamed, "Dona, we need you here now!"

Yuna took a step forward, mostly out of disbelief. Dona had quit? All on her...own. Yuna shook her head, just as Belgemine hung the phone up.

"Get your costume on Yuna. Are you ready to perform?" Belgemine said.

"Madame!" Shelinda said, "I'll go make Dona get here!"

"It's too late. The show starts in twenty minutes!" Belgemine said, and turned back to Yuna, "Yuna, get ready!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Yuna said, and hurriedly grabbed her bag and ran toward the dressing room.

"Nice job," Tidus said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You can stop twisting my arm now," Dona said through clenched teeth.

"I'd rather break it," Tidus said, but he stopped just the same.

"Alright, I quit. You can let me go now," Dona said, as Tidus still have a firm grip on her wrist.

"Not exactly," Tidus said, "It's pay back time."

"For what?" Dona asked, trying to get away from Tidus' grip, which only caused him to tighten it.

"For everything," Tidus said, "You ruined Yuna. Her confidence...Everything. And, you ruined me. I didn't tell anybody, but I've been in therapy now for a couple of months thanks to a burning ceiling that fell on my back. Didn't think I'd be able to make it back in time for Blitz. Luckily, I'm a fast learner and got over it quick."

"What does that have to do with me?" Dona sneered.

"Remember when we locked Yuna in that building?" Tidus said, "Later, it caught fire. If it wasn't for me, she'd be dead right now, and you'd be her murderer."

"You helped just as much as I did," Dona said, again trying to wrestle out of Tidus' grip, "So what, you gonna kill me?"

"I'd love to," Tidus sneered, "But somehow, death doesn't fit you. You're so damn nasty that nothing suits you. Not even the greatest torture in the world. Death on the other hand is far too nice."

"So what are you going to do then?" Dona asked, and was slowly beginning to turn white.

"Honestly, I thought about drugging you, locking you in a vacant building and setting fire to it, but the more I thought on it, the more I realized that...that I don't want to do that. So here's what I'm going to do to you: Nothing."

"Nothing?" Dona said, looking shocked, "Nothing at all?"

Tidus swallowed and said, as he tightened his grip on her arm, "You're ruined Dona. Dance was your last chance. Without it, you won't go to college. You'll end up a has-been bum living in the mosquito-infested village of Kilika, on the bad side of the forest. And Yuna...Why, she'll be something. And you'll look at her everyday and think to yourself, "If only I'd treated her right". 'Cause know what? She's not gonna show you any sympathy. She hates you just as I hate you...hell, just as all of Spira hates you. You're nothing but a damn whore that no one likes. A sneaky rotten bitch. You'll die a sad, lonely death. The worst part is, you'll have no one to blame but your own rotten self." At that, Tidus released her arm, "I got you tickets out of here in three minutes. Back to Kilika you go."

"Y-You can't force me to go back there," Dona said surely, "I-I'll march right back to the dance hall and say you...I'll say that you raped me! And then you'll go to prison and I'll–."

"No one will believe a word you say," Tidus said, grabbing her arm and squeezing it tight, as he saw pain in Dona's eyes, "And it doesn't matter what happens to me. I'll kill you in a heartbeat. Even if it was right there in front of everybody."

Dona's eyes opened wide, and Tidus released her again.

"So, to the docks then?" Tidus asked, almost as if they were friends.

Tears were swelling in Dona's eyes, and she turned around and threw a punch at Tidus. However, Tidus caught her fist in his hand, and just shook his head.

"I can and will kill you Dona," he just said calmly, "Would you like me to walk you to the docks?"

"Just leave me alone!" Dona screamed, and started running. They had been standing on the exact same corner they had been standing on months ago awaiting Yuna. Tidus watched her run, but didn't feel any sympathy. None at all. After all, he had to get to the show to watch Yuna. And to make sure nothing went wrong.

Yuna took her last bow, beaming at the applauding crowd. A young girl came out and brought her flowers right there on the stage, and Yuna could see the scouts in the front seats applauding and discussing excitedly with each other.

_"It's going to stink turning them down," _Yuna thought slowly, _"But it's what I have to do...it's what I've decided to do."_

Yuna then walked off stage, to a smiling crowd backstage, whom she nodded to, and then she walked out to the cast room with the rest of the girls, still carrying her flowers.

The scouts were already waiting for her, and all came running to her.

"Miss Yuna! Over here! I'm with The Dance University of Luca!"

"No, Miss! Over here! The Calm Land Dance School could use someone like you!"

"Miss! Oh Miss! The North Side Bevelle Dance University will give you a full scholarship!"

A lady grabbed Yuna's arm then, and pulled her away from the others. The lady was tall and had black hair.

"Hello Miss Yuna," she said, "I'm Zidana Webs from the Zanarkand School of Dance, the finest in Spira. How would a full-scholarship interest you?"

"Oh, I'm very, very pleased to...um...have the oppurtunity, Ms. Webs, but I'm afraid I cannot take it. I've already been accepted at the Yevon school here in Bevelle."

"Oh, and what a mighty prestigious school it may be," Zidana Webs said, "But surely your heart rests with dance? You are an amazing dancer. Perhaps the finest I've seen since...Well, myself."'

"Really, Ms. Webs, it's an honor, but, in order to honor my own family name, I need to decline."

Zidana Webs looked shocked, and shook her head, but said, "Here's my card. Just call me if you change your mind."

"Thank you, but really, I won't be changing my name," Yuna said, and gave the card back, "Thank you again. Really. I've made my decision."

At that, Yuna excused herself from everyone and made her way outside, where she breathed in the fresh air.

"Hey!" she heard a familiar voice, and turned to see Tidus.

"Tidus!" Yuna said, and ran over to him, engulfing him in a huge hug, "Did you see me perform?"

"Of course I did!" Tidus said, "You were...great."

"Tidus, what about Dona!" Yuna then said quickly. Perhaps if she hadn't been so concerned about her ex-best friend, she may have noticed the strange look in Tidus' eyes.

Tidus was silent, which made Yuna feel even more concerned.

"Tidus!" Yuna said, "Did you...Did you...Kill her?"

Tidus just gave a meek little smile, and said, "She won't be bothering you, ever again."

"Tidus!" Yuna practically shrieked, "I can't believe you killed her!"

"Hush Yuna," Tidus said, as a small smile crept across his face, "I didn't kill her."

"What did you do to her then?"

"Sent her back to Kilika," Tidus said with a shrug, "With the threat that if you ever saw her ugly face again that I'd kill her in a heartbeat."

"I see..." Yuna said, stepping away from Tidus, "So then...Um, Tidus, why are you looking at me like that?"

Tidus had been staring at her almost distantly, still with a small smile on his face.

"Yuna," Tidus said then, as he bit his bottom lip and took her hands in his, "I have something I want to tell you."

"What?" Yuna asked, smiling also, although for some reason, she felt as if it was wrong to smile.

"I..." Tidus smiled wider, although his eyes looked sad, and said, "Yuna, I'm going to Zanarkand."

"What...?" Yuna said, her smile slowly fading.

"The Abes want me Yuna!" Tidus said, "Yesterday-Yesterday they saw my performance. I didn't even have to sleep with anybody's daughters Yuna! They want me for who I am! Because I'm...Because I'm as good, if not a million times better, than my old man! Yuna, they want me!"

"That's...That's great!" Yuna said throwing a smile on again.

"I know," Tidus said, as he looked away from Yuna and bit his bottom lip again, "But Zanarkand is kinda far away..."

"It is," Yuna said, nodding.

"And if I play for the Abes, I'll never have any free time..."

Yuna just nodded.

"So...That means..." Tidus dragged the "s" out for a while and said, "That means I won't be able to...see you anymore."

"I-I'll come see you!" Yuna said quickly, although her insides were screaming, "BRASKA WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!"

"No Yuna, I'll be everywhere. A-And the only time I'll be in Bevelle is when we play them. But I won't have any time. I don't even get an off-time. But I'll be in Zanarkand with the team I always dreamed of playing with. The team...Oh Yuna, I've wanted this my whole life."

"Tidus, I'm not keeping you back," Yuna said, as her voice cracked when she said 'back', "Do what you have to do."

Tidus just nodded, and said, "Um, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," Yuna said softly. Tidus took her hand and the two walked down the dimly lit sidewalks of downtown Bevelle. Yuna still carried her flowers in her arms, but somehow, their brilliant red color seemed much duller.

They walked in silence for a very long time, before Tidus said, "I'll be on the sphere all the time, ya know..."

"Mm..." Yuna just said, looking at the ground as they walked. She felt Tidus' eyes on her, but she didn't feel like looking back at him.

"We can still...Call each other," Tidus said.

"Tidus," Yuna said, closing her eyes, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, bright and early," Tidus said.

Yuna opened her mouth to say something, but nothing could come out.

"Yu–?" Tidus said, as he stopped, for she had stopped, "Yuna, it..." He didn't finish, and he tilted her head up to look at him, only to meet tears coming from her eyes.

"Don't Tidus," Yuna said, pulling her head away from him, "I-I want to be happy for you! I don't want you to see me cry!"

"Yuna, I understand," Tidus said, "But we can still...See each other all night...?"

"No Tidus, we can't," Yuna said, wiping her tears off, "You should probably take me home now."

"But..."

Yuna let go of his hand, and said, "Actually, we're about in the middle between your house and mine. I'll just walk the rest of the way by myself."

"Yuna, it could be dangerous!" Tidus said, "And...I don't want to just–."

"Tidus, you have to go, just like I have to stay here!" Yuna said quickly, "Don't feel guilty. We'll both move on. But it won't work out. We can't keep our relationship."

Tidus was silent for a very long time, as the two just stood there.

Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "May I just kiss you, one last time?"

Yuna wanted to say no, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Of course," Yuna said.

The two slowly walked up to each other, before finally allowing their lips to meet. They kissed for only a few seconds when a few sprinkles of water landed on them.

"It's going to storm," Tidus said, looking up at the sky, and sure enough, a roll of thunder was heard in the distance.

Yuna nodded, and said, "I'd better get home. I'll be fine...I walk these roads all the time."

"I know you will be," Tidus said, and said, "Goodbye Yuna."

"...Goodbye Tidus."

At that, they both lingered, staring at each other. The rain picked up then, and they both turned their opposite ways, heading toward their homes.

Yuna managed to walk a few blocks before she suddenly turned around and fell to her knees, crying.

"Goodbye Tidus..." she said again, only this time, only the sky was listening.


	53. Life Isn't That Simple

Oh my gosh...I think I'm going to cry! Seriously. I guess the end of this story really does signify the end of my school year, as well as Yuna's. I don't know if this ending was really the best, but I really kind of liked it. By the way, I added the lyrics to "Exodus '04", by Utada at the end, just because really, that song was my full inspiration for this song. I guess I kind of think of it as the end credits, if you know what I mean...Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed not only this chapter, but my story in general!

Chapter 14: Life Isn't That Simple

"Congratulations, here's your license," the short teacher said, finally handing Yuna her sheet of paper that would allow her to drive.

"Thank you, Sir," Yuna said, as she took it. Somehow, it didn't seem to mean anything though. She walked outside of the government driving building and into her car, which had been fixed already for the second time. Sighing, Yuna drove off, glad that for once, she didn't have to rely on Rikku to drive her places. Especially now. The last thing Yuna wanted to do was bring up the past with Rikku.

Yuna drove along silently, and finally looked into the rearview mirror. Then, with a sharp turn, she turned into a road that she had been down quite a few times in the last year, and slowly drove past the large house that had once belonged to a certain blitzball player.

Yuna stopped in front of it, realizing that it stood there, empty. She found her eyes drifting up to Tidus' bedroom window, where she assumed he would normally be sleeping. Her eyes then drifted the bay windows that overlooked the yard from the living room, where Tidus' father usually sat watching the blitzball games on the sphere. Yuna swallowed and bit her lip. It was easy for her to say that it was over, to say that she would never pass this house again. To do it though, was another thing. But she knew somewhere in her heart that she had to get over it. She had to get over him.

Sighing again, Yuna drove off, leaving Tidus' vacant house. She sighed again, realizing that the next day would be the last day of school. The last day of everything, it seemed.

Her dance stuff had been put in the attic, already, along with a lot of her stuff. After all, she had to clean out her room and get ready to move into the dorms at her new school. She had basically put everything away, except for some items of clothes, and some jewelry. The only piece of jewelry, in fact, that had gone up to the attic was the sapphire bracelet that Tidus had bought for her. It went away, along with her dance stuff. To Yuna, that stuff was forever in her childhood. After all, not only was it the day before the last day of school, but also her eighteenth birthday.

It was time to grow up.

"The last day of school," Yuna murmured to herself, as she drove into the parking lot. She had prepared all night for graduation, and really did feel like a brand new person. It had already been four full days since Tidus had left. He hadn't called or anything, but she liked it better that way. After all, she had never called him, either.

She did see him on the sphere though, and he looked very happy. Why wouldn't he be though? He was now the star player of the best team in Spira. Somehow she felt like that would make him very cocky. He probably had gone back to the way he used to be, which would be a jerk. The jerk-of-a-jock that she knew when he had ran into her months and months ago.

Sighing, she put her sunglasses on her dashboard and walked slowly into the school, ready for the last day. Her day was actually very simple. She had very few tests, and for the most part, spent the day preparing for graduation.

As school slowly came to an end, Yuna couldn't help but feel her mind drift. It didn't really drift to Tidus, like it normally did, but it drifted to the years before. She slowly looked around her class, and realized that many of the faces were unfamiliar to her. It was then that she realized that really, she had spent a very little amount of the year in school, or at least, so it seemed. Seymour, Paine, Gippal, and Baralai, the only people her age that she had come in contact with over the year were all gone. Swallowing, Yuna tried to stop her thoughts, for they were making her feel rather unhappy.

"All I wanted," Yuna thought to herself, as her eyes went from one unfamiliar face to the next in her class, "was to have a normal, typical senior year. Hang out with classmates, have parties, do well in school...But instead, I ended up getting wrapped up in everything I didn't want to get wrapped up in."

The final bell rang then, but Yuna didn't seem to hear it. The students all let out yells of joy, yelling, "No more school! EVER!" but Yuna wasn't listening. She was far too wrapped up in her thoughts.

"You know what?" she finally said to herself, "I'm glad things went the way they did. I wouldn't take one moment back. Not one."

At that, she stood up, and was the last one to walk out of the classroom. She was just too dazed to realize it...

"Oh my gosh Yunie, I just can't believe you're graduating! Already!" Rikku said, and she looked like she was holding back tears, "Next year is going to be so lonely! I...I won't know what to do with myself!"

"Now Rikku," Yuna said, turning around in the mirror, examining how her graduation robe fit, "I'm not going to be that far away from you."

Rikku gave Yuna a shocked look, and said, "You're not...going to Zanarkand?"

"Rikku, whatever gave you that ridiculous idea?" Yuna said, although to be truthful, she was very surprised at her cousin's remark.

"Well, Tidus is in Zanarkand, so I just assumed..."

"Well, you assumed wrong," Yuna said, biting her lip and looking back into the mirror, "I'm staying here."

Rikku was silent for a while and then smiled and said, "I'm still sad you're graduating. But valedictorian of your class? Yunie, that's awesome! Are you going to say a speech? Oh Yunie! What are you going to say?"

Yuna smiled and said, "You'll just have to find out at the graduation, won't you?"

"Come on Yunie, just a little inside?"

"Nope," Yuna said with a smile, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Are you excited Yunie?" Rikku asked then, examining her cousin's robes, "I mean, about graduating? You're no longer a highschool student!"

"Of course I'm excited," Yuna said, "But...I don't know...I guess it seems like it did come really fast."

"Yeah, waaaay to fast," Rikku said, "I'll be graduating next year! How crazy is that?"

Yuna just smiled, but didn't remark on her cousin's remark.

"Well, Yunie, I guess you officially graduate in about an hour," Rikku said, glancing at her watch, "So I guess I'll go find a seat. Cid and Brother are here too."

Yuna smiled and said, "Tell them I say hi!"

"Will do!" Rikku said, as she left the bathroom.

Eying herself in the mirror again, with her cap on and all, something made Yuna feel like she was making the wrong decision. She didn't know what about though. What decisions were being made, after all? It's not like she could turn down her diploma, after all. She graduated top of her class. That was the most important honor of them all. She couldn't just turn down the diploma. Still...something told her that life wasn't that simple.

"What's wrong with me?" Yuna said then, throwing on a smile, "I'm not making the wrong decision about anything. Nothing at all. My life...my life is perfect. Perfect."

"Then why do you have tears in your eyes?" Yuna cried out loud then, as tears rushed down her cheeks. She cursed herself, and grabbed a tissue, trying to wipe away the tears without smudging her makeup. Sighing, she decided to at least go over her speech, just one last time, before it was time to go out. Her speech was about school in general, how hard everybody had worked, how wonderful the teachers were, how wonderful the students were, and finally, how she was going to miss them all. She would be talking about people she didn't know. Saying things that seemed to have been written for her by somebody else.

Sighing, she went over the speech anyway...

The band was playing loudly, and everything seemed to be all a-buzz. People were cheering, although some were crying, as Yuna followed her senior class out toward the stage. Their names were called, and each student went to get their diploma. They were all smiling. Everybody was smiling. Even Yuna, was smiling.

After some time, everybody was lined up on the stage, all holding their diplomas. Everybody but Yuna. She vaguely heard her name called then, and as if it were all a dream, Yuna felt herself climb onto the stage. She smiled and received her diploma, and then heard applause as she knew it was her time to give the senior speech.

Sighing, Yuna stepped in front of the microphone. Usually, she felt scared and timid in front of an audience, but for once, she didn't even notice that they were all there. Everything just seemed like a dream.

The band had stopped playing, and everybody's attention was on her.

Yuna saw Rikku waving at her, as well as her uncle Cid and cousin Brother. They were seated in the back. Yuna also saw her father, sitting there, watching her. Her father's colleagues were all around him, and they were all watching Yuna intently.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to this year's graduation," Yuna said, forcing a smile, "I'm here to say that all of these graduates really deserve to say a speech as well. All of them are wonderful, and no matter where they go in life, they will all be successful..." Yuna's voice slowly trailed, and she suddenly couldn't think of anything. She stood there, in silence for a long time, and people began to whisper to each other.

Biting her lip, and then narrowing her eyebrows, Yuna decided she was tired of doing and saying what people expected her to do. She was going to do things her own way. At least this time.

"You know, I was going to come out here and go on and on about...well, normal stuff. But...I can't."

The crowd murmured to each other, but Braska's cold eyes never left his daugher.

Yuna looked down and took a deep breath, and continued.

"This year has been...the most crazy year I've had. I don't know anybody in my class, it seems. Oh sure, I know their names, but I don't actually know them. I assume they're all good people, but honestly, I don't know."

Again, there was an almost uncomfortable murmur that went through the crowd. With another deep breath, Yuna continued on again.

"I realized that the world we live in is not nearly as perfect as you would assume it to be. Even I, the Lord Braska's daughter, doesn't lead a life that's even close to perfect. I can't do what I want, can't say what I want. I live in an almost trapped world. But I'm not here to talk about myself. That's why...That's why I don't think I deserve to represent my class."

Again, and even louder and more uncomfortable murmur swept the crowd.

Yuna looked down, almost in disgrace.

"I can't even choose my own school," Yuna said, looking down, "I'm just a disgrace to everybody, and everything..."

Yuna looked down again. Everybody was silent, dead silent, in fact, as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

That was, until a voice broke through the silence.

"No you aren't," it said.

Yuna's head lifted, and she looked straight ahead, to see none other than Tidus coming down the walkway.

Everybody stared, as if not knowing what else to do, and Tidus bounded up the stairs to the stage, and put on a smile, although it was a strange, forced kind of smile.

"T-Tidus?" Yuna said.

"Who else?" Tidus just said, and for some reason, Yuna sensed he was about to break into tears. But the honest truth was that Yuna too, wanted to break into tears.

"You deserve this," Tidus said, "You did graduate top of your class, after all."

Suddenly, Yuna ran over to him and hugged him.

"Awwws" went across the audience, but Yuna guess her father wasn't "awing".

"Why did you come back?" Yuna whispered.

"Because I couldn't leave you behind," Tidus said.

"But I have to stay here," Yuna protested.

"Not necessarily," Tidus said, breaking her embrace, "A Zidana Webs contacted me after your dance show. She gave me this." Tidus pulled out a card, "Said you wouldn't take it."

Yuna took the card slowly in her hands and stared at it. Then, she looked back at Tidus, and said, "Let's go."

Tidus smiled, and together, they walked down the stairs.

"Miss Yuna!" a teacher yelled, "You can't just leave!"

"I have my diploma, and I delivered my speech!" Yuna said, "Oh, but I did forget something!" At that, she smiled widely and yelled, "Hooray! You've all graduated!" At that, cheers went out from the stage and hats were thrown in the air.

Braska was making his way down the aisle toward Tidus and Yuna, and the rest of the parents were rushing toward the stage to hug their children.

"Father," Yuna said, stepping forward, "I'm going to school in Zanarkand."

"You can't live in that...that wretched place! Doing something as wretched as dance!" Braska roared, "And you're going to get it, Missy, for embarrassing your name in front of half of Bevelle!"

"I can do as I please," Yuna said, "Even if it is live in wretched Zanarkand!" At that, Yuna hugged her father, which must have surprised him, for he staggered backwards.

"I'll call you when I get there!" Yuna said, as Tidus and her continued on, "But I've got to stop and get my dance stuff out of storage! Goodbye Father!"

Then, knowing she couldn't help it, she threw her arms around Tidus again and said, "It was crazy of you to come up on stage like that!"

"Hey...It's my way of graduating too!" Tidus said, smiling.

"You're right," Yuna said, smiling also, "Come on, let's go."

At that, they walked out, leaving the students cheering and the parents cheering along with them.

"Yunie!" a voice cried out, and Yuna turned to see Rikku rushing toward her, "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Rikku!" Yuna said, and hugged her cousin.

"You be good to my cousin now," Rikku said, pointing at Tidus, "Or I'll beat you up!"

Tidus just gave an amused smile, and said, "It's not like we could get any naughtier."

Rikku's mouth dropped open, and her eyes popped wide in disbelief.

"Don't listen to him!" Yuna cried, as Tidus took her hand and dragged her away, "He's making it all up!"

Rikku just stood there, in the grass, watching them. Then, she smiled and shook her head.

"I sure hope my graduation is as exciting as this one," she finally just said, and waved to her cousin, although by then, Yuna was already out of sight.

_With you, these streets are heaven_

_Now home feels so foreign_

_They told me I was mistaken, infatuated_

_And I was afraid to trust my hunches_

_Now I am ready..._

_Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving, please let me worry about me_

_Mama don't you worry about me, this is my story_

_Through mountains high and deserts low,_

_The ocean through the desert snow_

_We'll say goodbye to the friends we know_

_This is our exodus '04_

_THE END_

A/N: There's just a few more things I want to say! First off, thanks to everybody who reviewed and/or read this story! You guys make me want to write, you know that? I loved every one of your reviews! Thank you! Also, yesterday after I wrote this, I started thinking about maybe a little suppliment for it? Like a little summer story! It won't really be a sequel, but it'll be like an addition...If I get the time, and if you guys are interested, I may just type up a Part IV! Anyway, just the same, I do hope you all enjoyed this! Bye for now!


End file.
